A Certain Fairy of Fire
by TheLesserBeast333
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, en uno de sus tantos viajes por el mundo después de dejar Fairy Tail, termina en Ciudad Academia. Viviendo normalmente como un estudiante durante años, Natsu deberá enfrentarse a la oscuridad nuevamente para proteger a sus seres queridos.
1. Chapter 1

**Vol. 1: Estableciendo bases. Fairy_Meet_Imagine Breaker.**

 **Parte 1**

La ciencia ha dado pasos agigantados desde que la religión, ha dejado de tacharla de herejía siglos atrás. Normalmente, la ciencia era oprimida con gran fuerza por parte de la iglesia. Los sacerdotes, curas y obispos, veían con malos ojos todo lo relacionado con estudios científicos, incluso si estos eran beneficiosos para el hombre común. La ciencia nace de la curiosidad del ser humano en querer saber algo que desconoce por completo, dicha curiosidad lleva a la persona en mirar, interpretar y pensar cómo es posible x fenómeno. La ciencia se divide en muchas ramas especializadas en ciertos ámbitos. Ejemplos de ello sería la física, la química, la medicina, la biología, solo por mencionar algunas.

Actualmente en el siglo 21, los avances científicos y tecnológicos han llegado a un nuevo nivel que no se llegaría a pensar siglos atrás. El fruto de aquellos avances, era un peculiar y misterioso lugar llamado simplemente como 'Ciudad Academia'.

Ciudad Academia es un centro de desarrollo educativo y científico ubicado en Tokio, Japón. Su área ocupa una tercera parte de dicha ciudad y su población aproximada son de 2.3 millones de habitantes, los cuales, el 80% son estudiantes de distintos niveles de educación que van desde el prescolar hasta educación superior. Ciudad Academia cuenta con distintos centros de educación en todos los distritos que esta abarca. Había de escuelas públicas hasta escuelas privadas. La tecnología con la que cuenta Ciudad Academia es única en el mundo, ya que sus logros en avances científicos y tecnológicos, están a 30 años adelante del resto del mundo exterior.

Uno de los frutos de dichos centros de investigación, son la producción de poderes psíquicos en estudiantes para mejorar sus habilidades en más de un sentido. Cuando dicho estudiante consigue un poder psíquico gracias a los experimentos hechos en su cuerpo, se le conoce como un 'ESPer'. Un ESPer cuenta con habilidades que para una persona normal, jamás llegaría a pensar que tiene sin evidencia. Las habilidades de los ESPers varían según los centros de investigación. Por ejemplo, había ESPers que podían generar campos de eléctricos usando su cuerpo, unos podían ganar la habilidad de controlar la mente de un individuo a su voluntad, otros podían alterar un poco las leyes de la física a su antojo y deseo.

En Ciudad Academia para medir el potencial de un ESPers son catalogados por distintos niveles de los cuales, solo existen cinco. El Nivel 0 es el nivel más bajo por obviedad y aquellos usuarios no son capaces de usar poderes ESPers en lo absoluto o en el peor de los casos, en un nivel mediocre. El Nivel 5 era sin dudas, lo más alto que podía llegar un ESPer en niveles de poder. Solo existen un número limitado y reducido de ESPers de nivel 5. Estos monstruos de Nivel 5 podían enfrentarse a una milicia sin sudar mucho, así de grande era su poder, así de poderosos fueron hechos en base a los experimentos que Ciudad Academia les brindo a estos monstruos de Nivel 5.

…

En una cierta calle ubicada en el Distrito 7 en Ciudad Academia, un cierto chico caminaba por las calles con un uniforme de color negro y un maletín en su mano izquierda. Dicho chico no parecía rebasar la edad de 16 años de edad.

Su altura era promedio, solo mide 173 centímetros de altura. Su físico estaba levemente musculoso, pero no de una forma exagerada a la de un fisiculturista o un deportista que consume esteroides de forma continua, de hecho, era un poco delgado. A simple vista no parecía que por su descripción destaque mucho, pero lo curioso para ese cierto chico es que su cabello es puntiagudo y de un inusual color salmón, al igual que sus ojos son de un color esmeralda. Además está usando unos auriculares grandes para escuchar música, pero no los tenía puestos sobre sus oídos, sino que estaban alrededor de su cuello.

"¿Mmm?"

El timbre del teléfono móvil del chico de cabello puntiagudo de color rosa sonó de su bolsillo derecho. Ese timbre era para avisar que alguien le estaba haciendo una llamada. El chico suspiro y saco su teléfono móvil que resultó ser un celular Smartphone.

El identificador de llamadas no mostro el nombre de la llamada que estaba recibiendo el chico de cabello rosa, ya que 'ese' número que lo estaba llamando no estaba en el registro de contactos que el tenia, pero si tenía un registro de llamas constantes que fueron rechazadas todas y cada una de ellas por ese número que lo estaba llamando en este momento.

–Te tienes que cansar en algún momento.

En voz baja, el chico de cabello rosa rechazo la llamada de aquel sujeto que lo había estado llamando constantemente durante los últimos 2 años.

–Mira. ¿No es el chico que asesino a ese asaltante años atrás?

–Shh. Nos puede oír, cállate.

El chico de cabello rosa escucho perfectamente aquellos susurros que fueron emitidos por estudiantes de su misma escuela, que él no conocía, pero si había llegado a verlos mientras iba a la cafetería cuando compraba algo de comer para el almuerzo.

El chico de cabello rosa no hizo ningún gesto de incomodidad, enojo o cualquier expresión visible en su rostro, simplemente ignoro lo dicho por aquellos compañeros de escuela y siguió su rumbo a su escuela.

El asunto del que susurraban aquellos estudiantes, fue un accidente que involucro al chico de cabello rosa, un profesor de secundaria y a una cierta chica que actualmente estudia como sirvienta en una escuela especializada en ello. Pero al chico de cabello rosa no le agradaba que tocaran ese tema en su presencia.

…

A Certain High School es una preparatoria común de Ciudad Academia.

No es prestigiosa como Tokiwadai Middle School, la cual es una escuela para señoritas y cuyos requisitos para ser aceptada en dicha institución educativa es; ser una ESPer de nivel 3 en adelante.

Los programas de estudios que se enseñan en esa cierta preparatoria donde solo se podían encontrar ESPers de Nivel 0, no difería mucho de cualquier bachillerato que se podía encontrar fuera de Ciudad Academia.

Algunos estudiantes ESPers de nivel 0 se sentían como fracasados al tener un pobre desempeño en habilidades psíquicas, pero no es como si fuese el final. Si un ESPer de nivel 0 se esforzaba y luchaba contra adversidades, podía subir su nivel aún más. Un ejemplo de este esfuerzo es una ESPer de nivel 5, la cual, se le conocía por el apodo de 'Railgun'.

El chico de cabello puntiagudo de color rosa había llegado a Certain High School, el cual es un estudiante de tercer año y pronto a graduarse en unos cuantos meses.

– ¡Maki-yan!

Un chico de cabello rubio y que inusualmente usaba unas gafas de sol, saludo con una sonrisa al chico de cabello rosa.

– ¡Maki-senpai!

El otro chico que acompañaba al chico rubio, es un muchacho de la misma edad que el chico rubio, su cabello es de un color celeste y tiene una expresión alegre en su rostro ya que sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

Ambos chicos eran estudiantes de primer año y el chico de cabello rosa los conocía muy bien.

–Motoharu, Aogami. Ohaiyou.

El chico de cabello rosa saludo casualmente a sus kouhai.

–Necesitamos discutir de algo importante contigo Maki-yan.

El chico rubio dijo con una sonrisa grande.

El nombre del chico rubio es Tsuchimikado Motoharu, un estudiante de primer año y vecino del chico de cabello rosa.

–Muy cierto Maki-senpai. Ya que tienes experiencia en esto, necesitamos oír la respuesta de alguien experto como tú.

Aogami Pierce es al igual que Tsuchimikado, un amigo del chico de cabello rosa.

–Ya les dije que mis géneros favoritos del Hentai son los Cream Pie y Happy End. Aborrezco los Netorare, el bestially y el Gang Bang.

Dijo el chico de cabello rosa cruzándose de brazos pareciendo serio como si lo que hubiera dicho, fuese un asunto importante.

–No se trata de eso esta vez Maki-yan. Ahora te preguntaremos de los tipos de chicas que son atractivas para ti y las que no.

El chico de cabello se quedó pensando unos cuantos segundos para responder poco después.

–Tengo un gusto por las chicas Gal y las chicas de mi edad principalmente. Las tsunderes no son muy de mi agrado, no me importa cuánto intenten embellecerlas en los animes, una chica con ese tipo de temperamento es molesto.

–Nya~. Ese comentario no me lo esperaba Maki-yan. Pero sin dudas es el tipo de respuesta de un senpai que esta por entrar a la adultez.

Dijo Tsuchimikado.

– ¡Las lolis también tienen su encanto, son pequeñas y perfectas!

Grito eufórico Aogami.

Natsu sonrió y dijo con un poco de gracia.

– ¿Sabías que aquellos que tienen gusto por las lolis, es porque tienen una arma pequeña?

Un relámpago se pudo escuchar por el área sin ninguna explicación lógica. Ese comentario hecho por el senpai de Aogami, fue como un gancho al estómago que lo dejo aturdido en más de un sentido aparente.

–Relájate Aogami, es una broma.

Sintiéndose culpable, pero tratando de aguantar soltar una risa, el chico de cabello rosa con su mano izquierda, palmo el hombro de Aogami un par de veces para intentar consolarlo.

– ¡Dejen de hablar de cosas indecentes!

Una chica que usaba la versión femenina de los uniformes de cierta preparatoria, miraba con desaprobación al trio de chicos que estaban charlando sobre cosas que no debían decirse tan a la ligera y mucho menos en un pasillo donde transitan muchos estudiantes.

El nombre de esta chica {de grandes pechos} es Fukiyose Seiri, una chica del mismo año y grupo que Tsuchimikado y Aogami, pero siendo kouhai del chico de cabello rosa. También es representante de su salón y tiene una actitud dura e imponente lo cual, le gano ser llamada 'El Muro de Hierro'.

–Puedo entender que este par de cabezas huecas hablen de tonterías como estas. Pero no es propio de un senpai hablar de esa manera.

Natsu solo suspiro ante la dura opinión de Fukiyose y dijo.

–Solo estamos bromeando, ¿acas0 es tan malo eso Seiri? Además, esto no es un asunto realmente tan serio. Deja de actuar tan seria un momento.

Fukiyose frunció el ceño ante el comentario de su senpai de cabello rosa. Pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón en lo que dijo.

–Natsu-kun~.

Una nueva chica entro en escena de forma imprevista para aquellos chicos de primer año. Era una senpai del mismo grado que el chico de cabello rosa y curiosamente, ambos pertenecen al mismo salón.

–Ohaiyou Seria.

Kumokawa Seria es una estudiante de Tercer año y senpai de los tres chicos de primer año. La popularidad de Seria al ser una estudiante brillante y hermosa, le ha ganado el apodo de ser llamada {principalmente por los estudiantes de primero y segundo año} como 'Beauty-senpai'.

– ¿Así que~? ¿De que hablaban?

–Les decía de lo mucho que extrañare a mis kouhai una vez que nos graduemos.

Dijo Natsu para tratar de cambiar la conversación que estaban teniendo unos minutos atrás antes de que Seiri los interrumpiera repentinamente.

–Por supuesto nyah.

–Claro que sí. Sin los sabios consejos de Maki-senpai no seriamos nada.

Seria miro con cierta sospecha la situación, pero no indago más.

–Démonos prisa Natsu-kun. La clase está por comenzar.

Seria le jalaba la muñeca izquierda al chico de cabello rosa cuyo nombre es, Dragneel Natsu. El chico solo suspiro y se dejó llevar.

–Nos vemos después chicos.

Natsu se despidió de sus amigos y de su kouhai mientras se alejaba por los pasillos junto con Seria.

…

Natsu entro a su salón, cuya numeración es '3-4'.

A diferencia de los protagonistas de Anime/Manga, el asiento de Natsu no estaba al lado de la ventana que tiene vista al exterior. Su asiento se ubica en la tercera fila {o sea, en medio del salón} y en el segundo asiento. Al frente suyo, se sentaba Seria.

Para Dragneel Natsu, la educación que recibe en esta institución educativa dentro de Ciudad Academia, es como mínimo, entretenida. Para alguien como Natsu, que ha vivido una longeva vida y viajado por muchos lugares, ha estado en distintos estudios educativos alrededor del mundo y llevado a cabo estudios en muchos campos científicos como mágicos.

Visto de esta manera, es un poco ilógico pensar como el, un antiguo mago que perteneció a uno de los gremios más celebres y fuertes que hayan existido, haya terminado estudiando en un lugar donde la magia es vista como mera superstición resultaba muy contradictorio en tantos sentidos como magos como científicos que supieran quien era Natsu realmente.

Nadie en el mundo actual, en pleno siglo 21, sabía quién era realmente Natsu Dragneel. Y para él, es más cómodo de esa manera. Natsu sabía vagamente como estaba la situación actual en los lados de la ciencia y la magia, pero solo lo más base. Algo más profundo como las actuales cábalas mágicas o las personas que componen la Mesa de Directores de Ciudad Academia no tenía ningún conocimiento. Natsu no tenía por qué saber eso, no era su asunto y prefería mantenerse al margen de esos asuntos, aunque a veces tiende a hacer algo que lo hace destacar.

Como por ejemplo, en un intento de homicidio por parte de un estudiante universitario. Dicho estudiante universitario quiso hacerle un daño mortal a un grupo de estudiantes de secundaria en aquel entonces, Natsu observo todo eso, no era necesario ser un experto para ver cómo se desarrollarían los sucesos.

En un acto que fue demasiado para Natsu, que en ese tiempo era un estudiante de primer año de preparatoria, tomo un pedazo de vidrio templado con la punta lo suficiente filosa como para rasgar la piel humana con facilidad, cargo contra el criminal universitario sin pestañear. Natsu alcanzo al criminal universitario en un ataque bastante mortífero, corto la yugular del joven universitario. El joven universitario murió desangrado no muchos segundos después del ataque de Natsu.

El profesor a cargo miro con los ojos abiertos como un chico de preparatoria salvo su vida y la de sus estudiantes, para él, que era un Kihara, esa acción lo dejo en cierta manera mudo. Pero la cosa no acabo allí, numerosas tropas de las fuerzas del orden llamados 'Anti-Skill', rodearon el área. Se llevaron a Natsu, que no ofreció ningún tipo de resistencia.

El profesor Kihara quiso ayudar en el caso de Natsu, pero fue inútil.

Fue contrarrestado diciendo que ambos no tenían ninguna relación como para permitir eso y Natsu no fue llevado a una clase de juicio. El asunto se resolvió rápidamente al llevar a cabo una investigación profunda, sin embargo, el castigo de Natsu fue simplemente ser encarcelado en una correccional de menores por tres meses.

Mientras pensaba en eso, Natsu estaba escribiendo sobre un trabajo que encargo el profesor de literatura antigua sin dejar de poner atención.

Gracias a la acción de Natsu, la clase de secundaria del profesor Kihara fue salvada, pero la reputación de Natsu fue terriblemente manchada y ser señalado como un 'Asesino' solo por impedir una tragedia, pero eso a él, no le importaba demasiado.

Natsu no tenía por qué haber ayudado al profesor Kihara ni mucho menos a su clase, él no era un héroe y no quería ser llamado o tratado como igual. Después de vivir mucho tiempo y pasar por una mala racha llena de desgracias y sufrimientos, comprendió que no podía vivir lamentándose y llorando.

Él ya estaba condenado.

De eso no le caben dudas ya.

Pero.

Si podía evitar que varias personas caminaran a la 'oscuridad' del mundo y podía guiarlos o al menos aconsejarles que no todo estaba perdido. El hecho de que haya vivido tanto tiempo, habrá servido de algo para alguien. No podía salvar al mundo entero, incluso aunque podía hacerlo con todo su poder, no era nada aconsejable ya que fue testigo de ello al menos una vez y los resultados fueron terribles. El entendió que no tenía que salvar a todo el mundo, solo evitar que personas a su alrededor no fueran guiadas a la oscuridad o mantenerlas alejadas lo más posible. No era una tarea nada sencilla, pero no se daría por vencido, hizo una promesa años atrás.

No dudaría de su labor que puede ser bastante cuestionable al fin y al cabo.

No quería ser agradecido por nadie, no quería ser elogiado, ni mucho menos recibir recompensas por su 'cuestionable labor'. Con que la persona que camino por la oscuridad comprenda que hay mejores caminos que tomar o una solución absoluta en su contra, era suficiente premio para Natsu. No le importaba sacrificarse a veces, si eso ponía una expresión sincera en los rostros de las personas que lo rodean o que necesitan ayuda.

…

–Esa clase de matemáticas me estaba haciendo dormir.

En un banco fuera de las instalaciones de una cierta preparatoria, Seria y Natsu estaban comiendo un pan de Yakisoba, Seria compro un poco de leche para beber y Natsu un té verde.

–Apenas es lunes Seria. Trata de aguantar un poco más.

– ¿Tu dormiste?

Natsu negó con la cabeza mientras daba un mordisco.

Seria sonrió tratando de reprimir una risa que estaba a cero de escapar de sus labios.

– ¿Sigues tratando de encontrar a Gavin?

Natsu con una expresión avergonzada, asintió.

Lo cierto es que Natsu se ha visto envuelto jugando un cierto videojuego de estilo western que salio unos pocos meses antes.

Mientras la aura cálida entre Seria y Natsu seguía, el celular de Natsu sonó de su bolsillo.

La expresión de Seria fue una de aburrimiento al escuchar el aparato y dijo.

–No puedes ignorarlo por siempre, incluso mi imouto me ha insistido en que te diga sobre ello. Tienes que hablar con ese profesor ahora o nunca te dejara en paz.

Natsu suspiro y le dio la razón a Seria.

La amistad entre Natsu y Seria se remonta en el primer día de clases en que ambos estudiantes comenzaron su vida escolar de preparatoria. Natsu ayudo a Seria cuando esta fue rodeada por un montón de chicos más grandes que ella.

Aunque para Seria era pan comido resolver el problema en el que se vio envuelta, jamás llegaría a esperar a que alguien fuera ayudarla. Claro, Natsu no salio airoso de esa batalla, aunque Seria casi podía jurar que Natsu se estaba conteniendo y muchos de los golpes que dio habían fracturado varios huesos de los agresores.

El pregunto si estaba bien, a lo que ella respondió que si en aquel entonces.

Algo que extraño a Seria fue que dicho chico jamás le pidió algo a cambio, se jacto o más importante, pedirle las gracias por haberla salvado. Para Seria, Natsu represento un rompecabezas cuyas piezas están totalmente desordenadas y no sabe en qué orden va, pero desde ese día, Seria se dio la labor de investigar a Natsu por cuenta propia. Con el paso de tiempo, ambos se volvieron amigos. Durante los tres años que llevaban juntos, habían tocado en los mismos salones, mismas clases y comían juntos. Muchos llegarían a confundirlos con un par de novios, de hecho, Seria le dijo eso una vez a su hermana menor, pero por alguna razón, la hermana menor no parecía feliz por ello.

– ¿Hola?

Los teléfonos celulares en los recintos escolares estaba prohibido de usarse, pero en la hora de almuerzo y exteriores, esa regla se suavizaba mucho.

– ¿Dragneel Natsu? Habla el profesor Kihara Kagun.

La voz del profesor Kihara no fue la de alguien que reprendió a un sujeto que paso los siguientes dos años ignorándolo como los que escuchan música a altos volúmenes cuando el aviso de riesgo de daño auditivo aparece en la pantalla de un teléfono móvil o un reproductor MP3.

–Si. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted Kihara-sensei?

La voz de Natsu no fue la de alguien aceptando una derrota, de hecho, fue la de alguien apenado {solo un poco y eso fue por Seria}.

–Me gustaría que nos reuniéramos para tratar algo contigo. ¿Podemos reunirnos hoy cuando salgas de la escuela?

–Claro. ¿Dónde?

–Búscame en 'Joseph's'. Hasta entonces.

Natsu colgó la llamada y pensó un poco sobre su reunión con Kihara Kagun una vez que salga de clases. No estaba precisamente ansioso por su reunión con un Kihara, ya que si los rumores en los bajos mundos eran ciertos, un Kihara representaba todo, menos algo bueno. Pero a pesar de que eran solo rumores y Natsu desconocía a los Kihara salvo por esos rumores que escucho allí y allá, Kihara Kagun no parecía ser del todo una mala persona.

– ¿Qué te dijo?

Le pregunto Seria una vez que volvió a sentarse con ella.

–Que lo viera después de salir.

– ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

–No gracias. No creo que esto se extienda demasiado de todas maneras.

Seria hizo un puchero y dice.

–Me debes una cita. Recuerda que perdiste contra mí en esa partida en línea.

–De acuerdo.

Natsu sonrió y froto el cabello de Seria, haciéndola sonrojar un poco.

–El fin de semana ¿Qué te parece?

– ¡Bien!

Dragneel Natsu y Kumokawa Seria no son una pareja real, pero casi lo parecen. Natsu suele satisfacer casi todos los caprichos de Seria como llevarla a ver una película al cine o acompañarla a comprar ropa.

…

El día de hoy es 22 de junio del año 2018.

Las vacaciones de verano no estaban tan lejos de distancia.

Dicha fecha es la favorita de los estudiantes en todo el mundo y no era la excepción en las escuelas en Ciudad Academia desde el pre-escolar hasta educación superior. Obviamente, la ola de calor ha estado golpeado con toda su fuerza en todo el mes, aquellos que tenían aire acondicionado eran afortunados y podían disfrutar del refrescante aire frio que inundaba sus habitaciones y para hacer mejor el momento, podían escoger comer un helado o un refresco con hielos.

En fin, no hace falta decir que el calor extremo y el sol hacían insoportable transitar las calles de Ciudad Academia, pero esto no fue así. Todas las calles estaban llenas, el toque de queda seria en unas pocas horas y eran aprovechadas por un grupo de amigos para salir y pasar el rato.

Natsu está caminando por las calles mientras con su mano izquierda sostenía su maletín y en su mano derecha, su chaqueta escolar. A pesar del caluroso ambiente, Natsu no se vio agobiado por eso, ya que al ser un usuario de magia de Dragon Slayer de Fuego, su cuerpo era resistente a temperaturas de calor extremas y a congelantes temperaturas. Por no decir que su cuerpo cuyas partes no eran humanas, sino de demonio artificial fusionado con partes de dragón lo hacían diferente al cuerpo de un humano promedio.

Biológicamente Natsu, no es un humano.

Es un hibrido entre demonio y dragón.

Tuvo que recurrir a amañar algunas pruebas clínicas para que los médicos que lo examinaron en Ciudad Academia creyeran que fuera un humano. Pero tuve que hacerlo de la forma más sigilosa y discreta que pudo. Fue un éxito, el resultado es que Natsu, es un ESPer de nivel 0. Su 'Habilidad' ESPer fue que las heridas hechas sanaran solo un 5% más que una persona promedio. Pero a pesar de ello, Natsu podía seguir usando magia como si nada.

Natsu sabía que un ESPer no podía usar magia sin que su cuerpo sufriera graves consecuencia, pero ya que su cuerpo no era humano del todo, ese detalle no lo perjudico en lo más mínimo. Aunque claro, burlar a Ciudad Academia y su seguridad no fue una tarea sencilla para un novato, pero para Natsu fue un juego de niños ya que había hecho cosas aún más complejas en el pasado.

En cuestión de unos 10 minutos, Natsu llego al restaurante 'Joseph's'.

–Espero que recuerden bien el plan. Sobre todo tu Frenda.

–No lo echare a perder Mugino.

Mientras Natsu entraba pudo ver a un cuarteto de chicas discutir sobre un asunto. Aunque robo su atención por un momento, un hombre con traje formal y una adolescente que estaba usando un uniforme de sirvienta, estaban sentados al fondo del restaurante viendo el menú del restaurante.

 **Parte 2**

– ¿Kihara-sensei?

Kihara Kagun junto con la estudiante que lo acompañaba, la cual era una chica que estaba usando un uniforme de sirvienta de color inusuales de negro y amarillo, vieron al estudiante de cabello rosa enfrente de ellos.

– ¿Dragneel Natsu?

Pregunto Kihara Kagun al chico de preparatoria que tenía frente a sus ojos.

–Así es. Un gusto en conocerlo Kihara-sensei.

El tono y mirada de Natsu, cambiaron de un simple estudiante de preparatoria a un adulto serio, esta forma llego a sorprender a más de uno.

–Estábamos a punto de ordenar algo. Puedes pedirlo lo que quieras, yo invito.

Natsu se sentó en uno de las sillas y en cuestión de segundos la camarera llego.

– ¿Qué van a pedir hoy?

Kihara Kagun pidió un café, la chica vestida de sirviente que se presentó ante Natsu como la hermana menor de Seria, Kumokawa Maria, pidió un malteada de chocolate. Natsu opto por una limonada con hielos. Lo cierto es que Natsu ya sabía de Maria, ya que Seria la suele mencionar a menudo.

–Así que. ¿De que deseaba hablar conmigo Kihara-sensei, Kumokawa-san?

La camarera había vuelto con las órdenes que habían pedido y Natsu dio un sorbo a su limonada.

– ¿Por qué interviniste en aquel accidente ese día?

La pregunta de Kihara Kagun fue sin rodeos.

–Ninguna razón especial. ¿Otra cosa?

Maria no aguanto esa respuesta.

–Sea serio Natsu-san. Nadie haría lo que usted hizo solo porque sí. Usted no nos conocía y no ganaba nada con salvarnos. De hecho, sabemos que su reputación ha empeorado mucho desde entonces, por no mencionar que fue encerrado después de ello.

Natsu miro el vaso de su limonada y dijo.

–Solo trataba de personas inocentes no sufrieran y alguien que había salido de la oscuridad no fuera devuelto a ella.

La respuesta de Natsu, hizo que Kihara Kagun se sobresaltara internamente.

– ¡Espera! Eso es…

Maria no sabía que responder.

–Hiciste mucho por nuestra clase y nuestro profesor favorito, solo porque no querías verlo engullidos por las sombras… ¿acaso no te preocupas por ti?

Natsu suspiro y dijo.

–Realmente no importa a estas alturas Kumokawa-san.

Natsu se levantó del asiento y dijo.

–Gracias por la limonada Kihara-sensei y me alegro que su clase y usted estén bien. Y lamento haberlo ignorado tanto tiempo.

Natsu salio del establecimiento sin esperar una respuesta de ambos.

El pensó que esa respuesta debería ser suficiente para calmarlos a ambos.

Natsu salio del restaurante y se dispuso a regresar a su apartamento que está ubicado en el Distrito 7 de Ciudad Academia.

…

– ¡Atrápenlo, la doctora Kihara lo quiere!

Unos sujetos usando armaduras que serían usuales en los escuadrones del S.W.A.T en Estados Unidos.

Un chico de apenas unos 8 años, corría despavorido sin entender muy bien porque unos sujetos tan aterradores como sus perseguidores estaban detrás él. El chico de cabello puntiagudo de color negro y ojos azules, estaba a solo un poco de llorar por los nervios de ser atrapado por aquellos perseguidores de miradas y auras tétricas que parecían sacadas de una película de acción de clasificación PG-13.

– ¡Fukou-da!

Este niño, cuyo nombre es Kamijou Touma, un niño de 8 años y un ESPer de nivel 0. Aunque no parecía el tipo de objetivo que aquellos perseguidores irían detrás, las órdenes fueron dadas por el jefe de la Mesa de Directores. Aunque Kamijou, no parecía gran cosa al ser un ESPer de nivel 0, él tenía una peculiaridad única. Algo que el jefe de la Mesa de Directores quien dejo a cargo de una vez capturado Kamijou, fuese una Kihara, más específicamente Kihara Yuiitsu.

Esos perseguidores son llamados como 'Hound Dogs', una unidad que es dirigida por Kihara Amata, pero el cual no está presente y dejo a sus subordinados en ir detrás de aquel chiquillo de cabello puntiagudo.

Los Hound Dogs pueden ser vistos como operativos de operaciones negras, ya que sus acciones no son nada morales a la hora de trabajar y sus resultados finales eran mucho peor. Tan eficientes como mercenarios bien entrenados, cuyo líder es nada menos que un Kihara y responden a la voluntad del jefe de la Mesa de Directores.

– ¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Quédate quieto!

6 Hound Dogs tomaron el papel de capturar a aquel chico llamado Kamijou Touma.

Sin embargo, la mala suerte cayó sobre ellos ya que llevan casi 30 minutos tratando de atraparlo, uno se impactó por accidente contra un gran panal de abejas dejándolo fuera del juego. Otro Hound Dog estaba a punto de capturar a Kamijou, pero su mano cercas del premio, no se fijó que una alcantarilla no tenía su tapa y cayó en el drenaje fracturándose el tobillo izquierdo. Un Hound Dog fue golpeado por un camión de alimentos orgánicos. Solo 3 Hound Dogs quedaron para perseguir a Kamijou Touma, un estudiante de primaria. Estos últimos tres, solo tenían ira corriendo por sus venas por aquel chiquillo escurridizo que los estaba dejando en vergüenza y si fracasaban en capturarlo, no querían imaginarse el tipo de castigo que un Kihara les daría.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Nunca le he hecho a algo malo a nadie, odio esta mala suerte! ¡Por eso mis padres me echaron de casa y me enviaron aquí! ¡Odio mi mala suerte, la odio!"

Kamijou Touma maldijo su desastrosa vida.

Sus pequeñas piernas no podían más.

Él estaba a punto de parar o de caerse por el cansancio de estar corriendo sin un descanso. Aunque se dice que la energía de un niño no tiene límites era cierto, eso solo podía aplicarse si dicho niño jugaba con sus amigos y no ser perseguido por un escuadrón de la muerte mientras lanzan furiosos comentarios hacia ese niño.

El niño estaba a solo un poco de caer rendido, doblo la izquierda y choco contra alguien.

–Disculpa ¿Te encuentras bien?

Kamijou Touma cayó al suelo de sentón y miro hacia arriba a un cierto chico de cabello rosa.

…

El día de hoy, Natsu no estaba llevando su rutina diaria.

Fue invitada por Kihara Kagun a comer, pero solo tomo una limonada y se fue tan rápido, que lo hacía pensar que una simple llamada por teléfono hubiera bastado para no hacerlo recorrer media ciudad para reunirse con una persona unos pocos minutos.

El toque de queda estaba a unos pocos minutos de llevarse a cabo, Natsu debía dirigirse a la estación de autobuses para tomar el transporte que lo llevaría a la residencia donde habita. Natsu vio el último camión que lo llevaría, pero repentinamente un niño de primaria choco contra él, Natsu no fue movido ni un centímetro por el impacto, pero hizo que el niño de primaria cayera al suelo estrepitosamente.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?

Natsu pregunto al chico de primaria que jadeaba exhausto y con sudor corriendo por su cara.

–Y-Yo…

El niño de primaria no podía hablar a la perfección, su garganta seca se lo impidió y los jadeos de cansancio.

– ¡Esta aquí! ¡No escapara!

El niño de primaria se tensó al escuchar esas voces e intento levantarse sin éxito.

Natsu vio como un trio de sujetos salieron de un callejón con trajes especiales y armas pesadas y no tenían cara de que fueran a hacerle algo agradable a Kamijou Touma en lo absoluto.

Uno de los Hound Dogs estaba por agarrarlo del cuello, pero su muñeca fue tomada con una gran fuerza.

– ¡Hiiii!

La fuerza demoledora usada para apretar la muñeca del Hound Dog fue como mínimo, aplastante. El Hound Dog de gran tamaño busco al responsable y vio al chico de cabello rosa apretando con fuerza.

– ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! ¡Te mataremos por meter la nariz en algo que no es tu asunto!

Natsu sonrió y dijo.

–No debiste decir eso. Ahora es mi asunto.

Con su mano izquierda sujetando la muñeca del Hound Dog, acumulo fuerza en su puño derecho e impacto el torso causando un inexplicable y severo daño ya que un crujido se escuchó donde impacto el puño del chico de cabello rosa. Ese Hound Dog cayó al suelo como un costal de papas.

– ¡Lo pagaras!

Uno de los Hound Dogs saco una .357 de su tobillo y apunto al chico de cabello rosa, pero Natsu fue rápido y golpeo su mano derecha y logro que el Hound Dog soltara el arma. El otro Hound Dog restante saco un cuchillo de combate y se dirigió a atacar a Natsu.

Ningún estudiante de preparatoria sería capaz de manejar a dos mercenarios en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, con uno solo equivaldría al suicidio, dos era una muerte segura, tres era una tumba asegurada. Pero aunque nadie en el mundo y en Ciudad Academia lo sabía, estamos hablando de Dragneel Natsu, el mago que enfrento gremios oscuros, oponentes formidables y un sinfín de amenazas, un trio de mercenarios de poca monta no era difícil de manejar para el chico de cabello rosa.

– ¡Muérete de una vez!

– ¡Ese maldito Kihara nos matara después de esto!

Natsu uso un barrido de pies y derribo a sus dos atacantes, durante el combate solo se dedicó a evadir sin dificultad.

Natsu pateo con su pie derecho el rostro de uno de ellos dejándolo inconsciente y el otro fue sujetado del cuello por una aplastante fuerza y miro con temor a aquel chico de cabello rosa.

–No me importa quienes sean, no me importa quién sea su jefe o que planes tengan pensado hacer con este chico. Así que si vuelvo a verlo tratando de hacerle algo, incluso tocarle un pelo, no tendrán tanta suerte y aplastare algo más que sus huesos. ¿Te quedo claro?

A los ojos del pobre Hound Dog, el ambiente veraniego fue reemplazado por un cielo rojo, nubes negras y un Natsu cuyo ojos esmeraldas fueron reemplazados por unos de color dorado y un par de cuernos salieron de su cabeza, así como el crecimiento de sus colmillos a los de una bestia salvaje que atacaría a la mínima oportunidad su yugular sin dudarlo.

– ¡S-Si!

Natsu soltó al Hound Dog y este corrió despavorido sin siquiera recoger a su compañero inconsciente por lo menos. Natsu negó con la cabeza la acción de aquel Hound Dog y no vio rastro de aquel chico de cabello puntiagudo de color negro.

–Sal. Ya se fueron.

Al parecer, Kamijou Touma se había escondido en un bote de basura.

– ¿Y-Ya?

Kamijou salio tímidamente del bote de basura, pero cayó con todo y bote al suelo.

–Fukou-da.

Natsu se rio y comenzó a ayudar a Kamijou a levantarse.

– ¿Te hicieron daño?

Natsu pregunto mientras limpiaba la suciedad en las ropas de Kamijou Touma.

–No y gracias por haberme salvado. No sé qué hubiera sido de mí si no me hubiera topado con usted. En la forma en que usted peleo, parece uno de esos héroes con trajes de colores que luchan contra el mal.

Kamijou Touma era un niño maduro para su edad, pero aun así, seguía siendo un niño. Así que programas de héroes peleando contra el mal {Power Rangers}, eran de sus favoritos.

Natsu sonrió un poco por la respuesta inocente de Kamijou y dijo.

–Ma~. No es gran cosa realmente, incluso tu podrías hacerlo mejor en un futuro.

Natsu froto el cabello de Kamijou y este se apeno un poco.

–Ya es muy noche. ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

–No se preocupe. Ya le cause muchas molestias y casi consigo que lo maten señor…

–Natsu, solo llámame Natsu.

–Entendido Natsu-san. Mi nombre es Kamijou Touma y estoy en tercero de primaria, mucho gusto.

Natsu miro a Kamijou y dijo.

–Escucha Touma. No sé cuál sea los planes de esos tipos, pero sospecho que no se quedaran de brazos cruzados con este resultado, tu vida aún está en riesgo. Puedes quedarte en mi casa, al menos hasta que la situación se calme un poco.

– ¡N-No! Natsu-san ya salvo mi vida, ha hecho más que suficiente para mí. No deseo que mi mala suerte le afecte también, además, no podría vivir si algo le sucede por mi culpa.

Natsu sonrió despreocupadamente y dijo.

–Ma~. Relájate Touma, se cuidarme bien y cuidar a otros. Como dije antes, será por un tiempo hasta que la situación se calme.

Kamijou Touma no tiene muchos amigos, salvo una niña rubia de ojos azules con la que juega mucho. De hecho, dicha niña rubia es su única amiga en toda la escuela, pero no podía pedirle quedarse en su casa por razones de seguridad.

–Si aceptas ven conmigo. El autobús que me llevaba a mi apartamento salio y ya no pasara otro.

– ¡Bu! Ya no quiero caminar.

Natsu suspiro y se puso de cuclillas.

– ¿Qué hace Natsu-san?

–Te llevo en mi espalda. Al menos hasta que logres recuperarte un poco.

–E-Es vergonzoso.

– ¿Quieres caminar de aquí hasta mi casa? Son 40 minutos a pie.

Kamijou Touma se dio por vencido y se subió a la espalda de Natsu. Kamijou estaba avergonzado ya que solo había viajado en espalda de su padre cuando era más pequeño todavía.

Natsu con Touma en su espalda, emprendió de regreso a su apartamento en el Distrito 7 después de un largo e irregular día de clases.

…

– ¿Así que no lograron capturar a ese mocoso de mierda?

Kihara Amata, un integrante de la familia Kihara y líder de los Hound Dog miraba sin intereses a sus seis subordinados, tres de ellos tenían una herida en la cabeza producto de una bala que fue disparada por el propio Kihara Amata sin compasión alguna o culpa por asesinar a sus propias subordinados.

–Estábamos a punto de hacerlo hasta que un mocoso de pelo rosa intervino.

Kihara Amata disparo a otro Hound Dog quedando solo dos con vida de los seis que envió tras Kamijou Touma.

– ¿Me están diciendo que mis Hound Dogs, un grupo altamente entrenado en operaciones negras, fueron derrotados por un mocoso de pelo rosa a mano limpia?

Kihara Amata termino de rematar a su par de subordinados de un tiro a la cabeza y encendió un cigarro.

–Tsk.

Kihara Amata miro como su celular timbraba y revelaba el nombre un contacto del que no quería hablar, pero solo iría a peor si no contestaba.

– ¿Aleister?

Kihara Amata tomo la llamada.

–Normalmente contestas de inmediato Kihara Amata. ¿Ya capturaron al usuario del Imagine Breaker?

Esa voz no sonaba como la de un adulto, pero tampoco como la de un niño, no pertenecía al de un hombre, pero tampoco al de una mujer, no parecía ser la de un santo, pero tampoco la de un pecador.

Kihara Amata suspiro y dijo.

–No. El mocoso de mierda recibió apoyo ajeno, no se trata de los ESPers de nivel 5, yo lo hubiera sabido. Así que se debe tratar de un buen samaritano de mierda que lo hare pedazos una vez sepa quién es.

–Oh. Esto si no lo esperaba. En vez de causar enfado, me da curiosidad. ¿Qué chico en su sano juicio enfrentaría una de las fuerzas oscuras de Ciudad Academia sin dudarlo? Te daré un poco de tiempo más Kihara Amata, tráeme al usuario del Imagine Breaker y entrégaselo a Kihara Yuiitsu para que lo estudie.

–Entendido.

Kihara Amata aun no lograba entender porque el jefe de la Mesa de Directores tenía interés en un inútil e inservible Nivel 0 como Kamijou Touma, Kihara Amata investigo al chico y no lo vio como algo que merezca la pena su tiempo. Podía entender si quería investigar a fondo al Número 1 de Ciudad Academia, pero carecía de sentido querer a ese niño de primaria de nivel 0, pero al Cesar lo que es del Cesar. Kihara Amata no se iba a romper la cabeza tratando de comprender la compleja mente del jefe de la Mesa de Directores, Aleister Crowley.

–Hasta un pedazo de mierda como tu parece tener sus propios problemas.

Un chico con una mirada salvaje se acercó a Kihara Amata.

Era un chico de cabello blanco y ojos rojos.

Se trataba del monstruo número 1 de Ciudad Academia, uno de los siete nivel 5 y cuya fuerza esta fuera de la imaginación de cualquier persona normal, este chico cuya edad no parecía superar los 15 años edad era llamado Accelerator.

–Nada de lo que preocuparse mocoso.

Kihara Amata volvió su atención a ese monstruo de ojos rojos y hablo sobre el proyecto del Nivel 6.

…

La noche apareció en Ciudad Academia y en medio de sus ya vacías calles, Dragneel Natsu un estudiante de una cierta preparatoria llevaba en su espalda a un chico de primaria llamado Kamijou Touma quien debido al cansancio de ser perseguido por las fuerzas oscuras de Ciudad Academia, logro salir airoso gracias a la intervención de Natsu, se quedó dormido profundamente en la espalda de Natsu. Estaban solo a unos pocos minutos de llegar al edificio de apartamentos donde Natsu reside actualmente, cuyo edificio de apartamentos está ubicado en el Distrito 7.

Cuando un visitante inesperado llegaba al edificio de apartamento, era normal que se le avise a la encargada, pero Natsu no tenía tiempo ni deseos de ir a buscarla. Raras veces estaba en su lugar, así que buscarla era un desafío.

Natsu subió unos cuantos pisos y llego a su apartamento.

Abrió la puerta con su llave y Natsu prendió la luz junto con el aire acondicionado para refrescar el ambiente para Kamijou Touma. Natsu raras veces usaba su aire acondicionado ya que tenía resistencia a climas extremos. Aunque algo raro estaba sucediendo, el clima ya estaba prendido, las luces estaban encendidas y el olor a comida siendo preparada entro en sus fosas nasales.

Aunque gracias a sus habilidades podía saber con precisión de quien se trataba, la pregunta apareció en su mente. '¿Qué hacia esa chica en su casa?'

–Bienvenido a casa Master.

Al entrar aún más a su apartamento, vio en la cocina de su casa a Kumokawa Maria preparando la cena. Aunque dicha escena representaría un sueño hecho realidad para los hombres, al ver a una linda chica vestida de sirvienta preparándole cena, Natsu no pudo estar más confundido por varias razones. La primera es, Natsu conocía demasiado poco a la hermana de una de sus mejores amigas, segundo y más importante ¿Por qué estaba haciendo todo esto y como consiguió la dirección de donde vive y la llave de su dormitorio? Aunque si lo piensa un poco más, las dos únicas personas que se le podían venir a la mente son Seria {la hermana de Maria} y el amigo y kouhai de Natsu, Tsuchimikado Motoharu. Seria podía haberle dicho la dirección de Natsu y Tsuchimikado puede haberle ayudado a entrar a su casa.

–Hola Kumokawa-san.

Natsu sonrió mas confundido que por ser amable.

–Trajo un invitado más. Vaya parece que ese niño se revolcó en tierra por horas, esta todo sucio y con sudor.

Natsu miro a Maria y dijo.

–Kumokawa-san. Este niño… estaba siendo perseguido por unos tipos raros con armas y equipo pesado.

Maria se sorprendió por esa declaración y pregunta con seriedad y preocupación.

– ¿Los lastimaron?

Natsu negó con la cabeza.

Puso a Kamijou en el sofá grande para que siguiera durmiendo tranquilamente.

–Kumokawa-san…

–Solo dígame Maria, Master. No necesita ser tan formal con una menor como yo, además se llevaba bien con mi hermana mayor y deseo lo mismo.

Maria declaro con una sonrisa.

–Lamento haber estropeado tu buen trabajo Maria.

–Tonterías, una sirvienta debe servir y procurar los deseos de su amo. Si usted llega a herir mi orgullo, solo será un paso a ser la mejor sirvienta de todas de la de mi escuela.

– ¿Cuánto se supone que debo pagarte?

Natsu pregunto inocentemente.

–Nada. Servirle es parte de mi agradecimiento por haber salvado a mis compañeros y a Kihara-sensei de ser la marioneta de alguien.

–Oh. ¿Estás de acuerdo con ello? No es necesario que vayas tan lejos Maria

"Ahora entiendo un poco porque a Seria le gusta mucho."

Pensó Maria.

– ¡Si!

Natsu solo suspiro un poco, pero para nada estaba molesto.

…

–…

Kamijou Touma abrió los ojos poco a poco y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba sobre la espalda de Dragneel Natsu, sino en un sofá grande que era bastante cómodo. Al levantarse un poco, miro que estaba en un apartamento ajeno lo suficientemente grande como para dos personas como mínimo, había un televisor grande con un reproductor de DVD, una consola de videojuegos a su lado. Un montón de DVD que eran anime en su mayoría y otros CD que eran de videojuegos se podían ver también.

– ¿Natsu-san?

Kamijou estaba buscando rastros de Dragneel Natsu.

– ¡Boo!

Natsu de la parte trasera para asustar a Kamijou Touma.

– ¡Uwah!

Natsu comenzó a reírse de la expresión asustada de Kamijou Touma, el niño de primaria hizo un puchero ante la expresión de Natsu.

–Ven. Vamos a comer y después necesitas una ducha, la necesitas.

–Si.

Touma se levantó del sillón nuevamente y camino hacia la mesa del comedor. En la misma mesa, Kamijou vio a Natsu comiendo y a una chica con traje de sirvienta llamada Kumokawa Maria.

–Itadakimasu.

Kamijou Touma con solo ver la comida preparada por Maria, supo que podría saber deliciosa.

– ¡Uwah, es deliciosa, gracias Onee-san!

La comida que preparo Kumokawa Maria logro satisfacer el paladar de Kamijou Touma en más de un sentido, el niño no paraba de devorar la comida en su plato.

–Los elogios de un niño son ganancias extras para mí.

Maria sonrió con cierto orgullo.

En cuestión de unos minutos, Kamijou Touma termino de comer y se dirigió al baño que le fue prestado por Natsu para que pudiera ducharse, su ropa seria lavada por Maria, aunque Natsu se ofreció a hacerlo en vez de ella, Maria le negó hacer eso.

Natsu salio al exterior, mas específicamente al balcón de su apartamento para realizar una llamada que no quería que escucharan Maria ni Touma. La llamada era dirigida a Kihara Kagun.

–Buenas noches Kihara-sensei.

– (Natsu. No esperaba que me llamaras. Maria se fue detrás de ti después de que te fuiste o al menos eso me dijo por teléfono. ¿Qué pasa?)

–Kihara-sensei. Solo quería que me ayudara a comprender algo, si se rehúsa o no quiere, no lo culpare.

– (¿De qué se trata?)

–Justo unos minutos después de que me fui del restaurante. Un niño de primaria estaba siendo perseguido por unos tipos con pinta de mercenarios, parecían peligrosos, lo único que alcance a escuchar es que se refirieron a un tal Kihara Amata. ¿Lo conoce?

–(Es uno de mis parientes. Es un investigador que logro crear al monstruo número 1 de Ciudad Academia conocido como Accelerator. También tiene a cargo a los Hound Dogs quienes fueron los que estaban sobre aquel niño, le sirven principalmente al jefe de la Mesa de Directores. Querer a un niño de primaria debe ser más asunto de Aleister que de Amata. Es un individuo peligroso, ten cuidado.)

–Gracias sensei.

"Esos Kihara sí que son problemáticos. Pero no pienso dejar que le hagan algo a Touma."

– ¿Natsu-san?

Sin esperárselo, Kamijou Touma salio al balcón junto con Natsu

–Hey Touma ¿Qué tal?

–Le agradezco que me haya dejado quedarme. Prometo que no seré un estorbo.

–Ma~. No eres ninguna molestia, tampoco me molesta ayudarte en lo más mínimo.

Touma aún no entendía porque alguien como Natsu, se molestaría en salvar a un niño rodeado de desgracias como él. Cualquiera que entre en contacto en Touma sufrirá de su 'mala suerte'.

– ¿Por qué me salvo Natsu-san?

Él quería escuchar esa respuesta, fuera buena o mala, tenía que escucharla.

– ¿Necesito una razón para ayudar a alguien que lo necesita?

Esa respuesta de Natsu, hizo que algo en Touma despertara.

Comprendió que Natsu no necesitaba una razón lógica o conveniente para ayudar a quien lo necesite, el solo extendería su mano a quien necesitara ayuda. Kamijou Touma quería ser como Natsu, quería usar su 'mala suerte' para ayudar a alguien, así como Natsu hizo con él.

–Humm.

La mano de Natsu acario el cabello puntiagudo y levemente húmedo de Touma y dijo casi como si hubiera leído su mente.

–Eres un buen niño Touma. No es necesario que te agobies tu solo, siempre puedes contar con la ayuda de otros que no dudaran en ayudarte, como yo por ejemplo.

 **Parte 3**

Un nuevo día inicio en Japón.

Las mañanas frescas de la primavera desaparecieron con las agobiantes y calurosas mañanas de verano. El primer residente del apartamento Dragneel en despertar fue Maria, quien comenzó haciendo la limpieza y preparar la comida. Natsu despertó diez minutos después, él durmió en el sillón de la sala de estar. Actualmente el apartamento de Natsu cuenta con dos habitaciones, una donde él duerme comúnmente y la otra donde podría ser considerada como la habitación de 'invitados'. Ya que anoche era muy tarde, temió por la seguridad de Kamijou Touma y de Kumokawa Maria, así que hizo que Maria durmiera en su habitación y Touma durmiera en la habitación de invitados. Maria se negó en un principio, ya que no era propia echar a su maestro de su propia cama, pero Natsu insistió en que no le importaba realmente eso.

–Master, ohaiyou.

Natsu saludo a Maria perezosamente.

–Ohaiyou Maria.

Natsu se dirigió a la ducha para asearse.

Salio después de 15 minutos.

Maria tenía el pensamiento original que Natsu saldría con una toalla alrededor de su parte inferior cubierta, pero salio con su uniforme escolar puesto mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla. Su cabello puntiagudo era un clásico, pero ahora un flequillo cubría su frente.

–Hice el almuerzo para el master y para Kamijou-kun.

Touma fue despertado por Natsu, su mala suerte fue reemplazado ya que despertó más temprano que de costumbre. Normalmente se despierta quedando a solo 10 minutos de iniciar su primera clase, por no hablar que con las prisas no desayunaba nada y no tenía tiempo de preparar un almuerzo. Además, salía sin su billetera y no podía comprar algo para comer en la cafetería.

–No debes dejarte agobiar por tu mala suerte Touma. Si cometes una 'desgracia', no debes culparte nada más, debes intentar corregirlo sin importar el resultado.

– ¿Incluso si solo lo empeoro?

–Sobre todo cuando empeora la situación. ¿Qué tendría de divertido una vida con problemas fáciles?

Este día, a pesar de lo vivido el día anterior, parecía que iba a ser pacifico… o al menos eso parecía.

…

–Te llego una nueva misión Stephanie. Parece que fue enviada por un Kihara.

Sunazara Chimitsu es un mercenario que trabaja para cualquiera que pague el precio justo.

Actualmente se encuentra en Ciudad Academia con su compañera de armas y amiga, Stephanie Georgeouspalace, una linda chica que parece más una actriz o modelo que una asesina a suelda para el submundo criminal.

– ¿Quién es el objetivo?

Stephanie se meció en la silla donde estaba sentada y le fue pasada una imagen su objetivo a asesinar. Era un chico de cabello puntiagudo de color rosa.

–Eh~. Es un poco guapo ¿realmente este es mi objetivo? Incluso sentiría pena de acabarlo, sería un desperdicio.

–El cliente ya deposito el dinero en tu cuenta, quieres que lo mates. Da igual la forma en que lo lleves a cabo.

– ¡Ok~!

Stephanie quien junto con Sunazara estaba en una cafetería ubicada en el Distrito 15, puso en marcha para asesinar a su objetivo.

– ¿Dragneel Natsu, eh? Será pan comido.

…

Kamijou Touma tomo un autobús para ir a su escuela.

Las escuelas primarias están ubicadas en el Distrito 13.

A pesar de la distancia entre el apartamento de Dragneel Natsu a la escuela de Kamijou Touma, no le tomo tanto tiempo en llegar. Gracias a que Ciudad Academia cuenta con mucho transporte para traslado entre distritos, no hubo complicaciones.

–Esta vez llegaste temprano Kami-nyah.

Una niña de la misma edad que Kamijou lo saludo.

Es rubia, de ojos azules y un lindo aspecto. Su nombre es Seivelun Fremea y está en la misma clase que Kamijou Touma. Ella es la mejor {y única} amiga de Kamijou Touma.

Debido a la mala suerte de Kamijou, eso lo hacía parecer un leproso por los adultos, pero Kamijou Touma no dudaba en ayudar a los que necesitan ayuda. Eso en cierto, se podía explicar que la mayoría de la ayuda prestada por parte de Kamijou es dado a las niñas principalmente y estas a quienes antes miraban a Kamijou como alguien que no le hablaría ni en sueños, comenzaron a verlo con otro ojos, algo que a Fremea no le estaba gustando mucho.

–Si es que… me quede a dormir en casa de un amigo.

– ¿Nyah?

Fremea dijo en un tono de pregunta, pero Kamijou entendió que le preguntaba a quien se refería.

–Es un chico de preparatoria llamado Natsu. El me ayudo cuando me estaban persiguiendo.

– ¡Nyah! ¿Estás bien Kami-nyah?

Fremea se preocupó por el bienestar de su amigo.

–Sí, estoy bien. Lamento preocuparte Fremea.

Fremea abrazo a Kamijou por la espalda.

–No quiero que lastimen a Kami-nyah. Kami-nyah es mi amigo y prometió seguir con Fremea siempre.

–No dejare sola a Fremea.

Mientras esta escena dulce seguía algo sucedía fuera del salón de clase de Kamijou.

– ¡Esperen, no pueden entrar así!

Casi como si fuera algo irreal, unos Hound Dogs entraron al salón de Kamijou Touma, una mujer en un traje científico entro con dichos hombres y miraba a Kamijou como si fuese un espécimen que está a punto de ser llevado a un laboratorio para ser investigado.

–Llévenselo.

Kamijou trato de correr, pero fue electrocutado gracias a una de las armas de los Hound Dogs.

– ¡Nyah! ¡No se lleven al amigo de Fremea!

Fremea no pudo hacer mucho, ella fue fácilmente apartada por uno de los Hound Dogs sin mucho esfuerzo.

–Tenemos al usuario del Imagine Breaker. Stephanie-san se encargara de eliminar al protector de Kamijou Touma.

Kihara Yuiitsu hablo con Aleister por teléfono informando sobre la situación.

–Bien. Infórmame cuando tengas resultados.

Kihara Yuiitsu colgó la llamada y con los Hound Dogs que normalmente están al servicio de Kihara Amata, abandonaron la primaria.

…

Dragneel Natsu se estaba dirigiendo a su escuela como cualquier otro día. Kamijou Touma se dirigió a la primaria y Kumokawa Maria fue a la escuela de sirvientas, ambos fueron en direcciones distintas a las de Natsu. Así que Natsu camino solo el trayecto a una cierta preparatoria.

Natsu se aseguraría de buscar a Touma una vez que terminaran sus clases. Estaba casi seguro de que ambas horarios tanto como Natsu como el de Touma, terminarían casi igual. Pero debería permanecer tranquilo, tampoco es como si súbitamente, un escuadrón de Hound Dogs fuera sin descaro a la escuela de Kamijou Touma y tomarlo enfrente de todos sus compañeros de clase… ¿verdad?

"Debí haberle pedido su teléfono… aunque me dijo que lo rompió hace una semana."

Quizás estaba exagerando, eso pensaba Natsu, pero sabía que tipos de personas eran los Hound Dogs. Para Natsu, cualquier mercenario era igual en cualquier parte del mundo, en cualquier momento del tiempo y de la historia. Así que quería estar alerta, la gente que perseguía a Kamijou Touma no se detendría ante nada para capturarlo.

"¿Mmm?"

Una sensación extraña invadió a Natsu como una corriente de aire frio corre por su espalda. Sabía que había algo apuntando hacia él, sabía que se trataba de un arma, pero aun no podía descifrar si se trataba de un arma de fuego o una bazuca, pero algo estaba apuntando en su dirección. Otra anomalía fue que una sección del Distrito 7 estaba bastante desértica, como si hubieran tomado a los habitantes locales y se los hubieran llevado a otro lugar.

Cuando averiguo la dirección donde estaba siendo apuntado por un arma desconocida, Natsu vio como un misil balístico se dirigía a una velocidad sónica, el misil estaba a solo un pelo de tocar la nariz de Natsu y una explosión se escuchó en alguna parte del Distrito 7 aquella mañana de junio.

…

–El objetivo ha sido eliminado.

Con lo que parece ser, un control remoto en su mano derecha, Stephanie Georgeouspalace miro con unos binoculares en la dirección donde lanzo un misil balístico que era perfecto para dañar bunkers y transportes pesados, pero que sería un acto totalmente exagerado en usarlo para asesinar a un estudiante de preparatoria.

De hecho, cualquier otro mercenario asesinaría a Natsu de un disparo con un rifle de francotirador desde una distancia lejana o causándole una muerte que pareciera un accidente {lo cual es un poco cliché, pero suele funcionar la mayoría de los casos}.

–Bien, bien. Ahora debo… ¿Eh?

Stephanie volvió a mirar en la dirección donde deberían haber trozos de Natsu esparcidos por la acera, pero en vez de eso, miro algo que le helo la sangre. Vio a Dragneel Natsu con sus partes totalmente intactas, ningún rasguño pudo verse en su cuerpo. Stephanie noto que Natsu miraba en su dirección. Stephanie estaba en un edificio de treinta pisos, mas específicamente en la azotea de este. Era algo improbable que supiera su ubicación exacta, pero ya que el misil vino de esa dirección, no había muchas opciones de que dirección más habría sido disparado.

"Se supone que sería un trabajo sencillo."

Stephanie entro de nuevo al edificio y bajo por el ascensor para terminar su labor de asesinar a Dragneel Natsu. Ella no entendía como un chico de preparatoria, cuyo nivel de potencia ESPer es de solo 0, pudo salir ileso del impacto de un misil balístico. Era ilógico que hubiese salido con vida, quizás Stephanie cometió un error y se confió al configurar el misil y dio en otra dirección, lo cual no es posible ya que es muy inusual que ella falle una vez que planea su jugada, o, el Kihara que envió la información sobre su objetivo haya omitido algunos datos.

Stephanie monto una motocicleta que tenía estacionada en una acera enfrente del edificio que uso para lanzar aquel misil balístico.

Justo cuando Stephanie estaba por abordar su motocicleta una fuerte mano sujeto su hombro derecho.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, Stephanie tenía una magnum en su cinturón, un solo movimiento de esta mercenaria era necesario para realizar un mortal tiro que terminaría la vida de alguien en tan solo unos segundos.

– ¿Quién te envía?

Escucho una voz seria, pero no enojada.

– ¿Acaso crees que te voy a decir algo?

–Tengo derecho a saber quién desea quitarme la vida ¿no te parece?

Stephanie soltó una risita burlona y dijo.

–Unos si, otros no.

Stephanie desenfundo su magnum para atacar a su objetivo.

…

Ser atacado por un misil balístico a pocas horas de iniciado un día escolar, no fue lo que Natsu tenía planeado que sucedería el día de hoy. De hecho, dicho ataque era demasiado fuerte y descuidado a tantos niveles imaginables, pero a la vez era bastante ingenioso.

Un misil queda totalmente destruido una vez que impacta contra un objetivo, son un poco difíciles de rastrear a diferencia de una bala de alguna arma de fuego. Natsu le dio puntos a aquel mercenario por hacer algo tan ruidoso y descuidado, en cierta manera, le recordaba a él cuando era joven.

Natsu no sabía muy en que parte exacta podía estar aquel mercenario psicodélico, pero usaría la trayectoria del misil balístico como un punto de partida. Lo más lógico para un atentado de homicidio es en informárselo a la policía cercano o en caso de que seas un residente de Ciudad Academia, acudir a Anti-skill cuanto antes, pero dudaba que eso fuera conveniente. Es decir, Natsu conocía a Yomikawa Aiho, una profesora de educación física en su escuela, la cual se sabía {o al menos el} que ella era una agente de Anti-skill, pero no quería preocupar a nadie todavía. Además, nadie salio herido realmente.

Mientras se adentraba en la jungla de edificios del Distrito 7, Natsu logro visualizar a una hermosa chica que parecía una actriz o modelo de revista. El chico de cabello rosa estaba por pasar de alto, pero algo en esa chica no le dio precisamente buena espina. Para empezar, su vestimenta era muy sospechosa y en sus manos había un extraño rastro de pólvora.

Natsu se acercó a esa chica que parecía actriz, pero que no lo era y con su mano derecha, la tomo de su hombro.

– ¿Quién te envía?

…

Un aire tenso rodeaba a Dragneel Natsu y a Stephanie Georgeouspalace.

El más mínimo ruido o acción, haría reventar esa burbuja y desencadenaría una acción más fuerte de la que ambos puedan manejar.

Un disparo.

Stephanie desenfundo su pistola magnum que tenía guardada en su cintura, pero Natsu logro sujetar la muñeca de Stephanie, desviando la trayectoria de la bala evadiendo una herida seria o una muerte segura. Stephanie con su mano izquierda libre, cerró su mano en un puño y se dispuso a golpear el rostro de Natsu con toda la fuerza que le fuese posible. Aunque esta chica que parecía actriz, no se veía que fuera capaz empuñar un arma, era una mercenaria bien entrenada, así que subestimarla era una cuestión de vida o muerte.

"Su cara es muy resistente."

Al ver que los puñetazos a su rostro no surtían ningún efecto más que despeinarlo, Stephanie uso sus piernas para patear el torso de Natsu, comenzaron con patadas laterales y potentes rodillazos al estómago y unos cuantos cercas de las costillas. Un chico de preparatoria no podría soportar ni en sueños, un daño tan severo como el que estaba pasando Natsu, pero Natsu no era un estudiante común de Ciudad Academia.

– ¿Qué demonios? ¿Estas hecho de acero o qué?

Aun sujetando la muñeca de Stephanie, Natsu miro a Stephanie después de recibir una serie de demoledores ataques sin piedad.

–Te lo preguntare nuevamente. ¿Quién te envía?

El tono y mirada de Natsu eran como las de un maestro exigiendo a sus alumnos la tarea que no hicieron.

–Kihara Yuiitsu.

Stephanie no sabe porque respondió a la exigencia de su enemigo, fue quizás porque le daba igual o sabía que algo malo pasaría se seguía golpeado a un chico que aun a pesar de ser lastimado, no mostramos ninguna expresión de dolor o algún daño en su cuerpo.

–Bien.

Natsu sonrió y soltó la muñeca de Stephanie.

"¿Eso es todo?"

Stephanie estaba totalmente incrédulo, su objetivo de asesinato prácticamente la tenía bajo su merced, más de una forma había de rematarla, pero no lo hizo. Antes de que pudiera intentar ver a Natsu de nuevo, él se había esfumado repentinamente como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado.

…

Natsu estaba corriendo a toda velocidad a la escuela de Touma, ese ataque no fue un intento real de asesinato, era más un intento de distracción. La razón por la que Natsu sabía la ubicación de la escuela de Kamijou Touma, se debía a que le había dicho en donde reunirse una vez que ambos salieran de sus escuelas correspondientes.

Al llegar, noto que varios agentes de Anti-skill estaban en la escuela mientras interrogaban a todo el mundo como si un homicidio hubiera sucedido en los terrenos escolares. Natsu usando sus sentidos trato de encontrar a Touma, pero no pudo verlo, algo raro que noto es que no podía olfatear a Touma y eso fue algo muy anormal. El que estaba llevando a cabo esto, sabía o tenía una idea de los sentidos de Natsu como un usuario de Dragon Slayer.

Natsu estaba preocupado por el pequeño Kamijou Touma.

–Disculpe.

Una pequeña niña rubia jalo de la manga a Natsu.

–Nyah. ¿Usted es el amigo de Touma?

Seivelun Fremea apareció con un rostro que parecía que lloraría en cualquier momento.

–S-Se llevaron a Kami-nyah. Unos hombres malos se lo llevaron y esa mujer que parecía una doctora.

Natsu se agacho hasta la altura de Fremea y le dijo.

–Salvare a Touma. Hare lo posible para que regrese con vida.

–El confía en usted nyah. Cuando se lo llevaron, dijo que sería salvado por un héroe. ¿Usted es un héroe nyah?

Natsu se apeno y dijo.

–No soy uno de esos héroes que encuentras en un Tokusatsu, pero me gusta ayudar a la gente. Ahora debo buscar a Touma, adiós.

Natsu corrió en dirección opuesta a la de Fremea.

–Buena suerte héroe.

…

Natsu no sabía hacia dónde ir.

Solo tenía un nombre y era probable que se tratase de una mujer, pero, nada más.

Eso no era suficiente para ofrecer opciones de donde comenzar a buscar.

Natsu era fuerte y había aumentado su inteligencia con los años, pero no era omnisciente.

La única persona que podía darle una mano se hacía cada vez más visible en su mente, pero no quería perturbarlo más.

–Oye chico.

Una suave voz femenina grito en dirección a Natsu.

– ¿Tu?

La mercenaria conocida como Stephanie Georgeouspalace, estaba en su motocicleta en la acera donde transitan los vehículos.

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste que también habían raptado a un niño? ¡Vamos!

Stephanie invito a Natsu a subir a su motocicleta. Natsu sin más opciones a la mano, subió a la motocicleta de la chica que minutos antes intento volarlo en pedazos con un misil.

…

–Sin dudas. Ese brazo es fascinante.

Kamijou Touma estaba sedado, pero estaba siendo probado bajo riesgosos experimentos de dudosa moral. Kihara Yuiitsu, estaba haciendo uso de tecnología en formación de poderes psíquicos. Una de las maquinas generaba electricidad, parecida a la de la Numero 3 nivel 5 de Ciudad Academia. El cañón de riel que fue lanzado a la mano derecha de Kamijou Touma, destruyo el ataque de una Nivel 5, algo inaudito.

–Sería más interesante que Aleister me dejara cortarle del brazo de ese chico. Pero insiste en que lo dejemos así. Bueno, igual será divertido si puede negar el resto de habilidades de los siguientes niveles 5 como el 'Dark Matter' y el 'Meltdown'.

Kihara Yuiitsu no estaba hablando sola o con un asistente a su lado, más bien, estaba hablando a una grabadora que usualmente usa cuando lleva a cabo experimentos.

…

"Qué raro que no haya venido."

Kumokawa Seria fue la primera en notar la ausencia de Natsu.

Al principio creyó que llegaría tarde, no suele hacerlo a menudo, pero lo hacia una que otra vez. Pero cuando eso sucedía, Natsu se encargaba de llamarle y avisarle que llegaría tarde. Pero este silencio la puso impaciente, ni siquiera un mensaje le mando.

–Espero que este bien.

Kumokawa Seria se resistió en llamarle a un contacto que tenía en su registro como numero frecuente, era muy pronto para perder la calma. Pero si al finalizar el almuerzo y no le contesta la llamada, llamaría a 'ese' contacto para que pudiera decirle algo o si sabía algo al respecto sobre Natsu.

…

– ¿Tienes una idea de donde puede estar Kihara Yuiitsu?

En una motocicleta viajando a máxima velocidad, Dragneel Natsu estaba siendo ayudado en la búsqueda de Kamijou Touma por Stephanie.

–No, pero creo que se dónde podríamos comenzar a buscar.

Estaban llegando al Distrito 10.

A pesar de ser una ciudad avanzada tecnológica y científicamente, Ciudad Academia con todo su poderío, no podían salvar de cierta decadencia social y moral. El Distrito 10 era un gran ejemplo de ello.

Grafitis por un lado, pandillas en callejones con intenciones nada buenas en sus rostros maliciosos. Stephanie estaciono la moto en una acera que usualmente se usa para poner bicicletas.

–Escucha. Si estuviéramos tras un traficante de drogas este sería el sitio adecuado para buscar, pero estamos hablando de un niño de primaria que fue tomado a la fuerza por los Hound Dogs de un Kihara, así que es poco probable que encontremos algo útil aquí.

–Ten un poco de fe Natsu-kun.

Stephanie sonrió como una colegiala.

–INSISTO en que no encontraremos algo aquí.

–En ese caso sígueme y lo veras.

–Para empezar, ni siquiera se tu nombre.

–Solo llámame Stephanie.

Natsu siguió sin cuestionar a Stephanie por los callejones sombríos, pronto notaron que un grupo de maleantes que en realidad son ESPers de Nivel 0 los estaba siguiendo como depredadores. Un estudiante de preparatoria normal y una chica común estarían muertos del miedo, pero para Natsu y Stephanie caminar entre maleantes era como caminar en una calle normal ya que estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de atmosferas.

–Tienen muchas agallas para venir hasta aquí.

Un hombre de gran tamaño y voz profunda se encontraba en medio de una fila de muchos chicos que no parecían exceder la mayoría de edad.

El hombre grande se llama Komaba Ritoku, es el líder de Skill-Out.

Los Skill-Out son un grupo armado formado principalmente por ESPers de nivel 0. Este grupo lucha por la justicia y la discriminación que sufren cada día los ESPers de Nivel 0 a manos de otros ESPers de más nivel.

–Este hombre podría darte una pista sobre donde podría estar ese niño.

Natsu miro al enorme hombre de más de 2 metros de altura, Natsu tuvo que mirar hacia arriba como si tratar de ver lo alto de un edificio.

–La razón por la que esta chica me trajo aquí es que ustedes podrían tener una idea de donde se podría esconder la mujer que rapto a un chico de primaria.

– ¿Por qué crees que nosotros tendríamos idea de dónde está?

–Eso mismo me pregunto, pero no se me ocurren muchas ideas. Solo tengo un nombre, Kihara Yuiitsu.

Algunos Skill-Out temblaron al escuchar el nombre Kihara.

–Meter las narices en este mundo oscuro no es buena idea chico. Meterse con los Kihara en una sentencia de muerte segura.

Le respondió Komaba.

–Créeme, no es la primera vez que me sumerjo en aguas profundas. Ese chico… ni siquiera tengo un día de conocerlo y hacer esto es ilógico para el poco tiempo que tengo de conocerlo, pero… nunca me perdonaría que un niño como él se dirija a la oscuridad sin recibir la ayuda de alguien. Además, el espera a que vaya a rescatarlo y no puedo fallarle a un niño.

Natsu sonrió un poco con esa última oración.

– ¿Qué nos das a cambio? Es decir ¿Qué tan lejos deseas sacrificarte por ese niño?

Un chico rubio que parecía de la misma edad que Natsu pregunto.

Natsu saco de un bolsillo oculto de su chaqueta escolar, una bufanda escamosa de color blanco puro

–Esta bufanda me la dio mi padre adoptivo después de que se marchara sin decirme una palabra. Esta bufanda es de los pocos objetos materiales que aprecio y conservo hasta el día de hoy, tómenla.

Natsu extendió su mano con la bufanda hacia el chico rubio, cuyo nombre es Hamazura Shiage.

–Basta.

Komaba detuvo el acto de Natsu.

–Kihara Yuiitsu puede ser encontrada en un laboratorio subterráneo en el Distrito 3. Toma en cuenta que esta información es de lo que hemos escuchado en conversaciones e información imparcial, así que no es 100% precisa y puede que sea errónea.

–Gracias.

Natsu se inclinó ante Komaba y se retiró.

–Oí chico. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

–Dragneel Natsu.

–El mío Komaba Ritoku. Espero que tengas suerte en salvar a ese niño Natsu.

Natsu abandono ese callejón junto con Stephanie.

– ¿Iras solo? ¿No piensas pedir ayuda?

Stephanie era audaz, pero ni siquiera con eso, tendría las agallas de encarar un laboratorio que esta con una alta seguridad, ni mucho menos donde rondan Kiharas en el.

–No tienen la obligación de cuidarme. Incluso ellos saben que no deben meterse con un Kihara. Gracias por tu ayuda Stephanie.

Natsu se despidió de Stephanie, pero esta lo sujeto de la muñeca.

– ¡Déjame ver como irrumpirás en ese lugar! ¡No atacarías un lugar así sin un plan o una fuerza que este a tu favor!

Stephanie estaba emocionada, casi como un niño esperando ver un truco de magia.

–Es peligroso. Si tu estas en medio no podre pelear a gusto, sé que puedes defenderte sola, pero dudo que puedas hacerle frente a una maquinaria que puede partirte en dos con un ataque. Seguiré solo desde aquí, pero agradezco tu ayuda Stephanie.

–De acuerdo.

Dijo Stephanie haciendo una mueca infantil de enojo.

Pero justo cuando Natsu estaba por emprender camino al laboratorio subterráneo, Stephanie le dio un sorpresivo e inesperado beso en los labios.

–Eso es por si no regresas con vida~. Pero si logras sobrevivir, espero que me invites un café un día.

Natsu no estaba avergonzado, de hecho, una gota de sudor comenzó a resbalar de su mejilla por la acción de Stephanie Georgeouspalace, pero para nada estaba disgustado. Ser besado por una belleza como Stephanie, casi compensa que intento hacerlo pedazos minutos atrás.

 **Parte 4**

Natsu corrió hacia el Distrito 3 sin mostrar rastro de fatiga o cansancio aparente. Llego a un punto desolado del distrito. Era ilógico pensar que había un laboratorio de investigación el Distrito 3 ya que es normalmente donde se encuentran hoteles y centros de conferencia, pero había algo que no sonaba bien en todo esto.

Natsu cerró sus ojos y usando sus sentidos, se encargó de encontrar cualquier anomalía que hubiera en el área, aunque fuera la más mínima, sería suficiente para darle una llave de entrada.

"¡Lo tengo!"

Estaban en una zona profunda, pero había una forma de entrar. Podía escoger la más segura y práctica, que consiste en infiltrarse sin ser detectado, llevarse a Kamijou Touma sin ser atrapado y huir como si nada hubiera pasado, el crimen perfecto. Pero estamos hablando de un chico como Natsu quien a pesar de aprender a como infiltrarse en bases enemigas sin ser detectado y desmantelarlas sin que se den cuenta, el prefería el método más obvio.

Natsu sonrió, cargo su puño derecho y con una tremenda fuerza que no correspondía a un chico de preparatoria normal, hizo que el suelo debajo de sus pies se quebrara haciéndolo caer a una especie de bunker secreto.

– ¡Estamos siendo atacados!

Un evento inesperado estaba sucediendo en el laboratorio subterráneo ubicado en el Distrito 3.

…

Los guardias de seguridad, que estaban usando trajes de poderes.

Fueron tomados por sorpresa al ver como uno de ellos fue aplastado por una columna de concreto que vino desde arriba. Las ventajas de usar unos de esos enormes trajes de poder es que el nivel de combate, de fuerza y de manejo de armas pesadas aumentaba a niveles preocupantes para el enemigo.

Natsu le quito la ametralladora del pobre desgraciado que cayó encima.

Natsu disparo en el torso de los dos guardias que tenían puestos sus trajes de poder.

Las potentes balas de esa ametralladora pesada podían fácilmente dañar un tanque con facilidad. Pero aquellos trajes eran resistentes en contra de esas balas, hasta cierto punto. Es por ello que Natsu, no tenía planeado asesinarlos a sangre fría, solo se limitó en dañar lo suficiente los trajes de poder de ese par de guardias para dejarlos fuera de combate.

Natsu no vino al laboratorio subterráneo para provocar una matanza indiscriminada, el vino a rescatar a Kamijou Touma y detener a Kihara Yuiitsu. Eso era lo único y se había alguien que se interponga entre su camino, se encargaría de hacerlo pagar.

– ¡Liquiden al intruso!

Natsu vio como una fila de sujetos con trajes de poder, comenzaron a disparar en su dirección. El chico de cabello rosa, no hizo lo más lógico cuando alguien estaba bajo una lluvia de balas. No, el siguió adelante y aunque suene increíble, las balas pesadas de las ametralladores que usaban el personal de seguridad con trajes de poder, no estaban dañando a Natsu, las balas fueron destrozadas, no fueron capaces de perforar la piel o el cuerpo de Natsu.

Muchos de los guardias de seguridad no acaban de entender el como un chico de preparatoria estaba presentando una inmunidad al daño. Muchos de esos guardias de seguridad, notaron que ese chico de cabello rosa no estaba haciendo uso de algún poder ESPer o alguno juego mental en ellos, las balas estaban impactando en aquel chico de preparatoria.

Cuando las balas de los cargadores de las pesadas ametralladores de aquellos guardias de seguridad se agotaron. Miraron con cierto pánico como ninguna de esas balas hirió al chico de cabello rosa.

Natsu sonrió.

–Mi turno.

Con una velocidad y fuerza que exceden lo que un humano podría hacer, Natsu uso sus puños para causar severos daños a los trajes de poder.

Abolladuras que no deberían ser posibles, a menos que tuvieras la habilidad de cambiar los vectores como el Numero 1.

Natsu no estaba asesinando sin piedad a aquellos guardias de seguridad, sino que estaba inutilizando los trajes de poder que estaban usando.

15 de ellos quedaron fuera de combate.

Sin embargo, los otros 15 cargaron de nuevo sus armas y dispararon.

Natsu sabía que pelear con ellos es una pérdida de tiempo, por no hablar que están llegando más guardias de seguridad y aun no sabía la ubicación de Kamijou Touma.

"Supongo que tengo que poner el tiempo a mi favor."

Natsu cerró sus ojos y haciendo una tranquila exhalación concentro para realizar un hechizo.

"[Arc of Time]."

Natsu chasqueo los dedos de su mano derecha y en una acción que raya en lo físicamente imposible, el flujo del tiempo se redujo de una manera preocupante.

El 'Arc of Time' es una magia perdida que permite manipular el tiempo de un objeto o de una persona. Una de sus usuarios más famosos, era una antigua maga llamada Milkovich Ultear. Si bien, ella fue una prodigiosa usuaria del Arc of Time, Natsu siguió estudiando aquella magia para hacer más que solo manipular el tiempo de objetos y personas, manipular el ambiente.

Natsu aprovechando la magia que uso y su velocidad sobrehumana. Logro dañar con fuerza a los guardias de seguridad en tan solo 5 segundos.

"Quizás debí planearlo un poco."

Dragneel Natsu cometió muchísimos errores en infiltrarse en el laboratorio subterráneo. Entrar con fuerza y ruido, hacer uso de magia en un sitio que solo es exclusivo para la ciencia y los ESPers, además de que estaba siendo grabado en todo momento. Unas gotas de sudor escaparon de la frente de Natsu, pero de momento no podía preocuparse por ello.

…

"Vaya. Esto sí que no lo esperaba."

Desde un edificio que es considerado un mito y del cual no tiene ninguna ventana, Aleister Crowley, el jefe de la Mesa de Directores miraba por una de sus tantas pantallas, el como Dragneel Natsu, un chico de preparatoria que es simplemente un ESPer nivel 0. Estaba imponiéndose ante guardias de seguridad que estaban usando trajes de poder. Por no hablar que estaba usando magia muy poderosa como si de soplar burbujas se tratase.

– ¿Aleister?

Aleister noto que Kihara Yuiitsu estaba llamándolo por teléfono.

– ¿Qué sucede Kihara Yuiitsu?

–Ese chico está acabando con los guardias. Usare el A.A.A para deshacerme de él.

Aleister lo pensó por un momento y dijo.

–Bien, pero trata de no matarlo. Me gustaría que ese chico también fuese estudiado.

–Bien.

Kihara Yuiitsu colgó.

Aleister, ese ser que no era ni un santo, pero tampoco un criminal, no tenía la apariencia de un niño, pero tampoco la de un adulto. Su apariencia no parecía la de un hombre, pero tampoco la de una mujer. Ese enigmático ser que es jefe de la Mesa de Directores y fundador de Ciudad Academia solo podía sonreír con interés por aquel chico de cabello rosa.

"¿Dragneel Natsu? Será interesante integrarte a mi plan."

…

Natsu se encontraba aun en lo profundo del laboratorio subterráneo buscando a Kamijou Touma, los guardias seguían buscándolo, pero en un acto bastante ingenioso. Logro quitarle a un pobre desgraciado su traje de poder, comenzó a seguir la rutina que un guardia de seguridad haría. Era fácil para Natsu, imitar las acciones de un grupo grande. En estos momentos, estaba viendo un mapa que mostraba cada sección del laboratorio, pero solo ponían nombres básico y el mapa no estaba detallado en lo más mínimo, eso no ayudaba.

– (¡ALERTA!)

Ese anuncio de seguridad, se escuchó en el laboratorio subterráneo.

Todos los guardias de seguridad corrieron a las salidas más cercanas.

Cerraron las puertas dejando a Natsu en un espacio apenas lo grande como para que almacene un camión de dos cajas.

–Eres particularmente molesto ¿sabes?

Natsu vio algo que parecía salido de una película de ficción.

Una mujer joven se encontraba viéndolo de manera divertida. En su espalda, un montón de aparatos electrónicos, así como de armamento ultra pesado como misiles como el que vio en la mañana, se veían lo suficientemente amenazadores como para hacer temblar unos guerrilleros.

Natsu se quitó el traje de poder, ya que esa mujer lo miraba como un depredador a su presa.

–Así que usted es Kihara Yuiitsu. Tengo que admitir que su armamento es impresionante, pero no vine aquí para pelear con usted. Solo estoy aquí para llevarme a Kamijou Touma.

– ¿Ah sí? Veras, si fuese cosa mía. Lo hubiera cortado en pedacitos para entregártelo personalmente, pero el jefe de la Mesa de Directores lo quiere para solo dios sabe qué plan tiene en esa mente suya. Ese niño tiene un poder llamado Imagine Breaker que permite destruir cualquier técnica de cualquier nivel.

La mujer hizo una sonrisa tétrica y dio un paso adelante.

–Aunque me guste pelear. No me gusta hacerlo bajo estas circunstancias. Dame a Touma y olvídate de esto, Kihara Yuiitsu.

–Ven y quítamelo, Dragneel Natsu.

Unos misiles salieron del armamento de Yuiitsu el cual era llamado simplemente como 'A.A.A'. Este poderoso traje de poder era solo una versión creada por ella, el original pertenece a otro Kihara, dicho traje de poder por el otro Kihara servía para enfrentar amenazas fuera de toda comprensión humana o al menos eso se cree.

"¿Eh?"

Natsu salió del fuego y humo sin ninguna herida visible, pero con su uniforme hecho jirones. El torso de Natsu estaba al descubierto levemente.

"Supongo que no arreglaremos esto de forma civilizada."

Natsu suspiro.

Los Kihara eran problemáticos.

Eso ya lo había entendido.

Natsu disfrutaba de un combate divertido, pero no estaba realmente motivado en pelear con esta mujer. Así que solo acabaría esto con un golpe.

Natsu apareció con velocidad supersónica enfrente de Kihara Yuiitsu, tan cerca estaba de ella que sus nariz casi rosaban.

Él no era un héroe.

No podía romper las ilusiones de alguien.

Él no tenía un poder semejante.

Incluso para un mago como Natsu, que podía hacer cosas imposibles en realidad, no tenía una habilidad como la de su amigo Kamijou Touma.

Pero si podía hacer algo.

A los enemigos a los que haría frente, los haría verla la realidad, les haría ver la ilusión en la que estaban, fuese buena o mala, no podía fallar en hacer eso.

Prometió proteger a Kamijou Touma y regresarlo a salvo.

Aunque no fuese un héroe, lo sería solo por ese niño de primaria. Ese niño que confió en que vendría a salvarlo.

– ¡UWAHHHH!

Un fuerte impacto recibió Kihara Yuiitsu en su rostro, producto de un puño izquierdo de un cierto estudiante de preparatoria.

La fuerza del golpe mando a volar a Kihara Yuiitsu hasta una pared, fracturando su espalda, pero no de una forma preocupante. Un escupitajo de sangre escapo de sus labios.

…

La pelea entre Natsu y Yuiitsu no duro mucho, Natsu no estaba interesado en pelear con aquella Kihara. Así que no quiso extender esto más de lo necesario.

Usando su oído, Natsu pudo escuchar los latidos cardiacos y el sonido de los pulmones de alguien. Natsu subió un piso y manipulando un tablero de identificación que consistía en introducir un número, y por manipular, ser refiere a romperlo de un solo puñetazo abriendo la puerta.

En el centro de una cama, Kamijou Touma estaba acostado durmiendo.

Natsu pudo suspirar de alivio.

Quito los cables y electrodos que estaban alrededores de la cabeza y el brazo derecho de Kamijou y cargándolo como si fuese una princesa, abandono el laboratorio subterráneo. No parecía haber problemas a la vista.

…

–…

Kamijou Touma pudo sentir los rayos del sol molestar sus ojos.

El abrió sus ojos y noto que ya no estaba en aquella habitación a la que fue obligado a estar en contra de su voluntad. El no entendía porque la gente de la oscuridad tenía un interés en él, su poder no es la gran cosa y palidece con cualquier otro.

– ¿Natsu-san?

Él no sabía porque dijo ese nombre, quizás, fue el único el que le vino a la mente.

– ¡Yo Touma!

Con una sonrisa, Natsu saludo a Touma quien estaba acostado a su lado en un banco en un parque.

Apenas eran las 2 de la tarde.

–Me… salvaste, de nuevo.

–Si. ¿Te hicieron algún daño?

Kamijou Touma negó con la cabeza.

–Me alegro mucho. Me pone feliz que no te haya sucedido nada, jamás viviría conmigo mismo si no hubiera llegado a tiempo.

Kamijou rio un poco por la profunda preocupación de Natsu y dijo.

–A pesar de que Natsu-san es un chico de preparatoria, se comporta como un padre.

–Eh… ¡No, no, lo siento! No quería hacerte pensar demasiado o agobiarte.

Contesto Natsu un poco avergonzado por cómo se comportaba, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Natsu salió en su búsqueda completamente a ciegas sin una pista buena. La única razón por la que supo de su ubicación fue gracias a que recibió ayuda de Stephanie. Si no, aun estaría buscando a Touma.

–Bien Touma. Levántate.

Natsu se levantó del banco donde estaban sentados.

–Debemos buscar algo para comer y pensar en una buena excusa para justificar nuestra ausencia. No creo que acepten ser objetivos de asesinato y experimentación como excusa.

–Fukou-da

Kamijou dijo con pereza.

–Por cierto. Estaba pensando que quizás estaría bien que te quedases en mi casa por un tiempo. Es decir, solo mientras las cosas se tranquilizan.

Kamijou Touma no tenía ni un día de conocer a Natsu Dragneel, pero no necesitaba tanto tiempo para darse cuenta que el chico de preparatoria de cabello rosa era alguien en el que podía confiar más que su vida.

–Si.

No sabía lo que ambos pasarían juntos.

Hasta el momento han pasado por penurias en apenas 24 horas y ni siquiera sabían que tanto mas pasarían si el tiempo seguía su curso. Pero algo si estaba seguro, Natsu debía ser un héroe, un héroe para Kamijou Touma. Aquel chico que posee una irregular habilidad que no se puede explicar muy bien.

Aunque fue llamado un héroe, nunca se consideró como tal.

A pesar de sus acciones heroicas de salvar vidas, nunca se llamó a sí mismo un héroe.

Incluso cuando hubo un tiempo donde destruyo y aniquilo, tampoco se consideró un villano.

A pesar de que Natsu entendía los conceptos del bien y el mal, el siempre prefería posicionarse en medio de esos conceptos de forma descuidada.

Pero no podía hacer eso ya.

Tenía a personas que proteger en estos momentos.

Si para proteger a sus seres queridos, tenía que ser un héroe, intentaría serlo a pesar de que jamás se sentiría como uno y se llegue a contradecir en su camino.

…

"Velocidad y fuerza casi divinas. Piel extremadamente gruesa idéntica a la de un dragón. Capaz de usar magia que altera el flujo del tiempo."

Aleister Crowley, miro en una de las tantas cámaras como Natsu y Kamijou Touma caminaban de regreso a casa. Aleister ordenó suspender la búsqueda de Kamijou Touma y el exterminio de Natsu Dragneel… por el momento.

El necesitaba ver como las cosas se desarrollarían con esos dos juntos.

Natsu Dragneel no era parte originales de los planes secretos de Aleister Crowley.

Así que necesitaba tiempo para ver cómo utilizar a Natsu a su favor.

Una fuerza imparable como lo es Natsu, resulta muy conveniente en más de un sentido y él se aseguraría de que se mantuviera fiel a Ciudad Academia.

No dejaría que fuerzas externas se hicieran con el descubrimiento que hizo.

Si la forma para que Natsu siga fiel a Ciudad Academia es mantener a Kamijou Touma con vida, así seria.

…

– ¡Me explicaras lo que sucedió!

Estando en una posición de 'pidiendo disculpas' en su propio apartamento. Natsu Dragneel estaba siendo regañado fuertemente por su amiga y compañera de clase, Kumokawa Seria. Kamijou Touma trataba de ignorar la pelea de ambos viendo televisión y Kumokawa Maria estaba sentada a lado del niño de primaria.

–Unos sujetos se llevaron a Touma. Después sufrí un intento de asesinato por una chica que parecía actriz. Después esta chica me llevo al bajo mundo de Ciudad Academia para saber la ubicación de Touma. Me enfrente a tipos con trajes de poder lo suficientemente fuertes como para romper los huesos de un elefante con un golpe. Tuve una pelea con una Kihara, Touma y yo fuimos a un restaurante de hamburguesas. Touma por accidente hizo que tropezara y estrellara mi cara en los pechos de una chica de pésimo carácter y me ataco y nos persiguió por casi 2 kilómetros, creo haber escuchado algo sobre 'Meltdown'.

Natsu explico a Seria como si la chica fuese su capitán del ejército y el un simple cabo de rango bajo.

– ¿Todo eso en tan solo 4 horas?

Natsu asintió temeroso.

– ¿Arriesgaste tu vida con pocas probabilidades de volver y no se te ocurrió pedirnos ayuda?

–Bueno, ambas estaban en la escuela y no quería que perdieran un día escolar por algo insignificante como yo.

Sin esperarlo, Natsu recibió dos fuertes impactos producidos por los puños de las hermanas Kumokawa.

– ¡Natsu-san no es insignificante!

No solo fue golpeado por las hermanas Kumokawa, también fue regañado por Touma.

–Eres un idiota. ¡Me importas, le importas a Touma-kun, a Komoe-sensei quien estuvo llamando a los hospitales para ver si estabas internad, y a mi hermana que aún no lo admite, incluso Kihara-sensei ayudo en la investigación para saber tu ubicación!

– ¡O-Onee-san!

Maria trato de callar a su hermana mayor con una cara roja como el tomate.

–Lo siento.

Dijo Natsu.

–No volveré a decir algo así, pero no se enojen.

Natsu logro calmar a los habitantes de su apartamento.

–Idiota.

Seria abrazo con fuerza a Natsu.

–Master no baka.

Maria lo abrazo por la espalda.

–Natsu-san es un héroe. Salvo a Kamijou-san y se asegurara de seguir sus pasos para ser un héroe como Natsu-san.

Todo este ambiente hacía sentir raro a Natsu.

Hacía tiempo que no había tenido a personas tan cercas de él de esta manera.

Esa sensación casi la había olvidado.

–Maki-nya. Komoe-sensei dijo que te entregara…

Tsuchimikado Motoharu entro al apartamento de Natsu y vio como estaba siendo abrazado por dos lindas chicas.

– ¡Nya! ¡Maki-nya logro hacerse con Beauty-senpai y una sirvienta, te odio, te maldigo!

–Que desgracia.

Dijo Natsu.

– ¡Esa es mi línea!

Le contesto Kamijou Touma.

 **Hola. Si es su primera vez leyendo mis historias, espero que hayan disfrutado esta bizarra historia. Si ya han leído mis historias, gracias por leer hasta aquí.**

 **Lamento mi ausencia y ha pasado tiempo desde que actualice, espero que hayan pasado bien las fechas decembrinas.**

 **Sé que quizás esperaban que actualizara una de mis historias ya hechas, pero lo cierto es que en este momento me estoy leyendo las novelas de Toaru Majutsu no Index, en estos momentos voy en el volumen 8 de N.T {Y he estado jugando Red Dead Redemption 2 como loco. Pd: me dolió la muerte de Arthur Morgan.}. La forma en que la magia y la ciencia conviven en esta historia me gusta mucho. En un principio me desubique ya que no pensé que habrían más protagonistas además de Touma, pero no tarde en que me gustara Accelerator y Hamazura.**

 **La forma en que seguirá esta historia será un tanto original, pero sin ignorar el canon como vieron en este capítulo.**

 **Mis otras dos historias no están muertas. Para que una de mis historias este muerta, necesito haberme quedado sin ideas o de plano, no saber cómo seguir llevando la historia y no me ha pasado con Date a Fairy o con Irregular… las ideas aún siguen en mi cabeza.**

 **De momento {temporal} intentara actualizar esta historia y el siguiente capítulo se titulara. 'Vol. 2: Dilemas y Clones. Fairy_VS_Railgun_VS_Accelerator.'**

 **¡Hasta la próxima actualización!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vol. 2: Dilemas y Clones. Fairy_vs_Railgun_vs_Accelerator.**

 **Parte 1**

–Me dejaron mucha tarea para estas vacaciones. ¡Que desgracia!

Kamijou Touma, un niño de ocho años que actualmente es un estudiante de primaria de tercer año, soltó un suspiro de fastidio mientras se encontraba jugando un videojuego de peleas con su amigo y compañero de cuarto, Natsu Dragneel. El niño de primaria estaba llevando las de perder en este videojuego.

–En ese caso te ayudare con lo que pueda. De todas formas no tendré que asistir a clases extras.

Natsu Dragneel, ex miembro de un gremio de magos que fue conocido como Fairy Tail y que actualmente es un estudiante de preparatoria en una de las muchas escuelas con las que cuenta Ciudad Academia, estaba aplicando una serie de combos que dañaron seriamente al personaje de Kamijou en el videojuego que están jugando.

Han pasados un poco menos de dos semanas desde que Kamijou comenzó a vivir en el apartamento de Natsu. Kamijou Touma no contaba con mucho equipaje al momento de trasladarse de su apartamento de estudiantes de primaria al hogar de Natsu.

– ¡Genial! Contigo, mi mala suerte se ha vuelto más ligera.

Natsu sonrió y froto suavemente el cabello puntiagudo de Kamijou.

El chico de primaria ya no se avergonzaba por aquel acto, más bien, simplemente hacia una sonrisa un poco apenada.

"De hecho… no fue muy difícil convencer a sus padres."

…

Retrocedamos el tiempo un par de días después del rescate de Kamijou Touma de los laboratorios subterráneos ubicados en un cierto distrito de Ciudad Academia.

– ¿Este es el número de tus padres?

Natsu recibió de Kamijou, un pedazo de papel con un número de teléfono escrito en el.

–Eso creo al menos.

Kamijou dijo con timidez.

Natsu pronto descubrió que el chico de primaria contaba con una extraña peculiaridad. Kamijou tiene una tendencia de perder la memoria, él no sabe que lo provoca.

–Ara~. Soy Kamijou Shiina. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?

Natsu se sorprendió un poco ante la voz 'juvenil' que escucho al otro lado de su teléfono. No sonaba a la voz de una mujer adulta, más bien, sonaba como al de una adolescente de clase alta {Ojou-sama}.

–Hola. Lamento llamarla si está ocupada. Mi nombre es Dragneel Natsu y soy amigo de su hijo Kamijou Touma.

– ¿Touma-san ha hecho más amigos aparte de Fremea-san? ¡Qué bien! ¿A que debo su llamada entonces Natsu-san?

Natsu comenzó explicando delicadamente que Kamijou, sufrió un intento de secuestro {no menciono que fue secuestrado un día después, ya que no quería alarmarla} y él ayudo a impedir dicho suceso. El chico de cabello rosa explico que desde ese entonces, Touma se ha quedado en su casa, pero Natsu teme que algo le pase si no mantiene un ojo en el {al fin y al cabo, Touma seguía siendo un niño}, así que le pidió algo a Kamijou Shiina, la madre de Touma.

–Es por ello que quisiera que me autorizara que su hijo se viniera a vivir conmigo. Al menos un tiempo.

–Creí que al enviarlo lejos estaría a salvo, pero fuimos más tontos de lo que pensamos.

La voz de Kamijou Shiina se quebraba poco a poco.

Ella amaba a su hijo realmente.

Pero debido a los rumores que rodean a Kamijou Touma, su vida no ha sido fácil.

–No Kamijou-san. No es culpa suya, usted y su esposo querían lo mejor para su hijo. Eso lo entiendo.

Las palabras de Natsu, sirvieron como un consuelo para Kamijou Shiina.

–Si mi hijo confía en usted. Yo también lo hare Natsu-san, enviare una carta para autorizar que mi hijo viva con usted.

Natsu sabía que Touma no podía mudarse sin una autorización de un adulto, así que por ello llamo a los padres del chico de primaria. La carta de autorización fue enviada al día siguiente después de llamar a los padres de Kamijou Touma y consecuentemente fue entregada a la encargada de dormitorio donde se hospedaba el chico de primaria.

…

–Ya veo.

Respondió Touma mientras terminaba de dejar su mando inalámbrico en el suelo.

–Tengo que admitir que al principio, no creí que esa mujer que me respondió fuera tu madre. Creí que sería tu hermana mayor.

Al pequeño Kamijou se le formo un signo de interrogación en su cabeza ya que no pudo entender muy bien del todo lo que dijo su amigo.

…

–Así que ese es el mocoso de mierda que logró burlar tus instalaciones ¿verdad Yuiitsu?

En lo que parecía ser un base secreta estilo 'Base del villano', Amata Kihara, líder de los Hound Dogs y responsable de dotar de un poder increíble al actual número 1 de los ESPers de nivel 5 de Ciudad Academia, se encontraba viendo unas cintas de grabación donde una de sus parientes, tuvo un altercado producto de un niño ESPers de nivel 0 que tuvo como consecuencia, la aparición de un chico de cabello rosa quien fácilmente abatió a todos en el laboratorio secreto. Amata había recibido dichas grabaciones de su pariente y le pidió que se 'encargara' de aquel chico de cabello rosa por su humillación sufrida semanas atrás. A pesar de que el Director General había ordenado detener cualquier hostilidad en contra de aquel niño de primaria y chico de preparatoria, esto no puso para nada contento a ese par de Kiharas que habían sido humillados por culpa de esos dos.

–Bien, será divertido mover mis puños por un rato.

Amata sonrió maliciosamente mientras tronaba de una manera ruda sus nudillos y se alistaba para un posible combate. Al analizar el tipo de técnicas usadas por aquel chico de cabello rosa, Amata noto que dicho muchacho sabia artes marciales y su fuerza era como mínimo, sobrehumana. Así que un combate cuerpo a cuerpo no era una opción viable ni recomendable. También noto que su velocidad no correspondía al de su categoría. Aquel muchacho de preparatoria había sido registrado como un ESPer nivel 0, así que no debería contar con mejoras físicas tan evidentes. Sin embargo, esto no hizo más que hacer sonreír a aquel Kihara por este reto.

–Ni siquiera lo pienses Amata.

Amata Kihara no pudo evitar fruncir su ceño y apretar los dientes con enojo al escuchar aquella voz que había decepcionado tanto a los Kihara.

–Kihara Kagun.

Para Amata y el resto de los Kihara, Kagun fue considerado un 'fracaso' a sus ojos. Aquel hombre que había hecho increíbles, pero poco ortodoxos avances en la ciencia había decidido abandonar el Lado Oscuro y a sus familiares para llevar una vida más tranquila como un simple profesor de secundaria. Sin embargo, esto no puso para nada contentos a sus demás familiares y decidieron encargarse de él, pero, lo que no esperaban es que un cierto chico de preparatoria interviniera y alejara las sombras de aquel Kihara. De esta manera, Kagun logro despegar del lado oscuro de Ciudad Academia, a cambio de manchar irremediablemente la reputación de un simple chico de preparatoria por siempre.

–Si decides seguir molestando a esos chicos. Me asegurare de que una muerte lenta y dolorosa sea poco comparado con lo que te hare a ti.

Amata no era un cobarde, pero sabía de lo que eran capaces sus familiares y no tomarse en serio la amenaza de alguno de ellos, era un error fatal.

…

Parecía que la noche para Natsu Dragneel y Touma Kamijou transcurría con tranquilidad mientras para Kihara Amata era un martirio, algo más sucedía aquella noche de junio que pocos residentes de Ciudad Academia sabían con exactitud. Bueno, en estos momentos un experimento un tanto introvertido y de dudosa moral se encontraba en proceso justo en estos momentos de aquella pacifica noche de verano.

Un chico de no más de 15 años, se encontraba saliendo de una tienda con una bolsa en su mano, dicha bolsa contenía unas cuantas lates de café frio. Sus principales características destacables son su cabello blanco y ojos oscuros con un cierto tono rojo en ellos. A simple vista, este chico albino no parecía ser en esencia, alguien de quien deba cuidarse, pero los datos registrados en Ciudad Academia decían otra cosa completamente diferente de aquel muchacho.

–'El cruce del viento es fuerte.'

No muy lejos de la ubicación de aquel chico albino, más específicamente en un azotea, una chica de al parecer 14 años, miraba en su dirección usando un rifle de francotirador pesado. La apariencia de esa chica es de estatura baja, cabello corto castaño y que usaba el uniforme correspondiente de Tokiwadai Middle School.

La escuela para señoritas de Tokiwadai es una institución privada perteneciente a Ciudad Academia que se rige por un estricto código educativo y de calidad. Solo chicas ESPer de nivel 3 en adelante pueden asistir en esta escuela.

–'Procesos seguidos adecuadamente para el trabajo de eliminación'. Informa Misaka a nadie en particular.

La chica teniendo a su presa justo donde quería, presiona el gatillo de la arma pesada y una bala sale en dirección al chico albino con intención de asesinarlo, pero…

– ¡Uwah!

Algo ocurrió, la bala no impacto con aquel chico cuyo nombre es simplemente conocido como Accelerator, de alguna manera casi irreal, la bala es devuelta en la misma dirección de dónde provino. El impacto destruyo por completo el rifle de aquella chica que se había denominado 'Misaka', hiriéndola seriamente. La chica entro en pánico e intento huir de la zona, pero ella sabía la verdad. Una vez que aquel monstruo te tenía en su mira, era muy difícil lograr escapar de sus garras por no decir imposible.

–Supongo que hasta aquí llegaste pequeña zorrita.

Aquella voz vulgar fue como un balde de agua fría para Misaka al ver a Accelerator en frente suyo. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en el rostro de aquel joven.

…

Un nuevo día empezó para los residentes de Ciudad Academia. Más específicamente, hoy es 6 de julio, las vacaciones empezarían el día 20, así que las ansias para muchos estudiantes de que por fin llegase aquel día, era muy grande de por sí.

– ¿Qué haremos cuando llegue las vacaciones Natsu-san?

En el camino, Natsu y Touma se encontraban esperando el autobús que llevaría a Touma a su escuela ubicada en el distrito 13 de la ciudad. La escuela de Natsu no se encontraba especialmente lejos, podía llegar caminando sin problemas hasta allí. O también podía usar un hechizo mágico para tele-transportarse en solo 1 segundo hasta su escuela, pero eso sería una muy terrible idea en una ciudad donde la ciencia rige sobre la magia. A fin de cuentas, Natsu es un mago, pero también un ESPer. Lo que lo hacía diferente es que Natsu no sufría daños al usar magia a diferencia de otras personas, ya que su cuerpo no era humano del todo, en parte, su cuerpo había sido reconstruido por su hermano mayor hace años, su base humana fue cambiada a la de un demonio artificial conocido como Etherias, además contaba con genes de dragón gracias a la magia de [Dragon Slayer] que le fue enseñada por el Rey Dragón del Fuego, Igneel.

– ¿Podemos ir a la piscina? ¿O podemos pasar el resto del día en un Arcade?

–Eso suena divertido.

Touma sonrió ante esto, pero hizo una expresión extraña cuando Natsu lo tomo del cuello y lo puso a un lado suyo, segundos después los desechos de un ave cayeron de Touma estaba sentados momentos antes.

–G-Gracias.

Su 'mala suerte' bajaba cuando Natsu se encontraba cercas.

–No hay de qué.

Natsu sonrió mordazmente.

…

El autobús paso por Touma y Natsu se dirigió a su propia escuela para comenzar el día escolar. Generalmente, Natsu nunca se había ausentado de la escuela, salvo cuando fue lo del incidente hace tres años y recientemente se perdió un día cuando fue a rescatar a Touma de las manos de un Kihara. Sin dudas, su vida actual había cambiado cuando conoció a aquel niño de primaria.

– ¿Mmm?

Natsu sintió como su teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar desde su bolsillo. Reviso a ver de quien podría tratarse y tan solo decía 'Número Privado'. Una gota de sudor comenzó a recorrer en su mejilla, cuando alguien lo llamaba por ese nombre, algo fuera de lo común ocurría o alguien que conocía.

– ¿Quién habla?

– ¿Así respondes después de mucho tiempo sin hablarnos?

Una suave voz femenina hizo que Natsu se estremeciera un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para que se notara a simple vista. El chico de cabello rosa sabía de quien se trataba, una linda mujer extranjera.

–Lo siento Doncella. Han ocurrido muchas cosas estas últimas semanas.

La Doncella de Versalles es una maga europea de origen francés. Es una de las magas más poderosas con las que contaba el viejo continente y representa el verdadero poder mágico de Francia. Conocida también Femme Fatale y portadora de la legendaria espada, Durandal.

–Se nota en tu voz. ¿Qué tal es tu estadía en Ciudad Academia Natsu-san?

–Aburrida no lo es. Pero, no considero seguro para usted hablar conmigo mientras me encuentro aquí Doncella, si me hubiese enviado un mensaje por medio de un sello mágico, yo la hubiese llamado.

–Deja de tratarme como una niña. Soy una adulta y se los riesgos que tomo.

Lo que no muchos sabían es que Natsu Dragneel, es un aliado de Francia en cualquier conflicto mágico. Aunque la realidad es que era más aliado de la Doncella de Versalles que de la misma Francia. La razón detrás de ello es que durante una época no muy lejana, Natsu había sido instructor mágico para la Doncella y su hermana gemela, Elizalina. Gracias a las enseñanzas de Natsu, la Doncella había sido capaz de portar a Durandal.

–Lo entiendo, lo siento.

Natsu suspiro y acepto que aquellas chicas, ya no eran más unas niñas.

– ¿Qué tal van las cosas en Francia?

Dijo Natsu en un tono casual tratando de cambiar el tema.

–Un tanto aburridas. La iglesia católica y el Papa parecen estar movilizándose, pero no puedo decir a ciencia exacta que planean, pero parecen tener prisa. En cuanto a nuestro molesto vecino inglés, su segunda princesa parece tener algo entre manos, en cierta manera es preocupante, esa segunda princesa es un dolor de cabeza incluso entre su familia.

El chico de cabello rosa no estaba tan al tanto de la realeza británica actual, pero se podía dar una idea con las palabras de aquella Doncella.

–No te preocupes. Si Inglaterra planea una movida en contra de Francia, seré el primero entre tus filas Doncella.

–Me alivia mucho escuchar eso Natsu-san. Aunque mis compatriotas no te quieran, yo sí. Y si un día decides abandonar Japón, Francia te recibirá con los brazos abiertos.

–Agradezco la oferta Doncella, nos vemos.

–Por cierto, también deberías llamar a mi hermana. Estoy segura que le alegrara saber de ti después de mucho tiempo.

Natsu sonrió y dijo.

–Así será, adiós.

Ambos colgaron al mismo tiempo.

– ¡Yo Maki-nya!

– ¡Maki-senpai!

Un par de voces molestas, pero bien conocidas para Natsu se escucharon bastante cerca de él.

–Pierce, Motoharu.

Pierce Aogami y Motoharu Tsuchimikado son dos kouhai de Natsu y amigos.

–Te vimos hablando por teléfono mientras sonreía nya~. ¡¿Acaso estas engañando a Beauty-senpai?! ¡Eres un maldito Maki-nya!

Natsu suspiro y dijo.

–Nada de eso. Se trataba de un viejo amigo que vive fuera de Ciudad Academia.

No era del todo una mentira.

–Por cierto Maki-senpai, necesitamos tus consejos para algo.

Natsu sintió una gota de sudor bajar por su mejilla y dijo con duda.

– ¿De qué se trata esta vez?

–Mira esto.

Pierce le mostro a Natsu una revista sobre artículos que venden en los infomerciales a altas horas de la noche. El chico de cabello azul señalo una especie de masajeador de hombros llamado raramente 'Holder-kun'.

–Últimamente me molesta este dolor en los hombros. ¿Qué opinas Maki-senpai?

Natsu estaba por contestar a su amigo.

–Oi ¿Puedes moverte? Estas estorbándonos.

Una voz femenina que no había escuchado antes hizo que dejara de poner atención a su amigo Pierce y viera a una chica de cabello castaño acompañada de al menos, tres chicas más. Dos de ellas, parecían pertenecer a Tokiwadai y las otras dos de una escuela secundaria normal.

– ¿J-Judgment?

Pierce dijo con temor ya que también tiene sus historias con aquella fuerza del orden estudiantil.

Natsu quien no pierdo la compostura, miro a los lados de la calle, notando que estaban abarrotadas sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta. Pero algo que no le agrado de esa chica aunque tuviese razón, fue el tono en el que lo dijo.

–Lo siento.

Natsu se apartó y dejo pasar a aquellas chicas.

–Al menos uno de esos simios tiene educación.

Ese comentario hizo apretar los dientes a Natsu del enojo. ¿Quién demonios se creía aquella chica para hablarle a sus amigos de esa manera? Claro, eran un par de tontos pervertidos, pero eran sus tontos amigos pervertidos y no dejaría que nadie, absolutamente nadie les hable de esa manera, aunque fuese verdad.

–Y yo creí que las chicas de Tokiwadai serían educadas en su vocabulario y no hablar como camioneros.

Ese comentario hizo enojar a las dos chicas de Tokiwadai mientras las otras dos trataban de calmarlas.

– ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Onee-sama?! Como miembro de Judgment no tolerare esto.

–Alguien que se usa su puesto como escudo, no es más que un cobarde.

Una tensión fuerte residía entre el chico de cabello rosa y la chica de coletas miembro de Judgment.

– ¡Nya, Maki-nya se nos hará tarde, debemos irnos!

– ¡Es cierto Maki-senpai, Komoe-sensei nos dará un regaño si no llegamos a tiempo!

Motoharu y Pierce se llevaron a Natsu de esas chicas. Ambos chicos sabían que su senpai de cabello rosa iría a los extremos con tal de defender a sus amigos y no le importaba con quien fuera. Eso era preocupante, no era buena idea enemistarse con Judgment solo por algo insignificante, Motoharu y Pierce apreciaron el gesto, pero meterse a la cueva del lobo tampoco era de sabios.

– ¡Esto no se quedara así, Misaka Mikoto te dara una lección pelo de chicle!

…

–Resumiendo, déjame comprar ese masajeador primer Pierce y te diré si funciona realmente. En lo personal, no me fio de lo que venden en los infomerciales y en cuanto a la masajista, aunque suene efectivo, no es muy barato para nuestro presupuesto.

–Nya, mientras tengamos trabajo de medio tiempo, eso no debería ser problema Maki-nya.

La charla entre ese trio de tontos, prosiguió como si la disputa entre las chicas de Tokiwadai, no hubiese ocurrido. Para estos dos tontos, ver a su senpai perder la compostura no era una buena señal.

– ¡Muchachos, llegaron cinco minutos tarde!

En la entrada de A Certain High School, una curiosa pequeña de cabello rosa reprendió al trio de amigos que habían llegado a su escuela. A primera vista, esa niña parecía ser una estudiante de primaria que se había escapado de su escuela, pero no era sí. Esta niña es en realidad una adulta y profesora de Pierce y Motoharu, y antiguamente fue maestra de Natsu un par de años atrás. Tsukuyomi Komoe.

–Nos desviamos para comprar algo Komoe-sensei. Les dije a estos dos que me acompañaran, el castigo debe ser únicamente para mí.

La adorable profesora hizo un puchero, pero finalmente dijo dándose por vencida.

–Tsuchimikado-san y Aogami-san, pueden pasar, pero que sea la última vez. No me hare responsable si Fukiyose-san los reprende por esto.

– ¡Hai!

Ambos chicos corrieron dentro del edificio escolar dejando solos a Natsu y a Komoe.

–De verdad no sé qué hacer contigo Natsu-san. Cada vez que te metes en problemas, debe ser por amigos.

–Lo siento.

Natsu dijo apenado.

–Nunca cambias Natsu-chan. No importa cuántas veces te lo diga.

–En todo caso ¿Puedo pasar ya?

–Sí, no quiero hacerte perder más tu clase.

Komoe procura mucho a Natsu, algo así como una madre con su hijo aunque suene un poco extraño debido a la apariencia de esta pequeña mujer. Komoe sabía que Natsu haría lo que fuese por los más cercanos a él, así que verlo metido en problemas no era una novedad para aquel chico de cabello rosa. Ayudaría a quien fuera que necesitara ayuda, pero nunca aceptaría la ayuda de alguien, visto de esta manera, podía ser descrito como una clase de hipócrita o con algún síndrome de estupidez, pero no era algo como eso. Era una cuestión de orgullo personal el no recibir ayuda.

…

Natsu Dragneel llego a su salón de clase para dar inicio a sus clases regulares de la semana. No había nada especial para esta semana aparente, solo quedaban pocos días para las vacaciones de verano, las ansias por ir a divertirse durante el periodo de descanso se respiraban en el aire.

– ¿Quieres que vayamos a la playa?

Susurrándose en voz baja para que su profesor de algebra no los escuchara, Natsu pregunta a su amiga y compañera de clase, Seria Kumokawa.

–Claro. Será divertido, podemos llevar a Kamijou-kun si quieres.

Para Seria, que Natsu se haya vuelto el 'hermano mayor' de Touma fue algo terapéutico para aquel chico de cabello rosa puntiagudo.

Las clases para estos dos amigos siguieron con tranquilidad por el resto del día.

…

Cuando el día escolar llego a su fin, todos los estudiantes se disponían a volver a sus dormitorios y descansar. El toque de queda en Ciudad Academia impedía quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche sin una buena razón ya que los transportes públicos dejaban de prestar servicio llegada una cierta hora. Mientras continuaba caminando de vuelta su apartamento, Natsu Dragneel se detuvo en un supermercado para comprar lo que cocinaría para la cena de hoy. Según un mensaje que provenía de Touma, le pidió a Natsu que si podía llevar a una amiga a cenar, el chico de cabello rosa no tuvo problema en decir que sí.

Natsu entro con una cesta en su mano mientras se encontraba echando varios tipos de sopa, unos cuantos dulces para los niños, unas latas de café para él. Llego al área de carnes frías y se disponía a tomar varios tipos de carne. Justo cuando estaba a punto de tomar algo…

– ¿Eh?

No estaba tocando el producto empaquetado, más bien, estaba tocando algo suave y al mirar con más detalle, noto que estaba tocando la mano de una chica de secundaria. Esta chica de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, le recordaba un poco a Touma con esas facciones, pero no, de hecho, el chico de cabello rosa había visto a esta chica junto con el par de chicas de Tokiwadai. A simple vista, parecían ser amigas.

–Eres tú.

Natsu dijo sin ningún tipo de hostilidad en su voz, ya que esta chica junto con su otra amiga de Judgment que usaba una especie de tiara de flores, estaban impidiendo que sus dos amigas de Tokiwadai atacaran al chico de cabello rosa y a sus amigos.

–H-Hola.

La chica saludo con timidez a Natsu.

–Tranquila, mi problema no es contigo, a decir verdad, no le veo sentido seguir con esto. Relájate.

–Me alegra escuchar eso.

La chica sonrió aliviada y dijo en un tono amistoso.

–Lamento los problemas que les causaron mis amigas, ellas no suelen actuar así tan a menudo. Misaka-san ha tenido unas semanas duras.

Natsu solo suspiro al notar que esta chica estaba justificando las acciones de sus amigas cuando en realidad, las susodichas debían hacerlo. Esta linda chica de secundaria no debía estar tomándose esa molestia.

–Si tú lo dices.

Natsu continuo con sus compras y dejo atrás a aquella chica que creyó, no la vería de nuevo o al menos por un tiempo largo.

–Estas en preparatoria ¿verdad?

La chica de cabello oscuro comenzó a seguir a Natsu en curiosidad. Ruiko Saten es una chica de secundaria de apenas 13 años de edad y una ESPer de nivel 0 al igual que el chico de cabello rosa, pero a diferencia de este, Ruiko no es una maga o tiene algún conocimiento sobre la magia en sí, más que lo que muestran en programas de televisión.

–Sí, estoy en tercer año ¿Qué hay de ti?

–Apenas estoy en secundaria. Me llamo Saten Ruiko ¿Cuál es tu nombre senpai?

–Dragneel Natsu. Puedes llamarme solo Natsu si quieres Ruiko-san.

Una sonrisa un tanto sugerente apareció en los labios de Ruiko.

–Estas siendo demasiado casual con una kouhai ¿no crees Natsu-senpai?

– ¿Te incomoda eso?

–No, no, no es nada de eso. Hablando de otra cosa, harás la cena para ti y tu novia.

–En realidad es para mí y para Touma y su amiga.

Ruiko no entendió muy bien a que se refirió Natsu y este respondió.

–Touma es un niño de primaria que vive conmigo. Sus padres me encargaron que cuidara de él por un tiempo.

–Oh, entiendo.

En realidad, eso fue una mentira. Natsu no es de las personas que suele mentir, pero tampoco podía decirle a esta chica de secundaria que rescato al niño de primaria del lado oscuro de Ciudad Academia. Mentir con un buen propósito no es malo del todo.

Una vez que llegaron a la caja de cobro, Natsu comenzó a charlar un poco más con Ruiko.

– ¿Deseas incrementar tu nivel como ESPer?

–Si. Me dijeron que sería imposible subir más allá, pero no pienso dejar que eso me detenga.

Natsu miro como esta chica se sentía un tanto inferior al ser un ESPer de nivel 0 al igual que su amigo Touma. Al chico de cabello rosa le costaba trabajo simpatizar con esta chica ya que francamente, no le importaba en lo más mínimo su nivel como ESPer, a fin de cuentas, él es un mago. Los magos que tienen integradas funciones ESPer eran demasiado raros y generalmente terminaban con resultados desastrosos, pero como el cuerpo de Natsu no era humano del todo, dichas consecuencias no se aplicaban a él, así que no sufría de problemas al usar magia.

–Aun eres joven Ruiko-san. Estoy seguro que te volverás más fuerte con el tiempo, nunca dejes que nadie te ponga límites o te diga que debes ser. Si tienes un objetivo en mente y ningún impedimento mental, no hay límites para una chica como tú.

Las palabras de Natsu animaron mucho a Ruiko y la hicieron poner un poco roja de las mejillas por tales oraciones de su senpai.

–Seguro que te convertirás en una poderosa ESPer algún día, pero antes debes prometer algo Ruiko-san. Sin importar si te llegas a convertir en una poderosa ESPer, promete que seguirás siendo una buena persona y ayudaras a quien lo necesite.

Ruiko no lo dudó ni un minuto y asintió.

– ¡Así será, entrenare duro para convertir en una ESPer fuerte! Gracias por todo Natsu-senpai.

Ruiko corrió en dirección a su hogar mientras un Natsu con la cara roja pensó.

"Eso fue realmente vergonzoso. ¿Desde cuándo me convertí en motivador personal? Aunque bueno, yo tampoco fui el mejor cuando tenía su edad, esa chica tiene más posibilidad de triunfar."

Natsu sonrió y se dirigió a su propia casa.

* * *

 **Parte 2**

–Por fin te encuentro.

Una mirada maliciosa estaba recibiendo Natsu al quedar frente a aquella chica de cabello castaño corto proveniente de Tokiwadai. Un aura eléctrica rodeaba a aquella chica que se hacía llamar Mikoto Misaka, estudiante de Tokiwadai.

Mikoto Misaka podría verse como una 'Ojou-sama' a simple vista, pero eso no era solo lo que esa chica tiene para ofrecer. Mikoto es en realidad una ESPer de nivel 5 y la que ocupa el número 3 en el rango de los ESPer nivel 5 más fuertes de Ciudad Academia, su sobrenombre es 'Railgun'.

–Eres esa Ojou-sama de Tokiwadai ¿cierto? ¿Misaka-san?

–Je. Me sorprende que un idiota como tú se haya memorizado mi nombre, en fin. Esto lo hace más fácil para mi… ¡Que recuerdes quien te puso en tu lugar!

Una fuerte corriente eléctrica pasa rozando el lado derecho de Natsu dejando una estela de destrucción preocupante, cabe destacar que ambos estudiantes se encontraban sobre un puente colgante. Natsu tenía que usar este puente para llegar al distrito 7, pero en el camino se topó a Mikoto quien parecía estar buscándolo por todas partes.

– ¿Aparentas tener agallas?

Natsu miraba con indiferencia a Mikoto a pesar de haber sido testigo de primera mano del poder destructivo de aquella chica de secundaria. El ex-Salamander de Fairy Tail había enfrentado oponentes y peligros más duro que la señorita de Tokiwadai que tenía enfrente de él, no se sentía y mucho menos seria intimidado por la Railgun.

–Realmente debo llegar a casa ¿Y no estas actuando muy ruda con un simple ESPer de nivel 0 como yo?

–Es solo un escarmiento, deberías sentirte afortunado de que no te quite la vida.

Natsu suspiro un poco por esta chica tan terca, pero no tenía tiempo que perder. Si a esta ciudad de verdad le importa poco lo que hagan sus habitantes, ya que en esta situación, los Anti-Skill y Judgment deberían estar aquí evitando que Mikoto lo deje tostado por sus rayos, pero al no ver a ninguna fuerza de ley y orden, solo le quedo una opción.

–Eh…

Mikoto miro incrédula al ver como el chico de preparatoria desapareció de su vista y noto una presencia detrás de ella. Mikoto no tuvo tiempo de hacer algo ya que un fuerte golpe aterrizo en su nuca, dejándola inconsciente de inmediato.

–Espero no meterme en problemas por esto.

Natsu tomo a Mikoto entre sus brazos y usando la oscuridad de la noche a su favor, corrió a máxima velocidad hacia Tokiwadai. Dejo a la inconsciente Railgun en sus puertas mientras tocaba el timbre de la puerta de los dormitorios de Tokiwadai.

"Ruiko dijo que esta chica tenía un problema serio, pero ¿Qué clase de problema puede tener esta chica?"

Rápidamente Natsu abandono el área de School Garden sin ser detectado. El área de School Garden corresponde a varias instituciones de educación alta para señoritas, ver merodeando a un hombre no traería consecuencias agradables. Natsu se sintió molesto al ver como su tiempo se había perdido y puso rumbo de nuevo a su casa.

–Al fin te encuentro niñato de mierda.

Natsu apretó el puño al ver a un sujeto que tiene pinta de desquiciado con una extraña marca en su rostro que le recordaba un poco a su antiguo nakama Jellal. Estaba furioso, había hecho esperar de más a sus amigos en prepararles la cena, el antiguo líder de Tártaros miro con furia y un fuerte ruido de concreto rompiéndose se escuchó en el área.

…

– ¡Gracias por la comida María-san!

– ¡Nya!

En el apartamento donde reside Natsu Dragneel, Touma Kamijou y su amiga Fremea Seivelun, estaban disfrutando de la cena preparada por la estudiante 'maid', María Kumokawa.

–De nada. Estoy segura que al Master le debió ocurrir algo, según mi hermana, esto es normal en él. Pero estoy segura que ya no debe de tardar.

María había llegado apenas hace una hora al apartamento de Natsu, al ver a los dos niños con sus estómagos rugiendo, hizo gala de sus habilidades como maid al prepararles una deliciosa cena a ambos.

– (Buenas noches residentes de Ciudad Academia. Informamos un acontecimiento de último momento.)

La televisión estaba en el canal de noticias, María era la única que lo estaba viendo ya que los niños se encontraban comiendo sin poner atención.

– (Cercas del distrito 13 de Ciudad Academia, un hombre fue encontrado enterrado con la parte superior de su cuerpo en el concreto. Los médicos dictaron que dicho hombre aún sigue con vida.)

María vio a un hombre enterrado de una manera peculiar en el concreto, por las ropas que llevaba parecía ser alguna clase de científico, uno de los muchos con los que cuenta Ciudad Academia.

–Pobre hombre, sin dudas se metió con la persona equivocada.

Dijo María a nadie en particular.

…

–Interesante. Parece que pillarlo de mal humor no es aconsejable.

En algún lugar oculto de Ciudad Academia, que es denominado como el 'Edificio Sin Ventanas' donde se rumorea, es donde se encuentra el Director General de Ciudad Academia, un hombre de apariencia anormal se encuentra viendo una de las muchas pantallas que tiene en esa extraña habitación. El extraño ser flotaba de manera invertida en aquel contenedor, su apariencia no es la de un hombre, pero tampoco la de una mujer, no parece ser un niño, pero tampoco un adulto, no tiene pinta de santo, pero tampoco de un malvado.

Aleister Crowley fue anteriormente un poderoso mago que formo parte del Cábala Dorada de Londres hace poco más de un siglo. Sus logros en dicha cábala como personales, se siguen recordando hasta el día de hoy. Fue el autor del Libro de la Ley, un poderoso grimorio capaz de liberar un poder enorme y se rumorea que tuvo contacto con un Ser Supremo conocido simplemente como 'Aiwass'. Ese mago que fue tachado negativamente por la prensa londinense, no murió en 1947 como se había documentado. Aleister Crowley es un hombre que había probado el fracaso una y otra y otra vez, pero en vez de desanimarlo como haría cualquiera, Aleister veía el fracaso como un escalón más para la realización de sus planes y no un tropiezo desastroso.

–Un demonio disfrazado como humano, es fascinante.

Una voz entro en la habitación donde Aleister reside. Un ser de apariencia angelical miraba con cierta curiosidad el como un chico de cabello rosa, derroto fácilmente a Amata Kihara. Aiwass es una existencia mágica que también tiene propiedades científicas, Aleister logro contactar con él cuando aún era un miembro de la Cábala Dorada y un hombre de familia.

–Ese chico es un gran enigma que no he logrado descifrar del todo. Lo poco que puedo decir es que no es humano del todo, su aura me recuerda un poco a Choronzon, pero varias veces multiplicado. Natsu Dragneel puede ser junto con Kamijou Touma, los engranajes que necesitamos para llevar a cabo nuestros planos o los instrumentos para nuestra destrucción absoluta. Un solo error de nuestra parte, nos pondría en una mala posición.

Aiwass sonrió de manera burlona a lo dicho por Aleister y pregunta.

– ¿De verdad crees que es una amenaza más grande que esos molestos Dioses Mágicos o que Neccesarius? Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Incluso mi cuerpo está reaccionando de una manera extraña con ese chico cercas, pero si realmente te preocupa que ese tal Natsu se salga de tus manos, ¿Por qué no enviar a alguien para mantener un ojo sobre él de manera más segura?

– ¿Te refieres a 'esa' mujer? Ya veo.

Aleister sonrió un poco y un extraño brillo apareció en aquel edificio.

…

– ¡Ya regrese!

Natsu Dragneel regreso a su hogar finalmente, solo para ver qué tanto como Touma Kamijou y Fremea Seivelun se encontraban viendo televisión juntos.

– ¡Bienvenido Natsu-san/Bienvenido Tsu-nya!

El chico de cabello rosa fue recibido por ambos niños quienes parecían haber comido un buffet, Natsu volteo a ver a la cocina y vio a la hermana menor de su amiga, lavando los platos sucios. Una aura depresiva se posó sobre aquel mago de fuego ya que corrió a velocidad mach para hacer la cena, pero que francamente había olvidado que tenía una maid a sus servicios que podía hacer un poco de todo.

–Bienvenido a casa Master.

–Y-Yo María.

Natsu aún se siente un tanto extraño por tener a un maid que lo frecuentaba y hace quehaceres domésticos por él. En su juventud, Natsu nunca fue una persona que se preocupara por la limpieza de su hogar como lo hace hoy en día, pero después de una 'charla' de Erza Scarlet, de alguna manera casi milagrosa, Natsu había aprendido a limpiar su hogar todos los días sin excepción.

–Parece que tuvo un día ajetreado ¿no desea primero darse una ducha?

–Sí, eso hare.

Natsu suspiro y entro a su baño.

Lleno la tina con agua helada y se metió en ella. Lo considero poco lógico usar agua caliente con la temperatura de verano que se siente en esta temporada. ¿Cómo era posible que se metiera en tantos problemas en un día? Fue encarado por una ESPer nivel 5, pero que fácilmente venció usando el factor sorpresa de su lado, ella no sabía que él era un mago experimentado en combate y mientras Mikoto no supiera o comprendiera algo sobre magia, el factor sorpresa sería una ventaja para Natsu. En cuanto a los Kihara, Natsu no los conocía a profundidad, pero si todos son como Amata o Yuiitsu, todos eran una familia de lunáticos sociópatas, salvo por Kagun quien parece ser, se llevan un poco bien. No solo era eso, Natsu también sintió como las Líneas Ley fueron levemente alteradas, siendo un mago, le fue fácil detectar dichas anormalidades, pero no era algo que lo tuviese preocupado por el momento.

Actualmente, Natsu no tiene algún lazo o trato con las actuales cábalas mágicas. Los métodos de los magos actuales, no van con el estilo de Natsu, es por ello que prefería evitarlos a toda costa, salvo con la Doncella de Versalles. Eso quizás se debía a que Natsu aún seguía pensando que un gremio debía ser como estar con una familia y eso es algo que no todos los magos actuales comparten, cada mago tiene su propia ambición y eso es algo que el chico de cabello rosa respetaba. Ciudad Academia y sus ESPer no eran mejores que los magos actuales, pero al menos, los científicos se preocupaban por mejorar los defectos e incrementar las habilidades de todos aquellos que así lo deseaban. En lo personal, Natsu no estaba en contra de los magos actuales o de los ESPers, ya que él mismo es el resultado {fallido} de la unión entre ambos. Su habilidad ESPer no era exactamente muy útil que digamos, pero aun la conserva. No tiene futuro como ESPer y como mago, estaba en un nivel totalmente alto.

…

7 de julio.

Empezaba un nuevo día para Ciudad Academia y sus habitantes dentro de sus gruesas murallas. Natsu se levantó a la hora acostumbrada para levantar a Touma. María había llegado temprano y les había preparado el almuerzo del día de hoy. Natsu se sorprendía por la velocidad de su maid, aunque él había sugerido que no se tomara tan en serio su labor de servirle, eso hizo herir el orgullo de la hermana menor de Seria y como consecuencia, hizo su labor con aún más fervencia que antes. Es decir, tener a una chica de 13-14 años visitando tu casa daría pie a muchas ideas respecto a ello, pero para María, pero, para esa chica de secundaria eso no parecía importarle demasiado.

Natsu se encontraba caminando hacía su escuela, no parecía que fuera ocurrir otro incidente relacionado con el lado oscuro de Ciudad Academia o cualquier otro problema de cualquier tipo. Las últimas semanas habían sido un tanto agitadas para el mago de fuego, de hecho, fue un tanto entretenido para ese chico de cabello rosa, hacía tiempo que nadie lo había obligado a levantar una mano para defenderse, hacía que el hecho de pelear por su vida, además de intentar ser un 'Héroe' para su amigo de primaria, fue de alguna manera, revitalizante para él. Aunque también debía moderarse o intentar ser discreto, estaba en un territorio donde la ciencia rige sobre la magia.

–'Te traje comida' dice Misaka con intención de que comas algo.

En la calle, Natsu vio a Mikoto Misaka tratando de darle comida a algo que se encontraba en una caja de cartón. O al menos eso parecía, 'Mikoto Misaka' parecía muy diferente a la persona que había conocido ayer, esta 'Mikoto' parecía ser un poco más 'robótica', la expresión en su mirada y la forma en que hablaba eran prueba de ello. Natsu tuvo dos opciones: 'Seguir su camino' o 'Ser curioso'. La curiosidad si bien se sabe, mataba al gato, pero ¿Podía matar a un dragón?

– ¿Qué tratas de hacer?

Natsu pregunta con curiosidad.

–'Tratar de alimentar al felino' Informa Misaka al extraño de cabello rosa.

Natsu vio dentro de la caja y vio a un lindo gatito de color oscuro que parecía enrollado como protegiéndose de algo. Natsu noto que esta chica liberar ciertas ondas electromagnéticas capaces de mantener a raya a cualquier animal, los humanos no lo notan a simple vista, pero los animales eran otra cosa.

– ¿Te deprime no poder alimentarlo?

–'No' responde Misaka.

Aunque el tono no mostraba emociones, Natsu noto que estaba mintiendo. El chico de cabello rosa tomo al gato de la caja y comenzó a frotarlo suavemente, algo extraño sucedió cuando un discreto sello mágico apareció, pero que no logro ver 'Mikoto'. Una vez que termino, Natsu le paso el gato a 'Mikoto'.

–Acarícialo.

'Mikoto' no supo que responder en el momento en que tuvo al gato entre sus brazos, ella comenzó a frotarlo suavemente y dicho felino no pareció sentir temor hacia 'Mikoto', sino que respondía con leves ronroneos. Esto era una sensación nueva para 'Mikoto', esta chica había sido creada para un solo objetivo en mente.

–'Fascinante, es increíble que este gato ya no tema mi campo electromagnético' dice Misaka un tanto sorprendida.

"Tuve que bloquear unos cuantos sentidos de ese gato para que no temiera de esta chica. Esta chica no es la Mikoto Misaka original, es una réplica genética suya o al menos eso pienso al analizar un poco."

Natsu no era exactamente un genio, pero tampoco lo bastante estúpido como para no notar ciertas cosas que sucedían a su alrededor, una cosa era fingir ignorancia y dejar que sucedieran de todas formas. Además, si el realmente realizaba un análisis exhaustivo de todo lo raro que ocurre en el lado oscuro de Ciudad Academia, estaba bastante seguro de que un informe tan grueso como un directorio telefónico tendría para leer.

Natsu no era precisamente un héroe, él estaba tratando de serlo por Kamijou Touma para que ese niño de primaria no perdiera la esperanza y fuera alguien que no se lamentara de nuevo por su mala suerte y realmente deseaba cuidar del chico de primaria. Prueba de ello es cuando fue a un cierto laboratorio, irrumpió y peleo a muerte con todos los guardias e incluso logro derribar a un Kihara sin pensarlo mucho.

–Misaka no sabe lo que hiciste, pero Misaka lo agradece.

'Mikoto' dijo con apenas algo de emoción en su voz y con una cara totalmente inexpresiva.

–No hice nada realmente.

Mintió, no podía decirle que limito los sentidos del felino para hacerlo más voluble a la presencia de esta chica.

–En todo caso de que quieras conservarlo, debes cuidar bien de él, alimentarlo y limpiarlo constantemente.

–'No, es mejor que lo conserves tú. Misaka no sabe nada sobre cuidar de animales y parecer saber más tú que Misaka' dice Misaka con intención de entregar al gato.

–Me encantaría tenerlo, pero en los apartamentos que vivo, hay una regla que dice que no se permite mascotas en el edificio incluso cuando quisiera tenerlo. Si realmente quieres aprender más sobre cómo cuidarlo, podemos pasar a una librería para comprar un libro sobre cuidados animales. Y antes de que continuemos, me llamo Dragneel Natsu, pero puedes llamarme solo Natsu si quieres.

'Mikoto' miro por un momento al gato y luego a Natsu y dice.

–'Misaka no tiene un nombre real, esta Misaka junto con todas las Misaka tenemos un número clave para identificarnos. Mi numero clave es 10,032' explica Misaka presentándose ante Natsu-san.

"¿Hay más de 10,000 clones de esta chica?"

Natsu no se mostró muy sorprendido por eso. Más bien, dio gracias que ninguna de sus 'clones' tuviera el temperamento de su original, ya que de ser así, un mundo lleno de Misaka sería un auténtico infierno.

"Debe haber una buena razón para que hayan hecho más de 10,000 clones de esta chica. No debe ser un intento de hacer más ESPer de nivel 5, el poder de esta Misaka es apenas la mitad de su original. ¿Usarlas como una especie de arma o guardia para otras empresas afiliadas a Ciudad Academia en el exterior? No suena tan descabellado, pero presiento que hay algo un poco más oscuro detrás."

Natsu caminaba junto con Misaka 10,032 a la librería mientras Misaka jugueteaba con el pequeño felino, la noche había caído a Ciudad Academia, Natsu no se encontraba tan apurado en llegar a casa como el día anterior ya que María podía ayudarlo con la cena para Kamijou.

"Me pregunto que estarán haciendo."

Piensa el mago de fuego en su amigo de primaria y en su maid personal.

…

Justo en estos momentos, una situación del tipo hilarante está sucediendo en el apartamento de Natsu. María miraba con ojos sospechosos al par de niños que parecían haber cometido un acto indebido, en especial Fremea.

Touma Kamijou y Fremea Seivelun habían llegado al apartamento hace apenas una hora, los niños parecían haber traído un cartón de leche y una bola de estambre, a primera vista, María no le había dado tanta importancia, pero si encontró un tanto extraño eso. En cuestión de unos pocos minutos, la maid entendió porque. Empezó con unos cuantos ronroneos en el pecho de Kamijou y de hecho, su pecho se había hinchado demasiado.

–Kamijou-kun. Deberías dejarlo que respire adecuadamente.

Touma sonrió apenado y un pequeño gato salió de su camiseta y su expresión decía algo como '¡Soy libre y este lugar tiene aire acondicionado, es lo mejor!'.

–N-Nya, sabemos que en el edificio de Natsu-san no dejan vivir mascotas, pero era tan pequeño que no pudimos ignorarlo nya.

Fremea dijo con un poco de culpa y admitiéndolo.

–Bueno, la casera casi nunca esta así que no debería representarles una amenaza, pero el problema será si a mí Master le agrada la idea de tener al gato viviendo aquí.

María dijo con una sonrisa divertida y se agacho un poco para acariciar al felino.

…

En las oscuras calles de Ciudad Academia, Natsu y Misaka 10,032 llegaron a una librería ubicada cercas del distrito 7, Natsu dijo que entraría y buscaría algo para que Misaka pudiera comprender un poco mejor el cómo cuidar al pequeño gato. Para esa Misaka, este nuevo aire libre de violencia sin sentido, era algo completamente diferente de lo que alguna vez pensó. Los clones de Mikoto Misaka tienen un rol bastante controversial y es la razón original por la que fueron creadas más de 20,000 clones… todas y cada una de ellas debía morir a manos de Accelerator para que este diera un gran paso en convertirse en el primer ESPer de nivel 6 del mundo. La fuerza de un ESPer de nivel 5 se dice, es igual de una bomba atómica y es capaz de derribar milicias enteras sin pestañear.

Misaka 10,032 detecto una poderosa intención asesina proviniendo muy cercas de su ubicación, ella inmediatamente y sin perder tiempo, puso al gato en el suelo y le indico que huyera del área, se puso sus gafas térmicas de tipo militar y dio un rápido vistazo a Natsu quien se encontraba en la caja terminando de pagar el libro que había comprado para Misaka, ella no era una humana del todo, pero se sintió agradecida con la amabilidad de ese chico de cabello rosa y decidió no involucrarlo en este asunto tan turbio.

Muy en el fondo, las 'Sister's' no tenían oportunidad alguna con aquel monstruo número 1 de Ciudad Academia, inclusive, la Railgun no pudo hacerle gran cosa a ese monstruo. Ese poderoso ESPer era usuario de un aterrador y poderoso poder que haría temblar incluso al más fuerte y valiente de los guerreros. Enfrentarlo por cualquier medio y cualquier estilo de lucha, era una pérdida de tiempo inútil y una forma de recorta tu vida de manera inmediata sin piedad ni misericordia, aquel monstruo no mostraría clemencia alguna.

–Vaya, parece que aún quedan más moscas por el área.

Esa aterradora voz parecida a la de una parca se escuchó por el oscuro callejón. Con una sonrisa sádica en sus labios, Accelerator miro a su presa. La chica no tenía una arma de fuego a la mano y su poder como Electro master no era ni siquiera lo suficientemente alto como para hacerle un daño mínimo. Esta Misaka sabía que moriría, al igual que el resto de las demás 10,000 sisters que han muerto a las manos de Accelerator. Las Sisters no podían comprender las emociones humanas, ellas solo tenían una orden y un protocolo, esa es la razón de su existencia y ellas lo entendieron, Mikoto intento en vano hacerlas cambiar de opinión, pero a ellas no les importo. A fin de cuentas, no eran más que simples copias que podían ser reemplazas y sustituidas en cualquier momento, no eran especiales o únicas a los ojos de nadie, no tienen emociones o algún lazo con alguien. Sin embargo…

"'Yo no quiero morir' piensa Misaka con temor.'

Misaka 10,032 había pensado en el cortísimo tiempo que convivio con aquel chico de cabello rosa, la única persona que había mostrado una especie de amabilidad con una simple clon sin valor. Esa Misaka por un momento imagino un mundo donde ella podría conocer a más personas como Natsu y quizás, solo quizás, hacer algo diferente.

"'Que alguien me salve' dice Misaka vanamente.'

Accelerator se lanzó sobre su presa y una mano mortal se dirigía a ella.

* * *

 **Parte 3**

Dicen que los rezos y suplicas son escuchados por algunas deidades y están suelen responderlas con las ofrendas necesarias o con la fe de ese creyente. La suplica de Misaka 10,032, una clon de Mikoto Misaka parecían haber encendido un poderoso interruptor en alguien que de alguna manera, logro escucharla en su más profunda desesperación. Esa persona que respondió a su llamado, no era exactamente un príncipe azul o un héroe salido de un comic occidental donde los héroes usan los calzoncillos por fuera de la ropa. Se trataba de un introvertido y extraño sujeto de cabello rosa.

– ¡Uwah!

Un poderoso gancho al estómago recibió Accelerator y siendo presa del dolor y de la confusión, se estrelló contra la pared de un edificio. La habilidad de Accelerator que permite cambiar la dirección de los vectores mediante cálculos en su mente, esto lo hacía imparable en combate. Sin embargo, esto no era una muralla invencible y con un poco de pensamiento e investigación, uno notaria una manera de pasar aquella muralla impenetrable. Hace unas pocas horas, un cierto Kihara envió un mensaje a un chico de cabello rosa detallando las habilidades de aquel ESPer de nivel 5 y número 1 de Ciudad Academia.

El chico de cabello rosa no tardo demasiado en detallar una contramedida para ese chico albino, si realmente calculaba todo a su alrededor y cada acción estaba predeterminada, entonces había que engañar a los cálculos de la mente de ese monstruoso ESPer. Un golpe recto es fácilmente visible, pero ¿si la dirección de golpe cambia en el último segundo, alterando por completo el cálculo hecho y haciendo que la contramedida de aquel monstruo fuera inútil? ¿Qué daría como resultado al número 1? Pues eso sería damas y caballeros, una defensa totalmente rota y ser golpeado duramente por un mago de fuego con una colosal fuerza física digna de un Rey Dragón y para terminar, un fuerte aguacero cuando prácticamente dijeron que habría sequias y eso mi querido público, es como derrotas a un invencible ESPer.

…

– ¿Te encuentras bien?

Misaka 10,032 mira a su 'Salvador' con una mirada preocupada y genuina en su rostro mientras las gotas de lluvia resbalan por su rostro.

–'Si' responde Misaka afirmando.

La chica estaba anonadada por la acción hecha por este chico de cabello rosa. Natsu había salido de la nada y había logrado golpear y hacer daño a Accelerator y dejarlo inconsciente al estrellarlo contra un muro. Misaka 10,032 no lograba creer que dicha acción fuese real, e incluso consulto a la red Misaka y no hubo errores.

–Está lloviendo, te acompañare a casa. Mira, este es libro que te dije y no dejes solo a este pequeñito no tiene mucho de nacido.

Natsu con una sonrisa socarrona entrego a Misaka 10,032 el libro de cuidados animales y al pequeño gato de color negro. La chica no sabía bien que responder ante esto o si quiera una respuesta adecuada.

–Las calles a estas horas son un peligro, te daré un viaje especial. ¡Nos vemos Misaka 10,032!

Natsu la tomo de los hombros y con un pequeño resplandor, hizo desaparecer a Misaka con ayuda de magia de [Tele-transportación]. Él la envió a un lugar seguro mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa alegre, al verla desaparecer, Natsu caminaba de regreso a su casa sin poner atención al cuerpo inconsciente de Accelerator y saco su teléfono móvil para llamar al Número de emergencias de Ciudad Academia.

– (¿Cuál es la emergencia?)

–Un chico está herido cercas del distrito 7, quisiera que enviaran un paramédico.

Natsu sin esperar respuesta colgó y marco otro número. El número que marco es el servicio de limpieza, dicho servicio había terminado su turno y es por ello que no contestarían alguna llamada, pero no era por eso por lo que Natsu había llamado. La señal de su celular estaba conectada a la Red móvil de Ciudad Academia y estaba utilizando en estos momentos.

–Formalmente no nos conocemos, pero tengo una idea bastante grande que sabemos el uno del otro. Independientemente de lo que tengas planeado, debería agradecerte por crear este lugar, ha hecho grandes avances y ayudado a personas que lo necesitan, pero también perjudicado a muchos. Francamente deseo que no crucemos una línea de la cual no podamos regresar, pero a este paso eso será muy difícil, así que dejemos las cosas claras Aleister Crowley, antiguo miembro de la Cábala Dorada británica y Director General de Ciudad Academia. Hare lo que sea para proteger a los que me importan y aquellos que necesiten una ayuda y si para ello significa oponerme a ti, ten por seguro que peleare con todas mis fuerzas.

– (Que así sea, ex–Salamander de Fairy Tail, Rey Dragón y Rey demonio de Tártaros. Y ten por seguro, que mis planes te harán ser una excelente herramienta para mí.)

Una voz claramente divertida se escuchó por el teléfono al otro lado.

–Adiós.

Natsu colgó la llamada y camina por las oscuras calles de Ciudad Academia.

…

– ¿P-Podemos quedarnos con él, Natsu-san?

Al llegar a casa, Natsu vio como Touma y Fremea jugaban con un pequeño gato de colores varios, ambos entraron en pánico al ver entrar al chico de cabello rosa ya que estos pensaron que serían regañados. Pero para su sorpresa, Natsu también comenzó a jugar con el felino.

–Claro, siempre que lo cuiden y se encarguen de él apropiadamente, de lo contrario lo dejare en un refugio de animales.

– ¡Entendido/Nya!

Natsu froto el cabello de Touma y Fremea ante su motivación.

…

Natsu Dragneel, antiguo mago de Fairy Tail y actual estudiante de preparatoria de una escuela de las muchas con las que cuenta Ciudad Academia, podía actuar como un peligroso oponente con una fiereza y valor poco comunes, pero también actuar como un chico que no tenía idea de lo que hizo al hacer una gran acción sin saber sus consecuencias o pensar en ellas. La semana solo iba a la mitad y ya había hecho muchas cosas en esos dos días, el primero fue enfrentarse aunque lo correcto sería decir que aplasto a Amata Kihara, el líder de los Hound Dogs al servicio del Director General. Había confrontado a Mikoto 'Railgun' Misaka, había ayudado a una de las Sisters de morir a manos de Accelerator al derrotarlo completa y contundentemente. Este hecho fue en general desconocido, lo que no muchos sabían es que el experimento del nivel 6 estaba siendo monitoreado por el famoso y poderoso satélite 'Tree Diagram' que fue construido solo y para el uso en Ciudad Academia. Al verse obstruido por las nubes del fuerte aguacero, el Tree Diagram no pudo registrar la derrota de Accelerator.

El chico de cabello rosa no necesitaba ser un genio exponencial para saber qué tipo de consecuencias traería sus acciones. Es más que obvio que el número 1 dejaría pasar esto de ninguna manera. Eso monstruo que hasta hace unas horas era considerable 'imbatible' fue dañado enormemente al orgullo por un perfecto desconocido desde su punto de vista. Sin embargo, para Natsu Dragneel justo en ese momento al ver a un cierto ser con apariencia de chica, supo que los problemas que tenía con Ciudad Academia eran solo la punta de un gran y profundo iceberg.

– ¿Así que aquí estabas Dragón?

Una chica con una vestimenta un tanto sugerente y de estilo bruja, miraba con una sonrisa divertida y cruel al chico de cabello rosa. Sus puntos destacables, era su apariencia juvenil de aspecto extranjero y un peculiar parche en su ojo.

–…

Natsu miro a la 'chica' enfrente suyo, pero no le mostro ni la más mínima emoción. La gente a su alrededor caminaba y hacia sus acciones dejando a estos dos en una especie de esfera que los hacia invisibles a todos.

–Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que te vi. ¿Pasaron siglos o milenios? Bueno para una Diosa Mágica como yo, el tiempo no es relevante, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti ¿o sí?

Othinus, no era exactamente una persona que Natsu recordara o viera con cariño en lo más mínimo ni de chiste. Esta poderosa chica es una Diosa Mágica cuyo poder era ridículamente enorme, ella guardaba un lugar especial en la lista negra de Natsu Dragneel por una buena razón. Todo lo relacionado con Earthland fue borrado y eliminado de la existencia como si jamás hubiera existido, los momentos felices, tristes y amargos de todas aquellas existencia fue olvidado como si de un mal sueño se tratase y todo por las acciones de una cierta Diosa Mágica quien buscaba recrear el planeta a una forma en la que ella se sintiera satisfecha. Esta acción suya trajo consigo el rencor de un cierto mago de fuego que la encaro más de un millar de veces. Othinus de un Ojo, sabía que este chico era increíblemente resistente y una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con él, era un suicidio, pero al ser ella una Diosa, podía sanar sus heridas, sin embargo, el daño físico que ella le producía no lo paraba en lo más mínimo e incluso fue tan lejos como para jugar mentalmente con él, algo que hizo que se ganara aún más su rencor al usar los recuerdos de sus antiguos amigos y familia en su contra, pero el temple de ese chico no vacilo, pero esto no molesto en lo más mínimo a aquella perversa Diosa y entendió rápidamente que simples simulaciones no serían suficientes, ella debía ser más astuta si quería ver de rodillas a ese chico de cabello rosa.

El objetivo principal aparte de construir su legendaria arma de aquella Diosa Mágica y recrear su mundo original, era destruir emocional y mentalmente a ese molesto dragón que tantos problemas y daños le había prov0cado. Othinus veía a Natsu como un molesto insecto y Natsu veía a Othinus como simple basura. Se odiaban y Othinus era la única persona en todo el mundo de la cual Natsu se negaría en salvar incluso si el universo dependiera de ello. Ambos sabían que no podían morir físicamente, Othinus sabía de la alta resistencia de Natsu e incluso con su [Gugnir] no sería suficiente, ya que, la maldición de un Dios Oscuro solo podía ser removida por él mismo. Othinus no fue la Diosa que maldijo a Natsu y no podía hacer nada en contra de su maldición.

–Othinus.

Natsu dijo con algo de cansancio.

Si bien, el hecho de que se odiaban aún seguía en pie, el chico de cabello rosa había decidido ignorar a esa Diosa Mágica y continuar viviendo una vida pacífica. Sin embargo, no importaba cuando se esforzara en ocultarse de ella, siempre lograba encontrarlo.

– ¿Parece que ahora juegas a ser el héroe? ¡Que divertido! Eso es adorable Dragón, pero sería algo triste para ti si ese chico descubriera el verdadero monstruo que eres en realidad o algo mejor, iré a decirle personalmente que…

Con velocidad extrema de su parte, Natsu había re-equipado una katana de colores rojos y había cortado la mano izquierda de Othinus y la miraba con apenas emoción contenida en sus ojos.

Natsu no era un espadachín de nacimiento, era el tipo de persona que prefería usar sus puños en una pelea porque sabía que un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo era más de su estilo. El antiguo Salamander solo usaba aquella katana roja para una sola cosa… matar y destruir.

–Kukuku ¿Toque una fibra sensible? Vamos, tarde o temprano lo sabrá y su reacción será muy divertida de ver y ten por seguro que estaré en primera fila.

La mano de Othinus fue reconstruida mágicamente y por un destello rápido, pudo ver a una chica rubia de Tokiwadai y sonrió maliciosamente.

"Esa chica también ha sido salvada por ese Dragón en algún momento, si… eso funcionara como un entretenimiento a largo plazo."

–Nos veremos después Dragón.

Othinus desapareció ante los ojos de un furioso Natsu. Othinus sabía algo sobre Natsu que ni siquiera el susodicho estaba enterado, si el chico de cabello rosa perdía la cordura completamente y fuera destruido de una forma en la que no se pueda recuperar, 'Algo' muy oscuro despertaría de lo más profundo de su ser y se convertiría en una amenaza tan grande que haría ver a un cierto demonio que ronda en el cuerpo de una cierta chica, como un gatito indefenso y si Othinus lograba domarlo, sin dudas, esa Diosa no tendría a nadie capaz de detenerla.

"Sin embargo, ese niño se podría convertir en un excelente seguro en caso de que las cosas se salgan de control."

Touma Kamijou, un niño de primaria usuario del Imagine Breaker. Este niño no representaba una amenaza seria para nadie, pero Othinus noto que el significado del nombre de Touma resulto un tanto interesante para ella además de su Imagine Breaker, 'El que está encima de Dios y asesina Demonios'. Odín estaba basado en aquella Diosa Mágica y tiene el poder de ver muchas cosas que un simple humano no lograría y de algo estaba segura esa Diosa Mágica, Touma Kamijou y Natsu Dragneel se enfrentaría a muerte en un futuro y solo habría un vencedor, esta pelea independientemente de si ambos aumentan su lazo o se vuelven cercanos, se llevaría a cabo en algún momento.

Sin embargo, su mente se concentró en su próxima arma contra aquel chico de cabello rosa y el nombre de esa arma de Othinus en contra de Natsu tiene por nombre, Misaki Shokuhou.

…

Las clases para Natsu pasaron muy lentamente, pero al no estar prestando atención, se quedó dormido un par de veces, algo que lo llevo a ser regañado múltiples veces por sus profesores durante todo el día escolar. Sus ánimos estaban por los suelos y todo por culpa de una cierta diosa, verla le causaba un mal rato y no era algo agradable en lo absoluto la verdad. Sin embargo, eso también lo hacía deprimirse, pero al ser un orgulloso mago de fuego e hijo de Igneel no lo mostro a simple vista. Aunque realmente desearía hablar con alguien, hablar sobre situaciones como las que ha vivido, no son temas que personas como Seria, Motoharu, Pierce, su maestra Komoe e inclusive Touma llegarían entender siquiera.

– ¡Al fin te encuentro, me debes unas respuestas…!

Mikoto Misaka, alias 'Railgun' había encontrado a Natsu caminando por las calles de Ciudad Academia, después de una ardua búsqueda. El chico de cabello rosa no estaba de humor especialmente bueno como para tolerar a Mikoto y opto por ignorarla descaradamente y siguió su rumbo.

– ¡Oye! ¡Te estoy hablando!

Natsu no estaba poniendo atención a los arrebatos de la Railgun.

– ¡Te dije que esperes, mi imouto me conto lo de anoche!

Los pasos de Natsu se detuvieron abruptamente ante las palabras de Mikoto y volteo a mirarla. La mirada dura y seria que estaba recibiendo por Mikoto por parte de Natsu, le resulto un tanto inquietante. Ella es una ESPer de nivel 5 y no hacía falta decir que el chico de cabello rosa que tenía frente a sus ojos, era un insignificante nivel 0, pero eso no era importante en estos momentos. Era como si estuviera viendo directamente a los ojos de un depredador y se sintió un tanto retraída por eso.

"¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?"

¿Realmente este irregular mago-ESPer iba a encogerse por recibir una visita poco agradable? Este mago de cabello rosa había enfrentado mil peligros e inclusive en la actualidad, no se dejaba vencer tan fácilmente y logro superar obstáculos que obviamente lo superaban ¿Y ahora no podía lidiar con una Diosa cínica? ¿Realmente se dejaría vencer por ella de esta manera?

"¡NO! ¡Eso no es así! ¡No sé qué planes te tengas en mente Un Ojo, pero no dejare que esto tome lo poco mejor de mí! Puede que no sea la persona que Touma o alguien más piensa que soy, pero eso no me hará retroceder a la promesa que le hice."

Una determinación de fuego era lo que caracterizaban a aquel chico de cabello rosa. Una voluntad de acero cuando se trata de proteger a los más queridos por él y de ayudar a quien lo necesite, eso es lo que es Natsu Dragneel tanto en el pasado como en el presente y posiblemente en el futuro.

–Ya veo.

Natsu dijo sonriendo un poco y miro directamente a Mikoto.

–Misaka 10,032 ¿se encuentra bien entonces?

El chico de cabello rosa pregunta por el estado de aquella sister.

–Sí. Me dijo que la salvaste de morir a manos de ese monstruo de Accelerator y lo derrotaste en el proceso.

Mikoto cruzo sus brazos y miraba con el ceño fruncido a Natsu.

–Pero eso no tiene sentido. Te agradezco que hayas salvado a una de mis imoutos, pero este no es tu asunto y no tiene nada que ver contigo. Que tú, un ESPer de nivel 0 haya derrotado al número 1 de Ciudad Academia debe ser un error. Me niego a creer eso, incluso yo que soy una ESPer de nivel 5, no pude hacerle siquiera un rasguño.

Mikoto apretó sus puños con furia y miro a Natsu con una intensión bastante cruda. Ella saco una moneda y parecía dispuesta a usarla de alguna manera.

–Es por ello que encontrado un digno rival de para mí. Peleare con todas mis fuerzas y restaurare mi honor y demostrare que por algo soy la numero 3.

"Esta chica tiene el ego muy inflado. ¿Acaso olvido que con un solo movimiento la deje fuera de combate aquel día?"

Natsu pensó con cierto humor a la sonrisa maliciosa que estaba mostrando aquella chica de secundaria. Como un ESPer, Natsu no tiene oportunidad alguna de ganar un combate en contra de Mikoto Misaka o de cualquier ESPer de alto nivel que tuviera Ciudad Academia entre sus filas. Pero como mago, Mikoto Misaka no era una rival a temer, usar su inexistente poder ESPer es inútil y pelearía de la única forma que sabe.

–Detente, no deseo pelear contigo. La diferencia de nuestros poderes es alta, me aplastarías sin lugar a dudas y además, no tienes nada que demostrar.

– ¡Ho~! Si realmente venciste a Accelerator como dice mi imouto, entonces ¿yo también debería ser capaz de contener, no es así?

"Esta chica no entiende de diplomacia. Sus poderes eléctricos podrían herir a cualquier persona e incluso dañar aparatos que funcionen eléctricamente. Esta mocosa es en verdad problemática, fácilmente puedo lidiar con ella, pero ese maldito satélite no deja de mandar información a ese maldito de Aleister. Lo último que necesito es que sepa con profundidad en qué consisten mis capacidades."

Mikoto Misaka y Accelerator eran problemas menores para el ex–Salamander, el verdadero dolor en el trasero, es el Director General de Ciudad Academia.

"Solo queda una opción."

Natsu tomo aire, se puso en una posición que parecía indicar que se prepararía para un violento combate sin cuartel, ante esto, Mikoto posición su moneda que con el poder adecuado imbuida, lograría su técnica de firma y por la cual, se hizo conocida. Una pelea entre un mago y un ESPer ocurriría por primera vez en la historia, este hecho podía ser conocido por el mundo entero y causaría un gran revuelo de proporciones bíblicas…

– ¡Tengo que hacer la cena, nos vemos!

Natsu sonrió y corrió tan rápido que se perdió a la vista y Mikoto quedo tan aturdida que ni siquiera dijo una palabra. Su 'rival' había huido miserablemente de ella justo cuando había hecho preparativos.

– ¡¿EN SERIO ME DEJARAS ASÍ?! ¡OYE, VUELVE AQUÍ Y PELEA CONMIGO!

Las fuertes quejas de la Railgun cayeron en oídos sordos, Natsu ya se había distanciado de ella a varios kilómetros de distancia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Este hecho provocó la frustración de Mikoto quien tan solo regreso a su dormitorio mientras pataleaba como una niña pequeña.

…

Logrando escapar de la poderosa electro master, Natsu se detuvo en un parque en el distrito 7. De hecho, el chico de cabello rosa pensó en las palabras que Mikoto le había dicho. Y muchas de ellas eran verdad y él lo sabía mejor que nadie. El asunto que rodea a la Sisters no es de su incumbencia, si son usadas como simples ratas de laboratorio o como carne de cañón, eso no debería afectarle en lo más mínimo, a fin de cuentas, su valor no es igual al de un humano ordinario y llamarles humanas serian darles una valoración que no deben de tener o no fue ideado para ellas. Simples muñecas de carne, ese es su valor para las mentes detrás de este enfermizo proyecto.

Sin embargo, algo que pocos sabían es que Natsu Dragneel ahora tiene el título de un héroe {mejor dicho se autonombro por aquel chico de primaria}, pero Natsu no era un héroe de algún comic occidental, en todo caso, sería un intrépido e inesperado héroe que raya en lo poco usual y estándar. Él no hacia esto porque fuese su deber, Natsu ayudaría a aquellas Sisters que muy en el fondo {por la súplica de 10,032} pidieron ayuda y solo eso se necesitaba para que este chico de cabello rosa que en realidad es un mago y fue hermano menor del Mago Oscuro más malvado que existió, entrara en acción.

…

Primero que nada, necesitaba información concreta en torno al Proyecto que se estaba llevando a cabo con Accelerator y las Sisters. Algo que aprendió Natsu es que para salvar a alguien, se necesita saber con detalle que situación rodea al afectado. Quizás si se tratara del Natsu que aún pertenecía a Fairy Tail, entraría por la entrada principal y armaría un alboroto digno del mejor anarquista. Pero no, debe aprender a ser o mejor dicho, intentar ser un poco discreto, la ciudad que construyo Aleister le pondría un blanco si siguiera así.

Natsu caminaba hacia la parada de autobuses y su destino, el Centro de Investigación y Desarrollo ESPer. El centro de investigación es un gran laboratorio ubicado a unos cuantos kilómetros de donde vive Natsu y es donde mucha información relacionada con ESPer es llevada a cabo. El acceso es restringido a cualquier estudiante normal o civil, Natsu miro como un camión lleno de suministros se paró justo en la entrada de seguridad. El guardia de seguridad, hizo que el conductor bajara del camión e informara que llevaba en su camión. Los tramites fueron hechos con regularidad y el conductor regreso a su camión, una vez dentro aparco el camión cerca de la entrada de un almacén.

Un guardia de seguridad se encargó de revisar la carga. La vestimenta del guardia parecía la de una especie de agente de la SWAT, su rostro no era visible, entro a la caja del camión y en cuestión de unos segundos salió. El guardia hizo una seña con su pulgar indicando que todo estaba en orden, dicho esto el guardia volvió dentro de las instalaciones usando una tarjeta de acceso. El interior de dicho laboratorio es enorme, pero parece tener una especie de mapa para poder guiarse. En dicho mapa, están marcadas las secciones con las que cuenta el laboratorio, así como los puntos de control y cuáles que personal tiene acceso y cuáles no. Aquel guardia de seguridad miro detenidamente una sección en específico: 'Control de información y experimentación'.

El guardia de seguridad se dirigió a ese punto, uno llegaría a pensar que tan solo regresaba a su puesto, pero uno de los científicos allí fue llamado por aquel guardia. Makoto Yazawa es uno de los tantos científicos que se encuentra en el área de control de información, un hombre de edad avanzada, este fue llamado por el guardia y dirigido a una esquina para una simple charla. La charla termino rápido y Makoto se dirigió a su área.

Al llegar, su atención fue directo al cuarto de información y una vez dentro, noto la enorme supercomputadora que tenía enfrente, este científico comenzó a teclear unas cuantas cosas como: 'Proyecto del Nivel 6'. Un archivo apareció con un cifrado de seguridad que debía ser resuelto para poder acceder a esa información tan confidencial. Makoto saco de su bolsillo, una aparato que era del tamaño de su mano y conecto un cable a la fuente de la supercomputadora y comenzó una especie de cifrado especial. El aparato que sostenía Makoto es en realidad una especie de desestabilizador de hardware que permitía entrar al sistema operativo de una computadora y causar un malfuncionamiento e intentar penetrar las potentes barras de antivirus. Esta acción suya causo que la alarma de todo el centro de investigación sonara en su máximo esplendor. El desestabilizador logro 'romper' el cifrado de seguridad y estaba copiando la información sobre el Proyecto Nivel 6 y lo relacionado entorno a eso. El proceso duro poco, pero los guardias de seguridad ya habían llegado a la habitación donde se encontraba Makoto y sin pensarlo, derribaron la puerta y al entrar, vieron que el Sistema Operativo fue dañado por un potente virus que hacía imposible saber su origen, Makoto fue hallado inconsciente en una bodega de limpieza.

* * *

 **Parte 4**

"Ese maldito vendedor me estafo. Se supone que debía ser discreto."

Natsu Dragneel miraba en la pantalla, todos los artículos, archivos y notas que había robado del Centro de Investigación. La forma en la que accedió fue usar magia de [Take-over] cuya finalidad es, tomar la apariencia física de alguien. Desde un principio, el guardia de seguridad que reviso el camión y Makoto Yazawa habían sido noqueados por Natsu y asumió sus apariencias para infiltrarse al laboratorio. Se sentó en una cafetería y comenzó a revisar toda la información que robo y no fue nada alentador en lo absoluto, una mueca incomoda se veía en el rostro de aquel chico de cabello rosa.

Este proyecto que vio con sus ojos, era una locura y decir que no es ortodoxo, es quedarse muy corto. Más de diez mil Sister han perecido a manos de Accelerator y este no mostro algún remordimiento por esas chicas que independientemente su origen, eran seres vivos que pensaban, sentían y hablaban y fueron masacradas injustamente solo por un simple resultado que probablemente no sea el que ellos buscan. Esto no era algo que Natsu viera como aceptable, no importa que.

Ahora sabia o tenía una buena idea de todo lo que Mikoto ha pasado en un intento desesperado de salvar a sus 'hermanas'. Ella se había encargado de destruir varios laboratorios relacionados al experimento en un intento por detener a las mentes maestras detrás de todo, pero fue inútil, mientras el Tree Diagram registrara y actuara como un ojo, esto no se detendría. Esos científicos deben creer que este experimento es una pérdida de tiempo y solo había una manera de conseguirlo, de hecho, es una manera que tiene dos partes.

Natsu comenzó a silbar discretamente mientras [re-equipaba] su katana de colores rojos y con un rápido desenvaine fue dirigido al cielo. Dicha katana no tiene un nombre específico, Natsu no le veía sentido nombrar objetos o armas por sus nombres, para él, las armas son solo eso y nombrarlas es una pérdida de tiempo. Pero si hacemos unas comparaciones, seria así: 'Espada Santa' es aquella espada que roza en lo divino y su poder sagrado la hace adecuada contra la oscuridad. 'Espada Malvada' una espada que ha deshonrado leyendas y causa una terrible destrucción a los enemigos sagrados y es letal contra la Luz. La katana de Natsu caería en el segundo término.

Tree Diagram aquel súper satelital capaz de predecir el pronóstico con una precisión del 100%, fue destruido al recibir un corte horizontal.

"Paso 1 concretado. Paso 2, convencer a una niña de secundaria y a sus hermanas de que no todo está perdido y patear el trasero de un lunático."

La noche hace su aparición y esto provoco el poco tráfico de personas en la calle. Natsu corría hacia el puente donde tuvo su primer encuentro con Mikoto Misaka y al verla allí, con una mirada como el de un preso aceptando su pena de muerte, el chico de cabello rosa suspiro y dijo.

–Sabes que no es el fin del mundo ¿verdad?

Mikoto miro en dirección a Natsu.

–Escucha, se lo que está sucediendo con tus Sisters y por lo que has pasado. No diré que te entiendo ya que no he estado en una situación similar.

Natsu no era alguien que fingiera emociones y siempre era honesto con lo que decía.

–Pero lo que si entiendo, es que las muertes de aquellas Misakas es un error y debe ser detenido.

– ¿Crees que soy la verdadera culpable detrás de todo esto?

–No.

Mikoto se sorprendió por la respuesta.

–Tú y Accelerator no son más que un medio para esos científicos. Ellos son los verdaderos culpables y también es imposible que usaran tu ADN para crear clones en masa.

–Eso no me hace sentir mejor.

Dijo Mikoto planamente.

–No estaba tratando de hacerte sentir mejor. Estoy siendo realista, ¿acaso crees que dar tu vida en detener el proyecto hará que se detengan? Error, solo les darás más motivos para continuar con el proyecto con más libertad sin que estés destruyendo más de sus laboratorios, más Sisters serán creadas y destruidas. Además, no trates tu vida como si no fuera nada mocosa, eres una chica de 14 años, no has vivido lo suficiente como para entender realmente muchas cosas. El mundo fuera de Ciudad Academia es realmente duro y cruel, créeme, una vez fuera te darás cuenta. En fin, también deja de actuar como si no tuvieras nada que perder, los que hace eso son los que más tienen que perder. Causarías un enorme dolor a tus padres, familiares y amigas más cercanas a ti, tu vida no es insignificante como para que la desperdicies de esa manera, si realmente crees que una situación te supera, siempre puedes pedir ayuda. Aunque no lo creas, creo que hay personas dispuesta a ayudarte o al menos aconsejarte Mikoto-san.

Mikoto estaba realmente furiosa, pero sabía que todo lo que dijo Natsu es cierto. Ella deseaba salvar a sus hermanas, pero no podía oponerse a Accelerator y realmente no deseaba no volver a ver a sus amigas y a sus padres, los quería demasiado y solo pensar en el dolor que les causaría su perdida, le causaba una sensación desagradable en el corazón.

– ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer entonces?

Natsu sonrió y dijo.

– ¡Aquí es donde entro yo! Veras, tu imouto me pidió ayuda y pienso acabar con esto de la única forma en la que un viejo mago de Fairy Tail suele hacer. Ah~, no importa cuánto pase, este es más mi estilo.

"¿Mago? ¿De qué demonios habla?"

–En todo caso puedes hacer dos cosas: La primera seria acompañarme y ver cómo le pateo el trasero a ese albino o la segunda, puedes volver a tu dormitorio ya que, sin importar que pase, tus hermanas no morirán después de esta noche.

–…Iré contigo.

–Bien.

Natsu sonrió y acerco su mano a Mikoto.

–Antes de continuar debemos presentarnos adecuadamente. Mi nombre es Dragneel Natsu, soy un estudiante de tercer año de 'A Certain High School', puedes llamarme solo Natsu, no me gustan que sean tan formales conmigo.

Mikoto sonrió y dijo.

–Misaka Mikoto, estudiante de Tokiwadai de segundo año y puedes llamarme Mikoto, estoy segura que te resultaría cómodo para diferenciarme de mis hermanas.

–Aye.

…

No sabía que hizo ese chico de cabello rosa, pero había logrado calmar el corazón de Mikoto a un nivel bastante alto. La Railgun se encontraba en un dilema tan grande que sentía que no tenía salida, pero este chico apareció repentinamente como un héroe de último momento y le había hecho ver la realidad en la que estaba. Su muerte no lograría nada y desecho completamente esa idea de su mente para siempre. Ahora estaba al lado de ese peculiar chico de cabello rosa quien tiene una expresión relajada en su rostro, si es un ESPer de nivel 0, las probabilidades de ganarle a Accelerator eran el mismo número que su nivel como ESPer, pero a pesar de ello, Natsu no se veía asustado.

– ¿Cómo sabes que vamos en la dirección adecuada?

–Tengo mis trucos Mikoto-san. Todos debemos tener unos cuantos ases en la manga en cualquier irregularidad, en mi caso, aprendí muchas cosas gracias a mi padre. Así que encontrar a alguien es una de ellas.

– ¿Qué tipo de método usas? ¿Rastreas su teléfono móvil o tienes la ayuda de informantes secretos?

–Su olor.

– ¿Eh?

Mikoto dijo eso sin entenderlo.

–El olor de una persona es único e inconfundible, además de eso. Puedo sentir y escuchar el funcionamiento de un cuerpo humano alrededor de toda un área, solo aisló los que se encuentran en interior e ignoro el de ambos y poco a poco, el área de búsqueda se reduce considerablemente.

"¿Eres un sabueso o algo así?"

Pensó Mikoto mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su mejilla.

Natsu y Mikoto terminaron en el distrito 17, que básicamente es un distrito ferroviario y también uno penitenciario. No es la clase de lugar en la que un chico de preparatoria o una chica de secundaria elegirían para tener una cita a escondidas o simplemente, un lugar donde pasar el rato, pero en fin, no estaban aquí ni por una cosa o la otra. En las vías, vieron a ese monstruo de cabello blanco con una sonrisa sádica mirando principalmente a Natsu. Mikoto sintió algo de temor debido a su experiencia cercana a la muerte gracias al número 1.

–Me ahorraste el tiempo de buscarte basura. El golpe que me diste aun me duele. Mira a quien tengo en mis pies.

Natsu miro como al lado de Accelerator una mal herida Misaka sister. Esto enfureció a Mikoto quien intento atacarlo, pero Natsu puso su brazo como impedimento.

–Puede que para ti o esos científicos esas chicas no sean más valiosas que unas hormigas, pero siguen siendo seres vivos. Sienten, piensan y hablan, ¿de verdad crees que no sentían miedo al enfrentarse a ti? Bueno, no es como si un tipo como tú entendiera algo como eso. Solo eres una rata de laboratorio.

Accelerator apretó los dientes y se lanzó con velocidad tremenda a Natsu. El chico de cabello rosa miro sin emociones a Accel. Natsu evadió el mortal golpe de ese monstruo, Accel usando su principal don de los vectores, lanzo ataques demoledores que con un simple contacto bastaba para destruir internamente a un ser humano y dejarlo irreparable.

– ¿Eso es todo? Ni si quiera tienes un estilo de pelea, solo lanzas ataques como un niño cuando hace berrinche.

Accel apretó los dientes y usando su habilidad lanzo varios pilares hacia Natsu quien con su velocidad, se acercó a Accel y comenzó una serie de ataques.

– ¡UWAH!

Golpes precisos y críticos, demoledoras patadas y con una velocidad y dirección que no coincidían con los cálculos de Accelerator ya que si bien, sus cálculos eran infalibles, estos se volvían inútiles si el resultado cambia al último segundo. Accelerator sintió como su cuerpo gritaba de dolor, él jamás había sentido dolor por ser herido, todo lo que intentaba herirlo simplemente nunca llegaba, pero en estos momentos, sintió como su nariz y boca sangraban, sus costillas dolían haciendo pensar que estaban unas cuantas rotas.

–Tu habilidad como ESPer es increíble. Quizás si nos hubiéramos enfrentado cuando yo tenía tu edad, hubieras barrido el suelo conmigo aunque también me las hubiera arreglado para hacerte frente. Depender solo de tu factor de vectores es un error fatal chico, si cualquiera llegase a saber cómo penetrar ese obstáculo, hasta un chico de secundaria limpiaría el suelo contigo.

Un fuerte derechazo impacto en el estómago de Accelerator y lo estrello contra un contenedor.

– ¿Sabes una cosa? Ni siquiera tuve que hacer uso de alguna habilidad sobrenatural o algo parecido, solo use mis puños y ya.

Mikoto ayuda a su hermana y estas fueron vistas por Natsu.

–Esas chicas que mataste no eran simples muñecas de carne. Eran seres vivos como tú y como Mikoto. Todo ser vivo tiene el derecho de elegir que quiere ser o como desea ser tratada y créeme, ninguna de las 10,000 Sisters que mataste, quería ser asesinada en el fondo. Solo hicieron eso para hacer un nivel 6 ¿y eso que? ¿Para qué quiere un niño como tu un poder de esa magnitud? No sabes absolutamente nada sobre el mundo o como funciona fuera de estos muros… el poder no es nada, cuando no tienes a nadie a quien proteger.

Fue la más sincera opinión de Natsu y aunque Accelerator estaba más que furioso y su orgullo hecho trizas, grabo eso último en su mente y miro con gran rabia a Natsu. Accelerator sintió como su sangre hervía casi como el fuego y sus ojos se nublaban en un color idéntico al de la sangre.

– ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Algo despertó dentro de Accelerator, lo que sea que haya sido, broto de su espalda como de un ala se tratase. Dicha ala es de color negro y no representaba algo bueno. Un sonido de interferencia y el abrumador poder estaban afectando al área de una forma bastante preocupante. Dos alas negras salieron de la espalda de Accelerator y sus ojos rojos se volvieron, las dos poderosos alas se dirigieron hacia Natsu.

–ibhMATARwq

Un sonido como el de un teléfono recibiendo mala señal y palabras de origen desconocido, salen de la boca de Accelerator.

"Esto es un ángel… demonios Crowley ¿Qué demonios crees que haces con tus estudiantes?"

Los ángeles son seres sagrados mencionados continuamente en la biblia, estos seres se encuentran al servicio de Dios y son enemigos naturales de los demonios.

Visto de una forma retorcida y que no concuerda de manera lógica, Accelerator era o parecía tener el poder de un ángel, pero lo que no sabía es que ese chico de cabello rosa, es un demonio.

–Eso no lo esperaba francamente, pero supongo que pelear contra algo parecido a un ángel tampoco es tan aburrido.

Natsu sonrió y un ala roja de su espalda hecha de fuego carmesí salió. Esa ala está hecha con el fuego de un demonio. Las dos alas de Accelerator chocan con el ala demoniaca de Natsu, por un momento, parece que las alas negras de Accelerator tienen ventaja, pero había ciertas cosas que se debían tomar en cuenta en este enfrentamiento. En estos momentos, Accelerator no está peleando como un ESPer y entro en el terreno de lo sobrenatural, básicamente, los papeles se revirtieron, ya que Natsu es bueno con todo lo sobrenatural. La ala demoniaca de fuego quema con rapidez las alas negras y la combustión y temperaturas altas las hace desaparecer, una llamarada de fuego impacta a Accelerator y este cae inconsciente con quemaduras de primer grado en su cuerpo, pero aún sigue consciente.

–De ti depende si este es el resultado que realmente deseas Accelerator.

Debido al daño recibido en la pelea, Accelerator no puede mirar ni levantarse para ver la cara de Natsu y solo escucha tendido en el suelo.

–Puedes elegir seguir como estas ahora o tomar tu vida y la de los demás en serio y que te bajes de esa nube en la que has estado tanto tiempo chico. Espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver, hayas aprendido algo y madurado un poco.

Accelerator escucho todo eso antes de caer inconsciente.

"Eso fue…"

Mikoto y Misaka 10,032 no tenían palabras para describir lo que vieron.

–Te llevare al hospital.

Tomándola por sorpresa, Natsu cargo a Misaka 10,032 al estilo princesa y la hizo sonrojar demasiado.

–No sé qué tipo de desenlace genere esto, pero me alegra ver que aun sigues con vida. Sé que me dirás algo como 'Esto es a lo que fue creada Misaka'. Tonterías, chicas como ustedes no deben ser usadas de esta manera, tu vida es muy valiosa y preciada. Estoy seguro que deseas hacer muchas cosas que no sea cazar a ese chico. Bueno, hablaremos de eso otro día, te llevare al hospital.

Misaka 10,032 estaba hecha un caos.

"'Error de sistema, exceso de temperatura' Misaka informa a la Red Misaka sobre sentir indefensa ante el Salvador de las Misakas."

– ¡¿Por qué cargas a mi hermana de esa manera?!

–Porque apenas puede caminar.

Mikoto se molestó mucho al ver a Natsu ayudando a su hermana y no entendió porque se enojó tanto por ello.

–Puede que algún día, las Sisters encuentren un propósito. Espero que encuentren personas a las que puedan llamar amigos y con un poco de suerte, una familia. ¡Ah cierto! ¿Qué te parece esto 10,032-chan? Natsu a partir de ahora será amigo de todas las Sisters y puede que algún día, seamos algo más.

"' ¡ERROR, SISTEMAS FUERA DE CONTROL!' INFORMA MISAKA A LA RED MISAKA QUE SE ENCUENTRA FUERA DE CONTROL"

–Te pusiste muy roja 10,032. ¡Mikoto, debemos ir al hospital rápido, 10,032 está hirviendo en fiebre!

"¿Acaso es tan denso que no puede darse cuenta? Aunque supongo que es un rasgo lindo de su parte."

Mikoto sonrió un tanto apenada y molesta y corre detrás de Natsu hacia el hospital.

…

–Es la primera vez que veo pelear a un ángel y a un demonio. Ese dos son una caja de sorpresas Aleister, pero Accelerator está al menos unas cuantas centenas por debajo de Natsu. A fin de cuentas, un humano no puede matar a un demonio.

Aiwass miro divertido toda la pelea desde el edificio sin ventanas y Aleister parece de acuerdo.

–Natsu Dragneel junto con Kamijou Touma pueden ser las herramientas que necesitamos para que nuestros planes se concreten o las armas que nos darán fin. No puedo correr riesgos con esos dos, debo hacerles pensar que no estoy totalmente en contra suya.

Aleister Crowley es un poderoso mago y sabía muy bien que en una pelea con Natsu, no saldría bien parado ya que fue testigo de un poco de su poder mágico. Desde su punto de vista, hacía que su antiguo mentor Samuel Mathers, se viera un problema minúsculo.

– ¿Qué sucedió con Reading Thoth 78?

–Le di un poco de libertad Aleister. Si realmente deseamos un ojo sobre esos dos chicos, necesitamos que tenga total libertad, además, estoy seguro que ya habrá llamado la atención.

Aleister miro por un momento a Aiwass y frunció el ceño por una razón. Nada nunca le salía como él quería, esa era la maldición de Aleister, el fracaso, pero, el fracaso era también una victoria para él.

…

– ¿Qué clase de gato es ese?

María se encontraba en el apartamento de Natsu y vio como ambos niños de primaria habían traído otro gato. Sin embargo, dicho 'gato' era tan grande como una mujer adulta, su cuerpo, salvo las orejas y una extraña cola peluda eran las de un gato, el resto de su cuerpo era el de una atractiva mujer de no más de veinte años y con rasgos de extranjera.

–Nya, la vimos lamiendo un cable eléctrico pensando que era comida. Kami-nya y yo la trajimos para darle lo que sobre de nuestros almuerzos.

–Eso y el dueño de la tienda la corrió. Parecía perdida y quisimos ayudarla.

Dijo Touma con inocencia.

La mujer gato vestía ropas funerarias y miraba el apartamento con curiosidad. Ella había aceptado la invitación de esos dos niños, ya que padecía de hambre. La identidad de esta mujer es Reading Thoth 78 y su apariencia y recuerdos son los de una mujer que en vida, se le conoció como Mina Mathers.

–Al menos nos puedes decir tu nombre.

María la miraba con cierta precaución, pero esta mujer que tiene pinta de noble respondió educadamente.

–Me pueden llamar Mina Mathers. Un gusto en conocerlos.

–Nya, soy Fremea Seivelun. Y el niño es mi amigo Kamijou Touma. La onee-san maid es Kumokawa María-san.

"Creo que el Master debe enseñarles a estos dos niños a no ser tan bondadosos con todos los animales que se encuentren en las calles."

María sintió como una gota de sudor bajaba por su mejilla al pensar eso.

Epilogo

Natsu pasó el resto de la noche del hospital y llamo a casa diciendo que no llegaría hasta la mañana siguiente. Se había quedado para vigilar y cuidar de 10,032, la Sister de Mikoto se mostró un tanto animada por tener a su 'Salvador' con ella e incluso le había ayudado a ponerle nombre al gatito negro que habían encontrado el otro día, le pusieron Lily.

Sin embargo el chico de cabello rosa debía volver a su casa, pero en el camino noto como una camilla traía a un cierto paciente de cabello blanco, pero Natsu no le dio más vueltas al asunto. Caminaba de regreso hasta que recibió una llamada.

– (¡Hola Natsu-chan! Te habla tu antigua profesora Komoe.)

– ¿Sensei? Hola ¿Qué pasa?

– (Según el reporte de los altos mandos, tú y Kamijou-chan deben salir de Ciudad Academia por una semana. Al parecer, hubo una especie de error de información y no pueden tenerlos aquí hasta que lo arreglen.)

– ¿Eh?

Natsu se quedó en blanco.

– (Un taxi pasara por ustedes mañana en la mañana. Como tus clases y notas van en orden, no habrá necesidad de escuela de verano. Adiós y divierte Natsu-chan.)

"Es broma ¿no?"

–Pareces aturdido ¿Qué pasa?

Natsu miro a una chica rubia de Tokiwadai de ojos estrellados.

–Ah, Misaki-san, eres tú. Ha pasado tiempo.

Natsu sonrió al ver a esa rubia de secundaria de grandes pechos.

Misaki Shokuhou es una estudiante de Tokiwadai y una ESPer de nivel 5 con la habilidad conocida como 'Mental Out'.

– ¿Solo eso tienes que decirle a tu amiga de la cual tienes meses de no hablarle? ¡Que malo!

Misaki le hizo un puchero y Natsu sintió una gota de sudor resbalar por su mejilla.

Natsu conoció a Misaki cuando la salvo de que unos motociclistas intentaran matarla hace unos cuantos años atrás. Ambos se habían hecho amigos tiempo después, esta chica le recordaba un poco a su antigua amiga Lucy, así que fue una especie de reflejo el ser su amigo. Pero debido a la diferencia de horarios y de escuelas, sus encuentros eran un tanto aleatorios.

–Lo siento. Han sido unas semanas agitadas.

–Lo se~. Cuando se trata de ti, así es siempre. En todo caso, parecías en blanco cuando llamabas por teléfono ¿todo bien?

–Básicamente me pidieron que abandonara Ciudad Academia por una semana.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Dijo Misaki un tanto molesta.

–Un conflicto personal. Solo serán siete días, según Komoe-sensei, iremos a una playa para descansar. En ese caso debo hacer todos los preparativos, debo comprar todo lo necesario, tengo que llamar a los padres de Touma y dejar limpia mi casa.

– ¡Iré contigo~!

– ¿De verdad? ¡Qué bien, será buena oportunidad para presentarte a Touma!

– ¿Touma? Ah, es tu protegido ¿verdad~?

Misaki sonrió burlonamente a Natsu y este se sonrojo un poco.

–En ese caso iré a comprar un traje de baño y preparar mis cosas. Al ser un nivel 5, se me otorga de ciertos privilegios, nos vemos mañana Natsu.

–Sí, hasta mañana Misaki.

Natsu se despidió de esa chica y fijo rumbo a su casa.

–"Lo hiciste bien. A este paso, nadie te lo quitara."

Una voz en la cabeza de Misaki sonó, ella no se sentía tan segura de aquella persona detrás de eso, pero esa chica del parche, le prometió que si la obedecía, cierto chico de cabello rosa caería ante ella sin necesidad de controlarlo mentalmente.

Una pequeña figura apareció en el hombro de Misaki, parecía una muñeca, pero dicha muñeca tenía la curiosa apariencia de una cierta Diosa Mágica que detestaba a Natsu.

– ¿Por qué me ayudas?

–Veme como tu hada madrina humana. Cumplir uno de tus deseos es como un servicio de mi parte y algo que me gusta hacer de vez en cuando.

Misaki se avergonzó un poco y miro a otro lado, pero no noto una sonrisa maliciosa de su hada madrina.

…

–Ya regrese.

Natsu abrió la puerta y noto algo totalmente irregular en su apartamento. Touma y Fremea se encontraban jugando videojuegos con una mujer vestida de luto y que jamás había visto antes. Sus peculiaridades y el aura que emanaban no eran del todo humanas y él lo sabía, una cara de cansancio se dibujó en el rostro de su maid al ver que se encontraba agotada de cocinar para una cierta mujer de luto.

–Ma-Master, bienvenido.

Natsu se dirigió a María y dijo.

–Ve a descansar por el día de hoy. Posiblemente no estemos el resto de la semana.

– ¡¿Qué?!

–Ocurrieron muchas cosas ayer. Kamijou y yo debemos salir de Ciudad Academia por una semana. Iremos a una playa…

– ¡¿Iremos a la playa?!

– ¡¿Puedo ir nya?!

– ¿Playa? Cuando estaba casada con Samuel nunca me llevo a una. Quisiera ir.

Touma, Fremea y Mina se acercaron a Natsu y este comenzó a transpirar de los nervios. Para empezar, ni siquiera le habían presentado a esa mujer con ropas de luto. ¿Quién era? ¿Y porque ya actuaba como si fuera parte del círculo de Natsu?

En primera, esta corta semana había enfrentado a otro Kihara, había sobrevivido al ataque de la Railgun, había peleado con Accelerator, el ESPer más poderoso de Ciudad Academia quien también parecía ser una especie de ángel, se infiltro a un laboratorio e hizo que un par de sujetos terminaran encarcelados por no dejar fuera que también robo información confidencial de un laboratorio el cual es considerado un delito grave, había destruido un satélite, salvo a una chica de secundaria de la desesperación y a un poco más de sus 10,000 clones, recibió la visita de una Diosa Mágica y ahora viajaría a la playa debido a que fue echado básicamente de Ciudad Academia y lo peor es que, la semana apenas iba a la mitad y todo eso sucedió en solo 3 días y ni siquiera las vacaciones habían empezado formalmente.

–Fukou-da.

Dijo Natsu suspirando.

–Normalmente soy yo quien lo dice.

Touma dice mientras se ríe un poco.

Bueno, Natsu trato de ser optimista. Un viaje a la playa debe ser un viaje tranquilo y relajante para todos, ningún problema debería pasar en una pacífica playa en pleno verano… ¿o sí?

* * *

 **Hola, ha pasado tiempo desde que actualice esta historia, lamento la espera y si leyeron hasta aquí, se los agradezco y espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo.**

 **El siguiente capítulo se titulara así: 'Vol. 3: Un mundo de cristal. Fairy meet an Angel . Sinopsis: Lo que parecía unas vacaciones {inesperadas} para Natsu y sus amigos, se convierte en una espiral de problemas cuando el mundo que conocen, cambia completamente. Natsu tendrá que trabajar con una cautelosa Santa asiática, una chica rusa de pocas palabras y un amigo siscon para regresar al mundo a como era antes. En este capítulo, Natsu conocerá a Kaori Kanzaki, la identidad de Motoharu Tsuchimikado como un espía mágico y de Misha {Sasha} Kreuzhev.**

 **Por cierto, ha pasado un poco más de un año desde que comencé a publicar en el sitio, les agradezco profundamente el que lean mis historias y las disfruten, ya que escribir es un pasatiempo que disfruto mucho.**

 **Tengo que decir algo. En un futuro tengo planeado escribir unas cuantas historias de crossover que tengo en mente. Las ideas son estas, espero que puedan llamarles la atención ya que pienso escribir sobre ellas y publicar a los más tardar, este año {con suerte alguna de estas}:**

 **Fairy Tail x Oda Nobuna no Yabou: "La ambición de una hada y de un mono"**

 **Sinopsis: Dos chicos completamente diferentes, de distintos mundos y épocas se ven atrapados en el Japón feudal. Sagara Yoshinaru, un estudiante de preparatoria del siglo 21 adicto a los videojuegos de la época Edo y Natsu Dragneel, un mago que regresaba de una misión de 100 años. Ambos deberán pelear y sufrir para lograr sobrevivir al Japón feudal y para ello, deberán servirle a una cierta chica que se convertirá en una figura emblemática de la historia nipona. La aventura más grande de sus vidas, iniciaría justo en el momento en que se percataran que ya no están en su mundo de origen, sino en un campo de batalla.**

 **Fairy Tail x High School DxD: "Dragonslayer DxD"**

 **Sinopsis: Issei Hyoudou es apenas un niño, pero lo que pocos saben es que tiene un potencial de convertirse en alguien grande algún día, cierto sacerdote recién llegado y su compañera vieron ese potencial y deciden guiar a ese chico. ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de volverse fuerte cuando eres entrenado por un mago de fuego y una maga guerrera? Altas, muy altas.**

 **Fairy Tail x Boku no Kanojo Sensei: "Mi maestra no puede ser mi novia ¿o sí?"**

 **Sinopsis: Natsu Dragneel es un estudiante japonés que ha seguido un círculo interminable donde él y sus amigos debían enfrentarse al mal en cada vida que tuvieron. Harto completamente de ese círculo y queriendo un nuevo camino, decide mudarse de ciudad y de escuela para que los problemas de su antigua vida ya no lo fueran más. Pero algo que no sabía este ingenuo chico de cabello rosa es que los problemas parecen seguirlo, pero estos son completamente diferentes, dichos problemas involucran a una atractiva profesora de inglés y a unas cuantas compañeras de clase. Sin dudas, la vida para este chico de cabello rosa nunca era el de una persona normal.**

 **En fin, espero que estas ideas les resulten interesantes, ya que personalmente estoy muy emocionado por comenzar escribir alguna de ellas. La siguiente actualización podría ser sobre Irregular ya que me emocione mucho escribiendo el último capítulo de esa historia. Ya no los aburro más y hasta la próxima actualización.**


	3. Chapter 3

Vol. 3: Irregularidad angelical. Fairy_meet_Angel.

 **Parte 1**

Natsu Dragneel es un estudiante de tercer año de preparatoria y un ESPer de nivel 0 como también, un mago. Este peculiar chico de cabello rosa no es realmente un adolescente, es más bien un anciano y por lo general, los ancianos son un poco más tranquilos y relajados que cualquier persona en la flor de su vida o al menos eso se piensa de buenas a primeras. Pero justo en estos momentos, Natsu no se encuentra tranquilo, estaba un poco abrumado por lo que está sucediendo justo enfrente a sus ojos.

–Me debes una buena explicación Natsu.

Seria Kumokawa es una compañera de la misma clase que Natsu como también una buena amiga suya. Esta atractiva chica, había perdido la paciencia cuando durante el incidente del Proyecto del nivel 6, en el que consiste que el ESPer número 1 de Ciudad Academia conocido simplemente como Accelerator, matara a más de 20,000 clones de Mikoto Misaka, la ESPer número 3 apodada 'Railgun', Natsu no le había dicho a donde había ido o que estuvo haciendo en esos tres días. Seria sabe que este chico de cabello rosa no es una persona común y que fácilmente se puede meter en problemas.

–Primero, explícame quien esa mujer que tienes sentada allí comiendo un buffet y segundo, dime que has estado haciendo estos últimos días.

Natsu miro de reojo a la mujer vestida con ropas de luto conocida simplemente como Mina Mathers. El ex–Salamander admite que esa mujer, aunque sea una irregularidad de un grimorio escrito por el famoso ocultista y Director General de Ciudad Academia, Aleister Crowley, es muy atractiva o al menos, así es como Natsu y los demás la veían.

–Deliciosa comida. Nunca comí un arroz tan bueno o un té de oriente, Samuel y yo apenas teníamos dinero para unas migajas de pan.

Natsu ignoro momentáneamente a Mina y puso su atención en Seria.

–Hablemos en privado Seria.

Natsu tomo a Seria de la mano, algo que extrañamente la avergonzó un poco y fueron a una esquina, Natsu agradeció en su mente, el que María Kumokawa estuviera entreteniendo a Touma Kamijou y a Fremea Seivelun, un par de niños de primaria.

–Empecemos por el principio…

Natsu comenzó a contar detalle por detalle lo que estuvo realizando los últimos días, salvo que omitió un par de cosas que su amiga no debería saber, una incómoda visita por parte de Othinus y una llamada que le fue hecho por parte de la Doncella de Versalles.

– ¿Hiciste todo eso en estos días? ¿Acaso quieres terminar en la lista negra de los que se encuentran en la oscuridad de Ciudad Academia?

Natsu sonríe sarcásticamente y dice.

–No es como si me lo estuviera buscando a propósito. Además, me pidieron ayuda y eso es más que suficiente para que me involucre.

Seria suspiro por lo que dijo su amigo. No importara quien fuera o que problema se estuviera llevando a cabo, cuando alguien necesita de ayuda, Natsu saldría directo para ayudar a esa persona en apuros. A estas alturas, Seria ya no se siente tan impresionada como al principio, sin embargo, eso no causo alivio, este chico de cabello rosa terminaría muerto si sigue así o al menos, es lo que ella piensa.

– ¿Entonces te llevaras a Kamijou-kun contigo?

Seria no vio sentido seguir reprendiendo a su amigo ya que al final, nunca hacia caso no importa lo mucho que se lo dijeran.

–Sí. Fremea-chan, María, Mina y Misaki también quieren ir, así que será como un viaje escolar. Además, hace una hora hable con los padres de Touma y me dijeron que llegarían a nuestro hotel el mismo día para visitar a Touma.

–Mi hermana y 'esa' chica irán contigo también…

Natsu trago saliva nerviosamente por mencionar a Misaki, pero no lo lamento. Por alguna extraña razón, Natsu noto que Misaki Shokuhou, una amiga que conoció antes que Seria, no se llevaban muy bien a pesar de no odiarse. Ambas se hablaban con cierto sarcasmo y eran un tanto hostiles la una con la otra, el chico de cabello rosa no entendía muy bien eso, pero sintió que si preguntaba el origen de dicha hostilidad, no acabaría bien.

–En ese caso yo también iré.

Seria sonrió sombríamente como si le hubiese declarado la guerra a alguien.

–Que bien que vendrás.

Natsu sonrió de manera alegre haciendo que su amiga se avergonzara un poco.

–En ese caso debemos prepararnos adecuadamente. Mañana saldremos temprano, llevare a Touma y a Fremea a comprar suministros. Y creo que esa mujer Mina también vendrá, aun no se quien pueda ser realmente, pero no creo que sea peligrosa. Al menos dale el beneficio de la duda Seria… por ahora al menos, por favor.

Seria suspiro y dijo.

–Solo porque me lo pides de esa manera Natsu. Tan solo te pido que confíes un poco más en mi cuando te involucres en cosas como las que has vivido estos días. No puedo ayudarte de manera física, pero si puedo proporcionarte información. Aunque no lo creas, tengo unos cuantos ases en mi manga que resultan muy útiles.

–Lo tomare en cuenta.

Natsu sonríe un tanto nervioso. El chico de cabello rosa no es tan tonto como parecía, sabía que su amiga está involucrada en algo muy secreto por así decirlo, ese tipo de detalles aunque Natsu parecía no saberlo, lo hacía, simplemente no deseaba meter la nariz en la privacidad de sus amigos, solo cuando estos estuvieran en peligro serio.

…

– ¿Debemos comprar flotadores?

–Nya, yo sé nadar muy bien, pero Kami-nyah no. Sería lo mejor para ti.

En un centro comercial ubicado no muy lejos del apartamento donde se hospeda Natsu, Touma, Fremea, Mina y Natsu se encontraban en una tienda donde venden trajes de baño. Al parecer, Fremea logro conseguir el permiso de su hermana mayor para salir con Natsu y Touma a la playa. Aunque según un mensaje para el encargado del viaje por parte de la hermana mayor de Fremea: 'Si algo le sucede a mi hermanita, date por muerto.' El tono y la amenaza no logro asustar en lo más mínimo a Natsu, pero en cierta manera le resultaba un tanto familiar, como si ya la hubiera escuchado la voz de la hermana de Fremea antes.

–Los bikinis son un tanto reveladores. Mi familia jamás me hubiera permitido usar este tipo de prendas.

Mina Mathers es una irregularidad y no solo una guapa mujer extranjera con buen cuerpo. Natsu siendo un experto en la magia y cualquier cosa en lo sobrenatural, supo casi de inmediato que Mina era algo más de lo que veían sus ojos, pero ella dijo que su primera orden en mucho tiempo, era vigilar sus acciones. Natsu no tardo en saber que esta mujer, esta o estuvo relacionada con Aleister, pero ella no dio muchos detalles al respecto ya que, según ella, dijo que 'no eran importantes ya que no tengo un lazo que me una a ellos ya.'

En un lugar donde la ciencia rige sobre la magia, Natsu Dragneel y el grimorio que tomo la forma de Mina Mathers son un par de existencias que no cuadraban en Ciudad Academia. Ambos pertenecen a la magia o mejor dicho, al terreno de lo sobrenatural, pero a diferencia de Mina, Natsu tuve su papeleo en orden como para poder permanecer en Ciudad Academia. Aún hoy en día, no se sabe porque Natsu eligió ser un estudiante de Ciudad Academia, era un misterio incluso para Aleister. El chico de cabello rosa no pertenece actualmente a ninguna cábala mágica o está relacionado con alguna, salvo con la Doncella de Versalles y con su hermana Elizalina.

Su habilidad como ESPer era básicamente algo sin importancia, incluso el [Imagine Breaker] de su amigo Touma, resultaba mucho más útil y poderosa que su habilidad. Natsu había descubierto que él [Imagine Breaker] era capaz de destruir cualquier cosa que sea un poder, ya sea un poder psíquico o un poder sobrenatural. Incluso es capaz de destruir las bendiciones de Dios y esto resulta en la mala suerte de Touma casi siempre. Sin dudas, la mano derecha de aquel niño de primaria es un ítem bastante interesante desde su punto de vista y no le extrañaba que Aleister tuviese un interés en aquel chico de primaria desde un principio.

–Natsu.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Mina comenzó a hablar.

–Eh… ¿Qué pasa Mathers-san?

–Aún no me he decidido por un traje de baño. Estas ropas de luto no serían las adecuadas para una playa y quisiera tu opinión.

"¿Mi opinión?, ni siquiera se algo sobre ropa de mujeres. ¿No es mejor que se lo pidas a alguna empleada en vez de a mí? Pero lo mejor que puedo hacer por el momento con esta mujer es ser amable, Seria tiene razón, no quiero agregarme más enemigos a la lista."

–Entendido, aunque no se mucho sobre eso, pero hare lo que pueda.

–Tengo interés en estos dos.

"Esos…"

Mina le mostro dos 'trajes de baño' a Natsu y este comenzó a salir una gota de sudor en su mejilla. Para empezar, esos dos bikinis que Mina trae son demasiado reveladores y atrevidos, tanto que darían una impresión muy fuerte por parte del público, haría sonrojar a los hombres y hervir en rabia a las mujeres, a eso añádele que la figura de Mina es despampanante y el resultado era un duro golpe al corazón de las personas. Pero eso no era lo realmente preocupante, el problema es que era un tanto revelador para los dos niños a los que los acompañarían en aquel viaje.

–Bueno, veras… este de color oscuro te quedaría muy bien.

El bikini revelador de color negro era el menos revelador, pero remarcaba muy bien las zonas atractivas de una mujer, Natsu no lo negaría, era un tanto pervertido y ver a esa mujer con ese bikini, lo puso un tanto emocionado, pero no lo mostro a simple vista. En ese momento, dio gracias por ser parte demonio, ya que los demonios son conocidos por ser 'fríos' en aspectos mundanos.

–Entiendo. Será lo mejor, gracias por tu ayuda.

–No es nada.

Natsu ladeo su mano con una expresión agotada, que bueno que ningún conocido suyo estaba circulando por esta área…

– ¡Ohaiyou Natsu-senpai! ¡Onee-san vino a saludarte!

Los hombros de Natsu temblaron un poco al escuchar aquella femenina voz. Se trataba de una chica de su edad {al menos en apariencia}, su piel es morena y su cabello color castaño, es una belleza en pocas palabras, pero esta chica era algo más. En realidad es una habilidosa ninja y su nombre es Kuruwa.

–Es bueno verte por aquí Kuruwa.

–Opino lo mismo. Parece que vino aquí para comprar un traje de baño, bueno, en esta época y con las vacaciones se entiende.

La historia entre dos, se dio cuando Natsu había sido un mero testigo de una pelea de esa chica ninja con varios bandidos de Ciudad Academia, quedo un tanto curioso sobre sus extrañas habilidades ya que, los ninjas hoy en día solo eran nada más que cosas del pasado. Kuruwa vio a Natsu y procedió a darle caza al ser considerado un 'cabo suelto', pero esta chica se vio superada al ver que Natsu mostraba mucho más conocimientos que ella en las artes ninjas y sorpresivamente, en las artes shinobi. No, Natsu no era un ninja aunque en parte quiso serlo en el pasado, había tenido sus encuentros con enemigos de estilo ninja y shinobi, así que sabía unos cuantos datos sobre ellos. Sin embargo, durante su pelea Natsu había quedado un tanto decepcionado de ella cuando la vio usar una arma de fuego, algo que si bien, no está prohibido en el libro de las reglas ninja, le quitaba cierto encanto al no diferenciarse de un simple matón. Esto hirió el orgullo de Kuruwa y comenzó a pedirle consejos ya que esta noto el enorme conocimiento del chico de cabello rosa y este accedió ayudarla de vez en cuando, aun y cuando le dijo que él no era un ninja y solo le daba datos en base a los combates que había tenido con ellos.

Para empezar, las películas retrataban a los ninjas con trajes muy vistosos y extravagantes que los hacia parecer una especie de figura de acción, pero la realidad era otra. Los auténticos ninjas no usaban ese tipo de trajes, ya que un ninja debía usar la discreción y perderse a la vista rápidamente, y usar un traje fosforescente así sería imposible. Los ninjas solían vestirse de vagabundos, borrachos errantes e inclusive de civiles comunes para realizar sus labores y no ser perseguidos constantemente

– ¡¿Cuándo será nuestra próxima lección, senpai?!

La actitud de esta 'kouhai' era un tanto demasiado para ese chico de cabello rosa.

–Onee-san~, le dará una recompensa por eso.

Kuruwa sabía aprovechar sus encantos y comenzó a desabrochar un par de botones revelando un gran escote atractivo, esto haría babear a cualquier adolescente e inclusive a un viejo de edad avanzada, pero Natsu…

–No es necesario que hagas eso.

Natsu abrocho los botones y comenzó a frotar su cabello.

–Sé que eres una chica muy bonita, pero al menos debes ser un poco modesta con eso.

Kuruwa le hizo un puchero a Natsu, este chico parecía inmune a sus encantos, pero no era así del todo. La encontraba muy atractiva al igual que Seria, pero al ser básicamente un anciano, prefiere abstenerse de pensar más allá de la línea permitida con una menor de edad.

–En todo caso, no podre ayudarte estos días. Iré de vacaciones con unos amigos a la playa y volveré en una semana.

–Ya veo.

La kunoichi se escuchaba algo desanimada por la ausencia de su 'Senpai'.

– ¡Ya se! ¡Iré contigo!

Sin embargo, dicho sentimiento duro relativamente poco cuando la linda kunoichi expresó su deseo de acompañar a su 'senpai'.

–Ya veo. Será divertido.

Natsu sonrió sin saber que esto, no dejaría muy contentas a ciertas personas a su alrededor. Para Natsu, el hecho de que varios conocidos y amigos suyos fueran a divertirse a la playa, le gustaba, pero por alguna razón, hasta ahora, solo chicas se habían unido al viaje, solo Touma era el único varón aparte de Natsu, pero el chico de cabello rosa no le dio muchas vueltas a eso.

"Aun debemos pasar al supermercado."

Pensó Natsu mientras suspiraba un poco y veía como Touma, Fremea y Mina se le acercaban con sus trajes de baño ya pagados.

…

– ¿En serio iras? Creí que tendrías cosas mejores que hacer.

Seria se encuentra junto con su hermana menor preparando el equipaje para salir de viaje.

–Yo opino lo mismo que tú. Un maid debe permanecer cercas de su master.

–Otra vez con eso. Natsu ya te dijo que no era necesario que tomaras tan en serio eso.

Las hermanas Kumokawa a pesar de ser familia, son básicamente muy diferentes la una de la otra. Seria contaba con un don que le permitió abrirse paso a través de uno de los representantes de la Mesa Directiva de Ciudad Academia, su intelecto es algo que no debe subestimarse, puede que físicamente no tenga la fuerza de un cierto mago de fuego, pero eso no la hace menos peligrosa. María coincidía en unas cosas con su hermana mayor, es la mejor estudiante en la escuela de maids, Seria es la estudiante más brillante y hermosa de su escuela, tanto como para apodarla 'Beauty-senpai', a diferencia de su hermana mayor, María es una ESPer de nivel 2 y su principal ofensiva, son los ataques físicos, su técnica de firma es conocida como '[Violence Donut]'.

–No he tenido alguna queja suya de mi o me ha pedido que me marche. Además, Natsu-san suele meterse en problemas y a veces teme que Kamijou-kun no cene. Como su maid, debo priorizar sus deseos.

–Hablando del pequeño Touma. Es bueno que ese niño haya conocido a Natsu.

Seria conocía a Natsu desde hace tres años. El chico de cabello rosa era un experto en meterse en problemas con tal de ayudar a alguien o defender a sus amigos, pero a pesar de ello, Seria notaba que a veces, Natsu solía comportarse de forma distante con algunas personas. Claro, eso no era un gran problema, no era un antisocial, a menudo charla con Seria, Pierce Aogami y Motoharu Tsuchimikado eran sus dos amigos y kouhai varones más cercanos, su antigua profesora Komoe Tsukuyomi era una de las pocas personas que se preocupaba profundamente por Natsu, esa pequeña profesora había estado presente durante la detención de Natsu hace años cuando apuñalo a un agresor que intento lastimar a la clase del profesor Kagun Kihara. Komoe insistió a las autoridades de perdonar a Natsu, pero dicho chico de cabello rosa acepto de buena gana su castigo, el cual era pasar un cierto tiempo en un reformatorio. Sin embargo, algo que preocupo a su profesora y a Seria es que Natsu no mostro remordimiento o culpa alguna por lo que hizo.

–Su actitud mejoro un poco.

Desde que Touma Kamijou, un desafortunado estudiante de primaria, ESPer de nivel 0 y usuario del [Imagine Breaker] comenzó a vivir con Natsu, dicho ESPer-Mago comenzó a ser un poco más abierto con los demás o estaba intentando serlo.

– ¿De verdad cambio tanto? Me daba la impresión de que él era así siempre.

Comenta María mientras dobla sus prendas y las pone en una maleta.

–Lo es, es solo que a veces ni siquiera mostraba muchas expresiones como las que has visto desde que comenzaste a vivir con él. Pero dejemos eso de lado, debo preparar mi traje de baño, no dejare que esa mocosa engreída me gane.

Seria puso especial atención a su traje de baño y sonrió con malicia ante la mirada incrédula de su hermana menor.

– ¿No crees que estar en guerra con una chica de secundaria es un poco infantil?

– ¿Y tú no crees que usar tus piernas para apretar a tu oponente puede ser visto como poco decente?

Seria y María Kumokawa no eran la representación cliché y amorosa de una hermana mayor y su hermana menor. A veces, esas chicas competían en secreto para saber quién era mejor en cosas que ambas coincidieran. Unas chispas se podían notar en sus miradas como viéndose en un duelo del viejo oeste, pero afortunadamente no paso a mayores.

–Mis pechos son más grandes que los tuyos o los de esa araña reina. Ganare fácilmente.

–Te recuerdo que aún me falta por crecer. Y si la genética juega de mi lado, tendré una mejor figura que tu hermanita mayor, a diferencia de ti, no me tiro a un sofá todo el día comiendo helado.

Bueno, parece que las cosas se están poniendo densas entre este par de hermanas. Tanto, que incluso la habitación comenzó a sentir un poco helada. Lo mejor para las personas sensatas que disfrutan de la tranquilidad y no de una posible pelea entre una habilidosa maid y un hermosa senpai con dones fatales, es ignorar esta pelea que parece que tendrá resultados nada pacíficos. Es mejor que dejemos las cosas así por ahora y pasemos a otro punto, el día aun es largo de todas formas.

…

Tokiwadai Middle School.

Aquel prestigioso centro educativo exclusivo para señoritas y cuyas estudiantes son ESPers de nivel 3 en adelante, es una de las escuelas más famosas y populares con las que cuenta Ciudad Academia y la cual tiene un sello de calidad. Sus estudiantes eran chicas educadas, refinadas y contaba con un grado académico muy superior al estudiante promedio. No hace mucho se involucró en un escándalo cuando dicha institución negó la entrada a una princesa de algún país europeo o algo así. Negarle la entrada a la realeza, podía ser no muy bien visto por muchos, pero los muros construido por el Director General eran más duros que los caprichos de la nobleza y realeza.

–Se ve muy emocionada mi señora.

Una chica de rizos mira con curiosidad a su 'reina' mientras preparaba una maleta para salir de viaje.

Misaki Shokuhou es una ESPer de nivel 5 cuya habilidad residía en controlar por completo la mente de uno o más individuos, esa peligrosa habilidad fue llamada 'Mental Out'. Su apariencia, actitud y sequito la convirtieron en la 'Abeja Reina' de Tokiwadai. Miradas soñadoras eran dirigidas hacia aquella chica rubia de secundaria de grandes pechos todos los días sin excepción.

– ¡Por supuesto~! Mi príncipe me invito a la playa y estoy más que emocionada de ir. Lo malo es que esa vieja bruja ira también, pero es lo de menos. Le demostrare a mi príncipe que soy su única y mejor opción.

La chica de rizos es una de las 'amigas' más cercanas de Misaki, así que desde hace unos años había escuchado sobre ese 'Príncipe' que su 'Reina' le contaba con gran devoción. Según lo que recuerda, todo empezó cuando un 'Príncipe' salió al rescate de Misaki cuando estuvo a punto de ser asesinada, este chico de cabello rosa apareció y salvo a Misaki. Desde entonces, Misaki anhelaba encontrarse con ese chico nuevamente, aunque paso un buen tiempo desde que la salvo, se volvieron a topar cuando en un evento de verano, ambos participaron en una pista de baile de arcade. Misaki era buena en muchas cosas, pero su rendimiento físico era algo, dicho de forma amable, mediocre. Así que no duro más que unos cuantos minutos. El chico de cabello rosa la saludo de forma amable y la recordó de aquella vez, en aquel entonces Misaki ya sea por capricho o timidez actuó un poco 'Tsun' con él, pero pronto noto que no era necesario. Ese chico de cabello rosa no era un chico egoísta o ególatra, él había salvado a Misaki porque esa chica necesitaba ayuda y no por jactarse de aquella acción, el chico de cabello rosa jamás le pidió el favor de vuelta u otra cosa a cambio. Una parte de ella en aquel entonces deseaba usar su habilidad y 'ver' en su mente, pero se percató de algo en ese chico, un instinto como de meterse a una cueva repleta de lobos salvajes y hambrientos fue lo que sintió ante esa idea. Después del evento y de rogarle que le enseñara a nadar, ambos se volvieron buenos amigos, aunque algo extraño que noto Misaki fue que una ocasión, ese chico de cabello rosa la llamo 'Lucy'. Aunque quizás fue un error de su parte o que la haya confundido con una conocida suya, pero no era algo que le molestase realmente.

–Por cierto mi señora. No sabía que había adquirido un gusto por las muñecas.

Misaki volteo a ver a la 'muñeca' de vestimenta sugerente de bruja con un parche en su ojo.

–Se me hizo muy linda y decidí comprarla.

La chica de rizos ladeo su cabeza un tanto curiosa debido al tono nervioso que uso Misaki al referirse a la 'muñeca' que se encontraba dentro de su bolso.

–Ya veo. Pero nunca había visto una muñeca similar antes. ¿Acaso se trata de alguna edición especial de alguna juguetería?

–Posiblemente.

Responde Misaki mientras bebe una taza de té.

Othinus.

Al menos, ese es el nombre con el que se había presentado ante ella.

Misaki siendo una ESPer encontró la existencia de Othinus como algo que difícilmente la ciencia pueda explicar. Othinus le dijo que era un hada, pero las hadas pertenecen solamente en los cuentos de hadas.

"Pero según Natsu, las halas deberían tener cola ¿no?"

Misaki había escuchado de Natsu numerosos relatos fantásticos que parecían sacados de una novela de fantasía, algo que encontró curioso esa chica rubia de ojos estrellados fue en la forma en que ese chico de cabello rosa relataba aquellas historias.

Casi como si fueran anécdotas vividas por alguien en algún momento.

La chica de rizo se despidió de Misaki ya que dijo que tenía que atender un asunto.

–Al fin se fue.

Othinus ya no tenía el tamaño de una muñeca, sino el de una chica de trece a quince años. En comparación con Misaki, solo le ganaba con unos cuantos centímetros de diferencia.

–Lo lamento, no creí que se fuera a tardar tanto.

Misaki dijo con una sonrisa.

Pero hay algo de precaución en sus ojos.

Esta 'Hada Madrina' le causaba una extraña sensación de estar encerrada con un depredador alfa. Misaki no sentía temor hacia nadie, ella es la 'Reina de Tokiwadai' y podía fácilmente poner de rodillas a una multitud con sus habilidades ESPer, no por algo esa chica rubia es un nivel 5. Sin embargo, Othinus es un ser al que Misaki no ha terminado de entender, es casi como si fuese un OVNI.

–Debes recordar mantenerte en lo alto. Estoy segura que ese chico no ira solo a ese viaje humana.

–No importa quien vaya además de él y Kamijou-kun. Solo necesita a una reina a su lado… y esa soy yo.

Othinus, aquella Diosa Mágica de un Ojo sonrió.

Una Abeja Reina y una Diosa Mágica, sin dudas, un dúo poco usual.

* * *

 **Parte 2**

"[¿Imagine Breaker?]"

Esa misteriosa y peculiar habilidad que se encuentra en posesión de Touma Kamijou, un niño de primaria es sin dudas, una fuente de intrigas para cualquier que supiera de su existencia. Para Aleister era una herramienta clave para sus planes, mientras que para Natsu era algo mucho más grande.

Para Natsu, el [Imagine Breaker] es un poder que va más allá de cualquier cosa que se haya topado antes. Claro, él podía manejarlo, pero había algo más en esa mano derecha de aquel niño de primaria.

Una existencia.

Un ser que habita en la mano derecha de Touma que poseía una fuerza tan grande que haría palidecer a cualquiera con algún don 'superhumano'. Para Natsu, el ser que habitaba en esa mano derecha, no era algo que haya visto antes.

¿Ángel, demonio, youkai, dragón, dios?

No, no se trataba de algo tan simple.

¿Acaso el [Imagine Breaker] también está relacionado con el nombre de Touma?

¿El que esta sobre Dios y asesina Demonios?

Posiblemente o una mera coincidencia.

Justo en estos momentos es que empezó a debatirse esa habilidad de Touma.

– ¿Natsu-san?

Touma jalo la mano de Natsu y este bajo su mirada al niño de primaria.

–Mina Onee-san dijo que quería a más jugadores para ganarle a un jefe del juego.

Básicamente, su pequeño inquilino lo había invitado a jugar videojuegos con él y Mina.

–Sí, ya voy.

La noche había caído en Ciudad Academia.

Así que no era muy probable de ver a personas transitando en sus calles, a menos que fuera una persona poco respetable para la sociedad o algo para el estilo.

–Bien hecho Touma, onee-san te agradece.

Natsu miro con una gota de sudor las ropas que porta Mina.

Sus ropas de luto fueron reemplazadas con una vestimenta simple de camiseta de tirantes y un short corto. No era exactamente la ropa que una noble inglesa usaría enfrente de un chico de primaria y un mago de fuego realmente viejo.

– ¿Desde cuándo Touma te llama Onee-san?

–No es algo ofensivo y me gusta como suena.

Respondió Mina apartando su mirada de los dos chicos y mirando la tele para continuar jugando. Ella también tomo un trozo de chocolate que había comprado {mejor dicho, había arrojado al carrito que Natsu uso en el supermercado sin habérselo pedido siquiera} y lo puso en su boca.

– ¿Al menos puedes decirme un poco más de ti Mathers-san?

Natsu pregunto mientras tomaba un mando inalámbrico y se sentó en medio de Touma y Mina.

– ¿Qué quieres saber?

–Un poco de todo.

–Eres un mago también Natsu. Es obvio que deberías saber de la Cábala Dorada que mi difunto esposo fundo junto con ese petulante de Westcott.

Natsu dice sin detenerse en seguir aumentando el daño consecutivo al jefe del juego.

–Lo sé, me se la historia. Samuel Liddell Macgregor Mathers y William Wynn Westcott dos ingleses, uno en bancarrota y el otro con un puesto cómodo en la sociedad británica. Fundadores de una de las Cábalas más poderosas del siglo 20 que tuvo un abrupto fin en su máximo esplendor a manos de unos de sus nuevos integrantes y estudiante de tu difunto esposo que este en su santa gloria, Aleister.

Mina no parecía perturbarse por la información concisa y precisa que escucho de Natsu.

–Mi familia estaba llena de nobles, me case con Samuel porque lo amaba y lo apoye en lo que pude. Entrene y pulí mis habilidades, yo construí los fundamentos de los muchos Tattvas y círculos mágicos usados en la mejor época de la Cábala Dorada. Fui una gran artista en aquel entonces. Aunque Samuel siempre estuvo tan inmerso en su trabajo que no podía o no quería conseguir un empleo estable y con suerte apenas teníamos para unas barras de pan.

Natsu se hizo una idea de esa situación precaria y dijo con molestia, su tono era tan frio que podría incluso congelar el ambiente.

–Una persona que no puede dar lo más básico a las personas que ama, no merece llamarse a sí mismo un hombre, ni mucho menos un esposo o un padre.

Mina frunce el ceño con molestia por las palabras que dijo Natsu a su difunto esposo, pero en parte eran ciertas.

–Si no puedes cuidar a las personas que conforman tu mundo, entonces no es posible hacer algo en el mundo en que vivimos.

Mina no dijo absolutamente nada ante las palabras de Natsu.

–Eres apenas un chico de secundaria.

Dijo Mina en un intento de replicar.

–Te equivocas. Puede que me vea como un chico, pero soy mucho mayor que cualquier que hayas conocido antes, incluso en la época en la que estabas viva. En algún momento, tuve una familia, amigos e… inclusive un par de niños que quise como mis hijos.

Mina noto que esa última parte de la oración de Natsu le costó mucho decirla, como si tratara de sacar una espina profunda desde lo más profundo de sí mismo y que al hacerlo, solo se entierra más.

–Se lo que es querer darse por vencido. Intente quitarme la vida numerosas veces, pero no importa cuántas veces me cortaba, fracturaba, desgarrara o desmembrara. No podía morir. Una parte de mi estuvo de caer aún más, cuando de repente recordé una promesa.

Natsu sonrió con melancolía al recordar a sus viejos amigos, a su familia y a su par de hijos que curiosamente se trataban de un niño y una niña de cabello azul.

–Desde ese momento, decidí usar mi motivación en otra cosa más productiva. Comencé a estudiar distintas disciplinas y ayudar a aquellos que lo necesitasen… ¿eh?

Natsu se detuvo de hablar y miro como Mina lo miraba con una mirada expectante.

–Y-Yo no sé porque le dije eso a una desconocida.

Natsu se cubrió el rostro con su mano y un leve color rojo se vio en su cara.

–Está bien.

Mina dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.

–Necesitabas desahogarte. Puedes tomarlo como pago por comprarme muchas cosas hoy.

Natsu solo volteo a otro lado evitando la mirada de Mina.

"Tengo que admitir que se ve lindo sonrojado."

Pensó Mina riendo un poco y seguir jugando.

Para suerte de Natsu, Touma estaba tan inmerso en el juego que parecía no haber escuchado la conversación entre estos dos magos.

…

–Bien, termine. ¿Deseas venir conmigo a comer algo? La cafetería debe estar vacía a estas horas.

–Supongo, no importa realmente.

Misaki salió junto con Othinus fuera de su habitación y caminan por el pasillo.

– ¿Algo que quieras en especial? Yo me conformo con una hamburguesa con 100% de carne y vegetales frescos.

–Cualquier cosa esta bien.

Othinus dice con indiferencia.

– ¿No has pensando en estudiar aquí en Ciudad Academia? Sería divertido tenerte como compañera de clase, te-hee~.

Hizo un símbolo de paz cerca de su ojo y saco lindamente su lengua la Mental Out.

– ¿Mmm? Lo pensare.

Othinus de un Ojo, realmente lo estaba considerando, quizás…

–Cuando sonríes de esa forma no es algo bueno.

El buen humor de Misaki se vino abajo cuando una voz entro en sus oídos y chasqueo le lengua con molestia, pero inmediatamente formo una sonrisa {falsa} y dice.

– ¡Ara~! No es una buena forma de dirigirse así a las personas Misaka-san.

–Cuando se trata de ti, no puedo evitarlo.

Mikoto dijo cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿No estás muy paranoica? ¿Acaso una chica como yo no puede simplemente comer como una persona normal o acaso tus pechos no son lo único pequeño que tienes?

Mikoto rechino los dientes con rabia por las palabras de Misaki. Por una razón, esa chica rubia no estaba actuando de manera superior ahora, era más bien a como una chica normal haría cuando la molestan demasiado.

–Deja de perder tu tiempo con esta mocosa y vayamos al comedor antes de que la comida se enfrié.

Dijo Othinus mirando desinteresadamente esta especie de duelo entre la Mental Out y la Railgun.

–Tienes razón.

Misaki dijo y caminaron de lado de Mikoto.

–Espera un momento ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Acaso es otra subordinada tuya?

Othinus siguió caminando sin siquiera molestar en escuchar los quejidos de Mikoto, para esa Diosa cínica, los humanos no son nada más que simples moscas que no valían la pena ser notadas. Ese pensamiento es un tanto parecido al que tuvo un cierto dragón negro que una vez aterrorizo un cierto mundo donde un cierto mago de fuego habito.

–Eso no te incumbe Misaka-san.

Le dijo Misaki alejándose de ella.

Algo catastrófico pudo haber pasado si estas tres chicas hubieran decidido ir más lejos, pero para fortuna de las residentes de School Garden, no paso a mayores. No era un secreto que Mikoto Misaka y Misaki Shokuhou no se llevaran para nada bien. Mikoto encontraba los métodos de Misaki como 'desagradables', pero quizás algo que no sabía esa electro máster es que dichas acciones de esa chica rubia, habían disminuido considerablemente. Ya no usaba tantos sus habilidades más que cuando su vida estaba en riesgo y eso fue gracias a que conoció a un cierto chico de cabello puntiagudo de color rosa que le hizo ver que usar sus habilidades de forma arbitraria, no era muy bueno que digamos, aunque eso no quiere decir que la reprendió.

Misaki sabía que Natsu jamás obligaría a nadie a pensar como el, solo daba consejos y estos podían ser tomados o dejados. Misaki había pasado por muchas cosas para llegar a donde está actualmente, perdió a una 'persona especial' y tuvo que convertirse en alguien muy diferente para poder sobrevivir y prosperar. Sin embargo, comprendió que no tenía por qué cumplir las expectativas de nadie, ella decidirá su propio destino y pelearía por eso, aunque no fuera muy buena en cuestiones físicas.

"No es tan patética como se ve."

Othinus sonrió hacia Misaki y desaparecieron de los corredores.

…

Una calurosa mañana empezó en Ciudad Academia desde muy temprano en la mañana.

Muchos estudiantes se dirigen a sus escuelas para comenzar sus rutinas diarias.

Sin embargo, dos chicos se encuentran aun durmiendo plácidamente en sus camas…

Lo siento, hubo un error de último momento. Touma dormía en su cama en su habitación y Natsu se encuentra durmiendo en el sofá de la sala de estar debido a que le cedió su cama a Mina para que durmiera en ella.

Los ojos de Natsu se abren de forma perezosa y toma su teléfono móvil que se encuentra a un lado suyo en una pequeña mesa de enfrente. Solo falta una hora para que el taxi que vendría por ellos, llegase.

Levantándose del sofá, se dirige a la habitación de Touma para despertarlo.

–Touma.

Natsu susurra de forma baja mientras sacude suavemente al niño de primaria de cabello puntiagudo.

– ¿Natsu-san? ¿Es hora de desayunar?

Touma pregunta con inocencia mientras frota sus parpados con pereza y suelta un lindo bostezo.

–Algo así. Recuerda que iremos a la playa y tus padres vendrán a visitarnos.

– ¡Cierto!

Touma se mostró emocionado y se levantó de golpe de su cama.

– ¡Tengo tantas cosas que decirles! ¡Como hice más amigos, como Natsu-san juega conmigo todos los días y me ayuda en mis tareas!

Natsu sonrió y comenzó a frotar el cabello de Touma.

Sin dudas, la vida de aquel niño de primaria ha cambiado mucho desde que conoció a ese chico de cabello rosa que fue su salvador cuando él estaba en problemas y no dudo en extender una mano hacia ese chico que fue constantemente señalado como un 'leproso' por los adultos.

Natsu salió detrás de Touma y ahora se dirige a la habitación de Mina {la cual originalmente era de Natsu} para despertarla. Al entrar vio a esa mujer con rasgos felinos durmiendo perezosamente en su cama y ronroneando como un gato. Para buena suerte de Natsu, las sabanas y almohadas no parecieron haber sido arañadas por esa mujer-gato de origen británico o mejor dicho, de aquel grimorio que había tomado prestado aquella forma.

– ¿Mathers-san?

Natsu susurro a esa mujer de cabello gris mientras sacudía su hombro en un intento por despertarla y parece haber funcionado.

En cuestión de unos pocos minutos, Natsu había preparado el desayuno para los tres. Tanto Natsu como Touma habían hecho sus maletas para ir a la playa. Sus papeles para salir de Ciudad Academia habían sido puestos en orden. Mina al no ser una residente real de Ciudad Academia, no necesita de algún documento, pero siendo esta mujer o mejor dicho, un grimorio que fue escrito por Aleister, no cree que los guardias de Aleister quieran enfocarse mucho en esa atractiva mujer.

–Londres no suele ser tan caluroso como en esta Nación Isla.

Mina dice mientras cubre sus ojos de la fuerte luz del sol. Sin embargo, su malestar duro poco cuando Natsu le presto unos lentes para el sol que había comprado para usarlos en la playa.

–Gracias.

Mina dejo de quejarse con los lentes de sol.

Los tres se encuentran fuera del edificio departamental ubicado en el Distrito 7 de Ciudad Academia esperando su taxi.

–Kami-nyah.

Fremea Seivelun llego corriendo al lado de Touma.

–Yo Fremea.

Touma saluda a su amiga y compañera de clase.

En cuestión de unos segundos, más personas comenzaron a llegar hacia la ubicación del chico de cabello rosa, en su mayoría chicas. Las hermanas Kumokawa, Misaki Shokuhou y Kuruwa.

– ¡Ho~! ¿No esperaba verte aquí Kumokawa-san?

Un tono de {falsa} alegría se dibujó en el rostro de Misaki al ver a Seria y esta respondió de la misma manera.

– ¡La sorpresa es toda mía, mi linda kouhai~!

Aunque María Kumokawa y Kuruwa no parecen conocerse, ambas acordaron mantenerse lejos de ese par por su propio bienestar. María conocía lo suficientemente bien a su hermana mayor como para saber de lo que es capaz cuando la sacan de sus casillas y Kuruwa siendo una experta kunoichi podía fácilmente leer las intenciones de las personas y sus sensores gritaban que se encontraría en una zona roja cerca de esa linda senpai y aquella atractiva kouhai.

–Me alegro de que hayan venido.

Natsu dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada y no pareciendo notar la animosidad de un par de amigas suyas.

–Por cierto Misaki, me gustaría presentarte a Kamijou Touma. Es un amigo y vive conmigo.

Misaki bajo su mirada al niño de primaria, quien sonrió y dijo.

– ¡Hola, me llamo Touma! ¿Y tú onee-san?

La chica rubia de ojos estrellados sonrió de manera genuina y dijo.

–Shokuhou Misaki, pero puedes llamarme Misaki-nee, te-hee~.

–Oh, mucho gusto Misaki-nee.

El niño de primaria dijo educadamente e hizo reír un poco a Misaki por eso, este niño era bastante lindo en su opinión.

– ¡Me llamo Kuruwa, un gusto Kamijou-chan!

La atractiva kunoichi se presentó ante el niño y este saludo de igual forma.

–Natsu, explícale a tu amiga porque invitaste a más chicas.

Seria dijo con un gélido tono de voz.

–Creí que sería divertido si más personas se nos unían. Además, sirve para que Touma conviva con más personas.

Seria no podía objetar nada cuando algo relacionado con Touma estaba involucrado. Tan solo miro al niño de primaria y entendió. Ese niño no había tenido una vida fácil o al menos eso fue lo que escucho sobre su historia en la base de datos de Ciudad Academia.

–Parece que el taxi llego.

Un gran taxi llego a recoger al grupo conformado por cinco chicas {una de ellas es una niña de primaria} y dos chicos {uno de ellos es un niño de primaria} y se dirigían a las puertas de seguridad de Ciudad Academia. En el camino, Natsu pensó en cómo se las habrán arreglado sus amigas para solicitar su salida de Ciudad Academia, ya que dicha ciudad difícilmente daba salida a sus ESPers por motivos de seguridad y de una posible infiltración de datos por parte de las compañías no afiliadas a Ciudad Academia. Sin embargo, todo salió en orden. Natsu solo podía teorizar que Seria le fue facilitada su orden de salida junto con su hermana gracias a sus 'contactos' con los altos mandos de la Mesa Directiva, Misaki al ser una ESPer de nivel 5 se le otorgan ciertos privilegios que no todos los ESPers poseían. En los casos de Kuruwa y Mina, no fue algo realmente preocupante ya que no hubo peros.

–Se siente raro salir fuera de esos muros.

Misaki dijo mientras miraba por la ventana.

El taxi era una camioneta lo suficientemente grande como para que cupieran todos.

Natsu, el chofer, Touma y Fremea viajaban en el asiento delantero.

El asiento trasero estaba ocupado por las hermanas Kumokawa y Misaki.

Y en el asiento trasero iba Kuruwa junto con Mina mientras la primera intentaba manipular un teléfono móvil ante la curiosa Mina.

…

8 de julio.

– ¿Cómo son tus padres Kami-nya?

El grupo había llegado a una linda playa desierta ubicada en la Prefectura de Kanagawa. Los dos estudiantes de primaria se encuentran haciendo un castillo en la arena mientras ven como los 'adultos' {o sea, Natsu y las demás} se encuentran preparando las sombrillas, las sillas y los refrigerios.

–Mi papá suele viajar mucho por trabajo y siempre me trae baratijas donde quiera que va. Mi mamá es muy buena conmigo, aunque muchos dicen que parece más mi hermana que mi mamá, pero eso no tiene sentido para mí.

Mientras los niños charlaban, Natsu y las demás preparaban todo. Todos sin excepción habían cambiado a trajes de baño para estar más a gusto. Mina se encuentra sentada en una silla bebiendo de una copa de jugo rellena con hielos con su bikini negro y lentes de sol {los cuales eran de Natsu}. Misaki seguía el ejemplo de Mina, Kuruwa inflo una pelota de playa y se dirigió con los niños. María se encuentra inflando unos flotadores.

– ¿Te ves ansioso Natsu?

Seria notaba a Natsu con ciertos nervios.

–Ya veo, deseas conseguir una primera buena impresión. No te preocupes por eso tonto, solo basta con mirar a Kamijou-kun.

–Gracias Seria.

Natsu sonrió apenado.

Natsu concentro su atención a su teléfono móvil cuando noto el timbre de un SMS entrante. Saco su teléfono y usando un botón para activar las funciones de dicho aparato, leyó un mensaje por parte de la madre de Touma.

–Estarán aquí pronto.

– ¿Los padres de Kamijou-kun? Oh esto tengo que verlo.

Dijo Misaki con una sonrisa curiosa.

Solo pasaron unos cinco minutos cuando los padres de Touma {o daban la impresión de serlo} llegaron a la zona de la playa y no al hotel. El hombre parecía ser una persona a finales de sus treinta años, vestía de manera casual y su cabello esta peinado hacia atrás, ninguno de los estudiantes de secundaria dudo por un segundo que ese era el padre de Touma, pero la mujer…

– ¡Touma-san!

La mujer tiene pinta de ser una 'Ojou-sama' {chica rica} en sus veinte años, su cabello, rostro, ropa y modales correspondían al de una mujer noble o que provenía de una familia de clase alta. La 'madre' de Touma corrió a abrazarlo y el niño de primaria dejo de jugar con Kuruwa y Fremea para saludar a su madre. Confirmando para todos {que aún seguían en shock de ver a la madre de Touma} que esa mujer es la madre de Touma.

–Posiblemente se trate de un vampiro Natsu. Puedo realizar un sello para purificar las fuerzas impuras, necesitare un crucifico para…

–No creo que sea así Mathers-san, relájate.

Ambos padres sonrieron al ver a su hijo después de un largo tiempo, la madre de Touma no dudo en cargarlo y el niño se avergonzó un poco.

–Natsu, necesito saber qué clase de tratamiento sigue esa mujer. Sospecho que se baña en sangre de vírgenes.

–Misaki no exageres.

Natsu suspiro ante las locas ideas de sus amigas entorno a la juvenil madre de Touma.

– ¡Natsu-san!

Touma llamo la atención de Natsu y este volteo a ver a Touma junto con sus padres. Sin embargo, algo que no se espero es que Misaki y Seria le dieron un empujón como animándolo a armarse de valor y saludar a los padres de su amigo estudiante de primaria.

– ¿Así que usted es Natsu-san? Touma-san nos ha contado muchas cosas sobre usted.

La encantadora madre de Touma elogio con una sonrisa a Natsu.

–Entiendo. Es un gusto en conocerlos, señores Kamijou.

Natsu se inclinó respetuosamente ante los padres de Touma.

–Levanta la cabeza muchacho, no es necesario que seas tan formal.

El padre de Touma dijo con un tono relajado a Natsu.

–Agradecemos profundamente lo que has hecho por nuestro hijo. Estamos en deuda contigo.

–N-No es nada, lo hice con todo gusto. No es necesario que estén en deuda conmigo o algo por el estilo.

Natsu dijo ladeando su mano de manera nerviosa.

–Logro una buena impresión.

Dijeron las chicas al unísono al ver el encuentro entre Natsu y los padres de Touma.

–No es justo que Natsu-san no use flotadores y yo sí.

En el océano, se encuentran Natsu y Touma nadando. El puchero del niño se debe a que Natsu sabe nadar perfectamente bien sin necesidad de algún flotador o salvavidas.

–Es por seguridad Touma. Esto no es una piscina.

Los padres de Touma se habían dirigido al hotel donde Natsu y las demás se estaban hospedando.

–De todas formas, ¿Qué te parece si te enseño a nadar?

–Siempre que sea para quitarme estos flotadores.

El resto del día fue de mera diversión. Todos se encontraban jugando en el agua de mar con una pelota de playa, claro, hubo intentos de sabotaje como que el flotador en forma de silla de Seria fue volteado misteriosamente y obligada a caer al agua de mar, o que el bikini de Misaki se desprendió de su cuerpo y esta nadaba desesperadamente por hacer algo por tenerlo de vuelta, pero en general, todos se divirtieron en dicha playa.

– ¿Ilusiones?

En una parte apartada de la playa, Kuruwa y Natsu se encuentra en medio de una sesión de entrenamiento de shinobi.

–Los shinobis fueron alguna vez legendarios guerreros que usaban cualquier truco o técnica visual para salir victoriosos de sus batallas. Eran letales, rápidos y eficaces en ese ámbito. Si uno de ellos se animaba a atacar una fortaleza enemiga, usaba el sigilo como principal arma y en caso de verse acorralados, usaban ilusiones que engañaban el ojo y la mente humana.

– ¡¿Puedes darme un ejemplo?!

Los ojos de Kuruwa brillaban como los de un niño en una dulcería.

–También esta relacionado a las técnicas Onmyouji, así que debes tener un cierto grado de conocimiento y habilidad en las artes ocultas.

Kuruwa apenas entendía mientras veía a Natsu sacar un pedazo de hoja de tira y con un poco de tinta, escribir un kanji misterioso en él.

–Se deben seguir los pasos adecuados para lograr una técnica de este calibre ya que no es algo que un novato logre de la noche a la mañana Kuruwa. ¿Lista?

Kuruwa asintió y Natsu sonrió mientras este desaparecía y era reemplazada por un grupo de mariposas haciendo que Kuruwa cubriera su rostro.

– ¿Sensei?

Kuruwa noto que Natsu ya no se encontraba en donde estaba hace unos pocos segundos.

–Detrás de ti.

Kuruwa se exalto y volteo a ver a ese mago de fuego de cabello rosa sonriendo de manera despreocupada.

–Es una técnica que consiste más en crear una abertura para escapar que para el combate.

– ¡Enséñame paso a paso por favor sensei!

– ¿Al menos tienes experiencia en lo esotérico?

–Yo… no.

Dijo Kuruwa mientras fruncía el ceño.

–Los shinobis son algo así como la combinación de un ninja y un samurái, pero a un grado más elevado. Las técnicas y sellos de clase Onmyouji no pueden ser usados con tanta simpleza, requiere de mucho tiempo de dedicación para lograr un mínimo avance. En todo caso no te desanimes, toma.

Natsu saco de una pequeña maleta un libro y se lo entrego a Kuruwa.

–Asumiré que no eres una ESPer. En caso de que no lo seas, este libro te puede ayudar en aprender los pasos más básicos para desarrollar habilidades Onmyouji. Tanto los samurái como los ninjas y shinobis, las enseñanzas esotéricas son un pilar que permite ir más allá de simples personas y volverse un auténtico rival a temer.

–Sensei, ¿de verdad no eres un ninja o algo por el estilo? Este tipo de conocimientos no son algo que un simple amateur debería saber.

–Hace años me topé con un shinobi que era un maestro de la espada. Era tan letal que incluso fue temido como un demonio por sus enemigos, créeme, no era una buena idea pelear con él. Básicamente era un monstruo.

Los ojos de Kuruwa brillaron con más fuerza y dice.

–Aprenderé los pasos necesarios. Ya veras, seré una estudiante de la que estés orgulloso.

Natsu solo sintió como una gota de sudor bajaba por su mejilla ante el entusiasmo de su 'estudiante', aunque el más de una ocasión le ha reiterado que no era verdaderamente un ninja o shinobi.

Ambos regresaron al hotel donde en la sala principal todos se encuentran viendo la televisión.

–(Noticias de último minuto, al parecer la Alianza de la Información está en una pequeña guerra de Objects en contra de las Corporaciones Capitalistas por una extensión de territorio ubicada en el Océano Atlántico. Se rumorea que esto es porque dicho territorio tiene un suministro de petróleo considerable.)

Natsu miro con algo de interés otra guerra de Objects que se encuentra sucediendo en algún punto en el mundo.

La era de las guerras nucleares había cesado en el momento en que los Objects, armas que parecen más una fortaleza móvil con una altura de más de 50 metros de alto, con armamento capaz de pulverizar una ciudad en cuestión de segundos, un peso que rozaba en las 200,000 toneladas y capaz de soportar el impacto de una bomba nuclear fueron creados.

Esto por supuesto, también había cesado casi por completo la guerra entre humanos a un nivel muy considerable, dejando la labor de guerra a los invencibles Objects.

Hace más de unas cuantas décadas que la ONU colapso y esto trajo un pánico mundial que duro poco realmente. El mundo fue reestructurado en cuatro superpotencias mundiales, nuevos territorios fueron añadidos o creados en este panorama mundial. Los cuatro superpotencias actuales rigen el mundo y estas tienen por nombre: El Reino de la Legitimidad cuyo poder se basaba principalmente en realezas y nobles, la Alianza de la Información depende de su manipulación en datos, la Organización de la Fe cuyo fuerte son las religiones y las Corporaciones Capitalistas la cual lo que tengas en tus cuentas bancarias te dice tu posición. Aunque esto parece notar que el mundo ya no es como lo fue hace años, no es realmente el caso. Los civiles comunes en cualquiera de las cuatro superpotencias seguían viviendo sus vidas comunes y tranquilas, el unirse a esas guerras de Objects era completamente opcional.

Sin embargo, algo curioso que hay que resaltar es que la producción de un Object no es barato ni fácil, además, a Ciudad Academia se le prohibió por medio de un tratado entre las cuatro potencias mundiales actuales, de producir un Object por cuestiones de diplomacia y seguridad. Además, el Director General de Ciudad Academia dijo en una entrevista a un canal de información para las Corporaciones Capitalistas (la Nación Isla de Japón entra en el territorio de las Corporaciones Capitalistas) que sus científicos y centros de investigación y de estudio no están interesados en el desarrollo de Objects sino de ESPers.

–Mira Kami-nya, mi hermana me compro un Object del Reino de la Legitimidad.

Fremea le mostro a Touma un juguete del tamaño de un balón de soccer. Se trataba de un Object del Reino de la Legitimidad que tenía un nombre muy curioso conocido como 'Baby Magnum'.

–Se ve genial.

Natsu cambio de canal y otra noticia estaba sucediendo.

– (Las autoridades están consternadas debido a la fuga del criminal Hino Jinsaku. Sus asesinatos basados en métodos para hacer rituales y su historial de ser un paciente de un psiquiátrico diagnosticado con trastorno de personalidad lo convierte en una persona muy peligrosa para cualquiera. Si alguien tiene informes o sospechas sobre el paradero de Hino Jinsaku, favor de informar a las autoridades locales de inmediato.)

"Curioso."

Natsu solo suspiro mientras salía del hotel con la excusa de tomar un poco de aire para relajarse. Los alrededores habían sido cubiertos con la oscuridad de la noche, dándole un aspecto un tanto tétrico para una persona con miedo a la noche. Siendo un mago y entrenado en varias disciplinas, Natsu noto que el ambiente se estaba poniendo un tato denso de repente, es casi como si una especie de arma teledirigida estuviera apuntando en su dirección, quería creer que fue alguna clase de paranoia, pero no fue así del todo.

"Supongo que tendré que hacer algo al respecto."

Natsu puso su mano en el suelo y recitando una especie de conjuro en su mente, el hotel donde se hospedaban fue cubierto por una especie de domo.

'[Divine Walls]'

Este hechizo no aparece en los libros de magia de la época actual. Consiste básicamente en formar una barrera mágica alrededor de un área determinada para impedir el efecto de un hechizo que está siendo ejecutado en la misma área. La potencia del hechizo depende enteramente de su portador. Si el portador es un habilidoso y poderoso mago, los hechizos de un ser superior serian anulados, pero si el portador era débil, sería lo mismo que derribar un casa de madera con un tornado.

Aunque el [Imagine Breaker] es capaz de hacer un efecto en contra del hechizo, Natsu simplemente necesitaba mantener lejos a Touma del sello mágico.

Natsu volvió a entrar al hotel para intentar dormir.

Las habitaciones se repartieron de la siguiente manera: 1. Natsu y Touma en una habitación, 2. Seria y Misaki en otra, 3. María, Kuruwa y Fremea en la tercera, 4. Los padres de Touma. Este orden no fue de especial agrado para Seria y Misaki, pero, Natsu les dijo que hombres y mujeres no debían dormir en la misma habitación.

–Hare que tu mente deje de funcionar si me haces algo por la noche, bruja.

–Solo inténtalo araña reina.

No creo que haga falta decir quienes se encontraban discutiendo en sus habitaciones ¿verdad?

* * *

 **Parte 3**

– ¡Oh Ángel-sama!

Cualquier noche de verano en una pacífica playa debería ser por lo general, algo relativamente tranquilo… pero deja de serlo cuando por las oscuras calles un viejo de mediana edad portando un cuchillo que daba más la impresión de ser un machete y con cara de asesino serial vagaba sin rumbo alguno mientras divagaba cosas sin coherencia.

Hino Jinsaku se dirige específicamente a un hotel donde los actuales residentes, son en su mayoría, estudiantes de Ciudad Academia. Sus intenciones son tan básicas como las necesidades de un insecto.

– ¡Ugh!

Había chocado con una especie de 'pared invisible' que le impedía pasar hacia el hotel.

– ¿Ángel-sama?

El hombre empujo, apuñalo, golpeo y grito hacia esa 'pared invisible', pero no importaba cuanto golpeara, gritara al punto que estaba dañando sus cuerdas vocales o se retorciera, el no pudo dar ni un solo paso hacia el hotel.

–Tch.

El hombre chasqueo la lengua con rabia al escuchar una patrulla y este con lágrimas de frustración se fue corriendo del área.

…

Un nuevo día comenzaba para todo el mundo. El sol está en su máximo esplendor, las personas hacían sus rutinas, sí, todo normal.

– ¡Natsu-san/Natsu/Master!

La mañana pacifica para Natsu fue rápidamente opacada por los gritos de sus amigos y compañeros de viaje que lo levantaron de su cama.

– ¿Qué sucede?

Natsu no se ve especialmente molesto, más bien, parecía tener pereza.

–El mundo se volvió loco.

Dijo Touma con cierta inocencia, algo parecido a no notar que estas rodeado por una amenaza inmediata, así de grande era la incredulidad de los niños.

–Nya, esa profesora pequeña de su escuela está en el noticiero.

–Ese doctor cara rana está también en la tele.

–Incluso la plana amiga de Biri-Biri.

Natsu se cambió su pijama y bajo a las escaleras, en un asiento, Mina estaba bebiendo un té verde con toda tranquilidad (Té que le fue preparado por María).

– (Damas y caballeros, para el discurso sobre el siguiente periodo de gobierno en Norteamérica, el presidente Roberto Katse estará en unos segundos.)

Los que una vez se conoció como Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, desapareció a manos de lo que hoy se conoce como las Corporaciones Capitalistas. Pero aun existían países que eran liderados por presidentes, claro que estos rendían informes a las cabecillas principales de las Corporaciones Capitalistas.

Roberto Katse es un hombre de origen latino de gran tamaño, físico musculoso, barba poblada que daba más la impresión de ser un actor hollywoodense que un político. Aunque tenía un toque extravagante, el hombre poseía un carisma y liderazgo único.

– (¡Yes! ¡We can…!)

Roberto fue reemplazado por una chica de Tokiwadai y miembro de Judgment de nombre, Kuroko Shirai.

El interés apenas apareció en los ojos de Natsu al ver este insólito acontecimiento que rayaba de sobremanera lo bizarro.

Natsu tomo el control remoto y comenzó a cambiar a varios canales de televisión. El conductor de noticias que debía ser un viejo calvo, fue reemplazada con una hermosa chica de cabello plateado y su 'compañero' era una especie de 'cerdo' de color gris que podía cambiar de tamaños.

"Bien, está definitivamente no es una broma. No hay razón alguna para hacernos algo de este nivel. Veamos… esto se trata de un hechizo de alto rango, de eso no me cabe duda. Los pensamientos de las personas no han cambiado en lo absoluto salvo sus cuerpos, solo conozco un hechizo capaz de hacer todo esto."

Natsu realizo una investigación al seguir cambiando los canales de televisión y ver aún más de cerca la anormalidad que está sucediendo en el mundo entero. Todos los canales en vivo y que se transmiten a cualquier rincón del planeta tierra presentan la misma irregularidad aparente. El chico de cabello rosa llego a una conclusión, el planeta fue afectado por un poderoso hechizo a escala global.

Aunque suene irreal, los hechizos mágicos son capaces de desafiar toda lógica racional y lo harán con un colosal poder.

"Debido a la forma en que actuó el hechizo en tan solo unos minutos. Es posible que este hechizo haya sido hecho de forma accidental. En algún rincón del planeta, deber haber una gran fuente de energía que está distorsionando todas las líneas ley. Puedo sentir exactamente dos fuentes de energía irregular, pero debido al bajo nivel, apenas puedo detectarlos. Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar."

Natsu al fin logro unir un poco del extraño rompecabezas.

Las teorías aún seguían en su mente cayendo como copos de nieve, pero, algo era seguro de todas esas ideas.

Debían apurarse en arreglar este desastre ahora.

– ¿Por qué nos diste estos collares Natsu?

Natsu se había dado la tarea de darles collares a sus amigos y a los padres de Touma. Dichos collares son idénticos, ambos con una cuerda negra y una especie de esmeralda colgante, solo a Touma fue al único que no se le dio uno.

–Nada en especial. Véanlo como un regalo de mi parte. En cuanto a ti Touma, prometo que te comprare algo mejor una vez que regresemos a Ciudad Academia ¿de acuerdo?

–Está bien.

Dijo Touma asintiendo.

…

La familia Kamijou junto con Fremea se dirigen a la playa para seguir disfrutando de una divertida tarde de verano. Claro, la idea fue principalmente de Natsu.

–Bien Natsu. ¿Nos dirás porque estas actuando de esta manera?

Seria pregunta mientras tanto ella como su hermana, Misaki, Mina, Kuruwa caminan al lado de Natsu por una sombra en la carretera. Natsu suspiro y dijo mientras frota su cuello.

–Antes de explicar lo que está sucediendo debo hacerles una pregunta a ustedes tres. Seria, Misaki, María.

Las tres chicas se miraron entre ellas y esperaron la pregunta.

– ¿Creen en la magia?

– ¿Eh?

Dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

–Lo simplificare aún más. ¿Ustedes creen que los shows de magia que pasan en público o en la televisión tales como, sacar un conejo de un sombrero, aparecer y desaparecer de una caja en mitad del escenario o ser metido encadenado a un tanque de agua y escapar ileso sea completamente real?

Las tres respondieron de forma distinta.

–No lo creo Natsu.

Dijo Misaki.

–A no ser que se trate de habilidades ESPer, no.

Dijo Seria, pero había cierta duda en su respuesta.

–No me creo mucho de esas cosas Master.

– ¿Entonces como me explican los acontecimientos que vimos en la mañana y están sucediendo justo ahora?

Natsu señalo a un taxista que debía ser un hombre de mediana edad y en realidad se trataba de una linda geisha.

–Misaki eres una ESPer muy habilidosa en habilidad mental, pero incluso siendo una nivel 5 ¿tendrías la capacidad de manipular al planeta entero?

Misaki dijo con seriedad.

–No. Mi habilidad no es de un radio tan grande. Pero… supondré que esto fue causado por 'magia' y no las habilidades de un ESPer, ¿Por qué razón alguien o algo causaría todo esto?

–Excelente pregunta Misaki, aprendes rápido.

Misaki se sonrojo un poco por el elogio de Natsu, pero comprendió que la situación no era para distraerse y se concentró nuevamente.

–Bueno, a partir de ahora no me andaré con rodeos con ustedes y les mostrare algo. Pero deben tomar en cuenta algo… en teoría, yo soy un ESPer nivel 0 cuya habilidad solo es sanar un 5% más rápido que una persona promedio. No cuento con otra habilidad o algo mas ¿cierto?

Natsu levanto su mano derecha y una extraña chispa disparo de su mano haciéndola que se envolviera en un fuego de color carmesí.

– ¡ESO ES…!

Las tres chicas dijeron impresionadas ante el espectáculo que dio su amigo/master.

–Magia de Fuego.

El fuego de la mano de Natsu desapareció y fue envuelta en electricidad de color roja.

–Rayo.

Una vez más, el rayo fue reemplazado por una brisa helida.

–Y hielo. Aunque admito que esta es de mis menos favoritas, me trae un amargo recuerdo.

La mente de Natsu recordó brevemente una llanura completamente nevada y tan fría que haría a un humano congelarse en solo segundos. En medio de esa cruda y fría llanura cubierta tanto con hielo como nieve, una persona yacía derrotada con múltiples lanzas, espadas y hachas en su cuerpo sin vida.

–Puedes usar hechizos sin necesidad de un sello mágico o recitarlos. Debo admitir que estoy sorprendida.

Dice Mina genuinamente impresionada.

–Es impresionante sensei.

Dijo Kuruwa con un cierto brillo en sus ojos.

–Eso es magia, no puedo creerlo.

María fue la primera en recomponerse ante las habilidades de Natsu.

–Entonces todos esos cuentos que tú me contabas no eran…

–Misaki.

Natsu interrumpió a la Mental Out y dice.

–Entiendo que esto puede resultar un tanto desconcertante, pero en otro momento hablaremos de esos cuentos, ¿te parece?

Misaki asintió y pareció entender la situación.

–Entonces esos archivos que me enviaron no eran falacias después de todo. Supongo que los ESPers no son los únicos con habilidades únicas por lo que veo.

Dijo Seria mientras pone su mano debajo de su barbilla.

– ¿Sensei sabe quién fue el causante de este hechizo?

Pregunta Kuruwa.

–Es difícil saberlo con precisión. Las fuentes de energía sobrenatural son difíciles de detectar con precisión si no actúan de una manera constante. O para que lo entiendan mejor, es algo igual al sonar de un submarino.

El grupo se detuvo a examinar la situación.

–Tengo algo que decir.

Dice Misaki levantando su mano y sonriendo con cierto orgullo, Natsu le hace una indicación para que continúe.

–Por lo que he leído en novelas de fantasía, series de televisión y videojuegos. Es necesario de un ritual o un santuario para llevar a cabo un hechizo de alto nivel ¿verdad?

Natsu asintió con interés ante las palabras de Misaki.

–Normalmente he visto en esos rituales que se necesitan de ciertos ítems para lograr un hechizo. Así que, si logramos desestabilizar por completo el lugar del ritual o encontrar a la persona responsable, quizás exista la posibilidad de deshacer el hechizo a no ser que sea irreversible.

–Incluso si lo que dijiste fuera cierto kouhai. Será difícil saber el lugar y la persona responsable si no tenemos pista alguna. Este hechizo es a gran escala, no creo que haga falta decirlo, el lugar y el mago responsable posiblemente se encuentre oculto en una parte que no sea Japón. Sin embargo.

Seria miro a Natsu para continuar.

–Natsu, eres un mago, eso no nos cabe duda ya. Entonces sabes de algún lugar en específico o algo que destace más que todo lo normal.

El chico de cabello rosa fue sorprendido debido a la forma tan rápida en que las chicas llegaron a conclusiones tan acertadas en tan poco tiempo. Bueno el refrán de 'Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una' es cierto.

–Japón es un gran país con numerosos santuarios y monumentos que rebosan de energía sobrenatural. Incluso, aunque logre reducir los lugares de búsqueda, siguen siendo al menos 20 posibles lugares alrededor de Japón. Además, antes de seguir deduciendo y buscando culpables debemos saber cuál es el hechizo y como fue creado.

Mina puso su mano debajo de su barbilla y dijo.

–Según los libros de Samuel, solo hay un hechizo que cumple con todos los requisitos que hemos visto hasta ahora. Supongo que ya los ha deducido Natsu.

–Sí, pero… no tiene sentido. No hay un ritual preciso de cómo llevar a cabo esta irregularidad, se trata más de una teoría que de un hechizo en concreto. Además, intentar que un simple humano controle a un ser que superior es casi imposible y desataría un Armagedón como mínimo.

– ¿Entonces cuál es el nombre de este hechizo Master?

Pregunta María.

–Algunos ocultistas y magos lo llamamos el [Ángel Caído]. Consiste un poco en hacer descender a un ángel del cielo por la fuerza y tratar de conseguir su fuerza. Invocar incluso con los métodos adecuados a seres sobrenaturales nunca trae nada bueno.

–Eso es ridículo.

Dice Misaki mientras hace un puchero.

–Es por eso que dije que esto no tiene sentido alguno. Un hechizo tan ridículo y estúpido como este no debería funcionar ni de broma. Lo que me lleva a deducir que fue creado de manera accidental.

– ¿Qué clase de idiota crea un desastre mundial por accidente?

Dijo María cruzándose de brazos.

…

En una cierta playa, un hombre de familia estornudo repentinamente.

…

–Pregunta Uno: ¿Ustedes saben o están involucrados con este hechizo?

De forma repentina una persona irrumpe la conversación del grupo de Natsu y sacando una cuchilla dentada, se dispone a usarla como una amenaza, pero María logro responder a tiempo y logro hacer un barrido de piernas a aquella chica.

–Respuesta uno: tomare esta hostilidad como un sí.

–Tú empezaste.

Una pequeña pelea se llevó a cabo entre estas dos chicas.

María no se dejó intimidar por las armas de aquella chica de ropas reveladores y en tono rojo. Su principal ofensiva [Donut Violence] es capaz de someter incluso a un hombre de gran tamaño

–Conclusión uno: pierdes tu tiempo, no podrás vencer.

–Incluso si es cierto, no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados y dejar que ataquen a mis amigos y a mi hermana.

–Por los adornos y tu acento. Eres una miembro de la Iglesia Ortodoxa Rusa, más específicamente de Annihilatus ¿cierto?

La pelea entre estas dos chicas se detuvo. La chica rubia que no parecía tener más de quince años y con ropa reveladora miro a Natsu como una amenaza.

–Pregunta uno: ¿Cómo sabes sobre nosotros?

–El cómo se eso no tiene relevancia en estos momentos. Aunque si realmente deseas escuchar la respuesta es… tu estilo de vestir me recuerda mucho a una cierta mujer que conocí en los bosques de Rusia.

–Pregunta dos: ¿Conoces a esa bruja pervertida?

Por alguna razón, esa chica rubia tembló un poco al recordar a aquella 'bruja' que normalmente la acosa cada vez que la ve.

–Alguien como ella es difícil de olvidar. Cuando esto termine le puedes enviar saludos de mi parte, dile que es parte de E.N.D, créeme, ella lo entenderá.

–Pregunta tres: ¿me ves cara de mensajera?

–No, pero ella se dará cuenta de que hablaste conmigo. No quisiera parecer grosero en no enviarle saludos después de mucho tiempo de no verla.

Esta chica rubia sintió intriga ante las palabras de este chico de cabello rosa que apenas parecía ser un poco mayor que ella. ¿Cómo era posible que un chico que apenas iba en la preparatoria conociera a aquella bruja pervertida de nombre Vasilisa? ¿Acaso era un mago también?

–Yo soy una maga de la Iglesia Ortodoxa Rusa, pertenezco a la facción conocida como Annhilatus, Misha Kreutzev. Opinión uno: pareces saber mucho sobre lo que está sucediendo y de mis aliados, podrías representar una gran amenaza para nuestros intereses, pero debido a que tú y tú sequito parecen tener un panorama claro sobre la situación que está sucediendo. Podrían ser útiles en ayudarme en detener esto.

– ¡Wah, no esperaba verte aquí Maki-nyah!

Natsu y el resto voltearon a ver a un chico de cabello rubio con una camiseta abierta que usa unos lentes oscuros acompañado de una linda, pero estoica chica de cabello purpura y ropa un tanto sugerente.

–Ah, eres tu Motoharu. Yo tampoco esperaba verte aquí, creí que seguirías en Ciudad Academia.

–Nyah~, surgieron unos cuantos problemas y me pidieron que los resolvieran, por eso estoy aquí.

Natsu no pareció muy sorprendió de que su amigo y kouhai no haya sido afectado por el hechizo del [Ángel Caído] que había hecho al mundo un completo caos aunque no se viera así para los demás.

–Sin embargo estoy algo curioso Maki-nyah y quisiera preguntarte algo. ¿Cómo es posible que tú y esas chicas no fueron afectadas por este hechizo?

–Prepare unos cuantos ítems mágicos para protegerlas en contra de esta magia. En cuanto a mí, bueno, no puedo ser afectado por magia que es inferior a mí. Para que un hechizo o poder mágico me afecte, debe ser de mi nivel o más. ¿Acaso Neccesarius te envió como respaldo junto con esa Santa?

– ¿Cómo sabes sobre nosotros? Según las palabras de Tsuchimikado, solo eres un simple ESPer.

La chica Santa se puso cautelosa ante Natsu ya que llevo sus manos a su katana ridículamente grande y lista para usarla.

–Eso no es relevante en estos momentos señorita. Tenemos un problema más gordo del que encargarnos en estos momentos, pueden elegir ayudarnos o seguir por su cuenta, me da igual lo que prefieran.

Motoharu está un tanto en shock debido a las palabras de su senpai y amigo. Siempre lo había visto como un chico problemático, pero normal y totalmente ajeno a la oscuridad de Ciudad Academia o aún más importante, de la magia

–Espera un momento… ¡¿Maki-nyah vino de vacaciones con Beauty-senpai y otras bellezas?!

–Fue algo de último momento.

Natsu respondió serenamente ante los gritos de envidia de su amigo.

Esta situación era completamente confusa y sin sentido mientras más se adentraban en este espiral de locura. A pesar de esta situación, el chico de cabello rosa se veía tan sereno a pesar de que el mundo dependía de un hilo lo suficientemente delgado como un cabello, ¿o no le importaba realmente lo que al mundo le pasara…? ¿O simplemente le costaba reaccionar de manera extrema sus emociones?

…

De alguna manera un tanto peculiar, el grupo de Natsu llego a una especie de 'tregua' con los miembros de Neccesarius y de la chica rusa de nombre Misha llegaron a un pequeño local en el muelle donde pidieron unos cuantos aperitivos. Su mesera que debía ser un adorable joven de 16 años, fue reemplazada por un anciano que rozaba en los 60 años de edad.

–No puedo creerlo nyah~. Me sorprende que hayan deducido todo eso en tan solo unos minutos Maki-nyah.

–Es por el momento todo lo que podemos decir.

– ¿Eres un mago perteneciente alguna cábala o algo?

La pregunta le fue hecha por aquella chica de cabello purpura.

La intriga de que Natsu es un mago para sus conocidos fue desconcertante.

–Es cierto Maki-nyah. ¿Eres alguna clase de espía doble que filtra información de Ciudad Academia? Eso te puede meter en serios problemas nyah.

No solo Motoharu estaba curioso por la respuesta que podría dar Natsu, también sus compañeras y amigas de viaje.

–Pertenecí a un gremio de magos, pero eso fue hace tiempo. Actualmente soy un simple mago errante, no pertenezco a ninguna cábala de magos. No, no soy un espía doble.

– ¿Qué tipo de magia te especializas Maki-nyah?

Motoharu pregunta mientras pone un poco de helado en su boca.

–Un poco de todo.

Aunque Natsu se encuentra respondiendo con sinceridad, a los ojos de Motoharu, la chica Santa que se presentó como Kaori Kanzaki, una de los menos de veinte santos en el mundo y miembro activo de Neccesarius, una facción perteneciente a la iglesia anglicana, las respuestas dichas por Natsu se veían poco claras.

–Petición uno: déjame hacer una prueba de lo que dices. Normalmente un ESPer no debería ser capaz de realizar encantamientos mágicos debido a las severas consecuencias que producen en el cuerpo.

Misha se encargó de recitar un cantico que dio como origen, un hechizo. Un gran pilar de agua con forma de serpiente, se acercaba para atacar a Natsu. Aunque el agua puede ser vista como inofensiva, lo cierto es que en diferentes circunstancias puede ser mortal. Caer a una altura considerable directo al agua, no sería muy diferente de caer a un suelo de concreto. Y el agua usada a una presión fuerte puede ser tan filosa como una katana.

Con suma tranquilidad, Natsu levanto su mano izquierda y antes de que la serpiente de agua impactara en contra de él, esta se volvió escarcha rápidamente haciéndola romperse.

– ¡I-Imposible nyah!

La sorpresa de Motoharu no fue para menos. Su senpai y amigo había realizado un hechizo mágico sin recibir consecuencia alguna. Esto evidencio con total contundencia de que Natsu Dragneel, estudiante de tercer año de preparatoria, es un mago en toda la extensión de la palabra.

–Respuesta uno: ahora no me cabe duda de que eres un mago, además eso te pone como un sospechoso menor del [Ángel Caído].

–No tengo interés algún en destruir este planeta. Es el único donde venden anime y manga de la galaxia.

– ¡Esperen un minuto!

Dijo Misaki casi gritando.

–Puede que Natsu entienda esto ya que él es un mago, pero nosotras no.

Motoharu miro brevemente a Natsu y le indico que al menos les explicara con más detalle a sus amigas.

La explicación fue hecha enteramente por Kaori. Cosas como el árbol del Sephiroth, así como la Teoría del Ídolo, las facciones pertenecientes a las principales iglesias del mundo y el hecho de que Ciudad Academia era el principal enemigo de las cábalas mágicas, fueron cosas que Seria, Misaki, María y Kuruwa se sorprendieron en saber, aunque para el gusto de más de uno, ellas no tardaron en asimilarlo y dio miedo la velocidad con la que lo hicieron.

– ¿Entonces estos magos son más fuertes que los ESPers?

Pregunta Misaki a Natsu.

–Unos si, otros no. Un ESPer de nivel 5, sería lo equivalente o lo más cercano a un Santo por parte de la ciencia, pero no dejes que esa arrogancia te ciegue. Estos Santos son tan problemáticos como una bomba nuclear. De una simple patada pueden romperte todos los huesos del cuerpo.

Los hombros de Misaki temblaron un poco ante esa declaración. Ella no dudaba de las palabras de Natsu, él nunca le mentía. Pronto noto que esta chica linda de cabello purpura era un monstruo en combate y solo hacía falta echarle un vistazo, era obvio que su larga katana no es un simple adorno. El orgullo de Misaki son sus habilidades mentales y no el rendimiento físico.

–Hablando sobre irregularidades Natsu. Kamijou-kun no parece haberle afectado este hechizo, ya que no le diste un collar como a nosotras, salvo a sus padres y Fremea.

La atención de todos los presentes se dirigió nuevamente a Natsu gracias a las palabras de Seria

El chico de cabello rosa suspiro y dijo.

–Touma es usuario de un habilidad llamada [Imagine Breaker], esa habilidad le permite rechazar cualquier poder psíquico o sobrenatural con su mano derecha.

–No imagine que Kamijou-kun tuviera una habilidad como esa.

Dice Misaki llevándose su mano debajo de su barbilla.

–El pequeño Kami-nyah es más fascinante de lo que creí nyah~.

Natsu sentía que hablar sobre el poder de su amigo de primaria no era una buena idea. Algo como el [Imagine Breaker] puede resultar demasiado llamativo tanto para la ciencia como la magia. Una habilidad capaz de anular los poderes psíquicos y sobrenaturales no escaparía de la atención de ESPers y magos. Aunque para fortuna suya, no siguieron hablando más sobre el tema y se dirigieron al hotel donde se estaban hospedando actualmente. Ya había anochecido y lo mejor sería continuar por la mañana.

– ¿Así que la gente te ve como ese idol pretencioso, verdad?

En él segundo piso del hotel, Natsu y Motoharu se encuentra conversando tranquilamente.

–Así es nyah. Digamos que tanto yo como Nee-chin tardamos un poco en usar un hechizo para protegernos del [Ángel Caído] y he allí las consecuencias, pero aun así sigue siendo mejor de lo que le sucedió a Nee-chin.

– ¿En serio?

…

–No esperaba que Natsu-san tuviera un amigo como tú.

En la sala principal del hotel, casi todos los integrantes del viaje, se encontraban viendo al 'amigo' de Natsu. Kaori está pasando un momento duro, ya que su apariencia había sido vista por todos como la de un varón, en vez a la de una chica.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La madre de Touma pregunta con curiosidad y Kaori responde a regañadientes.

–Stiyl Magnus.

Este hecho causo la risa de Seria, María, Misaki, Mina y Kuruwa. Kaori frunció el ceño por las burlas recibidas, pero no podía desenvainar su katana teniendo a niños presentes mirándola.

– ¿Nya? No entiendo por qué ven a la onee-san como un niño Kami-nyah

–Posiblemente se trate de un juego Fremea.

Una charla inocente entre niños que no entendían el caos que estaba sucediendo en el mundo, podía ser relajante de vez en cuando.

…

– ¿Un chico? Bueno, eso es una desgracia para esa pobre chica.

–Procura no decir tanto esa palabra Maki-nyah.

Un signo de interrogación apareció en la cabeza de Natsu, pero pronto le fue explicado el porqué. Kaori es una chica que había nacido con los Amakusa, una facción japonesa que adoraba el cristianismo en secreto. Dicha chica había nacido con un don que la hacía superior a cualquier persona y dotada de una suerte que muchos llegarían a envidiar, pero para esa chica, eso no lo veía como un factor positivo.

–Es una pena, casi me hace llorar.

Natsu escupió esas palabras con sarcasmo haciendo fruncir el ceño a Motoharu.

– ¿De verdad esperas alguna especie de pena hacia ella? Error, no siento ni la más mínima pena por esa chica. En vez de perder el tiempo maldiciendo el don que le fue dado como si fuese una maldición, debe aceptarlo como tal y ayudar. Si se va a poner a lloriquear por trivialidades como esa, entonces mejor que se quede en casa y listo, estoy seguro que habrá gente menos talentosa, pero con mayor espíritu que esa patética cristiana.

–Maki-nyah, no tolerare que hables mal de Nee-chin.

–Soy sincero y esa es mi opinión inicial. Además, no la conozco lo suficiente como para dar un juicio solemne sobre esa chica, relájate.

–Eres un mago Maki-nyah, ¿ya sospechabas que era un espía doble?

Natsu con una sonrisa mordaz dijo.

–Un espía no escapara de mi atención Motoharu, pero como no representabas una amenaza, te deje seguir.

– ¿Y si fuese una amenaza? ¿Qué harías?

Motoharu sintió un extraño escalofrió cuando termino su pregunta. Natsu semantuvo en silencio, pero no era un silencio tranquilizador en lo absoluto, era casi idéntico a cuando un animal salvaje atacara a su presa en cualquier momento. Motoharu es un experimentado mago y experto en combate, pero algo en su senpai hacia que sintiera un leve temor, algo parecido a estar enfrente de una cueva oscura y dentro hay un peligroso ser esperando salir a la menor provocación posible.

– ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

No, el negó con su cabeza de manera automática. Motoharu podía ser arrogante y confiado, pero no era un suicida.

– ¿Por qué terminaste en Ciudad Academia, Maki-nyah?

Esa pregunta desesperada, pero llena de curiosidad funciono para Motoharu como un escape de alta tensión que estaba viviendo con su senpai y amigo.

–Nada en especial.

– ¿Eh?

–Simplemente quería empezar de nuevo. Llevo en esto más tiempo del que te puedas imaginar.

Motoharu noto que la mirada de Natsu no era para nada la de un estudiante común de preparatoria, parecía más la de un experimentado.

– ¿Y consideraste Ciudad Academia como la opción más normal nyah~?

–En un mundo lleno de Objects, Villas Intelectuales y ESPers. Lo vi como algo de lo más normal

–Supongo que tienes un punto ahí Maki-nyah.

...

Natsu salió fuera del hotel para dar una caminata y en el área donde están las aguas termales, vio a una estresada Kaori. El chico de cabello rosa opto por ignorarla, a fin de cuentas, no eran más que un par de desconocidos a pesar de que habían pactado junto con Misha, en ser aliados para detener al [Ángel Caído].

– ¿Puedo pedirte un favor Dragneel Natsu?

Sin embargo, hacer la vista gorda poco lo funciono.

– ¿De qué se trata?

–Quisiera que montaras guardia en lo que me relajo un poco. Ha sido un día ajetreado.

Natsu noto que Kaori iba a entrar en el baño de los varones y lo entendió completamente, pero.

– ¿Por qué me lo pides a mí?

–Tsuchimikado no dudaría ni un solo segundo en espiar y tu pareces ser el tipo de persona que parece tolerar este tipo de situación. Pero si intentas espiar, no tendré piedad incluso si eres amigo de Tsuchimikado.

–Me tomare eso como un elogio. Adelante, entra.

Natsu suspiro e indico que entrara sin problemas.

–Te lo agradezco.

Kaori entro a las aguas termales.

– ¡Yo~ Maki-nyah…!

Antes de que Motoharu terminara de saludar a Natsu, este con una velocidad mach estrello la cabeza de Motoharu contra la pared de madera dejándolo inconsciente. El alma del pobre Motoharu salía por su boca mientras un moretón del tamaño de una pelota de tenis crecía en su cabeza.

"Lo siento Motoharu, también ha sido un día ajetreado para mí y lo último que quiero es que me causes problemas."

Durante el breve periodo en que Kaori pasó en las aguas termales, Natsu se las arregló para que nadie entrara. Un problema menor surgió cuando Touya y Touma quisieron entrar, pero fueron persuadidos por Natsu de intentarlo más tarde.

* * *

 **Parte 4**

– ¿Crees que sea prudente tener a miembros de la iglesia con nosotros aquí?

En medio de la noche, Natsu junto con Mina Mathers se encontraban sentados en una banca.

–Por el momento. Sin embargo, hay algo muy extraño en todo esto.

–Todo en este momento es extraño Natsu. Debes ser más específico.

–Involucra a esa tal Misha y al padre de Touma.

Natsu siendo un mago, podía notar fácilmente cualquier irregularidad en el ambiente siempre que pusiera un poco de empeño o fuera demasiado obvio para sus sentidos. Misha se presentó a sí misma como miembro de la Iglesia Ortodoxa Rusa, hasta allí no había problema algún, la cuestión era que sentía una extraña aura a su alrededor que no parecía ir con ella, pero como aun no era lo suficientemente notable, lo ignoro momentáneamente, pero aun así mantendría un ojo en aquella chica.

El segundo individuo se trata del padre de Touma, Touya Kamijou. A primera vista, el padre de Touma no parecía ser más que un simple hombre de negocios que viaja por el mundo, no era un mago ni mucho menos un ESPer, de hecho, era demasiado normal como para ser considerado una clase de sospechoso, salvo por un detalle. Natsu noto que el padre de Touma tenía una especie de afición de comprar demasiados suvenires en sus muchos viajes por el mundo tales como collares, reliquias, medallones, estatuillas, talismanes de diversas culturas y/o creencias. Al principio, Natsu miro esa afición del padre de Touma como un simple exceso sin importancia, pero, quizás, había algo más detrás de eso. No, Natsu no creía que el padre de Touma haya causado esto a propósito, sino más bien… de manera inconsciente, pero era un poco demasiado juzgarlo sin evidencia sólida, no era más que una simple deducción en base a sus hábitos.

En medio de esa noche, Misha se encuentra mirando la luna. Natsu sin nada más que hacer, se acercó a aquella chica.

–Aquí es muy diferente de Rusia.

Misha noto la presencia de Natsu, pero aunque no volteo a verlo directamente, parecía ponerle cierta atención.

–Los páramos rusos suelen ser muy gélidos si los comparamos con Japón, aun mas si alguien se encuentra en el norte. Este país también tiene muchas cosas de las cuales uno no debería desaprovechar en un viaje.

–…

A pesar del incomodo silencio, Natsu no se sintió como un idiota. El saco una goma de mascar y se la ofreció en un gesto amistoso. La chica rusa estaba un tanto dudosa de aceptar, pero al final cedió. Pero justo cuando ambas manos se tocaron, algo paso.

Luz y Oscuridad.

Aquellos que son seres sobrenaturales, tienden a reconocer como tales con el simple hecho de verse continuamente o entrar en contacto directo. Ambos vieron lo que había detrás del otro. Natsu frunció el ceño mientras Misha se puso en guardia de manera remota, pero lo que parecía ser una posible contienda no sucedió y la razón fue la siguiente.

–No quiero pelear.

La guardia de Misha no había bajado todavía.

–No estoy seguro al 100% de lo que está sucediendo, pero no deseo hacerte daño. Es obvio que ambos somos más de lo que parecemos, no hace falta decirlo, pero aun así, ¿Quién eres?

–Respuesta uno: no hace falta que te hagas el tonto cuando verdaderamente sabes quién soy… demonio. Pero ya que dijiste que no tratarías de atacarme, te daré el beneficio de la duda por el momento.

Misha desapareció de la vista de Natsu en un destello de luz bastante peculiar.

– ¿Un ángel?

Mina dijo con duda y sin aparente preocupación ante lo que había visto.

–Algo así. Un ángel usando el cuerpo de esa chica como un recipiente. Demonios, exorcizar a una persona de un ángel, es más difícil que hacerlo con un demonio.

–No creo que el término sea el adecuado Natsu.

–Acepto sugerencias.

Natsu dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero de momento, decidieron descansar el resto de la noche.

…

– ¿Un ángel?

–Esa es la conclusión a todo lo que me has contado humana.

En una parte alejada del hotel, Misaki Shokuhou se encuentra hablando por teléfono celular con una 'cierta hada' que en realidad es una Diosa cínica de gran poder.

–La idea de hacer bajar a un ángel del Edén al mundo humano, es quizás la idea más ridícula que puede haber, pero no imposible por lo que veo. Los métodos más infalibles para acabar con un hechizo como [Ángel Caído] es destruir el lugar de origen donde fue llevado a cabo el hechizo o asesinar al responsable de ello.

–El problema es que aún no tenemos un sospechoso.

–No hace falta buscar por debajo de las piedras, humana. Un hechizo como este no es algo que se vea con tanta regularidad, posiblemente el causante este mas cercas de ti de lo que parece, mi sugerencia es que se den prisa en terminar con este asunto, de lo contrario, las consecuencias serían devastadoras como mínimo

–Agradezco tu ayuda.

–Espera un momento, no cuelgues.

Misaki escucho del otro lado del teléfono como Othinus hablaba en una lengua que jamás había escuchado antes y un pequeño brillo resplandeció de Misaki.

– ¿Qué sucedió?

–Velo como una protección. Es obvio que el ángel no se quedara de brazos cruzados, este encantamiento te hará un poco más resistente a un posible ataque angelical, pero tampoco me confiaría demasiado. Procura no quedar en medio de un posible bombardeo y estarás bien.

–Gracias Othinus.

–Considérate afortunada de estar bajo mi guía, háblame cuando este caos haya pasado.

"Además sería un desperdicio dejarte morir ahora, sino todo mi plan se iría al drenaje."

Othinus sonrió mientras colgaba el teléfono.

…

– ¿Tienes que irte Natsu-san?

Touma se veía un tanto desanimado al ver a Natsu junto con los demás partir hacia otro lugar.

–Sera por unas horas, volveré antes de que anochezca ¿de acuerdo?

El pequeño Touma asintió y todos fueron hacia afuera.

Su destino había sido marcado.

El posible lugar donde el [Ángel Caído] fue efectuado.

Esperaba que fuese un error, pero con el poco tiempo y el mundo entero al borde del abismo, el destino de su parada se hacía cada vez más visible.

La casa de la familia Kamijou.

La distancia entre el hotel y la casa de los Kamijou es considerable, incluso en tren.

– ¿Cuál es el plan Master?

Sentada a lado suyo, María hace esa pregunta a Natsu.

–Llegar a casa de Touma, rezar para que no nos encontremos con pasatiempos e investigar si algo nos pueda ayudar a verificar si el [Ángel Caído] se produjo inicialmente en casa de Touma.

En el viaje, se les había unido María, Misaki y Motoharu. El resto se quedó en el hotel como una medida de seguridad y avisarían en caso de que ocurriese algo extraño, además, Misha no ha regresado desde su encuentro con Natsu.

El viaje a la ciudad fue esencialmente tardado e irregular debido al efecto secundario del [Ángel Caído] normalmente lo que serían trabajadores de edad adulta, eran ahora niños o adolescentes. Una vez que llegaron a su destino, Natsu detuvo la marcha.

– ¿Qué pasa Maki-yan?

–Echen un vistazo.

Misaki, María y Motoharu vieron que cerca de la residencia donde viven los padres de Touma, un montón de patrullas y 'oficiales' de policía fuertemente armados rodeaban la casa de los Kamijou.

–Parece que ese asesino en serie se encuentra dentro de la casa.

Dice Natsu al poder escuchar las conversaciones de los policías.

– ¿Cómo entraremos?

Pregunta María.

–Déjenmelo a mí~

Misaki sonríe y con orgullo saca de su bolso, una especie de control remoto y apunta en dirección a los oficiales de policía cuya apariencia física no eran las de unos rudos policías.

– [Váyanse a otro lado~.]

Como si hubiese recitado un hechizo, los 'oficiales' de policía se retiraron del lugar como si nada.

–Nyah~ el poder de un ESPer nivel 5 es sorprendente nyah.

El cuarteto fue con toda calma y seguridad a la casa de la familia Kamijou ahora que los oficiales de policía se habían retirado. La casa de Touma es dos pisos estilo occidental, Natsu usando un poco de fuerza, logro abrir la puerta sin causar daño a la propiedad. Al entrar, un golpe de calor los recibió ya que la casa no tiene encendido un aire acondicionado. Natsu fue el único que no empezó a bufar debido al calor de la casa y empezaron con su misión.

Natsu registro centímetro a centímetro la propiedad de la familia Kamijou y noto que se trataba simplemente de una casa más del vecindario, salvo por un detalle muy importante. En cada rincón de la casa, había ciertas reliquias de distintas culturas acomodadas de manera ordenada, de hecho, toda la casa estaba llena de diferentes reliquias que era difícil ignorarlo y el veredicto final se dio.

La Teoría del Ídolo explica que un objeto con cierto valor en una cultura o una religión, tenía una pizca de poder propio. Puede que sea tan minúsculo como una partícula de polvo, pero cuando muchos objetos se reunían de manera uniforme y en una casa de dos pisos que puede ser considerada un área grande.

– ¡María-san!

El grito de Misaki es escucho en la planta baja de la casa, Natsu quien se encuentra en el segundo piso, baja con prisa al escuchar el altercado. Al llegar ve a María dominando a un hombre de mediana edad y a Misaki sometiéndolo con su habilidad como ESPer.

–Á-Ángel-sama…

Hino Jinsaku, el asesino en serie con problemas mentales se encuentra en la casa de Touma. Motoharu sonreía mordazmente al ver como dos lindas chicas sometieron a ese viejo psicópata.

–Parece que ya vimos suficiente nyah. Es hora de confrontar al jefe final.

–Esto no es un videojuego Motoharu.

Natsu noto la extraña mirada de su amigo y kouhai.

–Puede que Kamijou Touya haya sido responsable de esto, pero no es su culpa. Lo hizo de manera accidental, solo debemos…

–Eso no me convence Maki-yan. Me encargare del buen Kamijou-san por mi cuenta, ja-ne~.

Motoharu desapareció en una bomba de humo.

–Supongo que nunca es fácil.

Natsu suspiro y sacando a arrastras el cuerpo inconsciente de aquel asesino, lo puso en una patrulla mientras se tomaba la libertad de tomar unas esposas y ponerlas en sus manos y tobillos.

–El papá de Kamijou-kun está en peligro.

Misaki dijo con enojo.

–Lo sé. Debemos regresar a la playa cuando antes. Motoharu no será el único detrás de Touya-san, estoy seguro que Misha también hará algo.

–Master. Estamos a muchos kilómetros de distancia, no llegaremos a tiempo en el tren.

–En un tren no. Pero debido a la situación y a que los demás están en peligro. No puedo darme el lujo de ser discreto.

Natsu sin reparo alguno, entra al coche de un oficial de policía.

–Entren.

Misaki y María entraron a la patrulla.

–Natsu, esto es completamente ilegal, pero se siente genial.

Misaki sonríe como una niña traviesa.

–Master, los coches de la policía nunca se han distinguido por ser veloces.

–Como dije antes, la discreción no es necesario.

Encendiendo el automóvil gracias a las llaves que aún se encuentran pegadas a la ranura de las llaves, Natsu comienza a conducir y con su mano izquierda, la pone fuera del auto encima del techo y el coche de policía estándar japonés, sufre un cambio abrupto al ser transformado de un simple coche aburrido a un deportivo de lujo de color rojo. El deportivo de lujo de color rojo parecía ser de alguna cadena de autos provenientes del Reino de la Legitimidad (Europa).

– ¡W-Wah, Master!

–M-Más despacio Natsu.

El automóvil deportivo (el cual en realidad es un coche de policía) se encuentra viajando a una velocidad de 300 km/h y Natsu podía aumentar la velocidad, pero debido a la fuerza generada por la velocidad resultante, podía comenzar a lastimar a Misaki y a María. A diferencia de ellas, el cuerpo de Natsu (el cual ya no era humano del todo) era increíblemente resistente a las fuerzas G. a pesar de eso, una cara de incomodidad se presentó en las facciones de Natsu, ya que si bien, la cinetosis no era un problema ya, eso no significaba que no se pusiera incomodo cuando abordaba un vehículo. Algo si estaba seguro de todo esto, tanto como María como Misaki y Natsu, deseaban dejar el vehículo de una vez.

…

–No volveré a montar un vehículo de nuevo.

–Y yo.

Unos remolinos reemplazaron los ojos de las dos chicas de secundaria quienes salieron del auto deportivo arrastrándose.

"¿Así de lamentable me veía cuando bajaba de los trenes en aquella época?"

En cuestión de solo un par de horas, habían regresado a la playa.

Natsu no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a buscar al padre de Touma. Lo vio caminando por la playa.

–Kamijou Touya.

El padre de Touma volteo a ver al amigo de su hijo.

–Ah, eres tu Natsu-san. Regresaste más pronto de lo que esperaba, Touma se pondrá alegre de verte.

La personalidad relajada de Touya se evaporo instantáneamente al ver la expresión completamente seria de Natsu.

–Escúcheme atentamente. Su vida corre peligro en estos momentos, le pediré que se aleje del área de inmediato.

–Contradicción uno: no puedo permitir eso.

Touya Kamijou no es precisamente alguien que esté relacionado con los ESPers o con los magos, así que esta situación resultaba demasiada extraña para él. No era tan tonto como para no notar la tensión que estaba viendo ante sus ojos.

–Misha… no. Ángel, lamentamos que este acontecimiento te haya sucedido, pero no pienso permitir que lleves este mundo a la ruina y ten por seguro que te detendré.

El Natsu de Fairy Tail no hubiese dudado en ir de cabeza al peligro, sin embargo, no era el único involucrado en este asunto. Las más de 7 mil millones de vida que habitan el planeta tierra están al borde del abismo, una acción mínima por parte del ángel que se encuentra controlando a Sasha Kreuztev era más que suficiente para mandar todas esas almas directas a la perdición.

–Debo detenerte.

La voz de Kaori se escuchó mientras desenvainaba su larga katana, pero un movimiento del brazo de Natsu le indico que se detuviera.

–Solo te pediré algo Santa. SI REALMENTE DESEAS AYUDAR EN ESTA SITUACION, ASEGURA EL BIENESTAR DEL SEÑOR KAMIJOU TOUYA Y DEJAME PELEAR CON ESTE ÁNGEL. TAMBIEN EVITA QUE MOTOHARU HAGA UNA LOCURA.

La voz de Natsu no fue la de alguien gritando, pero, sus palabras sonaron tan fuertes que se impregnaron en las mentes y oídos de más de uno. Kaori estaba un tanto exaltada, ella era la más apta para manejar a un enemigo de este calibre, no de ganarle, pero sí de contenerlo lo suficiente. La fuerza de un Santo era como mínimo, legendaria. Esta chica que antiguamente pertenecía a la facción japonesa cristiana conocida como los Amakusa, había sido toda una prodigio desde el momento en que llego al mundo.

–Incluso si eres un mago. Contener a un enemigo como este está fuera de tu rango.

–Yo no diría eso. De hecho, ese ser y yo somos en teoría, enemigos naturales.

El cielo azul y despejado de una linda tarde de verano, había cambiado repentina y sombríamente a la noche mientras un gran sello se formó en el cielo. Esto por supuesto, alarmo al padre de Touma, pero puso en alerta a Misaki y a María.

–Amenaza detectada, demonio en el área… iajdfokreDESTRUIRkdkfoaaof.

La última oración del ángel controlando el cuerpo de Sasha fue inentendible, pero Natsu parecía haberlo entendido un poco. Ya que usando su magia de [re-equipar] su katana de colores rojos apareció en su mano izquierda.

Unas alas enormes hechas de hielo producidas por el agua del mar, se comenzaron a formar detrás de la espalda del ángel. En un rápido movimiento, un pilar de hielo se dirigía a Misaki, pero este no termino su ataque.

– ¿Eh?

Misaki noto que el pilar de hielo fue destruido antes de hacer contacto con ella.

"Eso estuvo cerca. Debe agradecerle apropiadamente después."

Natsu no le dio relevancia al hechizo protector y dijo.

–Misaki, María. Llévense al padre de Touma al hotel y pónganse a salvo. Santa, ayúdalas en esa labor.

Kaori no era el tipo de obedecer a alguien inferior a ella, pero debido a esta extraña e inusual situación, cedió y acompaña a la maid, a la Abeja Reina y al padre de Touma.

– ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!

El temor del padre de Touma se hizo presente.

–Señor Kamijou, si realmente desea salir con vida de esto. Debemos irnos.

María quien junto con Misaki estaban internamente asustadas por el ser divino ante sus ojos, no se dejaron llevar por el terror y lograron hacerlo correr con ellas siendo seguidas por Kaori.

El ángel no dejaría que escapen, pero antes de que una de sus alas de hielo lograse perforar a alguien, fue cortada en miles de pedazos con un rápido desenfunde de una cierta katana.

Sasha (ángel) miro con sus hostiles ojos a Natsu como siguiente objetivo.

–En lo personal, no me gusta mucho los de tu especie, pero preferiría abstenerme de agresión alguna. Así que te le diré una vez más, detén esto ahora y nadie tiene porque salir herido.

Cuatro alas de hielo se dirigen en dirección a Natsu, pero a una velocidad que superaba con creces al de un Santo, fueron hechas pedazos con un simple swing de la katana sin desenfundarla del todo.

"Supongo que tendremos que hacerlo de la forma difícil."

Haciendo una posición como de prepararse para correr una carrera de 100 metros planos, Natsu tomo aire y arranco a una velocidad que superaba fácilmente la velocidad mach. Numerosas alas de hielo impactaban, pero solo rozaban levemente sin darle un daño real al Dragon Slayer. Un pilar hecho de luz, se dirigía a su dirección de forma rápida y peligrosa, pero usando su katana {con funda puesta} logro desviar el ataque a una dirección desconocida. La carrera siguió, Natsu estando a una distancia cercana a Sasha, dio un potente salto a muchos metros de altura y de su espalda, brotaron un par de alas hechas de fuego carmesí.

–oekdpwkwdvjrMATARpwpsbvkwlxo

El idioma con el que se comunicaba el ángel era totalmente inentendible para un ser humano, ya que se escuchaba como la mala recepción de un teléfono.

"¡Toma esto!"

Natsu logrando evadir más alas de hielo, envolvió su puño derecho en fuego carmesí y golpeo el torso de Sasha. El ángel subestimo la fuerza de Natsu, ya que fue mandada a volar muchos kilómetros de distancia y haciéndola estrellarse en una ciudad cercana.

El golpe fue potente, pero no lo suficiente. El ángel lanzo más alas de hielo y una de ellas estaba a punto de golpear a Natsu, pero logro desenfundar una vez más y fue hecha pedazos.

"[Juicio demoniaco]"

Numerosos sellos mágicos de color rojo rodearon al ángel y de ellos, salieron muchas estacas de color negro con fisuras de color rojo.

Las estacas demoniacas suelen ser usadas por demonios, sus efectos consisten en un filo y precisión temibles, además de contener una toxina que permite envenenar al objetivo con un veneno potente o decirlo de una manera más precisa, Veneno de Demonio. Los venenos son usados para provocar daños internos severos, aunque no muchos sabían lo siguiente: los venenos que produce un dragón y un demonio, son los más letales que existen.

La velocidad de un ángel era menos que divina, pero eso no detuvo las Estacas que salían sin parar. Las alas de hielo se rompían al contacto con las Estacas y entre mas destruía, más y más estacas salían, finalmente, el ángel no pudo evadir a tiempo.

–jfodpswpUGHidpdkpwp.

Una estaca había atravesado su pierna mientras un humo color roja salía del hueco de la herida. Un impacto más atravesó su brazo.

–Te mostrare como pelea un demonio…

Estando en una posición vulnerable, Natsu se preparó para desenfundar su katana mientras una densa y pesada aura roja lo rodeaba.

Para el ángel, el tiempo se detuvo mientras Natsu realizaba a una velocidad ilógica, numerosos cortes con su katana de colores rojos y finalmente regreso al suelo. Una vez que Natsu enfundaba con lentitud su katana, el cuerpo de Sasha había recibido numerosas heridas y colapso en el suelo.

–…

Ni un solo sonido salió del ángel, estaba tan herido que le costaba levantarse. Su contenedor había llegado al límite de las heridas que podía tolerar y si abandonaba su recipiente, sería su final.

Al fijar su vista, vio a Natsu apuntando la punta de su katana hacia ella en un intento por rematarla.

Eso sería el final, destruir el recipiente sería una forma de echar al ángel del mundo humano. Así la locura perpetrada por este ser divino cesaría por siempre, pero…

El temor del ángel era claramente visible en sus ojos, el miedo, la rabia y el coraje eran demasiado visibles. Un ser divino había sido derrotado por un sacrílego demonio, aunque lo mejor sería decirle Etherias, un demonio artificial y no uno puro como los que mencionan en la biblia. Sin embargo, Natsu Dragneel no solo había logrado mantener en alto su orgullo como un dragón, sino como un demonio aunque esto último no lo ponía del todo orgulloso.

Que un demonio asesine a un ángel, haría que los creyentes de todas las partes del mundo entren en pánico. Ya que sentirían que sus creencias no tendrían la suficiente fuerzas y perderían la fe.

– ¿Quieres regresar a casa, no?

–…

Sasha no sabía que decir ahora.

–No eres la única. Yo también quisiera volver a mi lugar de origen, pero ya no existe más que en mis memorias y aunque me las arreglara, no me aceptarían de nuevo.

Natsu puso una mano en el torso de Sasha y dijo con una sonrisa cansada.

–No sé si realmente me entiendes o no, eso no me importa. Si realmente deseas volver, te ayudare. Tu presencia está alterando todo aquí, esa es tu realidad y te hice verla.

Sasha noto la ciudad donde habían caído había sido totalmente destruida.

No todos los ángeles eran como los pintaban en la biblia, los ángeles del mundo real funcionaban más como una especie de programa de software. Difícilmente podrían tener una mente y emociones propias, así es como fueron diseñadas. Sin embargo, ese ángel no le gusto el panorama irregular que había visto.

–oepfjfpwodorAYUDAMEofpelwxxoep.

Natsu asintió y un brillo salió de su mano.

"[La luz al final del camino te llevara a casa.]"

El cuerpo del ángel había abandonado el cuerpo de Sasha. La noche fue reemplazada nuevamente con el día.

–idwpdigprlsoGRACIASgpepspweoepwbmd.

Un mago era capaz de lograr cosas increíbles, pero no milagros. Natsu tendía a ir a contracorriente en cuanto a las cuestiones y deberes de un mago, pero no le importaba, si alguien necesitaba ayuda y para eso tenía que ver su realidad, ese chico de cabello rosa se daría la labor de hacerlo entender.

–Mierda.

La destrucción causada por una pelea entre un demonio y un ángel fue enorme. Para la suerte de Natsu, no había ninguna alma en el exterior y cargando con el cuerpo de Sasha corrió de vuelta a la playa.

…

– ¡No es justo nyah~!

Motoharu Tsuchimikado se había dado la labor de terminar el [Ángel Caído], pero lo que no tuvo en cuenta este doble agente es que fue rápidamente sometido por una ESPer nivel 5, una maid altamente entrenada, una maga de la Cabala Dorada, una senpai atractiva, pero letal y una kunoichi en entrenamiento.

–Parece que te ganaron Motoharu-san.

Touma quien se encontraba comiendo dulces con Fremea, miraba la hilarante situación.

–Ayúdame Kami-yan.

Motoharu suplico patéticamente al pequeño Touma.

–Mina onee-san, Misaki-nee, Seria-nee, María-nee y Kuru-nee me dijeron que te portaste mal y te están castigando.

La respuesta inocente de Touma, hizo que Motoharu sintiera terror al saber el destino que le esperaba. En un intento aún más desesperado, vio a Kaori en un intento de buscar ayuda, pero ella simplemente levanto los hombros.

– ¡Traidora!

Unos fuertes gritos se escucharon por toda la playa.

 **Epilogo**

Natsu regreso a la playa horas después de la pelea con un ángel, no tardó en ser interrogado por todos. Las vidas de todas las personas habían vuelto a la normalidad, salvo para Motoharu que su cara estaba hinchada por los golpes.

–Ara, no esperaba a volver a verte Natsu.

El acento ruso de una mujer madura y de apariencia joven que viste como monja, fue lo que escucho Natsu.

–Sí, ha pasado tiempo Vasilisa, espero que estés bien.

Vasilisa es una monja al servicio de la Iglesia Ortodoxa Rusa, esta mujer de edad desconocida era mucho más de lo que aparentaba. En algunos cuentos y fabulas del antiguo imperio soviético, relatan a una bruja de una sola pierna en el bosque, la cual también era considerada una irregular heroína, pero bueno, solo es un cuento a fin de cuentas. Ella había sido enviada desde Rusia para recoger a Sasha después de que el caos generado por el [Ángel Caído] se detuvo. Al parecer, tanto Kaori como Motoharu enviaron sus reportes a la Iglesia Anglicana y se marcharon horas después.

–Me alegro de que no hayas herido a mi querida pupila más de lo que debías.

–No haría algo así, salvo si ella me provocara obviamente.

–Lo sé. Recuerdo cuando hiciste pedazos a esos ogros cuando insultaron mi belleza.

Las mejillas de Vasilisa se pusieron un poco rojas, pero recupero la postura en cuestión de segundos.

–Debo irme, debo llenar un informe sobre la situación. Quien diría que algo como el [Ángel Caído] sucedería en esta época.

– ¿De verdad? Un mundo donde los Objects han reemplazado casi por completo las guerras y youkais viviendo en Villas Intelectuales… hablando de eso, hace tiempo que no visito al pequeño Shinobu y a Yukari.

–Mencionaras a otra mujer teniéndome de frente, eres muy osado fufu~.

Natsu a veces no lograba entender porque sus conocidas se molestaban tanto por mencionar a otras conocidas o amigas de su parte.

Las Villas Intelectuales son zonas rurales donde la agricultura, la ganadería y cualquier actividad que se practica en zonas rurales estaban a un nivel muy superior. Tanto era la calidad de los productos, que un racimo de uvas, valía entre 150 y 200 dolares. Natsu tenía una propiedad en una Villa Intelectual, más específicamente en la aldea Noukutsu. Las Villas Intelectuales contaban con un alto precio en adquirir propiedades y negocios, algo que solo un billonario de clase alta podía darse el lujo de gastar. Pero, Natsu ya vivía en Noukutsu antes de que el término de Villas Intelectuales apareciese. Normalmente regresa durante unas semanas en las vacaciones de primavera, verano e invierno.

–Lamento si te ofendí.

–No pasa nada.

Los días restantes de la semana fuera de Ciudad Academia fueron fuertemente aprovechadas por todos, la Santa de nombre Kaori Kanzaki volvió a Londres y Motoharu a Ciudad Academia y en su mente, aún seguían las heridas que le fueron proporcionadas por lindas chicas.

Una vez que la semana termino, Touma se despidió de sus padres y estos agradecieron a Natsu por todo y rogaron por que siguiera cuidando de su pequeño hijo, algo que Natsu acepto sin más. Aunque no lo pareciera, todas se divirtieron. Misaki a pesar de no llevarse muy bien con Seria, logro disfrutar y relajarse, y de coquetear con Natsu más de una vez, de hecho, justo ahora iba 'dormida' en su hombro, esta acción no dejo nada feliz a Seria e imito la acción de su kouhai. Para María y Kuruwa fue divertido, en cuanto a Mina, resultaba extraño para ella. En vida, Mina fue una recatada y educada dama inglesa con valores, ella nunca había tenido amigos o había salido con ellos a divertirse, debido a las diferentes épocas, esta experiencia fue completamente nueva, logro de una manera peculiar, desenvolverse con todos a su alrededor y parece haber formado un pequeño lazo con Touma como su 'onee-san' y con Natsu.

…

16 de julio.

–Natsu…

–Master…

Las miradas preocupadas de las chicas se pusieron en dirección a unos arrodillados y deprimidos Natsu y Touma.

El apartamento donde normalmente viven, había sido completamente destruido.

"FUE EL MALDITO PILAR DE LUZ QUE DESVIE. ¡¿DE TODOS LOS LUGARES QUE TUVO PARA IMPACTAR, ESCOGIO MI CASA?!"

Unas vacaciones tranquilas fue todo lo que pedía Natsu, no que el mundo se volviera loco, trabajar con miembros de la iglesia, pelear con un ángel y destruir toda una ciudad y para rematar, que su apartamento haya sido destruido (por él mismo al desviar un par de pilares de luz).

– ¡FUKOU-DA!

Tanto Natsu como Touma gritaron al cielo.

…

–Fascinante.

En lo que parecía ser una oscura oficina, un chica atractiva de cabello rubio largo, ojos azules, miraba con cierta interés el informe que recibió por parte de Kaori Kanzaki sobre la cuestión del [Ángel Caído]. No solo eso, el reporte de Motoharu Tsuchimikado concordaba, había un mago en Ciudad Academia además de Motoharu.

Tras bambalinas, no era un secreto que las principales iglesias católicas y cristianas no vieran con buenos ojos a Ciudad Academia. Ciudad Academia era básicamente el enemigo natural de los magos en el mundo, su Director General se había encargado de hacer eso.

–No pareces ser una gran amenaza.

En un archivo adjunto, la imagen de un cierto chico de cabello rosa estaba en la mano de esa chica.

Laura (Lola) Stuart, esa chica inglesa de buen aspecto, pero de edad desconocida, es la líder de la facción de Neccesarius al servicio de la Iglesia Anglicana. Tratar de provocarla o ganarte su hostilidad, era básicamente ponerte una soga en el cuello.

–UN DEMONIO FALSO COMO TU NO PUEDE COMPARARSEME.

Esa oración no salió de la boca de Laura, de hecho, fue dicha por 'algo' en un lugar y tiempo desconocido que no correspondía al tiempo de una persona normal.

–Supongo que tendré que echarle un ojo a ese chico, no sabía que Aleister tuviese a alguien como él.

Laura sonrió mientras cerraba un folder con toda la información obtenida

La vida para un cierto chico de cabello rosa que quería vivir como una persona normal, parecía tan, pero tan lejana de serlo.

* * *

 **Hola, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y gracias por leer hasta aquí. Había dicho que actualizaría Irregular, pero me termine emocionando de más con esta historia y subí capitulo cuando trabaja en las dos historias al mismo tiempo, lamento eso de mi parte. Como notaron, esta historia se expandirá aún más, Natsu no solo interactuara con personas del elenco de Toaru, sino también con los personajes de Heavy Object, la Zashiki Warashi de la Villa Intelectual, The Weakness of Beatrice y Blood-sign (Esta última aun la sigo leyendo así que tendrán que esperar un poco más), así que habrá muchos personajes en esta historia. Créanme, el creador de Índex tiene más historias divertidas que dar, les recomiendo que lean más de sus novelas, son muy buenas. Me emociona mucho la idea de escribir sobre Natsu interactuando con más personajes y acontecimientos de las novelas de Kamachi Kazuma y créanme, él se hará notar y pondrá las cosas de cabeza, a fin de cuentas, Natsu sigue teniendo su espíritu como miembro de Fairy Tail.**

 **Hasta la próxima actualización.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vol. 4: Guerra entre facciones. Crazy_Weekend.**

 **Día 1, 16 de julio 10:34 a.m. Ubicación: Distrito 7, Ciudad Academia**

–Debes reaccionar con más precisión a los ataques Kami-nyah.

–Lo sé, es difícil predecir los movimientos de un enemigo tan grande Fremea.

–Hacer esto no es tan malo como creí.

–Lo mismo digo kouhai.

Ha pasado al menos una hora desde que el grupo de Natsu que se encontraba vacacionando en un playa fuera de Ciudad Academia había vuelto. La sorpresa y el horror de Natsu Dragneel, estudiante de Ciudad Academia y de Touma Kamijou, un niño de primaria, fueron enormes. Todas sus pertenencias, así como su único refugio habían sido destruidas (Por culpa de Natsu). Sin embargo, el chico de cabello rosa rápidamente corrió a una tienda de videojuegos y le compro una consola portátil (3ds) a su pequeño amigo de primaria y al resto de sus amigas, hamburguesas con papas fritas. Quizás en un intento para distraer a Touma y vaya que funciono, el niño de primaria estaba tan absorto por su nueva consola que había olvidado que sus cosas habían sido destruidas.

–No logre rescatar mucho.

Natsu con un tono derrotado volvió con sus amigos quienes se encontraban sentados en unos asientos debajo de una gran sombra producto de un árbol. Intento regresar a su apartamento para intentar rescatar algo, pero todo estaba completamente destruido y una culpa enorme cayo en sus hombros. Pero un espíritu como el de Natsu no tenía tiempo para las lamentaciones, sus siguientes acciones se llevarían a cabo en un intento de remediar este desastre.

–Misaki, Seria, María. Tengo algo que pedirles a las tres.

Kuruwa había regresado directo a su refugio después de regresar a Ciudad Academia. Aunque Natsu sospechaba de cómo alguien como Kuruwa se le permitiría su estadía en Ciudad Academia si ella no es un ESPer, pero bueno, quizás esa cuestión pueda hacerse en otra ocasión, ahora debía concentrarse en lo que tiene enfrente.

– ¿Pueden cuidar de Touma mientras Mathers-san y yo buscamos un refugio? Tratare de no tardar mucho.

Misaki Shokuhou y Seria Kumokawa no parecían estar muy de acuerdo con la propuesta hecha por Natsu de irse a solas con aquella mujer-gato inglesa. Sin embargo, pronto suspiraron y aceptaron el favor que les estaba pidiendo su amigo. Ellas conocían lo suficientemente bien a Natsu como para saber que él no era el típico hombre que le sacaría provecho a una mujer cuando se encontraban a solas. No era su estilo aprovecharse así de una dama, pero aun así, no se sentían del todo cómodas con la decisión del chico de cabello rosa.

– ¿A dónde vamos Seria-nee, Misaki-nee y a María-nee?

Touma se encuentra siguiendo obedientemente a las hermanas Kumokawa y a Misaki.

–Iremos a un árcade ¿quieres ir?

– ¡Si!

Para esas chicas, no les resultaba especialmente difícil saber los gustos de un niño de primaria como Touma.

…

El Distrito 7 perteneciente a Ciudad Academia cuenta con numerosos edificios donde sus estudiantes podían alquilar a un precio justo, un apartamento para poder vivir. Los precios de dichos refugios podían variar realmente, si eras un estudiante promedio de clase media, un apartamento económico y no muy grande era la mejor opción para ti. Sin embargo, también hay refugios bastante lujosos para estudiantes estrella o con padres ricos.

– ¿E-En serio tienes los fondos para costearte un lugar así?

Mina Mathers mira con gran incredulidad y con sus orejas de gato erizadas el lugar en donde se encuentra actualmente.

–Generalmente no gasto mucho y no hago esto seguido de todas formas, así que ¿Qué importa?

El 'apartamento' que alquilo Natsu o mejor dicho, compro, no era un apartamento económico de que un estudiante promedio habitaría ni en sueños. Era un lujoso pent-house ubicado a varios pisos de altura de un edificio moderno con diseño futurista. Había una piscina grande y elegante ubicada a un piso arriba del 'apartamento' de Natsu.

–E-Este lugar tiene cinco habitaciones y tres baños completos, dos de e-ellos tienen un jacuzzi enorme. Las grandes ventanas polarizadas nos permiten ver con gran precisión todo este lugar sin ser vistos. ¿Eres alguna clase de jefe criminal secreto o un pirata que tiene un tesoro oculto?

–Un jefe criminal no. He estado haciendo trabajos para el lado oscuro desde hace un buen tiempo. Los pagos suelen ser bastante buenos en la opinión de cualquier mercenario de tercera. Como dije, en lo personal, no gasto mucho y creí que un refugio así sería un poco más llamativo de ver si sucedía algo. E incluso cuento con una propiedad en una Villa Intelectual en Noukutsu.

–Tengo una duda Natsu. ¿Por qué alguien como tu esta en Ciudad Academia? Es obvio que no eres un adolescente y cuentas con suficiente conocimiento y fondos como para necesitar estar aquí.

A pesar de las palabras dichas, el tono de Mina no se escucha hostil o insinuante, más bien, era la genuina curiosidad como la de un gato.

Natsu permanecía tranquilo, pero soltó un pesado suspiro mientras se mordía un poco la lengua como si hubiese algo de lo que le costaba trabajo hablar.

–Es un poco complicado Mathers-san. Si estoy aquí es para no… causar dolor en alguien.

–No lo entiendo.

–Posiblemente no lo hagas si te lo digo.

La espina dentro del interior de Natsu es mucho más profunda de lo que el mismo cree.

– ¿Acaso se trata de esa tal Yukari y Shinobu del que hablaste con esa monja rusa?

"Ah cierto, ella no estaba lejos cuando hablaba con Vasilisa."

–Si.

–Ya veo, puedo ver que es algo muy profundo. No te insistiré si no quieres hablar de ello.

Mina respeto la decisión de Natsu e imitando los gestos de un gato, ella comenzó a vagar por el pent-house en el que ahora vivirían.

–Nyah.

Natsu noto que el pequeño gatito que Touma y Fremea habían tomado hace unos días, se encuentra en el pent-house. Algo que había notado Natsu, pero que no lo había contado a nadie es que había algo curioso en aquel pequeño felino y ese detalle es que, su cola estaba divida en dos.

–Eres un nekomata ¿no?

–Así es. Mi madre intento escapar de unos asesinos y en su intento de salvarme, me dejo aquí en este lugar.

Era algo inaudito ver a un Youkai en un lugar tan urbanizado y citadino como Tokio. Los Youkai generalmente detestan los lugares modernos y prefieren por mucho, los lugares rurales o lejos de toda civilización humana. Comúnmente les gusta rondar por las Villas Intelectuales con las que cuenta Japón.

–Lamento escuchar eso.

–Por suerte logro escapar a tiempo. Ella me dijo que cuando se recuperara de sus heridas, volvería por mí. Es por eso que armo una caja e hizo que alguien escribiera un mensaje de que me adoptaran. Solo un par de días después, ese par de niños me visitaron.

–Ya veo. Creo que deberías agradecerle apropiadamente a esos dos. Se tomaron la molestia de ocultarte en mi apartamento aun y cuando eso no estaba permitido.

El nekomata se exalta y dice.

– ¡Por supuesto que lo hare! Esos niños son mis amos ahora y los protegeré con mis filosas garras y maldeciré a cualquiera que se atreva a hacerles daño.

La situación podría parecer un poco hilarante. Que un chico de preparatoria charle tan casualmente con un nekomata parecía ser algo sacado de algún anime/manga, pero no era así del todo. Para empezar, Natsu reconocía la determinación del pequeño nekomata ya que a fin de cuentas, los nekomatas son considerados Youkai letales, pero uno que no tiene muchos días de nacido, no podía jurar maldecir y destruir a un 'enemigo' todavía.

–Pero incluso un pequeño como yo puede notar que no eres humano del todo amo.

–Nací como un humano ordinario, pero un día fui asesinado junto con mis padres. Mi hermano mayor me hizo renacer como un demonio.

Debido a la declaración del nekomata, uno llegaría a esperar que el ambiente se volvería tenso, pero no fue así. Natsu Dragneel no se perturbaría o molestaría por declaraciones ciertas sobre sí mismo, ya no eran tan inmaduro para reaccionar de esa manera.

–Y-Ya veo. A pesar de que eres un demonio, no detecto ninguna hostilidad o malicia de tu parte, eso es raro.

A pesar de contar con todos los puntos de ser un demonio, Natsu nunca llego a comportarse de manera genuinamente maliciosa o malvada. Según lo dicho en su época como mago de Fairy Tail, él había fundado uno de los gremios oscuros más malvados de la Alianza Balam, 'Tártaros', pero en ningún momento recuerda haber hecho eso, ni mucho menos haber conocido a ninguno de sus integrantes antes de ser miembro de Fairy Tail. Se rumoreaba que siendo E.N.D había hecho actos hostiles y perversos, pero francamente no podía recordar alguno de ellos y no porque no quisiera aceptarlo, sino porque simplemente no recuerda haber hecho algún acto así.

–Supongo que salí defectuoso.

Esa era su opinión sobre sí mismo como un demonio.

Tiempo después de que dejara Fairy Tail, comenzó un difícil y duro camino por la vida donde tuvo que arrebatar vidas para poder sobrevivir en un mundo difícil, pero en ningún momento sintió complacencia o culpa por ello. Solo sobrevivía y ya, para bien o para mal, esa es la verdad sobre Natsu.

–Quise seguir a esos niños, pero fueron muy rápidos y no los alcance. Mi caja de arena y mis juguetes fueron destruidos.

–Comprare tus cosas, pero si prometes no arañar el sillón o de lo contrario cambiara tus arenas de calidad por arenas movedizas.

– ¡Que malo, ahora si estas actuando como un demonio!

El nekomata hizo un puchero, pero acepto.

–Por cierto ¿tienes nombre siquiera?

– ¡Puedes llamar Sphynx! Mi madre me contaba historias sobre gatos como yo siendo adorados como deidades en Egipto. Sus hogares eran en esfinges con forma de gato y los faraones vivían dentro de pirámides.

"Quizás no te conto que a menudo los faraones eran sellados por siempre en sus pirámides. Y no creo que haya sido divertido ver como poco a poco tu cuerpo se quedaba sin energías y sin oxígeno mientras la deshidratación te mataba rápidamente."

Natsu no se sentiría bien en explicarle eso al nekomata llamado 'Sphynx', a pesar de que es un Youkai, solo tiene unos pocos días de nacido.

–En todo caso ordenare todo.

Natsu uso una aplicación en su Smartphone de compras en línea y ordeno ropa para Touma, para él, para Mina y unos cuantos juguetes y accesorios para Sphynx. Tampoco se olvidó de la comida y objetos de limpieza para el hogar, ya contaban con muebles y lo demás, solo no olvido ordenar un reproductor de DVD y una consola con videojuegos. El servicio se pagó con una 'Tarjeta negra' sin límite de crédito y llegaría dentro de poco, la firma se realizó en digital solo era de que alguien recibiera todas las compras.

"¿Un patín con giroscopios, una bicicleta con tracción todo terreno, los últimos lanzamientos de los FPS del mes y una barra de chocolate? Esa Yukari sí que le gusta gastar y Shinobu apenas lo usa para comprar dulces."

Mientras Natsu miraba con una leve sonrisa los gastos hechos por una cierta Zashiki Warashi a la cual, le había entregado una tarjeta de crédito que le había dicho que solo la usara para emergencias, un timbre provino de su teléfono celular.

Al sacar su teléfono de su bolsillo, la llamada entrante decía así 'Komoe-chan'.

–Hola Komoe-sensei ¿Qué sucede?

– (Lamento interrumpirte Natsu-chan. Supe que habías regresado a Ciudad Academia y estas desempacando tus cosas ¿verdad?)

Natsu noto que el tono de su antigua maestra era el de una persona pidiendo ayuda, pero fallo en tratar de ocultarlo lo más posiblemente.

–Acabo de terminar ¿Qué necesita?

–Veras Natsu-chan, una estudiante acaba de ser transferida el día de hoy. Sé que suena extraño a solo pocos días de las vacaciones, pero fue un caso especial. Ella… es una buena chica, pero ninguno de los estudiantes se le acerca, Fukiyose-san fallo en tratar de hacer que se uniese al grupo. Así que… te pido por favor que hables con ellas, a ti no se te dificulta tratar con personas así, por favor Natsu-chan, no quiero que esa chica este sola sin amigos.

Natsu solo suspiro. Esa pequeña maestra se preocupaba mucho por sus estudiantes, Natsu realmente estaba agradecido con ella después de que intentara defenderlo en aquel incidente y era de las pocas personas en el mundo al que no le podía decir que no.

–Está bien voy para allá.

– ¡Te lo agradezco Natsu-chan!

–De nada.

Natsu colgó y busco a Mina.

…

 **16 de julio, hora: 12:46 p.m. Ubicación: A Certain High School, Ciudad Academia, Tokio/Japón.**

Aunque Natsu y sus amigos se encontraban vacacionando fuera de Ciudad Academia, los días que habían estado ausentes aun no eran vacaciones, así que los estudiantes aún seguían asistiendo a sus clases normales. El mago de fuego se las arregló para conseguir un uniforme y llegar a la escuela lo más rápido que pudo. Envió la dirección de su nuevo refugio a sus amigas para que fueran a dejar a Touma mas tarde.

Claramente esto no había estado dentro de sus planes el día de hoy aunque realmente no importaba al final. De todas formas volvería a clases al día siguiente.

– ¡Ah, Maki-senpai!

– ¡Maki-yan!

La hora del almuerzo había llegado, así que era común ver a muchos estudiantes fuera de sus aulas. En el camino, Natsu se topó con sus dos kouhai y amigos, Pierce Aogami (el aun dudaba que ese fuera su nombre real) y Motoharu Tsuchimikado.

–Ah, chicos. ¿Qué tal?

– ¿Así que Komoe-chan te llamo por lo de la estudiante transferida, cierto?

–Si. Me dijo algo mientras venia para acá, pero ¿realmente es alguien tan extraña?

Natsu respondió a la pregunta de Motoharu y Pierce le siguió.

–Es mejor que lo veas por tu cuenta Maki-senpai.

Ambos guiaron a su senpai al salón de clases y le mostraron a una chica.

– ¿Es ella?

–Nya, es una auténtica belleza fría si me lo preguntas Maki-yan.

La chica transferida era indudablemente una belleza por donde fuera que la vieras. Su cabello es corto de color azul oscuro y los ojos del mismo tono, su cara relativamente bonita sin ninguna imperfección a la vista, además contaba con un físico muy atractivo que la haría coronarse sin duda alguna como reina del baile o algo por el estilo.

–Su nombre es Kotemitsu Madoka, 16 años.

Natsu escucho ese dato de Pierce.

La chica llamada Kotemitsu Madoka parece totalmente fuera de lugar en el salón de clase. Una chica tan bonita como ella tendría a montones de estudiantes alrededor de ella, pero esta vez no era de esa manera. Ella estaba concentrada totalmente en su teléfono celular mientras movía rápidamente sus dedos en la pantalla touch.

–Es hora de que hagas tu movida Maki-senpai. Demuéstranos a los débiles kouhai como hacer una jugada en alguien como esa chica.

–Solo hablare con ella, no te emociones de más Pierce.

Natsu no se sintió particularmente nervioso por esa chica. Simplemente decidió empezar con algo muy simple, aunque tomando en cuenta que un senpai repentinamente entre puede dar lugar a ideas poco agradables, pero no le importaba mucho en estos momentos.

–Hola.

–Hola.

Desde algunos puntos de vista, algunos pensarían que la forma más correcta de abordar a una belleza era actuar con una confianza que solo se vería en un comercial de televisión o actuar de manera extravagante, pero Natsu no necesita ir tan lejos.

–Me llamo Dragneel Natsu, soy un estudiante de tercer año. Es un gusto en conocerte.

–Kotemitsu Madoka de primer año. Un gusto Dragneel-senpai. Disculpe mi brusquedad, pero el hecho de que usted este aquí es por obra de esa diminuta profesora ¿verdad?

En ningún momento Madoka dejo de mirar su teléfono, pero no es algo que irrito especialmente a Natsu.

–Esa pequeña sensei se preocupa mucho por nosotros, más de lo que un profesor debería.

–En ese caso. No necesita obligarse a hablar conmigo senpai, estoy bien.

–De eso no me cabe duda. Pero aun así no deberías aislarte de todos. No estoy diciendo que te hagas amigos de todos en la escuela, al menos sería un poco aliviador para nuestra pequeña sensei si al menos tuvieras con alguien con quien hablar Kotemitsu-san.

–Dudo que alguien entienda algo sobre finanzas.

"¿Finanzas? Espera… ¿Kotemitsu Madoka? Tengo la sensación de haber escuchado ese nombre antes ¿pero de dónde?"

–No muchos chicos compran un periódico para ver la sección de la bolsa de valores. Quizás aquellos estudiantes de universidad que estudian economía o aquellos que tienen mentalidad de tiburón quizás lo hagan. En lo personal y espero que no me lo tomes a mal Kotemitsu-san, cualquier cosa relacionada a las finanzas no me es interesante, pero no desconozco completamente ese terreno.

– ¿Ah sí?

–Contrariamente a las películas hollywoodenses, uno no se vuelve rico de la noche a la mañana solo con invertir y hacer 'movidas'. El mover mucho dinero sin algún registro de una compañía llevaría a tener a las autoridades detrás de ti. Si bien, es cierto que un inversionista debe ser precavido e inteligente a la hora de invertir, ese factor a veces no es seguro del todo ya que distintos factores tanto internos como externos pueden fluir en una mala dirección y terminar con una deuda enorme. El hecho de que solo 1% de acciones de una compañía baje, creara un maremoto de problemas para la compañía. Algunos corredores y gente en ese oficio ven el mundo de las finanzas como apuestas o filosofía y en parte puede ser ciertas, no por algo las gráficas muestran esos resultados, apostarlo todo en un jugada aun con la esperanza de que puedas sacar buenos beneficios puede salirte muy caro…

Natsu detuvo repentinamente sus palabras ya que se había dado cuenta de que Madoka había apartado su vista de su teléfono y dirigido su mirada a él. Los ojos expectantes de esa chica eran lindos.

–Dijiste que el mundo de las finanzas no te interesaba, pero sabes muchas cosas claves sobre eso Natsu-senpai. Francamente acabas de cambiar mi percepción sobre los estudiantes de preparatoria.

"No, soy solo un viejo mago que ha visto un poco de todo y créeme. Las finanzas son de las pocas cosas que me resultan poco atractivas al igual que las apuestas. Y más importante, pasaste de llamarme por mi apellido a mi nombre… ¿eso cuenta como un avance para que seas más abierta?"

–Mira.

Ella me mostro su teléfono y estaba usando una aplicación que le permitía hacer inversiones. Natsu noto que esta chica no es definitivamente una persona normal. Una persona normal no haría negocios moviendo números de más de 7 cifras como de comer golosinas se tratasen. Esto haría que los ojos de un estudiante común se salieran de sus cuencas, pero Natsu permaneció tranquilo y siguió mirando.

–Oh, estas financiando a las Tarot Girls 22. Es impresionante.

– ¿Solo eso te llamo la atención de todas las compañías que están a mi servicio?

–A veces las cosas simples son las mejores Kotemitsu-san.

Las Tarot Girls 22 son una banda de Idols que hacen referencia a lo oculto y son llamadas por títulos correspondientes a las cartas del tarot. Aunque por el número de su nombre, se dice que son 22 integrantes, lo cierto es que cuentan con subunidades que hacen duplicar el número de integrantes principales.

–Eres una belleza y una monstruo financiera, eres impresionante Kotemitsu-san.

Las mejillas de Madoka se pusieron un poco rojas mientras fruncía el ceño y dice.

–Ser llamada belleza y un monstruo es muy descortés de tu parte senpai.

–Esa es mi más pura impresión de ti.

Aunque Natsu y Madoka parecían estar en una especie de burbuja que no parecía notar nada fuera de ella. Todos los estudiantes del salón de primer año quedaron con la boca abierta por lo que vieron.

–Maki-senpai es impresionante.

– ¡Así es nya!

– ¡Natsu-chan~!

Una enfermiza y dulce voz se escuchó en la puerta del salón. Los rostros de Pierce y Motoharu de distorsionaron en un pálido color azul y una expresión de terror decoraba sus rostros y huyeron cobardemente.

Una chica con una mirada nublada y con una sonrisa retorcida miraba a Natsu mientras sostenía un par de tijeras muy afiladas. La chica es muy bonita y daba la impresión de que cuando era una niña de primaria, era indudablemente adorable.

El sentimiento del dúo de idiotas amigos de Natsu fue compartido con el resto de la clase.

– ¿Nagisa?

Nagisa es una chica que Natsu conocía cuando estaban en la secundaria. En aquel entonces su aura 'yandere' no era fuerte como hoy en día. Natsu realmente le había agradado esa chica y una muy buena amiga en su opinión. Pero desde que entraron a la preparatoria, Nagisa se había convertido en una autentica yandere, normalmente la veías con un arma afilada como un cuchillo, machete, unas tijeras e inclusive una motosierra.

– ¡Natsu-chan~!

Los estudiantes del salón de primer año de Komoe al igual que Madoka, se sintieron aterrados por esa chica yandere.

–Yo Nagisa.

Natsu se levantó del asiento sin un atisbo de terror en su rostro y fue a saludar a aquella chica de ojos vacíos.

–Lamento no decirte que me ausente por una semana. Ocurrieron cosas imprevistas y tuve que salir de Ciudad Academia junto con Touma.

–Jejeje~. Entiendo eso Natsu-chan. Pero lo que no entiendo es porque estas hablando con la nueva estudiante transferida.

Natsu suspiro mientras Nagisa balanceaba sus tijeras afiladas de forma amenazante. El mago de fuego la tomo de la mano y la llevo fuera del aula. Esta acción hizo que la mirada vacía de Nagisa desapareciera y un leve color rojo apareciese en sus mejillas.

–Komoe-sensei me pidió hablar con ella para que no esté sola. Creo que ya sabemos cómo es nuestra pequeña sensei cuando se preocupa por alguno de nosotros.

–Lo sé.

Nagisa respondió conociendo más que bien ese detalle. Nagisa es actualmente una estudiante de segundo año.

–Lo siento por no ponerte tanta atención últimamente. Prometo que lo compensare, siempre y cuando no vuelvas a usar un picahielos en mí o tendré que volver a realizarte un 'abrazo de oso'.

La mirada de Nagisa paso a una de miedo al escuchar eso último. Lo cierto es que Nagisa ya había atacado a Natsu con herramientas afiladas, pero el chico de cabello rosa generalmente evade sin problema alguno, dichos ataques, pero un día Nagisa tuvo la mala suerte de pillarlo de mal humor y Natsu la 'abrazo' de una manera muy aplastante, casi que creía que su espalda se quebraría.

–Estaré esperando mi compensación Natsu-chan, jejeje~.

Nagisa se ríe de forma aterradora y se aleja de Natsu para volver a su salón.

–No importa que tan aterradora te quieras ver. Para mí siempre serás una chica dulce y amable Nagisa.

Nagisa no respondió a las palabras de Natsu ni tampoco volteo, pero su rostro era totalmente rojo mientras ella apretaba con fuerza sus tijeras.

–Bakaryu…

Nagisa hizo un mohín con sus labios mientras dobla en una esquina.

"Estos chicos de ahora."

Natsu pensó mientras se llevaba una mano a su frente mientras suspiraba.

– ¿Natsu-senpai?

Detrás de él, Madoka se encuentra llamándolo.

– ¿Qué sucede Kotemitsu-san?

–Solo tuve curiosidad de esa chica Nagisa. Creí que te habría cortado con sus tijeras.

–Lamento la decepción. La hora del almuerzo esta por la mitad ¿quieres que vayamos a comprar algo a la cafetería?

–No sabía que fueras tan osado en invitar a una kouhai a comer senpai.

–Creo que no es nada del otro mundo Kotemitsu-san, pero si te encuentras haciendo dieta o algo por el estilo debo decirte que no encontraras ensaladas aquí.

–Puedo pedir comida en línea a un restaurante y me es entregado en menos de 15 minutos según la política de este tipo de restaurantes.

–Los jóvenes de ahora depende demasiado de la tecnología. Temo que años después no sepan los kanjis por cuenta propia o siquiera preparar un simple huevo frito.

Madoka le apareció un signo de interrogación a su lado con la oración de su senpai, pero no dijo nada más.

…

 **16 de julio, hora: 5:56 p.m. Ubicación: Distrito 7, Ciudad Academia, Tokio/Japón.**

–Con toda franqueza. No esperaba que vivieras en este tipo de edificio senpai.

Cuando las clases terminaron, Natsu regresaba, pero en el camino se topó a Madoka y se impresiono un poco por ello ya que le daba la impresión de que tendría una limosina esperándola o a un montón de gente resguardando su seguridad, pero ella calmadamente respondió un 'He hecho un contrato con las mejores fuerzas de seguridad privada de Ciudad Academia y los veras rondando aquí mañana senpai'. Así que Natsu pensaba en acompañarla hasta su refugio y después regresar al suyo, pero curiosamente (o no tanto la verdad) ella también vivía en el mismo lujoso edificio de clase alta.

–Me tomare eso como un elogio Kotemitsu-san.

Ambos subieron por el elevador y llegaron a un cierto piso. Cuando salieron, Natsu noto que esta chica tenía su refugio enfrente del suyo y la placa estaba decorada con el nombre de la chica.

–Tú no escatimas ¿verdad?

–Esas deberían ser mis palabras senpai.

– ¡Uwah, este lugar es más grande que la casa de mi mamá y mi papá!

–Me pregunto cómo Natsu consiguió tantos fondos.

– ¡La vista es estupenda!

Muchas voces provenían del nuevo refugio de Natsu y este le salió una leve gota de sudor en su mejilla y Madoka parecía un tanto curiosa.

–Tienes invitados por lo que parece senpai.

Madoka mira con curiosidad el refugio de Natsu.

El chico de cabello rosa mira la hora gracias a un reloj digital pegado a la pared y nota que casi es hora de la cena.

–Kotemitsu-san ya casi es hora de cenar. ¿Qué te parece si te unes a nosotros?

–Am, no, no hace falta senpai.

La monstruo financiera negó cortésmente la invitación.

–Vamos, tómalo con un acto de buena fe. Eres una chica nueva en la ciudad a fin de cuentas. Pienso que sería bueno para ti.

Madoka suspira y dice.

–De acuerdo.

Natsu sonrió y usando las llaves abrió la puerta.

– ¡Natsu-san!

Justo al segundo de entrar, Natsu fue abordado por el pequeño Touma.

– ¡Hay una piscina muy grande aquí Natsu-san! También mi nueva habitación es muy grande, mis papás y yo podemos caber muy bien allí, incluso usted. Mina Onee-san también me dijo que me compraron nuevas cosas.

Natsu solo sonrió por la actitud de Touma.

"Me recuerda a Shinobu cuando se pone así."

–Oh, trajiste a una chica. Hola onee-san.

Touma saludo amablemente a Madoka y la chica de cabello corto azul saludo con su mano a Touma de la misma manera.

– ¿Otra chica Natsu?

–Esto me molesta.

–Master.

Misaki, María y Seria miraban a Madoka con una mirada poco amigable, pero no parecía importarle demasiado.

–Chicas, ella es una nueva estudiante de mi escuela. Su nombre es Kotemitsu Madoka.

–Un gusto en conocerlos.

Madoka se presentó educadamente ante el grupo de chicas y niño de primaria, aunque Mina se encontraba en alguna parte del refugio sin ser notada todavía y el nekomata se encuentra al lado de Touma mordiendo una bola de estambre.

Natsu preparo la cena para sus invitados esta vez. Hizo algo simple, pero realmente vasto para no dejar el estómago de nadie vacío.

–Sabes sobre finanzas, eres un senpai respetado, cuidas de un niño de primaria y cocinas como un chef de un restaurante 5 estrellas. En verdad podría enamorarme de ti.

La declaración de Madoka hizo poner a Misaki y a Seria con una mirada de furia de color rojo en sus rostros.

–Agradezco los elogios Kotemitsu-san, pero creo que hay mejores personas para hacer esas cosas que yo.

Natsu respondió a los halagos de Madoka con simpleza, pero de alguna manera hizo sonreír aún más a esa monstruo financiera.

El primer día de regreso a Ciudad Academia para Natsu Dragneel y Touma Kamijou había ido sin mayor problema a pesar del infortunado incidente en el anterior apartamento de Natsu, pero aun con eso solo quedaban unos pocos días de vacaciones y muchas cosas podrían suceder hasta entonces…

* * *

 **Día 2,17 de julio, hora: 07:23 a.m., Ubicación: Distrito 10, Ciudad Academia, Tokio/Japón.**

– ¡¿Pero qué demonios jefe?!

En un barrio de mala muerte, más específicamente, el distrito 10, un chico delincuente rubio y un enorme hombre se encuentran corriendo de una turba de hombres de negro que usan máscaras de gas.

–No tenemos tiempo para preguntas Hamazura. Sigue corriendo.

Ritoku Komaba es el líder de la facción principal de los Skill-Out. Los Skill-Out son ESPers de nivel 0 que se encargan de proteger a otros estudiantes de su mismo nivel de las injusticias o maltratos que les hacen ESPers superiores. Aunque la causa suena noble, sus acciones no eran muy diferentes a la de criminales juveniles o simples criminales de poca monta.

–Escuche que si esto sigue de esta manera enviaran a un nivel 5 por nosotros.

– ¡Demonios jefe, estamos perdidos!

Shiage Hamazura el delincuente rubio con mirada cobarde comienza a transpirar de los nervios al escuchar eso y realmente piensa en una manera de escapar de esa horrorosa situación en la que ellos mismos se metieron.

La Mesa de Directores había decidido darles fin a ese molesto grupo delictivo de ESPers inferiores contando con el apoyo de una facción del lado oscuro de Ciudad Academia conocida peculiarmente como 'SCHOOL'.

–Esto será pan comido.

Un grupo de cinco peculiares e irregulares chicos miraban como un montón de Skill-Out corrían como hormigas desde lo alto de un edificio. Un chico rubio de buena apariencia los miraba con desdén y dice.

–Aplastar hormigas de vez en cuando es divertido.

Teitoku Kakine es uno de los pocos ESPers nivel 5 de Ciudad Academia ocupando el rango del #2 en el top de los ESPers nivel 5 más fuertes.

Parece que alguien está pasando una mañana dura y esto podría seguir así. El lado oscuro de Ciudad Academia no se diferenciaba mucho de una zona de guerra, pero no solo la completa aniquilación de simples ESPers de rango bajo estaba sucediendo.

…

 **Día 2, 17 de julio, hora: ¿? Ubicación: Ciudad Academia, Tokio/Japón.**

Muchas historias son contadas en lo ancho y largo de Ciudad Academia. Tanto por niños de kínder hasta por estudiantes universitarios pasando por adultos y unos cuantos ancianos que residen allí. Las historias podían variar realmente y eso era normal para todos sus residentes. Las historias pueden ir desde simples chismes hasta historias de terror sobre fantasmas o Youkai letales.

Lo cierto es que dichas historias podían ser una falacia a veces, pero el punto principal de eso es que se vuelven historias de terror o mitos urbanos y no necesitaban ser reales para que un efecto se haga realidad.

En algún lugar de Ciudad Academia había un montón de hombres muertos y su sangre derramadas y esparcida por las paredes y suelo. Algo curioso se encontraba allí ya que cien velas se encuentran encendidas, pero repentinamente todas las velas fueron apagadas de golpe.

–Jejeje.

Una risa fue escuchada y si algo se tenía seguro que eso no auguraba nada bueno.

…

 **Día 2, hora: 08:04 a.m. Ubicación: A Certain High School, Ciudad Academia, Tokio/Japón.**

– ¿En serio me pides eso? Deberías considerarte con agallas para pedirme algo así ¿sabes?

Seria Kumokawa miraba con un ceño fruncido a su 'contacto' con la Mesa de Directores.

–Francamente no desearía que esos chicos aparecieran hechos pulpa después de que les pasen por encima.

Tsugutoshi Kaizumi pertenece a la Mesa Directiva de Ciudad Academia. Es un hombre mayor de clase alta, el recibe ayuda de Seria como su 'Asesora' ya que él la ve como su 'cerebro' en cosas que el mismo le cuesta comprender.

–Usar a un buen amigo en algo en lo que podría morir no es algo que vaya a permitir.

– ¿No es el mismo chico que ataco las instalaciones de un Kihara y derroto al ESPer #1 de Ciudad Academia en una pelea? Creo que él sería el más apto para esto sin llamar mucho la atención.

–Es mejor si contactamos a ITEM o a otro grupo del lado oscuro.

–Ambos sabemos que esas chicas son difíciles de controlar. Además, es más que obvio que ese chico no es normal incluso siendo un ESPer de nivel 0 y recuerdo que me habías dicho que ese chico no dudaría en darle una mano a gente que necesita ayuda.

Seria se cruzó de brazos y dice.

–Natsu no gana nada con salvar a esos patéticos Skill-Out. Solo haría que se pusiera un blanco más grande en su espalda y sus problemas aumenten, esto también puede influir en Kamijou-kun si deciden atacar su refugio cuando duermen ¿no pensaste en eso?

Seria pensaba mucho en el bienestar de los más cercanos a ella y no haría algo que los pusiera en riesgo.

–Lo hago. Ese amigo tuyo salvo al chico que no pudimos salvar y ha ayudado a resolver muchos problemas e incluso se ha echado la culpa de unos cuantos crímenes. Es por ello que insisto en que él se haga cargo de esto. Al menos te pido que se lo digas y si dice que no, aceptare su decisión.

–No esperes con ansias.

Seria colgó el teléfono y salió del baño de chicas ubicado en el tercer piso.

– ¿Estas bien Seria?

Seria realmente le gustaba escuchar la voz de Natsu, pero en esas circunstancias, era la que menos quería escuchar ahora. Ese chico de cabello rosa siempre estaba metiendo la mano al fuego por alguien sin que estos lo pidieran a veces. Podía meterse en graves problemas con tal de ayudar a alguien en apuros sin pedir nada a cambio.

–Un poco… ¿podemos hablar en privado?

–Está bien.

Natsu se mostró un tanto confundido por la lúgubre expresión de su amiga y la siguió a un salón vacío.

– ¿Aceptarías un encargo mío?

– ¿Olvidaste tu billetera de nuevo?

– ¡No se trata de eso!

Seria comenzó a explicar la situación a Natsu.

La Mesa de Directores estaba completamente harta de las molestas acciones de los Skill-Out y enviaron a un grupo del lado oscuro de Ciudad Academia conocido como 'SCHOOL' a erradicar hasta el último de ellos. Kaizumi sintió benevolencia con esos pobres delincuentes juveniles y pedía que Natsu se encargara de que no eliminaran a todos.

–Oh, se trata de eso. Bueno, de hecho les debo por ayudarme a localizar a Touma mas rápido así que acepto este encargo tuyo Seria.

–Puedes rehusarte si quieres. No me importa lo que ese director llegue a decir.

–No, está bien. No deseo meterte en problemas, además, no sería justo darles la espalda después de que me dieron la mano.

"¡Idiota, al menos piensa en tu bienestar una vez!"

Seria pensó con molestia e hizo un esfuerzo por no sonrojarse al escucharlo decir que se preocupaba por ella.

–Iré a investigar por mi cuenta entonces.

–Puedo proveerte de información, toma.

Seria le dio un auricular a Natsu y este lo puso en su oído derecho.

–Te daré una mano para localizar más rápido a tus objetivos. La prioridad es que Skill-Out y su líder no sean completamente erradicados y para ello, debes derribar a SCHOOL por lo que deberás enfrentarte a un ESPer de nivel 5 y sus subalternos que no son menos peligrosos.

–Sé que un ESPer nivel 5 no es ninguna broma, pero suena simple el encargo.

"¿Eh? Espera… se sintió como un deja-vu"

Natsu pensó eso, pero negó con su cabeza como de una jaqueca se tratase.

…

 **Día 2, hora: 8:45 a.m. Ubicación: Distrito 10, Ciudad Academia, Tokio/Japón.**

Cuando Natsu se despertó temprano en la mañana, daba por sentado que tendría un día de clases de lo más normal, pero eso se fue al inodoro unos minutos después de llegar aunque realmente no le importaba. Natsu está genuinamente agradecido por las pistas que la facción a cargo de Ritoku Komaba le había proporcionado a cambio de nada. Si no hubiera sido por su ayuda, no sabe qué cosas le hubieran sucedido a Touma si hubiera tardado más tiempo en encontrarlo.

– (Puedo reducir las señales de los teléfonos móviles del área, pero al parecer tienen sus teléfonos en modo avión y no puedo detectar las señales. Las cámaras de vigilancia indican que el líder Komaba está huyendo al sur a solo 200 metros de tu distancia.)

–Entendido y me preocupa que una chica de preparatoria tenga accesos a las redes de comunicación y de vigilancia de toda una ciudad.

– (¡Esos son los talentos de Beauty-senpai, te-hee~!)

"¿Ahora imita a Misaki?"

Natsu suspiro y comenzó a correr a la ubicación que le había dado Seria.

…

–Fueron realmente fáciles de encontrar.

Ritoku había estado en muchas situaciones difíciles en toda su vida y había logrado vivir para contarlo, pero en estos momentos la muerte lo estaba viendo directamente con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus ojos.

–Dark Matter, Kakine Teitoku.

Shiage estaba a poco de mojar los pantalones al escuchar ese nombre y verlo en persona.

Ritoku permanecía tranquilo, pero estaba nervioso en el fondo. Podía idear una contramedida para escapar de la atención de un nivel 5, pero desafortunadamente son el objetivo primordial de ese poderoso chico rubio que los estaba viendo como simples hormigas y el sosteniendo una lupa reflejando el sol en ellos. No podían escapar de Teitoku y mucho menos podían vencerlo.

Nadie ayudaría a un par de delincuentes cuyos problemas ellos mismos se lo buscaran. Aunque no hayan actuado con malicia del todo, una vez que la muerte los tenía bajo su garra es imposible escapar.

–Shiage. Escapa, me hare cargo.

– ¡Ni de broma jefe! No te dejare morir como un perro, si voy a morir, que sea a tu lado como un Skill-Out.

–Patéticas hormigas sin valor, conozcan su lugar.

Justo cuando la muerte estaba por balancear su espeluznante guadaña sobre ese par de Skill-Out y dar fin a sus vidas.

–Espera.

Una nueva voz apareció en ese oscuro callejón donde estaba por convertirse en un cementerio.

– ¿Tú?

Ritoku reconoció a ese chico de cabello rosa.

– ¿Otra hormiga?

…

Ritoku Komaba y Shiage Hamazura ya no eran unos niños. Ellos no esperarían nunca que un héroe salido de algún show de Tokusatsu o de algún comic occidental se apareciese. La idea era como mínimo, ridícula.

–Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que los mates niño. Ellos me hicieron un favor hace poco y ahora se los estoy regresando.

– ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

Teitoku pregunta con una sonrisa arrogante.

–Que mal educados eres ¿no te han enseñado que primero debes presentarte antes de dar tu nombre?

–No necesito presentarme ante débiles peones como tú, en especial con un pelo de chicle como tú.

–Bueno, si hubiese sido más joven, me hubiera lanzado directo hacia ti sin pensarlo mucho niño.

–Ho~ ¿Qué te detiene entonces? ¿De verdad crees que puedes ganarle a un ESPer de nivel 5 como yo?

–Como un ESPer no. Pero tengo otras maneras de ganar, maneras que tu desconoces niño. Incluso si eres un ESPer de nivel 5, no eres más que un insecto que puedo aplastar en el momento que yo desee, esa es la enorme diferencia entre tú y yo y créeme que pronto lo veras.

Teitoku sonrió ante las provocaciones de aquel insignificante chico de cabello rosa. Teitoku prefería no atacar a gente no relacionada con sus asuntos, pero si ellos voluntariamente lo desafiaban, el no dudaría ni un segundo en aplastarlos como los insectos que son.

–Si puedes durar más de cinco segundos, te ganaras un poco de mi respeto.

En un acto totalmente irreal, alas puras y blancas que desprendían una sensación de peligro aparecieron en la espalda de Teitoku haciendo ver como alguna clase de ser superior.

–Vaya, sin dudas los ESPers son impresionantes.

Natsu dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada y sin sentir el más mínimo temor hacia el Dark Matter.

Teitoku se lanzó hacia Natsu para darle un fuerte golpe, pero ágilmente, Natsu se hizo a un lado. Teitoku preparo sus alas como una contramedida y numerosos pilares de luz se dirigen peligrosamente hacia Natsu.

–Aburrido.

Natsu levanto su mano derecha y la energía del ataque producto del Dark Matter fue de alguna manera, 'absorbido' por aquella mano derecha.

– ¿Qué?

Teitoku está genuinamente confundido por lo que veía.

Sus ataques desaparecieron en el momento que hicieron contacto con esa mano derecha.

– ¿Qué acabas de hacer? Ese ataque debería haberte hecho polvo.

–Indudablemente niño. Si hubiese sido una persona común, ya estaría con San Pedro, pero hay muchas que no sabes sobre mí, chico. Admito que tu don especial consiste en crear una materia que no encontraría en los libros de ciencia y que las leyes de la física no pueden explicar y es impresionante. Básicamente, puedes crear distintos tipos de energía sin verte limitado por los factores científicos o lógicos. Una habilidad increíble, pero inestable si no sabes cómo usarla.

–Tsk.

Teitoku chasquea la lengua y sonriendo nuevamente, hace que los rayos solares aumenten de intensidad y sean dirigidas hacia Natsu. Recibir rayos directos del sol puede ser perjudicial si no se cubre con ropa o con una crema contra la protección de los rayos UV. Natsu estaba recibiendo lo equivalente a tener el sol enfrente de su nariz.

–Detente, estas quemando mi ropa.

– ¡¿Qué demonios?!

La piel de ese chico de cabello rosa debería haberse achicharrado desde hace muchos segundos, ¿Por qué no le sucedía nada? ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

–Para que lo sepas. Soy inmune a todo tipo de cosas que generen calor, nada de eso me hará daño, chico.

– ¡Maldito!

Con una velocidad tremenda, Teitoku se lanzó hacia Natsu. La fuerza generada los hizo elevarse por los aires, Teitoku tiraba golpes a diestra y siniestra, pero estos fácilmente eran evadidos o bloqueados con Natsu con una fuerza igual que la suya.

– ¿Ya te desesperaste? Ni siquiera he entrado en calor.

Justo cuando Teitoku iba a darle un certero golpe al pecho a Natsu, algo paso.

– ¿Qué…?

La figura de Natsu fue reemplaza por un montón de mariposas que volaban lejos de Teitoku. Ese chico de cabello rosa había desaparecido de su vista e intento buscarlo.

–Es mi turno de atacar.

Teitoku no alcanzo a darse la vuelta ya que recibió un ataque muy potente.

"[Rugido de Dragón]"

– ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!

La espalda de Teitoku estaba siendo presionada por una gran bola de fuego de color carmesí. Sintió como su espalda estaba siendo rostizada por el fuego, pero logro no perder la conciencia y se zafo de esa mortal bola de fuego.

– ¡UUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGHHHHH!

Aterrizo forzosamente en el suelo con su espalda con quemaduras de segundo grado. Su espalda ardía y dolía, la intensidad de ataque hacia que Teitoku apenas pudiera permanecer en pie.

– ¡MALDITA HORMIGA! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. El, un ESPer de nivel 5 estaba siendo acorralado por un insignificante chico, eso hizo que apretara sus dientes más con ira que por el dolor en su espalda.

–Eh…

Teitoku noto a una peculiar ave volando a su lado. El ave estaba hecha de fuego carmesí y no parecía atacarlo, sin embargo, algo comenzó a formarse en el lado izquierdo de Teitoku.

–No te desmayes todavía.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un fuerte golpe a su mejilla lo hizo ser arrojado contra la dura pared de concreto haciéndolo perder casi la conciencia. Las alas blancas habían desaparecido, parte de sus ropas estaban hechas jirones y chamuscadas, un moretón del tamaño de una pelota de beisbol sobresalía de su mejilla izquierda.

–Yo… no puedo perder. Aun debo… encargarme de ese #1.

–Te aconsejo que te detengas, niño.

El causante de esta vergonzosa situación estaba detenido justo enfrente de él. La rabia y el temor estaban en los ojos de Teitoku, este chico no podía ser dañado. Era incluso peor que ese ESPer nivel 5, número 1 que fácilmente podía reflejar cualquier acción usando vectores. Ese chico de cabello rosa recibía fatales y devastadores ataques y no parecía sentir cosquillas por eso. ¿Qué podía hacer Teitoku con un enemigo así?

–Aunque suene contradictorio, no tengo intenciones de matarte. Solo deseo que no pongas tus manos en esos tipos de los Skill-Out, eso es todo. Lo que tú o los otros grupos del lado oscuro hagan es su problema siempre y cuando no involucren a personas que me importan.

–Matarme no hará cambiar de opinión a esos sujetos de la Mesa Directiva.

–Yo no diría eso. Eres un ESPer nivel 5, eso es más que suficiente para que se lo piensen en enviar a alguien más si saben que fuiste vencido.

–Me niego a perder a manos de un sujeto como tú, me niego.

–Como dije, mi objetivo principal no eres tú. Sino asegurar el bienestar de esa bola de delincuentes juveniles.

Teitoku no sabía que decir a ese idiota de cabello rosa ¿Por qué molestarse tanto con simples ESPers de nivel 0? No valen nada a fin de cuentas.

– ¿Eres el rumoreado numero 6?

– ¿Eres idiota? Soy un simple ESPer de nivel 0.

– ¡DEJATE DE BROMAS!

Teitoku logro despegarse de aquella pared y miraba a Natsu para continuar hablando.

– ¡ES ESTUPIDO! ¡UN ESPER DE NIVEL 0 NO TENDRIA NUNCA UN PODER COMO EL QUE TU TIENES Y DUDO MUCHO QUE SEAS UNA GEMSTONE! ¡¿Qué CLASE DE PODERES FUERON ESOS?! ¿DESAPARECER, UNA PARED DE MARIPOSAS, UNA BOLA DE FUEGO Y UNA FUERZA INHUMANA? ¡¿Qué CLASE DE FENOMENO ERES?!

– ¿Realmente deseas saberlo?

Teitoku sintió como su sentido de peligro aumento con esa simple pregunta. La cara desinteresada de Natsu le decía otra cosa que era mejor, no saber, pero aun con eso.

–Si te lo dijera de manera adecuada no lo entenderías, niño.

– ¡¿Qué?!

–Es algo…

Repentinamente, Natsu dejo de mirar y hablar con Teitoku y miro a una dirección en específico e inevitablemente, un puñado de personas había desaparecido de Ciudad Academia sin dejar rastro alguno.

…

 **Día 2, 17 de julio, hora: ¿? Ubicación: ¿Ciudad Academia?, Tokio/Japón.**

– ¿Qué sucedió?

Una linda chica de rizos y estudiante de Tokiwadai se encontraba bebiendo una malteada mientras había estado jugando con un peluche de gekota en una mañana calurosa y despejada, pero repentinamente, todos alrededor suyo habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

– ¿Acaso la reina estará en peligro?

Junko Hokaze es una estudiante de Tokiwadai Middle School. Pertenece al grupo de la Araña Reina de Misaki Shokuhou y es una de sus amigas más cercanas.

–No hay señal y el cielo se volvió gris ¿debería buscarla?

Justo cuando estaba en medio de una planificación, escucho un fuerte estruendo en una zona no muy lejana donde se encontraba.

No estaba segura de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero cualquier cosa mínima podía darle una pista.

…

Día 2, 17 de julio, hora: ¿? Ubicación: ¿Ciudad Academia?, Tokio/Japón.

"Esto no es bueno. Parece que quedamos atrapados en medio de algo más oscuro."

Natsu y un mal herido Teitoku notaron la anomalía que sucedió hace unos segundos y no tardaron en notar las anormalidades que veían ante sus ojos.

–Parece que acabamos en medio de un gran problema.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–No lo sé con certeza, pero parece que estamos aquí en contra de nuestra voluntad

–No entiendo a qué te refieres, explícate mejor.

Natsu suspira y dice.

–Puedes elegir creerme o no, pero esto es lo que sucede. Por las obvias señas, estamos en un 'submundo' parecido a Ciudad Academia, puedes verlo como la versión subterránea o como el sótano de una casa. Al parecer quedamos atrapados en medio de alguna especie de dimensión alterna producida por un ser de lo oculto.

–Suena tan estúpido que podría ser verdad.

Teitoku se pudo parar en mejor forma, sus heridas aún seguían frescas, pero logro regular el dolor de alguna manera.

–Sé que deseas que continuemos peleando hasta que pongas tu pie en mi cabeza hasta hacerla pulpa, pero temo que debemos posponer cualquier hostilidad hasta encontrar el origen de esta anomalía. Aún no sabemos si somos los únicos en este lugar y debemos encontrar a más personas.

– ¿Por qué molestarse por unos pobres desgraciados y más aún, porque debería hacerte caso?

–No tienes por qué hacerlo. Si deseas que continuemos peleando adelante, pero preferiría no mancharme las manos con un chico de 16 años. Y presiento que no quieres quedarte atrapado o morir en una jaula invisible. Desaparecer como si nunca hubieras existido.

Teitoku rechinaba los dientes con gran furia ante las palabras de Natsu y realmente deseaba ponerlo en su lugar, pero desafortunadamente sus heridas con suerte le permitían seguir de pie y seguir peleando con un individuo cuya fuerza y habilidades le son totalmente desconocidas era un riesgo de muerte que le costaba aceptarlo de buenas a primeras. Y también tuve en mente el panorama en que se encontraba. Si las palabras de ese chico de cabello rosa dijo eran ciertas, entonces estaban atrapados en una especie de trampa de origen desconocida y Teitoku realmente odiaba bailar bajo la mano de alguien.

–Eres un completo bastardo y me asegurare de cobrarme esto algún día… ah, ¿por dónde empezamos entonces?

–Francamente no esperaba que aceptaras. Por un momento creí que tendrías que dejarte inconsciente y atarte para que no me causes más problemas.

–Solo por esta vez, considérate afortunado que no esté haciéndote esquivar pilares de hierro.

–Entonces que sea oficial.

Natsu sonrió y se acercó a Teitoku con una mano extendida.

–Este será un acuerdo entre hombres y no entre ESPer.

La diferencia de alturas es un tanto obvia (Teitoku es un poco más alto que Natsu).

–Como dije, por ahora.

Ambos cerraron su acuerdo temporal de no agresión hasta averiguar que estaba sucediendo. Un acuerdo entre un mago de fuego de dragón y un ESPer nivel 5 no se veía todos los días.

…

 **Día 2, 17 de julio. Hora: ¿? Ubicación: ¿Ciudad Academia?, Tokio/Japón.**

Han pasado de momento solo 15 minutos de esta incierta alianza entre Natsu Dragneel y Teitoku Kakine para llegar al meollo del problema actual.

– ¿Qué clase de habilidad usaste para sanarme?

Natsu curo las heridas de Teitoku con la [Magia de Sanación del Dragón del Viento]. Aunque temía un poco lo que sucedería a ese chico si usaba magia en un ESPer, pero no paso a mayores y se detuvieron brevemente para que el Dark Matter cambiara sus ropas por unas nuevas.

–Una que no comprenderías, pero si insistes en saberlo, la llamo [Magia de Sanación del Dragón del Viento].

– ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? Suena tonto.

–Algunas leyendas de mi tiempo, ven a los Dragones del Viento como muy buenos usando métodos de curación mejor que cualquier medicina hecha por humanos. Puede curar cualquier clase de herida o los efectos de un veneno muy potente. Quizás una desventaja es que el cuerpo puede adaptarse a dicha magia si es usada numerosas veces y desarrolla cierta inmunidad. Lo preferible es usarlo solo cuando es necesario.

–Tienes que estar bromeando. La magia no existe.

–Soy un ESPer nivel 0 y no soy ningún Gemstone ¿Entonces como explicas que tus heridas fueron sanadas?

Teitoku no supo que responder. El vio a Natsu usar una especie de resplandor azul en el para sanar sus heridas y ningún momento detecto un campo de dispersión AIM emanando de Natsu. Los Campos de Dispersión AIM es una acción que los ESPers de Ciudad Academia producen de sus cuerpos de manera inconsciente, es algo parecido a la señal de los teléfonos. Con los debidos aparatos tecnológicos o con un ESPer especial, es posible detectar los Campos de Dispersión AIM y con ello, un ESPer en específico.

–…

–Te daré un consejo chico, pero aun así espero que no tengas mucho contacto con magos. Cuando un fenómeno no puede ser explicado de manera lógica o científica, generalmente está relacionado con lo oculto o fenómenos sobrenaturales.

–Hare como te creo. ¿Entonces estos magos son más fuertes que un ESPer?

–Depende del individuo meramente. Los magos pueden ser clasificados igual que los ESPers, del más débil al más fuerte. En el caso de los ESPer, un nivel 5 sería una de las cartas más fuertes por parte de la ciencia, en el caso de lo oculto, un humano que ha alcanzado el nivel de Santo.

"Aunque en realidad, la evolución final de un mago es cuando logra convertirse en un Dios Mágico. Pero es mejor no dejarlo que ahonde mucho en este mundo."

Teitoku no parecía que fuera a decir nada más y se concentró en lo que había dicho Natsu. Dicha información le parecía relativamente interesante al Dark Matter.

– ¿Qué es ese sonido?

Teitoku miro a un costado de la calle abierta con una mirada seria. Había escuchado algo moverse a unos cuantos metros donde se encontraban. Natsu miro en la misma dirección que Teitoku y vio lo que parecía un enjambre de numerosas serpientes tan gruesas como un dedo pulgar y cuya longitud es de 30 cm. Para alguien que encuentra repulsivas a las serpientes, ese enjambre seria como una clase de pesadilla, sin embargo, algo curioso sobre dichas serpientes es que llevan una clase de anillo cercas de su cabeza.

"¿Youkai? ¿En Ciudad Academia? Esto me huele mal, pero esas serpientes no parecen el problema central de esto."

Natsu miro alrededor del área y aunque Teitoku no tenía la habilidad de ver más allá de las apariencias, Natsu sí, pero eso no era una ventaja cuando el chico de cabello rosa no tiene el 100% de la información reunida de una situación. No se podía armar un rompecabezas de 100 piezas solo con apenas 10 de esas 100 piezas, debía seguir buscando.

–Molestos insectos.

Teitoku no dudo en mostrar sus colmillos con aquellas serpientes y fueron voladas en miles de pedazos.

–Son Toubyou, no desaparecerán tan fácilmente.

Natsu dijo con cierta indiferencia.

–Primero magos y luego Youkai ¿Qué sigue entonces?

Teitoku casi escupe al terminar su oración.

Un Toubyou es un youkai que puede absorber las riquezas de los demás. Aunque los Youkai cuentan con habilidades que pueden hacer desaparecer a un ejército en menos de un segundo, el Toubyou no era capaz de tele-transportar a un puñado de personas a otro lugar.

– ¡Les demostrare mis agallas! ¡[Golpe Ultra Mega Híper Devastador]!

Un puñado de serpientes fueron arrojadas contra el concreto de una pared por una fuerte fuerza de choque. En una de las esquinas salió un chico.

–Genial. Lo único que necesitábamos era un idiota en esta situación.

Teitoku miro a aquel chico y suspiro.

La apariencia del chico de 'sangre caliente' es de cabello negro que usaba una especie de uniforme blanco y cuya camiseta era la de un sol rojo simbolizando la bandera de Japón, además usaba su chaqueta como una especie de capa y tiene atado en su frente una especie de venda deportiva o algo así.

– ¡Aquellos que tengan las suficientes agallas que vengan por mí!

Natsu miraba las acciones de ese chico como divertidas, de alguna manera le recuerdan a su 'yo' de Fairy Tail. Aunque Natsu al mirar más su actitud se le imaginaba más a una especie de Elfman al repetir una palabra simbolizando su fuerza.

– ¿Lo conoces?

Natsu pregunta con curiosidad a Teitoku.

–Desgraciadamente. Es otro de los ESPer nivel 5, su nombre es Sogiita Gunha. Lo último que quería era quedar atrapado con un mono como él.

Otro fuerte sonido fue escuchado y una bola de serpientes que median casi una bola de demolición fue estrellada en un restaurante sin piedad alguna.

–Son repulsivas.

Una chica linda de rizos apareció repentinamente y con una mirada seria en su rostro.

–Parece que estamos completos.

Natsu dice y los cuatro participantes han sido oficialmente reunidos en el juego y su objetivo es escapar de allí.

…

–Mis agallas se encienden cuando sigo escuchándote más.

– ¿De verdad un Youkai es el causante de esto?

Natsu Dragneel, Teitoku Kakine, Junko Hokaze y Gunha Sogiita.

Dos de ellos son ESPers nivel 5, la única chica es de secundaria y una ESPer de nivel 4 y el chico de cabello rosa es un ESPer-mago con varios milenios de edad. Este grupo totalmente irregular y sin coherencia alguna que poco o nada tenían que ver el uno con el otro estaban juntos en este problema para bien o para mal.

– ¿Por cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?

Junko le pregunta a Natsu y el resto de chicos lo mira esperando una respuesta. Ya que ellos notaron que ese chico de cabello rosa era el que más sabía o tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Natsu saco su teléfono y obviamente, este no tenía señal y tampoco podía comunicarse con Seria.

Natsu guardo su teléfono y puso una mano en el concreto mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Las líneas ley podían ser detectadas siempre que uno pusiera suficiente Concentración en ello y tuviera una excelente Visión para notar las anomalías consecuentes de ello. Lo que estaba sucediendo no se encontraba fuera de Ciudad Academia, lo que sea que haya sucedido se encuentra no muy lejos.

–Parece que tengo algo.

Natsu era el líder (no oficial) del grupo y lo siguieron. En el camino se encontraron con más serpientes Toubyou, pero no fue problema despacharlas. El rastro de lo que parecía una pista los llevo a la zona subterránea de Ciudad Academia, en lo que parecía un muro inusual fue fácilmente demolido por Gunha y una vez dentro, lo que vieron fue…

– ¿Q-Que es esto?

Junko luce un poco pálida al ver un montón de cuerpos hechos pedazos con sus pieles tan azules como el mar profundo y con una mirada blanca en sus ojos.

El Número Siete tenía una mirada seria en su rostro ante dicha escena y Teitoku no parecía importarle mucho.

–No parece haber nada importante aquí.

Teitoku dice eso.

–Yo no diría eso. Si lo que dijo Natsu-san es cierto, parece que estas personas también fueron traídas aquí además de nosotros. Lo que quiere decir que tanto estas personas como nosotros estamos relacionados en este asunto.

Junko dijo eso de una manera más tranquila que al principio cuando vio a los cadáveres.

–Un Paquete lo llamaste ¿no?

Y le siguió Teitoku.

Un Paquete es una forma peculiar de llamarle a los crímenes perpetrados por una Organización Criminal Mayor al utilizar a un Youkai como su principal instrumento. Los medios y el personal para diseñar un Paquete Criminal involucrando un Youkai son complejos y no cualquiera podía darse ese lujo. Modificar la naturaleza y los principios de un Youkai no eran sencillos ni fáciles de controlar, se necesitaba de un experto en lo oculto para realizarlo con éxito.

–Si.

Natsu analizo por completo la escena y noto que donde debería haber velas no había nada y dijo.

–El Toubyou parecía una forma de distraernos y no enfocarnos en el problema principal que sucede entre nosotros.

– ¿A que ser refiere?

Pregunta la chica de rizos.

–Lo que está sucediendo es que estamos corriendo sobre una rueda y esta no es la primera vez que hacemos esto.

Por una extraña razón, los tres chicos sintieron un escalofrió en sus espaldas.

–Eso explica el deja-vu que tuve hace unas horas. Escuchen, lo que está sucediendo es producto de una…

Antes de que Natsu terminase su oración, fueron rodeados por innumerables serpientes y el techo de la zona subterránea fue arrancada y el cielo gris se cubrió de un color negro, el sol brillaba en un extraño color rojo y una serpiente que podía medir lo mismo que la mitológica Serpiente Mundial abrió sus fauces hacia esos chicos ESPer.

El mundo llego a su fin una vez más, pero una vez que todo fue cubierto, un chico de cabello rosa sonrió. Esta vez, había obtenido la última pieza del rompecabezas.

…

Normalmente cuando uno pierde en un videojuego, siempre se puede volver a empezar de nuevo en el momento que la función de autoguardado y guardar de manera manual los datos de un juego son usados. El protagonista de un juego muere por x razón, pero es posible volver al principio usando esos datos de guardado como si su muerte jamás hubiese sucedido en primer lugar. Dicha función seria tremendamente útil en la vida real y parecía estar sucediendo.

Un cuarteto de chicos estaban atrapados en un bucle desesperado de fracasos en un intento de salir de aquel infierno. Tres de ellos pelearon entre ellos en desesperación, los dos chicos y la chica atacaron en desesperación a un chico de cabello rosa quien tan solo había mirado las acciones de esos chicos como un berrinche de un niño de kínder, pero aun con eso no se contuvo y después de esa última derrota. Todo estaba claro.

– ¡Solo derrótala de una vez!

– ¡Se lo suplico Natsu-san!

– ¡Mis agallas imploran por la derrota de esa demonio!

Teitoku Kakine, Gunha Sogiita y Junko Hokaze. Esos tres residentes de Ciudad Academia habían sido testigos de la descomunal fuerza de Natsu. En su más profunda desesperación y tragándose sus orgullos a regañadientes, imploraban porque el chico de cabello rosa venciera en este enfermizo juego.

–Ya he visto suficiente. Lamento haberlos hecho pasar por esta tortura. Sin embargo, era necesario. Poner las piezas en su debida ubicación y de manera correcta lleva tiempo. Lo sacare de aquí.

Una vez dichas esas palabras, el mundo fue tragado por sombras.

…

 **Día 2, hora: 00:00 ¿a.m. /p.m.? ubicación: ¿Ciudad Academia? Tokio/Japón**

Ciudad Academia apareció una vez más intacta sin daños o completamente destruido. El cielo azul de una linda tarde se podía notar, pero no era esencialmente agradable como una tarde normal, el cielo resplandecía con fuerza en un inusual y tétrico color rojo. Las calles se encontraban oscuras a pesar de que era de día. Todas las calles estaban totalmente deshabitadas salvo por dos personas.

–Así que tú eres la causante de todo esto. Una parte de mi esta un tanto sorprendida por esto. Francamente no me esperaba encontrar una Youkai como tú en este lugar.

El ex–Salamander se encuentra viendo a una mujer vistiendo ropas ceremoniales de color blanco con azul. Su apariencia es la de una linda chica de cabello oscuro, pero algo peculiar se podía notar en su rostro ya que un cuerno que resplandecía de un color azul en su frente. La mirada maliciosa de esa Youkai lo dice todo.

– ¿De verdad? Dices eso, pero en realidad, ya sabias lo que sucedía ¿no?

Natsu suspiro ante las provocativas e insinuantes palabras de la Youkai y dice.

–Solo eran meras especulaciones de mi mente. A pesar de todo el tiempo que llevo vivo, no soy omnisciente. No puedo saber algo hasta no investigar a fondo y reunir todas las partes del rompecabezas.

–Je. Suenas como alguna clase de detective, demonio impuro.

–Cuando entrenas a un sobrino que desea ser policía algunas cosas se te quedan. Pero ya fue suficiente de rodeos, es hora de terminar esto Aoandon.

Una Aoandon es un peligroso y mortífero Youkai producto de contarse 100 historias de terror y apagar una vela con cada historia contada.

Las pistas de Natsu descubrieron los componentes del Paquete de la Aoandon. Al parecer, se encargaron de instalar numerosos micrófonos por toda Ciudad Academia y que los productos de dichas grabaciones llegaron al lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo el ritual de la Aoandon. Sin embargo, ella misma era una irregularidad, Natsu lo noto, esta Youkai era uno de los componentes principales del Paquete, su mente maestra no estaba aquí.

–Eres la amenaza más grande en esta área. No sé con precisión que eres, pero si puedo ver a través de ti. Tu cuerpo no es humano del todo. Una buena parte de tu cuerpo es de una especie de demonio impuro y una especie de dragón que no había visto antes. Además, en tu alma hay una oscura y profunda maldición que no te permite morir. Eres algo fascinante, pero aun así debes recordar esto. Soy la acumulación de 100 miedos contados por personas, puedo asumir uno de tus muchos miedos…

La Aoandon fue interrumpida por Natsu mientras jactaba victoriosa.

–Lo siento mocosa. Todo este embrollo me ha dejado una severa jaqueca y solo deseo en estos momentos volver a mi suave cama, además solo por este día no tengo ganas ser amable, así que acabare contigo rápido. Historia 101: ¿La Aoandon realmente es la mente maestra detrás de esto?

– ¿Cómo?

–Respuesta 101: No. A pesar de que es la causante de este incidente donde tres ESPer y un mago fueron atrapados, ella no es el cerebro principal.

Un cierto temor apareció en el rostro de esa Youkai.

–Historia 102: La Aoandon que fue engañada. La Aoandon creyó que era la responsable de este caos, pero solo fue un mero peón para alguien que al final vio esto como una pérdida de tiempo y la dejo sin importarle un poco su bienestar.

–Deten…te

–Historia 103: El demonio no desea matar a la Aoandon. A pesar de que la Aoandon ha sido un dolor en el trasero para el mago, este no tiene una intención genuina de matarla aunque puede hacerlo justo ahora. Desperdiciar sus fuerzas en una mera marioneta no es realmente productivo, así que la Aoandon huye de Ciudad Academia.

–No se quedara así.

–Solo acepta la derrota y déjame descansar.

El mundo que los rodeaba se rompía como el cristal y Natsu caminaba dejando atrás a aquella furiosa Youkai.

–Tienes suerte de que no mate Youkai. Pero si un día tienes un apuro, puedo ayudarte.

…

– ¿Todo termino?

–Eso espero.

–El maldito villano no apareció. Mis agallas siguen ardiendo.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Los cuatro participantes se encuentran en medio de una calle.

–Este asunto termino por ahora. No se preocupen, no creo que vuelva a suceder un fenómeno así en un largo tiempo. Pueden volver a sus vidas normales sin tener que dormir con un arma debajo de su almohada.

– ¿Al menos averiguo sobre el culpable Natsu-san?

Pregunta Junko. El tiempo que pasaron juntos se había ganado el respeto de los tres chicos ESPer.

–No del todo, pero no es algo que deba preocuparlos. Ese sujeto ya me ficho como su más grande amenaza.

Después de una breve despedida, Gunha y Junko se fueron por sus caminos. Este accidente no los hizo precisamente amigos, solo compañeros del momento.

–Espero que cumplas con tu parte del trato Teitoku.

Mientras estaban atrapados en el Paquete de la Aoandon. Natsu hizo (o mejor dicho obligo) a Teitoku jurar que si lograba hacerlos escapar, el retrocedería sus garras de los Skill-Out y el Dark Matter acepto. A fin de cuentas, no valía la pena perder tiempo con las hormigas que lo habían orillado a esta situación.

–Sí, sí. Adiós y espero que no volvamos a vernos.

Natsu opino lo mismo y se retiró del lugar.

–Eres más interesante de cercas.

Una voz suave, pero que podía sentirse tan filosa entro en los oídos de Natsu.

Su ubicación actual es un parque en el Distrito 7, en un asiento con vista a la fuente, un muchacho cuyas ropas eran formales de un color negro, cabello oscuro como la noche corto con tono purpura, ojos purpuras y un cara bonita más que atractiva y que rayaba en lo andrógino. Daba la impresión que si le daban una peluca y un vestuario femenino, se vería como una linda chica.

– ¿Eres tú el que estaba detrás de ese Paquete de Toubyou y de Aoandon?

–Fue un pequeño experimento que hice buscando una fuente de poder. No por algo las Aoandon son tan temidas, pero no fui compatible con dicho poder y dejo todo el asunto.

–Muchos pudieron haber muerto.

–Umu, lo sé. Pero no me interesan las vidas de los demás. Oh, disculpa mis modales. Mi nombre de Yatogami Shinra, tengo 23 años, mucho gusto en conocerlo Natsu-san.

"A pesar de que es un enemigo, es un poco lindo… siento que debo retractarme un poco de lo que pensé."

Natsu cerraba un ojo mientras levantaba una ceja ante este chico llamado Shinra. Indudablemente es peligroso, su aura era parecida a la de un ser sobrenatural oscuro. Si Natsu hubiese sido un humano total, sentiría pavor de tener a este lindo chico cercas de él.

–Llego la hora de irme. Pude ver un resultado inesperado en esta ciudad gobernada por Aleister Crowley. Aunque debo admitir que nuestro líder había podido ver a través de todo esto. Mu, es un poco molesto.

Shinra hizo un puchero adorable.

–Espera ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

–Am, puedes llamarnos Qliphoth. Mi nombre clave es Paverschlev soy un mago a los servicios del señor Gilbert Strauss, nuestro líder y fundador. Am, por cierto, no somos una cábala en sí, somos una organización que desea cambiar los fenómenos del mundo a unos más simples y cómodos para gente como nosotros. No estamos aliados con Dioses Mágicos, alguna facción de la iglesia o con Ciudad Academia.

Natsu solo suspiro por esta situación tan extraña y por la enfermiza actitud adorable de Shinra.

–Nos vemos~.

Antes de que Natsu pudiese hacer algo, Shinra se había ido.

...

 **Día 2, 17 de julio, hora: 09:24 a.m. ubicación: Edificio sin Ventanas/Ciudad Academia, Tokio/Japón.**

– ¿Qué demonios son ellos?

El que antiguamente fue conocido como uno de los fundadores de la magia occidental y un mago dorado, Aleister Crowley miraba con cierta insatisfacción las pantallas que mostraban incontables signos de interrogación ante lo que había buscado usando todas sus fuentes posibles.

Qliphoth.

No pudo encontrar nada referente a ellos, prácticamente es como si hubiesen salido de la nada. Esto no encajaba para nada en los planes de Aleister. Él podía tolerar un par de anomalías, pero esto excedía su tolerancia a la situación. Aleister prácticamente contralaba una parte importante del mundo, pero aun con eso no era del todo omnipotente y como todo ser, tiene sus fallas. El fracaso solo era un escalón para él, pero esa anomalía llamada Qliphoth no lo hacía sentir tranquilo. No tenía ni un solo dato o rumor sobre ellos. Era parecido a aceptar un encargo de acabar con una bestia, pero el encargo no menciona ninguna característica o rasgo a tomar en cuenta para poder idear un plan en contra de dicha bestia.

Justo en estos momentos, Aleister sentía que con cada paso que daba, era igual a pisar una mina explosiva, pero esto paso de ser una mina a caminar por toda una extensión de minas bajo tierra que podía abarcar un continente entero.

–Supongo que tendré que aparecer antes de tiempo.

Aleister tuvo un plan desesperado en esta incierta situación. Todo lo que el construyo para que sus planes funcionen podían venirse abajo en cualquier momento, muy en el fondo el sabia eso y no lo permitiría tan fácilmente. Haría uso de cualquier medio para que todo lo que construyo para su meta, permanezca.

* * *

 **Día 3, 18 de julio, hora: 11:20 a.m. Ubicación: Departamento de Policía Metropolitana de Tokio, Japón.**

– ¡Detective~!

En una parte de la gran y famosa comisaria más específicamente en la nueva sección denominada 'La Decima Oficina 0-X', una linda chica de cabello castaño, ojos purpura y que parecía estar en secundaria se le columpiaba a un cierto detective de cabello oscuro y traje formal barato.

–Demonios Fenómeno del Misterio al menos déjame tomar mi café, no quiero derramarte nada encima.

– ¡Oh, me hace feliz que mi amado futuro esposo se preocupe por mí!

– ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no puedo salir con una chica de secundaria?!

Gritaba totalmente irritado el detective que no parecía pasar de los 20 años.

–Dices eso, pero me llevaste a una cita a ese parque de diversiones.

–Tsk.

Hayabusa Uchimaku es un detective perteneciente al Departamento de Policía Metropolitana de Tokio. La chica de secundaria que es llamada Fenómeno del Misterio por Hayabusa, se llama Enbi Hishigami y dicho apellido tiene cierta reputación en distintos lugares y estratos de la sociedad.

–Am, pueden concentrarse por favor.

Una tímida y linda chica llamada Mio Tsumada dijo mientras miraba de reojo a la peculiar pareja.

–Deben disciplinarse ambos, en especial usted detective. Nos dará una mala imagen a nuestra sección.

Tomoe Hachikawa es una atlética estudiante de secundaria y parece ser compañera de la misma escuela que Enbi.

–U-Un nuevo caso llego.

Mio dijo tímidamente y todos miraron la pantalla de la PC.

'Numerosas mujeres desaparecidas en la región de Shimane y Tottori. Todas menores de edad, se sospecha de un Youkai. Se les pide que investiguen el asunto con urgencia ya que es una petición del Superintendente.'

"Maldito viejo, pero bueno no hay de otra, aunque será un viaje largo desde Tokio."

– ¿Qué sucede Fenómeno del Misterio?

Hayabusa noto a Enbi con una mirada seria, pero ella reacciono rápidamente a las palabras de su amado detective y negó con la cabeza para decir.

–N-No es nada.

Hayabusa realmente pensaba que tener a un montón de chicas de secundaria trabajando con él en casos peligros que involucraba Youkai no era buena idea, pero era cosa de sus superiores y no podía objetar por más que quisiera. Y aunque le costara admitirlo, estas 'compañeras' suyas eran muy eficientes.

–Vamos Tataratataratataratatataraabuela…

–Solo dime abuela molesta descendiente mía.

Shikimi Hishigami es la fundadora del peligroso y temido clan Hishigami. Una mujer de apariencia joven, cabello blanco y cuerpo desarrollado que ha estado viva por más de un milenio.

Los cinco integrantes del departamento 0-X abordaron una camioneta grande y se dirigieron a su destino. Hayabusa suspiro debido a los lejos del camino.

…

 **Día 3, 18 de julio, hora: 1:05 p.m. ubicación: Región de Shimane/Japón.**

Llegaron después de un largo viaje en auto. En el camino, Hayabusa tuvo que parar para comprarles comida a todas y eso lo dejaba con poco dinero para comprarse sus valiosos almuerzos que el mismo preparaba. Aunque sabe cocinar al igual que un chef de 5 estrellas gracias a las lecciones de su 'tío', el detective es un poco perezoso en cuestión de labores domésticas.

–Llegamos.

Los cinco bajaron de la gran camioneta y vieron un pueblo civilizado, pero que aún conservaba un poco de lo rural. Hayabusa recibió gracias a los 'contactos' de Enbi los nombres de las familias de las personas involucradas. En total, se han reportado al menos 7 chicas desaparecidas de distintas zonas que curiosamente abarcan el Rio Hii. Lo más sensato es separarse y cada quien traiga información por su cuenta, ya que si iban todos juntos el trabajo podía alargarse de más. Enbi aceptó a regañadientes de separarse y cada uno de los integrantes del Departamento 0-X.

Hayabusa siguió por su cuenta e iría a visitar a la familia Hyoudou, cuya hija de apenas 15 años desapareció sin rastro alguno.

–Les pido que me expliquen más a detalle lo sucedido con su hija.

Hayabusa actuó de manera cuidadosa a aquellos devastados padres.

Aunque su jurisdicción debía ser Tokio. El Departamento 0-X gracias a los logros y resultados de sus trabajos, se les permitió actuar sin jurisdicción alguna, algo que realmente lamenta Hayabusa hasta el día de hoy.

–Nuestra pequeña es una buena chica. Ellas jamás le han hecho nada a nadie. Es la niña favorita de todos. Todos en su escuela la adoran.

Hayabusa toma nota mentalmente y antes de que pudiese decir algo más, la madre en lágrimas le da una foto de ella sonriendo con un grupo de compañeros de escuela en el puente colgante del Rio Hii.

–Esta foto se la tomo un día antes de desaparecer. Ella se veía aterrada y nos pidió que si la dejábamos dormir con nosotros, le dijimos que no y ahora lamento no haberlo hecho.

La madre lloro con más fuerza y Hayabusa no noto nada raro en la foto. Todos sonreían alegre, pero… había algo raro. En sí, eso sería una mera paranoia suya, pero recordó algo.

"No todo es tan simple chico. Debes ver esto desde otra perspectiva. Ver de distintas maneras una cosa abre más posibilidades."

Hayabusa suspiro, de un bolsillo interno de su saco, tomo unas gafas especiales que había recibido de su 'tío'. Estas gafas eran especiales ya que permitían ver lo que el ojo humano no podía. Y… una parte de él desearía no haber hecho esa acción.

–…

En la foto aparentemente feliz y colorida, una monstruosa y colosal serpiente de enormes y fríos ojos amarillos se encontraba detrás del grupo de amigos y apuntaba peligrosamente a la chica desaparecida. La enorme serpientes parecía salir del rio y su cuerpo era tan grueso como un vagón de metro. Básicamente podía comer una camioneta como la que tenía Hayabusa de un solo bocado.

Hayabusa sintió como empezó a sudar del temor, el simple hecho de ver a esa monstruosa y tétrica creatura lo hizo casi desmayarse de la impresión. Él había lidiado con distintos Youkai, pero este los hacia ver a los demás como simples hormigas.

"¿Cómo se supone que lidie con algo así?"

…

–Esto no puede estar sucediendo…

Una vez que todos se reunieron en un restaurante local. Hayabusa, Enbi, Tomoe, Mio y Shikimi habían reunido distintas fotografías de las víctimas y las juntaron de una manera curiosa, aunque fue más idea de Hayabusa.

Antes de que Hayabusa fuese un detective, había sido enseñado en este mundo por su 'tío' quien le enseño todas las maneras de conectar las piezas de un rompecabezas. Cuestionar todo y buscarle lógica a las cosas que no la tenían, era el estilo que había adoptado de su tío.

Una vez acomodadas las fotos de una manera desordenada, pero en algo había algo de ordenado. Enbi noto primeramente que desde la vista de su amado detective que las fotos estaban ordenadas según el orden de desapariciones. Las 7 chicas coincidieron en muchas formas peculiares que notaron rápidamente. Las 7 chicas eran estudiantes de la misma escuela, las 7 eran adoradas en sus escuelas a pesar de que curiosamente las 7 no se conocían en lo absoluto y en algo coincidieron por ultima, en cada foto, esa misma colosal serpiente o mejor dicho, 'serpientes' estaban detrás de cada chica y dichas fotos fueron tomadas un día antes de desaparecer.

–Hay algo que no cuadra.

Shikimi dijo cruzándose de brazo y continúo.

–Debemos seguir indagando.

Hayabusa asintió de acuerdo y parece que esa mujer tuvo la misma idea.

–El rio Hii.

…

 **Día 3, 18 de julio, hora: 04:37 p.m. Ubicación: Rio Hii/Japón.**

Las aguas cristalinas del rio Hii tentaban a Hayabusa y a las demás a darse un chapuzón ante el ardiente sol de verano que esta sobre sus cabezas, sin embargo no podían hacer eso. Las chicas 'vieron' lo que había sucedido con esas chicas y sus ganas de meterse a ese rio fueron nulas. Una última cosa en lo que coincidían esas chicas es en que cada una de las fotografías fue tomada cercas del rio Hii.

– ¡Peces fritos, peces fritos!

En la orilla del rio, un lindo chico de cabello oscuro como la noche se encuentra pescando animadamente.

–Hola.

El chico noto las presencia de Hayabusa y las demás y los saluda con una linda sonrisa.

–Disculpe, soy detective y quisiera hacerles una preguntas.

Hayabusa le muestra la placa al chico de cabello oscuro.

– ¿Tokio? Fumu, estuve allí ayer. No creí que la policía de Tokio tuviera jurisdicción hasta acá. Umu, eso no lo sabía.

"Este chico sí que es lindo, da ganas de comprarle pan kinako… espero que nunca nadie me haya oído pensar eso."

– ¿Ha notado anomalías sucediendo en el área am…?

–Yatogami Shinra, mu… no, salvo unas desapariciones. Pero si el detective pregunta por algo en específico, mu, puede investigar más adelante, pero le aconsejo que se cuiden.

– ¿Y eso porque?

Pregunta Enbi con sospecha. Esa Fenómeno del Misterio tenía un sentido sobrehumano en investigación, aunque originalmente solo se involucraba en crímenes misteriosos donde había cadáveres, entendió que era mejor actuar cuando aún no había cadáveres.

–Mu, algunos dicen que hay 'algo' viviendo más allá.

– ¿Youkai?

Pregunta temerosamente Mio.

–Si.

Hayabusa noto muchas cosas raras en este lindo chico quien pescaba con un actitud de niño de 5 años. Le resultaba tan adorable como su 'sobrino' Shinobu, pero había una cierta aura oscura sobre él, Shikimi y Enbi lo notaron, pero Shinra no parecía tener alguna clase de hostilidad hacia ellos. Más bien, parecía como si los viera como una especie de ratas de laboratorio, aunque esto no lo sabían aun.

–Tomoe, Mio, tengo el presentimiento de que esto se pondrá aún más peligroso. Deben volver a la camioneta y esperar. Si algo pasa intenten huir de aquí.

Ambas chicas no deseaban irse, pero el tono y la mirada de Hayabusa las hizo aceptar a regañadientes.

Quedando solamente Enbi, Shikimi y Hayabusa se adentraron más en el rio y llegaba a una zona boscosa. Por una extraña razón, la luz del sol desaparecía mientras más avanzaban. En un claro despejado, encontraron algo anormal.

– ¿Un ritual?

El claro estaba rodeado por un enorme símbolo que representaba un kanji desconocido, pero eso no era todo, algo estaba sobrepuesto en el kanji y parecían unas letras de origen desconocido que ni Hayabusa o Shikimi e incluso Enbi sabían.

–Nunca había visto algo así en mis siglos de vida.

–Esto no es algo de que reírse, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Enbi dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa ya que los tres notaron como el área del lugar lo estaba asfixiando a cada segundo. Hayabusa estaba en un apuro y no estaba mejor que las dos Hishigami.

–Solo hay alguien quien puede darnos una idea de qué demonios está sucediendo. Es más que obvio que esta situación puede salirse de control en cualquier momento.

– ¿Le pedirás ayuda a 'él'?

Shikimi no pudo evitar apretar los dientes con algo de resentimiento y suspiro.

–Am ¿Quién es el, detective?

Enbi era la única con duda.

–Mi tío. Él es bueno en este tipo de cosas. Solo espero que no esté metido en algo ahora.

…

 **Día 3, 18 de julio, hora: 02:01 p.m. Ubicación: Ciudad Academia, Tokio/Japón.**

– ¡No es justo, me robaste el trabajo!

En una cafetería ubicada específicamente en el distrito 7, una linda y atractiva mujer que recuerda a una cierta chica de secundaria, pero en su versión más adulta se encuentra quejándose y haciendo lindos pucheros a un chico de cabello rosa quien tan solo podía verse una gota de sudor bajar por su mejilla derecha.

–En primera no lo hice a propósito y en segunda ¿de verdad me sacaste en plena clase solo para decirme eso? Pudiste haber esperado hasta que terminara al menos.

– ¡Quiero una retribución!

–Lo único que gane es una jaqueca.

Mai Hishigami es una especie de 'mercenaria' al servicio de cualquiera que le page el precio que pide. Ella es independiente, pero generalmente acepta regularmente encargos de una de las agencias más poderosas en lo paranormal y lo oculto del planeta entero, 'Hyakki Yakou'. Esa poderosa y temida organización que busca resolver los problemas de manera pacífica que involucren Youkai. Cuentan con un Top 5 de miembros que fácilmente pueden dominar el planeta aunque eso no lo sabían ni siquiera las cábalas mágicas o las iglesias.

– ¿Al menos averiguaste quien orquesto esto? Hacer una movida en Ciudad Academia es peligroso Jiji (viejo).

–Se podría decir que sí, pero aún es demasiado pronto para saber más Mai. Solo cuento con un par de nombres y pase la noche entera llamando con unos cuantos contactos e inclusive llame a un viejo camarada mago de Irlanda, pero no pudieron decirme nada en concreto.

– ¿Realmente crees que vayan a ser un problema en el trasero?

–Aún es demasiado pronto para saberlo. Lo único que podemos hacer es cruzar los dedos y que el impacto que vayan a hacer no sea tan fuerte como para dejarnos inmóviles.

–Suena a que tendré más demanda laboral.

Mai sonríe mientras un cierto Youkai canino llamado Sunekosuri se frota en su tobillo con un cierto moretón en su cabeza (producto de un estresado Natsu al patearlo). Mientras Mai cura al pequeño Sunekosuri, Natsu recibe una llamada repentina, al ver el identificador de llamadas dice algo así 'Mocosa de Majina'.

–El número que ha llamado se encuentra fuera de servicio, favor de llamar más tarde.

Natsu trata de imitar la voz de una contestadora.

–Según nuestra Vidente del Veneno te encuentras comiendo con Hishigami Mai, así que deja de jugar Natsu onii-chan~.

Por una extraña razón, los hombros de Natsu se tensaron al escuchar el título de aquella dama perteneciente al Hyakki Yakou y su voz se escucha ahora un poco más dócil.

– ¿En qué puedo ayudarle Hafuri Ohime-sama?

Mai contuvo sus ganas de reír al ver a Natsu temblar como gelatina.

–El detective Uchimaku Hayabusa e Hishigami Enbi junto con el resto del Departamento 0-X están en metidos hasta el fondo de la boca del lobo. Al parecer, siete chicas menores de edad y puras han desaparecido de las regiones de Shimane y Tottori bajo circunstancias sospechosas. El área no cuenta con una tasa de delincuencia o algún grupo criminal de gran categoría. Las sospechas de que un Youkai este involucrado es de un 99.9%. Nuestra Vidente pudo ver que una gran amenaza acecha el área y puede ser perjudicial para tu 'sobrino' y la hermana menor de Mai.

–No ¿Shimane? ¿Por qué me dices esto? Mande a un grupo de tus miembros o uno de los Top 5 de tus filas, estoy seguro que irán contentos a arreglar este problema.

–Debido al riesgo desconocido del Paquete, no podemos darnos el lujo de enviar descuidadamente a uno de nuestros Top 5. Mai será contactada y será tu compañera en el asunto en cuestión…

La líder del Hyakki Yakou quien es en realidad una chica de diez años de nombre Hafuri se detuvo a media oración y Natsu escucho algo extraño en el teléfono, esas señales no le dieron buena espina.

–Cambio de planes. La Vidente del Veneno los acompañara en este encargo. Un auto les fue preparado y tu papeleo para salir de Ciudad Academia fue arreglado apropiadamente. Entre más deprisa termines, aun mejor.

–E-Espera. Básicamente Mai me saco en medio de clases, después me dices que vaya hasta la región de Shimane con Mai y la Vidente del Veneno a solas en un viaje de casi dos horas… creo que más bien el Hyakki Yakou intenta deshacerse de mí.

–Tonterías Natsu onii-chan. Nada puede matarte, así que porque íbamos a desperdiciar tiempo y esfuerzo, además eres amigo de mi papá quien justo en estos momentos se encuentra de vacaciones en alguna isla del pacifico con mamá. Por cierto, si quisiera que estuvieses muerto, haría que te encerraran con esa Zashiki Warashi, la Vidente del Veneno y Shinobu Otouto en la misma habitación.

Natsu sintió como una hoja afilada había atravesado su pecho y comenzó a temblar violentamente con la idea de esa posibilidad, pero logro mantenerse de pie y suspiro.

–De acuerdo, cuéntame todo sobre la situación y no quiero que omitas nada.

–No te preocupes, de eso se encargara otra persona. Te llamare si descubrimos algo nuevo, adiós.

Natsu colgó y Mai se colgó de Natsu haciendo que sus pechos se presionaran en la espalda de Natsu, pero este no se avergonzó por ello.

–Parece que volveros a trabajar juntos Jiji.

–Eso parece.

Natsu suspira y sale junto con Mai. Afuera hay un auto de cuatro puertas de color blanco de estilo elegante. La puerta trasera se abre, Mai sonrió con malicia y decide ir en el asiento de copiloto mientras Natsu tiene un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto, pero aun con eso decide entrar al auto.

"Al mal tiempo darle prisa."

Natsu encontró a una persona que deseaba no haberse topado.

–Natsu.

Una hermosa mujer con una venda en sus ojos, un cuerpo que haría babear al más devoto esposo y una vestimenta parecida a la de una sacerdotisa estaba en el asiento trasero con Natsu y daba un aura de miedo a pesar de lo hermosa que se veía.

–V-Vidente.

Un aura tensa se podía ver entre estos dos, Mai tan solo sonreía divertida.

– ¿Cómo has estado?

–Prácticamente bien. No es necesario que te pregunte como te va, puedo verlo todo y sobre todo con las chicas que te rodean en esta Ciudad Academia además de esa Zashiki Warashi.

– ¿Lo siento? Escucha, sé que estas furiosa aun y me disculpo por la forma en que sucedieron las cosas. Realmente no deseaba hacerte pasar por eso.

–U-Un perdón no basta, bakaryu…

La Vidente miro hacia otro lado mientras un leve color rojo se coloreaba en sus mejillas y esa última oración suya fue dicha en un tono un tanto bajo como para que un oído humano siquiera la hubiese escuchado.

– ¿Qué tipo de retribución deseas?

Natsu pregunto de manera honesta. La Vidente sonrió y se aferró al brazo izquierdo de Natsu haciendo que sus pechos presionen su brazo mientras aquella Vidente sonreía como una colegiala cuando esta con el chico que le gusta.

–El resto del día me dejaras hacer esto.

–E-Esta bien.

Natsu no se avergonzó, pero se impresiono por ello. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber qué tipo de relación tuvieron estos dos en el pasado, pero aun así, esa historia deberá ser contada otro día, en estos momentos ambos se dirigían a una zona de peligro donde un desconocido Youkai merodeaba y amenazaba las vidas de inocentes chicas.

…

 **Día 3, 18 de julio, hora: 04:58 p.m. Ubicación: Rio Hii/Región de Shimane, Japón.**

– ¿Uchimaku-san?

Natsu respondió a una llamada entrante minutos después de que la Vidente del Veneno, Mai Hishigami junto con el Sunekosuri y el habían llegado a la región de Shimane.

–Hola tío, lamento llamarte tan repentinamente, espero que no estés ocupado.

–No mucho por ahora. Am ¿necesitas algo?

Natsu aunque suene difícil de creer es tío (no de sangre, más bien de manera afectuosa). El apellido real de Hayabusa es Jinnai y Natsu conoció y ha estado con esa familia desde hace más de dos siglos. Natsu es muy cercano a aquella familia productora del sake de la mejor calidad que hay en el mundo entero.

–Estoy en medio de algo y no puedo descifrar en unos extraños símbolos. ¿Crees que si te envió imágenes sobre eso, podrías darnos una pista sobre esto?

–Claro, hare lo que pueda.

Hayabusa aun sin colgar la llamada tomo las fotos y las envió a Natsu vía e-mail.

Natsu recibió las fotos y miro el panorama donde se encontraba Hayabusa.

– ¿Sabes que significan?

–Antes de decírtelo, ¿había alguien más contigo además de Enbi-san y Shikimi?

Hayabusa hizo memoria y dijo.

–Solo un chico pescador llamado Yatogami Shinra.

–Ya veo… Hayabusa escucha atentamente. Quiero que tomes a esas dos chicas y que corran como nunca han corrido.

Hayabusa sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

–Los símbolos del kanji antiguan hacen referencia a una clase de invocación de nivel superior. No planean solo traer a una poderosa bestia de lo oculto, sino fusionarla con los dotes de otra creatura mitológica para fortalecerla a nivel abismales. El kanji antiguo dice 'Yamatta no Orochi' y las palabras desconocidas son griegas y por lo que entiendo, significa 'Hydra'. Al parecer el Paquete no está siendo usado por una Organización Criminal Mayor, sino por algunos terroristas en un retorcido experimento. Huye de inmediato, que derroten a una colosal serpientes de 7 cabezas esta fuera de tu rango incluso esa anciana Hishigami la tendría difícil en vencer a una Yamatta no Orochi cuyas cabezas pueden duplicarse al ser cortadas.

Hayabusa tenía su teléfono en altavoz y un sudor frio recorrió los rostros de las Hishigami.

–Shikimi quizás podría manejar la situación si solo hubiese sido solamente el Yamatta no Orochi. Ella no puede vencer a una creatura extranjera tan fácilmente. Llegare ahí, trata de mantenerte vivo.

Repentinamente toda la zona fue sumida y numerosas y colosales serpientes de colores pálidos, ojos amarillos y una intensa aura de muerte llenaron por completo la región de Shimane sin piedad. Esa horrorosa creatura que parecía salida del infierno o de algún videojuego de rol media un poco más que casi una extensión de un barrio. Sus siete cabezas y colas eran demasiado amenazantes.

– ¡CORRAN!

Hayabusa quien había tomado a Enbi entre sus brazos y la fundadora del clan Hishigami corrían por el rio Hii mientras trataban de no ser aplastados por una de las tantas cabezas de Yamatta no Orochi, la ancestral serpiente que fue derrotada por Susanoo'o años atrás.

–Oh detective, esto parece un sueño hecho realidad que me cargues en tus fuertes y duros brazos…

– ¡ESTO NO ES EL MOMENTO FENOMENO DEL MISTERIO!

Hayabusa grito entre irritado y aterrado.

– ¡QUITENSE!

Shikimi noto como una de las cabezas los miraba y abriendo sus fauces, lanzo una especie de líquido verde. Empujando a la peculiar pareja y a ella a un lado, lograron evadir un ataque de veneno, los resultados de aquel veneno hicieron que muchos árboles y tierra se secaran como pasas. No se sabía con certeza que el Yamatta no Orochi arrojase veneno, pero un Hydra si y combinar a dos de las más colosales y peligrosas creaturas de dos mitologías era seguro que sería una completa pesadilla.

Aun estando en el suelo, Hayabusa, Enbi y Shikimi miraron a las enormes serpientes, pero repentinamente, algo paso.

– ¡AAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!

Una especie de estaca gigante de color negro y fisuras rojas se insertó en una de las siete cabezas de Yamatta no Orochi y esta comenzó a gritar fuertemente de dolor mientras se retorcía tal cual gusano.

– ¿Q-Que fue eso?

Enbi pregunta anonadada y Shikimi solo suspira de alivio al ver aquella irregularidad.

–Es mi tío.

…

 **Día 3, 18 de julio, hora: 5:10 p.m. Ubicación: Rio Hii/región de Shimane, Japón.**

– ¿No vendrás?

Natsu quien estaba empuñando su katana de colores rojos miraba a Mai.

–Quisiera viejo, pero no modifique mi cuerpo para hacerle frente a una creatura como esa, solo te sería un estorbo.

–No tienes por qué pelear conmigo. Solo necesito que saques a salvo a Uchimaku-san y los demás del área.

–Ya entendí jiji.

Mai haciendo una pose de militar corrió en el bosque dejando al Sunekosuri atrás.

–N-No puedo creer que ese sea Orochi.

El Sunekosuri se estaba frotando en el tobillo de Natsu, pero esta vez el mago de fuego no lo pateo, sino lo cargo entre sus manos.

–Deja de lloriquear estaremos bien. Hemos estado en situaciones peores. ¿Recuerdas el problema del Umi-bozu en el Triángulo del Diablo o el Kyuubi en Kioto aunque ese ultimo solo era una dama descontrolada?

–Aun así…

–Aun así saldremos de esta y no vamos a morir aquí. Tú tienes a esa tétrica esposa tuya y a tu hijo con tamaño de llavero. Aquí quédate, Vidente es hora de practicar el plan que tuvimos.

–Entendido anata (cariño).

Natsu sintió una gota de sudor bajar por su mejilla, pero no dijo nada ante la oración de la Vidente del Veneno.

El plan para detener a la Yamatta no Orochi-Hydra y rescatar a las siete estudiantes inocentes comenzaría ahora.

…

–Muere.

Natsu impulsando con sus alas de fuego, realizo un rápido corto a una de las cabezas haciendo que dicha cabeza cayera pesadamente al suelo. Natsu envaino su espada, pero sin siquiera voltear noto que dos cabezas más salieron. Las siete cabezas enfocaron su total atención a Natsu y antes de que lograran atacarlo, mas cortes y desenvaines fueron escuchadas. Las nueve cabezas cayeron, pero enseguida 18 cabezas aparecieron y el tamaño de la Yamatta no Orochi-Hydra incremento.

–"Es hora de acabar con esto Vidente. Prepárate."

Natsu solo estaba probando su teoría al decapitar cabezas de aquella serpiente y quedo confirmado.

El fin no estaba muy lejos, solo era cuestión de segundos de que esas serpientes se llevaran a la región de Shimane al infierno. Incluso el Susanoo'o tendría problemas para derrotar a estas serpientes, pero era algo simple de hecho. En las leyendas, Susanoo'o derroto a Orochi embriagándola con alcohol y decapitándola mientras dormía y Heracles derroto a la Hydra usando cauterización en las heridas de las cabezas para que estas no pudieran regenerarse. El problema es que solo un ser superior podía derrotar a una creatura de este nivel.

"[Arc of Time: Time Breaker]"

El tiempo del área se ralentizaba.

La habilidad del [Arc of Time] permitía originalmente controlar el tiempo de un objeto. Pero mejorado, podía realizarse mejoras técnicas, aunque claro, que un mago humano hiciera eso lo dejaría completamente agotado de su magia.

–Es hora de que regreses al infierno.

"[Corte del Juicio]"

Natsu desenvaino una vez más su katana y numerosos cortes fueron hechos. Sin perder el tiempo, Natsu entro en un hueco de una de las cabezas y se adentró en el interior de la Yamatta no Orochi-Hydra. En su estómago maloliente, vio a las siete chicas que estaban inconsciente y usando una habilidad de [Tele-transporte] logro sacarlas de allí.

–Simplemente desaparezcan.

La Vidente del Veneno comando numerosos enjambres de insectos que volaron a las heridas de la Yamatta no Orochi-Hydra. Los insectos viven dentro de la Vidente y estos no son como cualquier plaga normal. Estos insectos tienen propiedades que harían retroceder a un ejército humano hasta los confines del infierno. La Vidente del Veneno logro zafarse de los efectos [Arc of Time] y mandar sus enjambres a las recientes heridas de las cabezas. Sus insectos comenzaron a esparcir un potente veneno mientras que dicho veneno funcionase, las heridas de un ser no podría ser curadas o regeneradas.

– ¿Esas son las chicas desaparecidas?

La Vidente mira a un lado suyo a Natsu bañado en líquidos estomacales con un montón de chicas de secundaria que se aferraban a él y esto no la hizo para nada feliz en lo más mínimo.

–Si.

…

 **Día 3, 18 de julio, hora: 6:05 p.m. Ubicación: Rio Hii/región de Shimane, Japón.**

– ¿Se encuentran bien?

Natsu se acercó a Hayabusa y a las dos Hishigami.

–Sí, gracias por lo de hace rato.

Ambos, tío y sobrino se dan un apretón de manos.

– ¿Él es tu tío, detective? No parece mayor que tú.

Dice Enbi analizando al chico de cabello rosa ya que es la primera vez que lo ve. Solo había oído de él cuándo su amado detective o su hermana mayor lo mencionaban.

–Ha pasado tiempo Salamander.

Shikimi se para enfrente de Natsu.

–Sí, ha pasado tiempo. Desde que tú, el idiota de Majina y yo hicimos ese encargo sobre el Gasha-dokuro.

– ¿Qué tal es la vida en Ciudad Academia?

–No está mal. Es algo movida, pero no aburrida.

–O-Oigan…

El Sunekosuri hablo temblorosamente.

–La pelea termino con media región d-destruida, pero no hubo muertos. Aun así, debemos explicar detalladamente a la población y alguien debe hacer cargo de las reparaciones…

El Sunekosuri era lo bastante consciente de la vida de inocentes involucrados en un Paquete criminal. La destrucción causada por Natsu, la Vidente del Veneno y Mai Hishigami (al patear arboles mientras huía y dichos arboles aterrizaron en barrios locales) no era algo que podía ser ignorado.

–Eh…

Todos en cuestión habían desaparecido de los ojos del lindo Sunekosuri. Obviamente ninguno de ellos quería hacerse responsable y el Sunekosuri en lágrimas corrió también del lugar.

…

–Anata.

En el camino de regreso la Vidente del Veneno no se le quitaba a Natsu. Hayabusa sintió pena por la suerte de su tío, pero aun con eso, recordó los momentos donde lo 'torturaba' y sonriendo maliciosamente, saco su teléfono.

–Si te atreves a tomar una foto meteré ese celular tan profundo en tu garganta que tendrán que sacarlo con unas pinzas, mi adorado sobrino.

Hayabusa palideció y saco su mano de su bolsillo.

–Am ¿Usted enseño al detective?

Enbi miraba al chico de cabello rosa con cierta curiosidad.

–No le enseñe nada que él no supiera. Solo le hice ver que debe mirar más allá de las apariencias, cuando estaba en secundaria y preparatoria a menos se daba la labor de detective. Esto casi lo lleva a ser devorado por Youkai o casi ser asesinado a golpes por una pandilla, al chico le gusta meter las narices donde no debe. A menudo tenía que meter la mano al fuego por él, de hecho, hoy en día sigo haciéndolo.

–Bueno de alguien lo aprendí ¿no?

Hayabusa mira a Natsu cuando dice eso.

–Touché, Jinnai Hayabusa.

–Es Uchimaku, pero supongo que nunca dejare de ser un Jinnai.

–Aguarden un momento. No supimos el cerebro detrás de todo esto.

Enbi dijo recordando lo más importante.

–Se hacen llamar Qliphoth. Eso es todo lo que tenemos.

Le responde Natsu a Enbi

– ¿Qliphoth?

–Al parecer es una organización criminal mágica o algo.

Natsu respondió como si no fuese la gran cosa.

El sol se ocultaba y el grupo se despidió y volvieron a sus casas. Aunque estos problemas con Youkai suenan simples, no es el caso. No es más que simples experimentos de reacción. Los que estaban detrás de esto no tenían por qué poner tanto empeño en estos dos asuntos de la Aoandon y Yamatta no Orochi-Hydra. Tenían suficientes cartas y piezas para ser jugadas, el tiempo para ellos, no es más que una especie de medición. El tiempo podía variar y no ser lo que todos piensan que es.

–Umu, fue divertido. Si hubiese agregado sangre de basilisco esa serpiente hubiese sido del doble de la región de Kanto e inclusive su veneno podía haber vuelto infértil a toda una región. Strauss es un hombre muy complicado, mu.

Shinra comía una brocheta de pescado frito mientras veía irse al grupo de Natsu.

* * *

 **Día 4, 19 de julio, hora: 09:08 a.m. Ubicación: Distrito 7/Ciudad Academia, Tokio/Japón.**

Para Natsu Dragneel, sus últimos días desde que regreso a Ciudad Academia habían sido demasiado agitados y fuertes. En su primer día tuvo que hacerle compañía a una linda kouhai que en realidad era un Monstruo Financiero y pez gordo en ese ámbito. Al día siguiente estuvo atrapado en un bucle infinito con unos ESPer y una Youkai ridículamente peligrosa. Y no hace unas cuantas horas tuvo que derrotar con la ayuda del Hyakki Yakou y su sobrino, a la ancestral Yamatta no Orochi fusionada con las propiedades de una Hydra. Natsu deseaba llevar una vida normal como un estudiante y principalmente como un adecuado padre y esposo para una cierta Youkai y chico en una Villa Intelectual, además de hacer que un cierto chico de cabello puntiagudo no perdiese la esperanza.

–Boo.

En estos momentos, Natsu se había despertado tarde (Ya que se fue con su sobrino a brindar unas copas anoche) y se dirigía a su escuela, cuya ausentismo era de un día y medio y a este paso serian dos. Sin embargo, en un árbol donde manzanas se encontraban en lo alto, una pequeña creatura se encontraba tratando de escalar dicho árbol con dificultad. Natsu camino más de cercas a la creatura y noto que era un poco adorable, tenía una cara parecida a la de un cerdo bebe y un cuerpo pequeño al de un orco. Parecía más bien una especie de peluche de alguna máquina de grúa.

–Boo, tengo hambre.

Natsu sintió pena y corriendo para trepar con estilo comenzó a cortar unas cuantas manzanas y bajo ágilmente del árbol.

– ¡Wah!

El pequeño orco (?) miro con brillo en sus ojos al chico de cabello rosa por su acciones y aún más cuando le entrego todas las manzanas.

–Espero que sea suficiente.

–Gracias.

El pequeño orco comía de los más alegre y adorable mientras Natsu sonreía satisfecho.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Natsu se sorprendió que dicho orco hablara bien el japonés.

–Am, puedes llamarme Natsu.

– ¿Natchu?

–Algo así ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

–Mi nombre es Boo Boo y soy una bestia.

– ¿Una bestia? Las bestias no son muy frecuentes en este país más que solo los Youkai. ¿De qué lugar eres Boo Boo?

–Grandir. Es una isla rodeada de mucha agua. Boo Boo vive en el bosque donde come aves, ardillas y peces. Boo Boo decidió ir un día al Laberinto a visitar a una amiga que se fue a un viaje hace tiempo, Boo Boo tuvo miedo cuando cayó en una especie de piedra brillante y cuando Boo Boo abrió los ojos, estaba en este lugar con torres tan altas como el cielo. Aquí los humanos no me temen, las niñas no dejan de usarme de peluche y los niños de jugar conmigo, eso hizo a Boo Boo feliz.

– ¿Grandir? Nunca había escuchado de una isla llamada así. Supongo que vienes de otro mundo ¿no?

–Beatrice un día me dijo algo parecido. Se puede decir que sí.

– ¿Tienes donde quedarte Boo Boo o donde pasar la noche?

–No.

–Supongo que no se puede hacer nada. Vamos, ven conmigo.

– ¿Me llevaras a tu casa? Boo Boo no quiere ser una molestia, Boo Boo es una bestia y no se lleva bien con humanos.

Natsu comenzó a frotar la cabeza del pequeño orco y dice.

–No te preocupes por eso. Yo tampoco soy humano a fin de cuentas.

– ¿Boo? Pero caminas en dos pies y te ves como un humano, Boo, no entiendo.

–Solo me veo como tal. En todo caso, vamos.

Natsu tomo a Boo Boo de su pequeña pata redonda y lo llevo con él.

– ¡Wah, tu casa es muy grande!

Boo Boo estaba más que impresionado con la casa.

– ¡Estamos muy alto! ¿No nos caeremos?

–No pasara nada de eso Boo Boo. Ahora que estamos aquí tendré que darte un baño. Sé que como bestia te enorgulleces de todo lo que eso significa, pero un niño como tu debe ser responsable con su aseo e higiene.

–Boo, está bien.

El pequeño 'Orco Ibérico' hizo un puchero y siguió a Natsu hasta el baño. Natsu lleno la bañera con agua templada y puso al pequeño Boo Boo dentro de la bañera mientras tomaba distintos jabones y shampoo, Natsu no estaba muy seguro de que producto para limpieza de humanos sean adecuados para los orcos, pero Boo Boo no se estaba quejando ya que se encontraba jugando con un pequeño barco de juguete y un pato de goma (Ambos juguetes de Touma).

–Hace cosquillas.

–Eso significa que estas limpio Boo Boo.

En cuestión de unos pocos minutos, Boo Boo salió del baño completamente brilloso y con un olor agradable y no el de una bestia.

–Hare de comer para ti Boo Boo.

– ¡Boo!

El pequeño orco chilla de alegría y se sienta en la mesa. Natsu prepara una especie de omelette con tocino, lo suficiente como para dejar llenos los estómagos de tres personas y le entrega el plato a Boo Boo.

–Intenta sujetar los cubiertos de esta manera Boo Boo. Los niños como tu deben comer de esta manera.

–Boo.

Boo Boo al igual que un niño, imita las acciones de Natsu al comer. El pequeño Orco normalmente toma la comida y la pone dentro de su boca. Sin preocuparse mucho por sus modales, pero este chico le estaba enseñando un poco. Natsu a pesar de que sabía que este pequeño es un Orco, le daba más la impresión de que era un niño pequeño y en cierta manera al igual que a Touma, le recuerda a Shinobu. Natsu podía actuar demasiado indulgente con los niños pequeños y tampoco ayudaba el 'aura paterna' que irradiaba cuando estaba cerca de ellos.

– ¡Que rico! No sabía que un huevo y la carne al ser cocidas al fuego pudieran saber tan bien. Gracias Natchu.

–De nada, pero recuerda comer con la boca cerrada.

En estos momentos Natsu debería estar en la escuela y no desayunando con un pequeño Orco como Boo Boo, pero ya que estaban a solo un día de las vacaciones, no se preocupó tanto por ello, sus notas eran lo suficientemente buenas como para que estuviese en un aprieto académico.

–Boo, ¿Un gato?

Boo Boo miro al nekomata Sphynx caminando por la sala de estar y este noto su presencia.

– ¡Amo, hay un cerdo bebe en la casa!

–Boo, soy una bestia.

–Y yo un nekomata, me llamo Sphynx.

–Mi nombre es Boo Boo.

Una charla pacifica se vivía entre una Bestia y un Youkai.

Natsu solo sonreía al ver a un pequeño Boo Boo comenzando a jugar con el Youkai felino de dos colas.

…

 **Día 4, 19 de julio, hora: 07:30 p.m. Ubicación: Ciudad Academia, Tokio/Japón.**

Solo han pasado unas cuantas horas desde que Natsu básicamente recogió a un pequeño Orco Ibérico llamado simplemente como Boo Boo. Le dijo que podía quedarse en su hogar todo lo que quisiera hasta que encontrara una forma de regresarlo a su mundo de origen. En estos momentos, el chico de cabello rosa se encuentra saliendo de una tienda de mascotas mientras sostiene a un pequeño cachorro bebe de un San Bernardo.

–Guau.

–Relájate, sé que estas emocionado.

El pequeño San Bernardo va a ser un regalo.

…

 **Día 4, 19 de julio, hora: 07:56 p.m. Ubicación: Distrito 7/Ciudad Academia, Tokio/Japón.**

– [SESION FINALIZADA. CARGANDO DATOS DE TRANSFERENCIA. BIENVENIDA DE NUEVO 'BEATRICE'.]

Ciudad Academia recientemente había construido (con muy pocos enterados del asunto) una especie de pequeña fortaleza ubicada en el distrito 7. Dicha fortaleza tenía un perímetro de 1 kilómetro de circunferencia y era igual que una villa, pero en realidad era como una mansión que parecía albergar a una celebridad V.I.P. de alto rango o al menos eso se llegaría a creer.

En una linda chica de cabello oscuro atado en un par de coletas. Sus medidas eran básicamente simples, salvo un leve porcentaje superior en sus pechos (algo que ella misma se repite muchas veces) y que viste un costoso vestido rojo traído desde el extranjero.

–Mmm, ahora no está nadie.

Hace unos cuantos años, se descubrió gracias a un ser llamado simplemente como 'Sabio', que existe un mundo paralelo que se puede cruzar libremente con las herramientas y equipo necesario, era algo parecido a entrar a una simulación de algún videojuego de rol. Unas cuantas personas que cruzaban las Puertas de este mundo y se dirigían a uno nuevo, tienen un propósito en específico.

Grandnir.

Ese mágico e impresionante otro mundo, que básicamente es una isla en medio del mar, cuya longitud básicamente mide tres días a pie, es un lugar donde los humanos van y pueden encontrar a otros seres No-Humanos y unas cuantas rarezas. Sin embargo, una de las cosas más llamativas es que en ese sitio, un humano podía aprender a usar magia en ese lugar. La forma de aprender y sus variedades, dependen enteramente del portador y de los Puntos de Experiencia que consigue en Grandnir. El sistema por el que se maneja los puntos de experiencia, los ítems y los tipos de magia es parecido curiosamente (o convenientemente) a un videojuego de rol. Lo segundo más llamativo es que en Grandir hay un sitio conocido como el 'Laberinto' cuya longitud se extendía a un más que la misma isla y los enormes y numerosos pasadizos (cuyas estructuras cambiaban constantemente y era difícil hacer un mapa detallado del lugar) podían llevar a nuevas áreas que podían medir un continente, así como Tesoros con acertijos que al desbloquearlos pueden valer materiales de recolección y Puntos de Experiencia. Claro dichas cosas parece un sueño hecho realidad para cualquiera amante del género, pero también está lleno de innumerables peligros, principalmente los autómatas llamados Artilugios que vagan libremente el Laberinto como perros guardianes, algo curioso es que todos los seres No-Humanos temen del Laberinto o prefieren no acercarse lo más que puedan a ese lugar. Pero lo que si realmente deben de temer, eran los seres paradójicos conocidos como 'Break News' cuyo poder era mínimo, colosalmente monstruoso.

La razón real por la que los humanos van constantemente a Grandir además de conseguir fuerza en ese mundo es simple, 'Piezas'.

Las Piezas es una forma de decirle a la información que puede ser extraída de Grandir y que puede dar pie a desarrollar un importante avance tecnológico que puede revolucionar el mundo. Esto es un intento desesperado de las otras superpotencias del mundo para no ser dejadas atrás por Ciudad Academia, ya que muchas naciones (incluso cuando unas cuantas tienen Objects a su disposición) se están estancando en el avance científico y tecnológico.

–Iré a dar un paseo.

La peculiar chica linda de cabello negro, originalmente residía en el Palacio Mágico Independiente de Roppongi, Tokio. Sin embargo, todo ese proyecto fue tomado enteramente por Ciudad Academia algo que el Palacio Mágico Independiente acepto (a regañadientes y ser amenazados por un cierto caballero Kihara).

En su estadía del Palacio Mágico Independiente no podía salir del área, pero en Ciudad Academia se le permite salir libremente a sus calles, algo que realmente hizo que esa chica sintiera cierto alivio de caminar por las calles como una chica normal.

Las sirvientas a cargo de esa chica de cabello negro no se encontraban, dicha chica intuyo que se encontraban descansando o algo por el estilo. Era de noche, así que ella junto con su vestido rojo sobresalía como una monja en una convención de erotismo. Ella esperaba que las calles estuvieran vacías, pero estaban llenas. Debido a un día de las vacaciones, todos se encontraban divirtiéndose, pero aun así, no le prestaban mucha atención a esa chica.

La chica de cabello oscuro entro a una tienda y compro unos cuantos dulces y un jugo para relajarse después de pasar un tiempo de Grandir. El viento de esta noche no es especialmente caluroso, era fresco y en una esquina dicha chica topo con alguien.

– ¡Lo siento, debí ser cuidadoso!

–No te preocupes, debí tener cuidado.

Un chico de cabello rosa cargando un San Bernardo bebe y una chica de cabello negro se toparon en esas calles

…

 **Día 4, 19 de julio, hora: 07:40 p.m. Ubicación: Distrito 7/Ciudad Academia, Tokio/Japón.**

– ¡Nee-san, Nee-san!

En un cierto apartamento un niño de cabello puntiagudo se encontraba jugando con un cierto gato (que en realidad es un nekomata) y…

–Logre atraparlo.

–Boo, fui atrapado.

Boo Boo yacía en las manos de Touma mientras es sostenido en frente de una mujer-gato inglesa.

– ¿De dónde lo sacaste Touma?

Pregunta Mina mientras bajaba su mirada de su libro de poesía y mira con interés al pequeño Orco Ibérico.

–Lo encontré jugando con Sphynx y puede hablar como yo. Así que empezamos jugar.

–Ya veo. No se me viene en mente que clase de creatura sea, pero no parece ser peligrosa.

–Mi nombre es Boo Boo y soy una bestia.

–Creo que me di cuenta de eso.

Mina dice mientras fijaba su mirada en el libro nuevamente.

–Huele a shampoo, creí que olería como una bestia.

Dice Touma ingenuamente.

–Natchu fue quien me baño y me dio de comer. Dijo que podía quedarme en su casa hasta que pudiera regresar a la mía.

– ¡Qué bien! ¡Entonces seamos amigos Boo Boo!

– ¡Si!

El Orco Ibérico era indudablemente parecido a un niño pequeño.

– ¡Juguemos Nee-san!

Mina sintió un escalofrió cuando esas dos miradas se dirigieron a ella.

–S-Solo por esta vez.

Aunque Mina es una dama inglesa de clase alta, no parecía realmente molesta en perder el tiempo con un niño y un pequeño Orco.

…

 **Día 4, 19 de julio, hora: 08:01 p.m. Ubicación: Distrito 7/Ciudad Academia, Tokio/Japón.**

– ¿Así que este pequeño es un regalo para un amigo?

Sentados en una banca en alguna parte, Natsu y la chica de cabello negro se encuentran charlando. La chica de cabello oscuro froto un poco la cabeza del pequeño San Bernardo.

–Si. Ella tenía uno cuando era niña, creí que le gustaría tener un viejo recuerdo. Aunque nunca me lo ha dicho, ella aun extraña a ese San Bernardo que creció con ella durante su niñez.

La chica de cabello sonríe y dice.

–Eres bastante considerado para ser un simple amigo.

–Yo diría comprensivo, se lo que se siente perder a un ser querido muy especial.

–Ya veo.

La chica de cabello negro sintió una sensación extraña de hablar con un desconocido por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Las únicas personas con las que ella hablaba eran sus sirvientas. Hablar con un chico de cabello peculiar en medio de la noche, era de alguna manera, refrescante para ella.

–Am, no te he visto antes por el área. Por tu vestido diría que eres una clase de actriz o modelo o quizás alguna estudiante brillante de alguna escuela privada.

La chica de cabello negro se avergonzó un poco por lo que dijo Natsu, ella nunca había sido halagada por su belleza (era linda, pero no pasaba de eso).

–Nada de eso. Estoy en medio de un proyecto que involucra avances tecnológicos.

–Oh, entiendo. Debe ser muy confidencial, no preguntare más.

–No importa. No es como si fuese a ser algo riesgoso la verdad… dime Natsu-san ¿Qué harías si pudieses usar magia?

–De hecho, puedo usarla.

– ¿Qué…?

La chica de cabello negro sintió como su pecho se apretaba al ver que una mano de Natsu se envolvía en un fuego carmesí, dejando pasmada a la chica de cabello negro.

–Aunque suene irreal, la magia existe en este mundo. Claro, lleva tiempo aprenderla.

– ¡Imposible, no estamos en Grandir y esta es una ciudad de ESPers, dominas la misma magia que yo en Grandir!

–Am, me estoy perdiendo en muchos detalles que aún no me has explicado. Pero suponiendo que seas una maga en otro lugar, déjame decirte que tu fuego y el mío no son iguales.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–Este fuego me fue enseñado por un dragón y fue potenciado por mis entrenamientos.

La chica de cabello negro tiene una mirada analítica hacia este chico de cabello rosa que puede usar magia en una ciudad de ESPers.

–Ya veo. Veras soy una maga de fuego de nivel máximo en una tierra llamada Grandir. Constantemente viajo para investigar un sitio llamado el Laberinto y enviar toda información útil a nuestros superiores para que desarrollen una nueva tecnología.

La chica de cabello negro sabía que no debía compartir dicha información con Natsu, pero de alguna manera sentía que podía confiar en él.

"Es la misma tierra que menciono Boo Boo. ¿Ambos se conocerán?"

Justo cuando Natsu iba a preguntar sobre eso.

– (¡Noticias de última hora!)

En una especie de zepelín en el cielo, una pantalla enorme una chica idol estaba por dar un anuncio importante de algún noticiero local.

– (En esta mañana, los principales directivos de Ciudad Academia, han logrado con la aprobación de los principales líderes de las Corporaciones Capitalistas de comenzar con el proyecto de construir un Object. Al parecer este hecho parece ignorar el tratado que las Cuatro Superpotencias hicieron firmar a Ciudad Academia años atrás, pero recientes respuestas del Director de Ciudad Academia, revelan que por el momento, los Objects que fabriquen serán solo para ejercicios militares de rutina y de momento, no serán usados más que para eso.)

"¿Qué demonios?"

Antes de que Natsu siquiera terminara de pensar, una llamada entraba en su celular.

– (¿Estás viendo las noticias?)

Dicha voz sonaba casi como el de una chica de secundaria, pero solo una persona se le venía a la mente de todas ellas.

–Aleister.

– (En efecto~. Tu director te llama por mera preocupación. Escucha, sé que ambos hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero creo que ambos deberíamos dejarlas de lado hasta no resolver el problema que tenemos enfrente de nosotros.)

–Qliphoth.

Qliphoth es la misteriosa organización mágica criminal que ha causado unos cuantos revuelos en estos últimos días.

– (Me frustra el hecho de no tener más información sobre nuestro enemigo en común. Pero ambos sabemos que Qliphoth se convertirá en una amenaza considerable si no le ponemos la atención adecuada, es por eso que quisiera llegar a una tregua temporal contigo hasta deshacernos de este enemigo en común. Sé que estuvieron involucrados con la Aoandon aquí en Ciudad Academia y con la Yamatta no Orochi en la región de Shimane. Tengo muchos enemigos por parte de la iglesia como para darme el lujo de añadirme más, así que ¿Qué dices?)

Natsu se había alejado un poco de la chica de cabello negro para que no lo escuchara.

–Básicamente estas diciendo que el Ultimo Mago de Occidente y el Ultimo Mago de la Era Mágica trabajen juntos, no sé qué consecuencias vaya a traer eso al mundo, pero si es para que esos tipos de Qliphoth dejen de ser un dolor en el trasero… acepto.

– (Excelente, entonces nuestra próxima primera misión en conjunto comenzara entre el 28 y 30 de julio de este mes. Hay una competencia llamada 'Tecnopicos' donde distintas disciplinas deportivas se llevaran a cabo entre las Cuatro Superpotencias. Su sede se ubica en el Olympia Dome, una isla artificial ubicada en el Océano Atlántico. Acabo de aclarar que no será una pelea de Objects. Participaras como un participante y durante nuestra estadía robaremos cualquier información que sea beneficiosa. Ya que Ciudad Academia comenzara oficialmente a construir Objects, sería bueno tener cualquier cosa que nos permita alzarnos sobre los demás.)

– ¿Por qué? Básicamente tu ciudad está a 30 años avanzada en tecnología y más importante ¿no dijiste que los Objects que fabricarían serian para ejercicios de prueba? Además ¿Cómo yo, un estudiante que no es militar participar en esas competencias?

– (No deberías fiarte de todo lo que ves en los noticieros mi querido estudiante y no te preocupes por problemas menores, me hare cargo de todo eso. Eso es todo de mi parte, nos vemos.)

Natsu comenzó a morder la lengua y a suspirar por esta situación.

–No puedo creer que Ciudad Academia comenzara a producir Objects.

–Yo tampoco.

Natsu le dijo eso a la chica de cabello negro.

Una vez que ambos se despidieron, Natsu noto que alguien lo seguía desde su charla con la chica de cabello negro.

– ¡Natsu-chan~!

Una de las Tres más Grandes Yanderes en el mundo, Nagisa estaba detrás de Natsu de una manera siniestra.

– ¡Justamente la persona que quería ver!

Natsu sonriendo sosteniendo algo detrás de sus manos y Nagisa sosteniendo un machete iban a cruzarse.

–Espero que te guste.

– ¡Guau!

–Eh…

Nagisa detuvo su avance al ver que en las manos de su amigo (Ella calificaba a las personas como Aliado, Enemigo, No interesado e Interés amoroso, solo Natsu lo calificaba como amigo) un pequeño San Bernardo.

–Te prometí que te compensaría. Sé que extrañas mucho a tu viejo San Bernardo, así que lo conseguí pensando que solo quizás, quisieras una nueva oportunidad de tener un amigo peludo. Este pequeñito crecerá mucho y te cuidara incluso si no se lo pides ¿verdad?

Natsu pregunta al San Bernardo y este ladra dando entender un 'si'.

–San Bernardo, ella es Nagisa, la chica de la que te conté.

Natsu acerca al San Bernardo al rostro de una anonadada Nagisa y este lindo perro lame su mejilla gentilmente.

–Como dije, sé que esto no reemplazara al San Bernardo que perdiste, pero… ¡¿Estas llorando?!

La chica de mirada oscura comenzó a llorar sin pena y abiertamente.

– ¡Lo siento, debí ser más sensible con esto!

Nagisa negó con la cabeza y tomo de los brazos de Natsu al pequeño San Bernardo quien ladraba preocupado por el estado de la chica.

–Gracias…

Ella dijo con una voz inusualmente baja a su usual actitud yandere, dicha emoción era de cierta felicidad y como si ella hubiese superado una especie de barrera.

–No, no, no es nada. Me alegro de que te ha gustado, si tienes problemas en cuidarlo un día, puedo hacerme cargo de él.

Nagisa (sin la mirada oscura) asintió y cuando se despedía de Natsu para irse, se volteo, corrió hacia Natsu y le dio un beso en su mejilla.

–No olvidare esto. No pienso perder contra Beauty-senpai ahora.

La chica sonrió sinceramente y se alejó con su nuevo San Bernardo.

–Me alegro que le haya gustado.

–No sabía que fueses tan amable, Natsu Onii-sama.

Natsu suspiro al escuchar aquella voz femenina y al voltear, vio a una hermosa chica de cabello plateado atado en dos coletas y cuya belleza y voz era totalmente inhumanas.

–No esperaba verte aquí o mejor dicho ¿Cómo me encontraste? Primero fue esa basura de Othinus y ahora tú, Reina Blanca.

La chica ríe gentilmente y dice.

–No me compares con esa asquerosa tuerta. A diferencia de ella, yo si soy una Diosa autentica.

–Mejor dicho, una Verdadera Perra Autentica.

La Reina Blanca solo estaba riendo ante los desprecios de Natsu. Su relación no era mejor que la que tenía con Othinus, era incluso peor.

–Debería dirigirte con mayor respeto a mí, mierdecilla de ser que intenta ser lo que no es. Eres un completo hipócrita y poca cosa, incluso la muerte te considera repugnante como para tomarte.

–Lo dice la Perra que usa un pobre chico de preparatoria como su esbirro hasta que se aburra de él y que las principales plagas que azotan el mundo son culpa tuya. Además, recuerda quien te pateo el trasero más de una ocasión mocosa.

– ¿Sabes que si peleamos aquí podríamos llevarnos a este insignificante planeta y a estos molestos insectos conocidos como humanos a la perdición?

Natsu tenía un plan. Ya estaba cansado de ser asediado por peligrosas diosas que parecían chicas de secundaria, a este paso solo terminaría en caos.

–Lo sé y es por ello que… ¡lo siento!

– ¿Eh?

Ella estaba genuinamente confundida por la acción de Natsu.

–Sé que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias y problemas, es por ello que lo siento.

– ¿Qué demonios tratas de hacer Salamander?

–Trato de no agregarme más enemigos a la lista. Sé que nunca podre retirar lo que te dije e hice, pero quisiera comenzar de nuevo contigo, aunque suene estúpido a estas alturas. Para que veas que estoy siendo serio contigo, hare cualquier cosa, sola una. Así que por favor, Reina Blanca, por favor.

La Reina Blanca estaba un tanto avergonzada por la actitud de su enemigo, el jamás había actuado de esta manera, le dio cierto asco, pero a la vez, curiosidad.

– ¿Puedo saber al menos este cambio de actitud Salamander?

–No puedo cambiar lo que hice y es tonto hacerlo a estas alturas. Solo trato de comenzar de nuevo con todo, como dije no busco borrar mis errores ya que nunca serán compensados, pero, si dejo las cosas como están entre tú y yo e inclusive con Othinus, nunca saldremos de este agujero sin fondo y temo que más personas además de nosotros sufran por ello.

La Reina Blanca sonrió y dice.

–Aceptare este patético tratado tuyo Natsu Onii-sama. A partir de ahora, la Reina Blanca ya no estará en conflicto con el Salamander Natsu Dragneel.

–Gracias Reina.

–Es por ello que aceptare tu oferta

–Eh…

– ¡Harás lo que yo diga!

La Reina Blanca se le aferro del brazo y Natsu se avergonzó por ello, algo que dicha Diosa no paso por algo.

– ¡Ho~! Parece que no te avergüenzas con menores, pero eso no aplica a mujeres de tu misma edad.

–S-Soy mayor que tú.

–Solo por diez milenios.

–Además, ese chico Kyousuke ¿no estabas loca por él? Recuerdo haberlo escuchado en muchos de nuestros encuentros.

–Ani-ue siempre será Ani-ue, pero tú eres alguien más interesante que él. Claro, puede que seas una mierdecilla, pero eres en parte fascinante y poco usual.

Natsu fue arrastrado por aquella Reina Blanca por la ciudad.

…

 **Día 4, 19 de julio, hora 08:32 p.m. Ubicación: Tokiwadai Middle School/Ciudad Academia, Tokio/Japón.**

– ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Te invito a ti a una especie de ofrenda, una cita y tregua y a mí solo me corta la mano, no es justo!

Una cierta Diosa Cínica hacia un puchero como niña de primaria.

* * *

 **(Epilogo) Día 0, 20 de julio, hora: 07:49 a.m. Ubicación: Distrito 7/Ciudad Academia, Tokio/Japón.**

–Boo Boo, no tenías por qué llevarme. Fue mi culpa haberme despertado tarde.

Una escena inusual muestra a Touma siendo cargado por un Boo Boo de 4 metros mientras corren rápidamente por las calles.

–No hay problema, Boo Boo no quiere que regañen a sus amigos.

–Gracias… ¡Mira Boo Boo!

Boo Boo miro que en un cierto callejón, una especie de monja yacía de espalda allí.

– ¡Debemos ayudarla!

Touma bajo de los brazos de Boo Boo e intenta ayudar a la monja quien parece estar desmayada.

–Sera mejor llevarla al refugio Boo Boo.

–Boo, una monja en mi mundo ayuda mucho a Boo Boo, la ayudare igual.

Dicha monja no parecía superar los 15 años de edad, cuenta con un hábito blanco que expulsa cierta aura mágica, cabello plateado y ojos verdes. Sus rasgos no son asiáticos, sino occidentales.

Touma y Boo Boo corrieron auxiliando a la monja.

Esto parece poco usual, pero esto solo era el comienzo a una especie de reacción en cadena que sacudiría al mundo en más de un sentido.

...

 **Día 0, 20 de julio, hora: ¿? Ubicación: ¿?**

Un hombre junto con 7 integrantes se encuentran en una oscura oficina mirando atentamente y con una sonrisa en sus rostros una especie de reloj de arena que se estaba vaciando y una especie de dispositivo rotatorio dentro con el reloj de arena.

–El tiempo ha comenzado a correr caballeros. Todos recuerdan lo que debemos hacer para lograr nuestros objetivos. Todos fuimos seleccionados por nuestro Gran Maestro por nuestras habilidades y prometimos servirles tanto a sus objetivos como a los nuestros. El fracaso será considerado si uno de nosotros muere, todos deben apegarse a su rol y no despegarse de ese plan.

–Entendemos.

Varias voces respondieron al hombre con traje formal de lujo, cabello negro lacio, barba de candado que desprende una inhumana aura de poder mágico. Gilbert Strauss es el nombre del líder de Qliphoth, es un sujeto que no parecía pasar de los 30 años y es oriundo de Alemania.

–Nosotros, Qliphoth. Destruiremos a los enemigos de nuestro Gran Maestro y traeremos una nueva era de prosperidad.

El reloj de arena tiene un contador ajunto que estaba haciendo que el tiempo para que algo comenzase empezara. Más precisamente, el 7 de julio del año entrante, el contador habrá llegado a cero y los planes de Qliphoth sin importar como resulten, no será impedimento para lo que ese reloj de arena será capaz de liberar.

* * *

 **Hola, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y gracias por leer hasta aquí. Una cosa que me gustaría aclarar es que si han leído Weakness of Beatrice es que habrán notado la 'habilidad' de Boo Boo, obviamente Boo Boo no tiene una habilidad de cambiar forma, pero decidí añadírsela como conveniencia a esta historia, espero que puedan entender eso. Me estoy emocionando mucho con esta historia, pero a veces siento que se me va de las manos, pero no se preocupen, no es algo que no pueda manejar. En el siguiente capítulo, Natsu conocerá finalmente a Index nuestra monja glotona favorita y estoy más que entusiasmado de escribir eso.**

 **Espero que puedan seguir acompañándome a pesar de mi irregular forma de publicar y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**


End file.
